Es hätte anders sein sollen
by chrissy9
Summary: Lilly Darley ist in Boston aufgewachsen, nachdem Severus Snape sie dort bei ihrem Vater abgegeben hat. Nachdem ihr Vater sie verkauft, kann nur noch Severus sie auffangen, doch ihr Verhältnis ist schwierig, denn er ist ihr Lehrer. Empfohlen ab 18!  Fortsetzungen: "Solange es geht" und "Der letzte Streich" ebenfalls abgeschlossen
1. Chapter 1

**Es hätte anders sein sollen**

Prolog

Bones Darley war einmal glücklich gewesen. Er hatte die Liebe seines Lebens kennen gelernt, als er in der High School war, und als sie schwanger wurde, hatte er alles liegen und stehen gelassen, hatte die Schule geschmissen und angefangen in einem Supermarkt zu arbeiten. Es war nicht viel gewesen, aber es reichte. Seine Lucy war die Person, nach der er alles richtete. Für sie tat er alles. Und als Billy kam, schien das Leben perfekt.

Unter einem lauten Ächzen gab das Metall der Bierdose nach. Bones sah auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal ein Uhr, aber ihm war es gleich. Die lästigen Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch das Fenster in die Wohnung hinein und Bones hätte am liebsten die Rollos herunter gezogen, um die Sonne auszusperren. Er stöhnte und drehte den Kopf weg, als die Tür aufging und seine beiden Söhne Joe und Billy ins Wohnzimmer herein gestürmt kamen. Sie lachten, doch als sie ihren Vater sahen, verstummten sie jäh.

„Was wollt ihr, he?", fragte Bones brüsk, vollkommen unberührt von den erschrockenen Minen seiner Kinder.

„Dad...", begann der sechsjährige Billy zögerlich und trat einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu. Die braunen Augen mit den blauen Flecken darin, die denen seiner Mutter so ähnlich waren, weit aufgerissen, das braune Haar ein einziges Durcheinander. Lucy hätte diesen Anblick nicht ausgehalten, wäre sofort losgerannt, um einen Kamm zu holen. Bones lächelte schmerzlich und sah auf seinen Sohn herab.

„Dad… Joe und ich wollen raus. Ich hab auch schon meine Hausaufgaben gemacht!"

Bones zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ich wüsste nicht, was mich weniger interessiert. Bleibt hier, oder verpisst euch. Mir egal."

Nach Billy war so viel schief gelaufen, dass Bones unmöglich alles aufzählen konnte. Fest stand nur, dass es noch bis Joe gereicht hatte. Joe. Der jüngere Bruder, zwei Jahre jünger als Billy. Als er kam, hatten sie sich noch etwas vormachen können. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Lucy den Kontakt zu alten Schulfreunden wieder aufgenommen. Bones schnaubte und kippte den restlichen Inhalt der Dose in einem Zug in sich hinein. Er hatte alles für sie aufgeben müssen, und sie begann sich ihr altes Leben wieder aufzubauen, während er mit den Kindern hier versauern konnte.

Er schenkte Joe und Billy keinerlei Beachtung, als sie aus dem Zimmer schlichen, doch die Haustür hörte er nicht zuschlagen. Er wusste, dass sie sich vor ihm fürchteten, doch was sollte er tun? Eine Zuneigung heucheln die nicht da war? Hatten sie doch alles kaputt gemacht. Mit Lucy war alles gut gegangen. Sobald sie in ihr Leben getreten waren, mit ihren ständigen Forderungen und dem Geld das sie verschlangen, als sei es Muttermilch, war sein Leben in die Brüche gegangen. Wütend schleuderte er die leere Dose auf den Boden, und öffnete eine zweite.

Und was war dabei rausgekommen? Scheiße! Seine Frau war abgehauen, es war schon über ein halbes Jahr her! Er zählte die Tage, doch das würde er sich niemals eingestehen. Eines Morgens war er aufgewacht und sie war fort um nicht mehr wieder zu kommen. Er vermutete, dass sie zurück nach England gegangen sei. Wer konnte das schon verdammt noch mal wissen! Sie hatte ja nichts gesagt, keinen Brief hinterlassen. Nichts!

Dass er es war, der sich um die Kinder kümmern musste… das war das eigentlich Schlimme, und dass sie sich einfach so aus der Affäre geschmuggelt hatte, ohne ihm eine Chance zu geben sie zurückhalten zu können. Er saß hier in diesem gottverdammten Rattenloch mit zwei Kindern, die sein Leben ruiniert hatten, während ihre Mutter sich in der Welt herum trieb.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, stöhnte er auf. Bones wollte niemanden sehen. Gerade jetzt nicht, da er zumindest Ruhe vor seinen Söhnen zu haben glaubte. Es klopfte erneut und Bones war versucht Billy zuzurufen, er solle sich darum kümmern. Aber der Junge bekam ja nichts auf die Reihe, hatte zu viel Schiss vor seinem Vater, um eigenständig irgendetwas zu tun. Mit einem Stöhnen wuchtete Bones sich von dem alten Sofa auf und ging zur Tür. Als er sie aufriss hatte er schon eine Beleidigung auf den Lippen, die jeden Vertreter ohne größere Umschweife sofort davon gejagt hätte. Doch da stand kein Vertreter. Vor sich sah Bones einen Mann in seinem Alter, der in ein schwarzes Kleidungsstück gehüllt war, dem Bones nicht einmal in Gedanken einen Namen geben konnte. Das schwarze Haar war kurz und sah aus, als hätte es seit Tagen keinen Kamm mehr gesehen. Die blutunterlaufenen Augen sahen ihn abschätzig an.

„Sind Sie Mr Darley?", fragte er in einem unverkennbar englischen Akzent, der in Bones eine nur allzu bekannte Wut aufsteigen ließ. Lucy hatte ebenso geredet.

„Wer will das wissen?", gab Bones zurück und beäugte den Fremden misstrauisch.

„Kann ich rein kommen?"

„Nein!"

Der Fremde seufzte und sagte schließlich. „Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Lucy schickt mich."

Bones schnaubte. Ja, so etwas Ähnliches hatte er sich gedacht. „Was will sie? Braucht sie Geld? Dann können Sie ihr sagen, dass sie sich ihre Bitte in ihren schönen Arsch stecken kann. Von mir sieht sie keinen Cent, das-"

„Die ist tot.", sagte der Fremde. Seine Stimme war fest, doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. Severus Snape also, ja? Bei ihm war Lucy also gewesen. Bones machte sich nichts vor, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lucy je zu ihm zurück kommen würde, aber dass sie sich mit so einem einlassen würde…

„Und jetzt?", fragte Bones und verschränkte die Arme vor der massigen Brust. „Sie hat sie geschickt. Warum?"

Snape schien mehr als überrascht von Bones Reaktion und wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Hören Sie, ich will das wirklich nicht mit Ihnen auf dem Flur erörtern."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie in meiner Wohnung zu suchen hätten. Also, was wollen Sie?"

Sein Gegenüber schluckte schwer und holte ein Bündel aus den tiefen seines Kleidungsstückes. Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte Bones, dass es sich um ein Neugeborenes handelte. Nicht schon wieder!

„Sie wollte, dass Sie sich um … um Lilly kümmern."

„Lilly?", schnaubte Bones. „Was soll ich mit dem Kind? Ich hab schon zwei, die ich kaum über die Runden bekomme."

„Als Lucy bemerkte, dass sie … dass sie ein Kind erwartete, hat sie sich an mich gewandt und sie starb, bevor sie ihre Tochter überhaupt ansehen konnte. Aber es ist Ihre Tochter." Aus Snapes Augen sprühten Funken des Zornes, doch seine Stimme blieb tonlos, beinahe so, als müsse er sich zusammen reißen, nicht auf Bones los zu gehen.

Bones seufzte schwer und nahm Snape das Bündel aus der Hand. Das Baby schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn aus bekannten braun-blauen Augen an. Beinahe schon neugierig. Zu neugierig, für ein so kleines Biest.

„In ein paar Jahren, werde ich mich wieder bei Ihnen melden, Mr Darley. Verlassen Sie sich darauf.", sagte Snape, warf der kleinen Lilly einen letzten Blick zu und verschwand den Flur hinab.

Bones stand noch lange in der Tür, das Baby auf dem Arm. Lilly also. Lilly Darley? Oder doch Lilly Sonstwer? Wer konnte sich da schon sicher sein? Warum hatte er das Kind überhaupt angenommen? Jetzt saß er mit einem dritte Blag hier fest. Ohne Ausweg. Ohne Fluchtmöglichkeit. Lilly öffnete den zahnlosen Mund und setzte zu einem lauten Geschrei an.

„Billy!", rief Bones in die Wohnung hinein. Sofort kam sein Ältester aus dem Zimmer geschossen, das er sich mit Joe teilte. Bones drückte ihm das Kind in den Arm und Billy sah mit großen Augen auf die Kleine herab.

„Was ist das?", fragte er zögerlich.

„Deine beschissene Schwester.", erwiderte Boes und steckte ihm eine Zwanzigdollarnote zu. „Kauf ihr was, das sie verträgt, damit sie dir nicht verhungert." Mit dem wandte Bones sich ab, und begann mit langen Schritten auf die Treppe zu zu gehen.

„Aber was ist mit Mum?", rief Billy ihm fast flehentlich hinterher.

Doch er bekam keine Antwort von seinem Vater. Mit tränenden Augen sah er Bones Darley hinterher, als Joe zu ihm trat. „Ich hasse ihn…", flüsterte Billy und dann sah er mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf seine kleine Schwester hinab.

„Sie sieht aus wie Mum…", flüsterte Joe, der außer Sichtweite zugehört hatte.

Billy nickte. „Dad will sie nicht… dann machen wir das eben." Es war an ihnen, dieses kleine Wesen aufzuziehen. Wie schwer konnte das denn schon sein?

-15 Jahre später-

Das vierte Jahr in Hogwarts war so schnell herum gegangen, wie keines zuvor. Zumindest hatte Lilly Darley jetzt das Gefühl, dass es so war, denn tatsächlich hatte sie während einiger Momente des letzten Jahres geglaubt die Zeit stehe still.

Seit vor mittlerweile beinahe fünf Jahren ein fremder Mann vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie die Möglichkeit bekäme an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen zu werden, hatte sie das erst für einen Scherz gehalten. Erst als der Mann, der sich als Professor Snape vorgestellt hatte, einen langen, hölzernen Stab herauszog und der verkümmerte Kaktus auf der Fensterbank sich in eine Schwalbe verwandelte, glaubte sie ihm. Ihr Bruder Billy war aufgesprungen und hatte Anstalten gemacht Snape aus der Wohnung zu schmeißen, doch ohne Erfolg. Snape hatte gesagt, dass es nicht von dem älteren Bruder abhing, ob ein Kind nach Hogwarts ging, oder nicht, sonder alleinig von der Entscheidung des Kindes und dessen Eltern. Ja natürlich. Lilly schnaubte und sah aus dem Fenster des Hogwartsexpresses. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass ihr Vater jemals auch nur eine Andeutung gemacht hatte, dass er sich dafür interessierte, was aus ihr wurde. Billy und Joe hatten alles in die Hände nehmen müssen, denn Bones Darley zeigte seiner Tochter gegenüber weit weniger als Verachtung. Sie interessierte ihn schlichtweg nicht. Billy hatte Snape versichert, dass Bones sich in etwas Derartiges nicht einmischen würde. „Also gut.", hatte Snape ruhig geantwortet. „Dann lassen wir doch Miss Darley entscheiden." Und er hatte sie erwartungsvoll angesehen, mit schwarzen Augen, die ihr einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hätten hinab laufen lassen, hätten sie sie nicht auf eine seltsame Weise so traurig angesehen, dass sie ihn am liebsten umarmt hätte. Hilfesuchend hatte sie zu Billy und Joe hinübergesehen. Joe hatte bis über beide Ohren gegrinst und zustimmend genickt, doch Billy starrte Snape lediglich finster an und bemerkte ihren Blick erst, als sie leise seinen Namen flüsterte. Er hatte sie lange angesehen und plötzlich hatte er gelächelt. „Deine Entscheidung, Lil."

Und Lilly hatte nicht einen Moment bereut sich für Hogwarts entschieden zu haben. Sie hatte sich vor der Junior High gefürchtet, denn die Schule, lag in ihrem Bezirk und jeder dort kannte den Namen Darley. Und der Name hatte keinen guten Ruf. Nicht im Sinne des allgegenwärtigen schlechten Rufes, der einer Familie anhaftet, deren Mutter abgehauen war, ohne sich je wieder zu melden, obwohl das zweifellos der Fall war. Für Lilly war die Aussicht auf die Junior High ein Grauen, weil jeder wusste, womit ihr Vater und auch ihr älterer Bruder Billy an Geld kamen, obwohl niemand wagte darüber zu sprechen. In Hogwarts hatte sie die unerwartete Chance für einen Neuanfang gesehen. Zwar war es ihr schwer gefallen ihre Brüder zurück zulassen, doch das Heimweh war so schnell verflogen, dass sie binnen einer Woche nicht einmal mehr daran gedacht hatte, sich nach Hause zu sehnen. An dieser Schule fühlte sie sich endlich frei. Frei von den Vorbildern, die ihre Brüder unwillkürlich darstellten und frei von ihrem Vater, dessen drohende Präsenz trotz seiner Gleichgültigkeit immer spürbar gewesen war. Und trotzdem fuhr sie jedes Jahr für die Dauer der Weihnachtsferien nach Hause. Nach Boston, wo alles bergauf ging. Alles, bis auf ihre Familie und alles, was sich darum herum aufhielt. Letzte Weihnachten waren sie und Joe allein gewesen; Bones war bereits Jahre zuvor ausgezogen, in einen Campingwagen, den er hinter der ausgedienten Industriehalle aufgeschlagen hatte, in der er seine dubiosen Geschäfte trieb, und Billy hatte arbeiten müssen. Für Bones. Weder Billy, noch Joe hatten je mit Lilly darüber geredet, was sie taten, doch sie wusste es ebenso genau, wie sie wusste, dass jede ihrer Hände fünf Finger zählte.

„Lil?", fragte Fred, der neben ihr saß. „Was meinst du, sollen wir nächstes Schuljahr Snape endlich mal die Stirn bieten, oder lassen wir's bleiben? Nicht, dass es dich betreffen würde, aber wäre ja schön, wenn du mitziehen würdest."

„Ja, finde ich auch. Vor Allem, weil er vielleicht einsieht, dass es nicht in Ordnung ist, wenn seine Lieblingsschülerin ihm mal die Meinung sagt.", fügte Blanche hinzu.

Lilly zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Ich find nicht in Ordnung, wie er mit uns umspringt. Und ich sage _uns_, weil er Gryffindors schikaniert, und weil ich unverkennbar auch eine bin." Sie deutete auf den dünnen Schal, der in scharlachrot und gelb um ihren Hals gewickelt war.

George grinste und nickte zufrieden. „Das wollten wir hören, Schwester."

„Manchmal glaube ich, Snape weiß einfach nichts mit sich anzufangen.", sagte Mara und zupfte an ihrem Pullover. „Deswegen hat er sich ein Hobby gesucht, und das ist eben Gryffindors zu schikanieren!" Sie stubste Lilly so unauffällig auffällig mit dem Fuß an, dass es sicherlich jeder gesehen hatte. „Guck mal, da will jemand mit dir sprechen!", flüsterte sie und deutete mit dem Finger in Richtung der Schiebetür, die ihr Abteil vom Flur trennte und just in diesem Moment geöffnet wurde.

Als Lilly das bekannte Gesicht erkannte, das sich in das Abteil schob, atmete sie erleichert auf. Sie redete nicht gerne mit ihren Freunden über Snapes seltsamen Unwillen sie ebenso mit unterschwelligen Beleidigungen zu bombardieren, wie alle anderen Gryffindors, denn sie konnte ihn selbst nicht verstehen, und auch sie hasste Snape bei Weitem nicht so, wie die meisten Schüler der Hogwartsschule.

„Bin gleich wieder da.", verkündete sie, noch bevor Oliver auch nur ein Wort an die kleine konspirative Verwandlung wenden konnte.

Lilly sah kurz in das Abteil zurück, in dem ihre Freunde sich wieder angeregt unterhielten. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder Oliver zu. Es war nicht so, als möge sie die Leute nicht, mit denen sie in den Unterricht ging, mit denen sie einen Schlafsaal teilte, oder Quidditch spielte. Auf keinen Fall: sie mochte sie sogar sehr, doch irgendwie konnte sie auch zu ihnen nicht wirklich offen sein. Lediglich Oliver Wood, der Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft, genoss ihr vollstes Vertrauen. Und sie konnte noch nicht einmal genau sagen warum.

„Ich wäre auch reingekommen, weißt du?", sagte er und nahm sie bei der Hand um mit ihr ein leeres Abteil zu suchen.

„Wow, Woody! Hast du dir das kleine Schätzchen also doch noch angelacht, he?", fragte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen. Lilly drückte beruhigend Olivers Hand, als sie spürte, dass er sich versteifte.

„Ach Flint! Wenn du wüsstest, was er zu bieten hat, würdest du vor Neid erblassen!" Sie zwinkerte dem Slytherin mit einem eindeutigen Lächeln zu und schob Oliver in das nächste freie Abteil.

„Also manchmal glaube ich wirklich, dass ihr Amis früher solche Sprüche lernt.", sagte Oliver und ließ sich in einen der Sitze fallen. „Ich glaub ich bin übermorgen noch rot!"

Lilly warf noch einen wütenden Blick aus der Scheibe der Tür und zog dann das Rollo herunter, damit Flint nicht hineinsehen konnte. „Das macht ihr kirre, dass er nicht weiß, was hier abgeht.", grinste sie und ließ sich Oliver gegenüber nieder. „Also was gibt's, Chef?"

Oliver brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu sammeln. „Ich ehm… ich wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht die letzten zwei Wochen der Ferien zu mir kommen willst. Ich mein, ich könnte verstehen, wenn du da keine Lust zu hättest, aber ich meine ja nur…"

Lilly lächelte schmerzlich und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus. Eine grüne, ihr vollkommen unbekannte Landschaft zog an ihr vorbei und sie wünschte sich, für immer in diesem Land bleiben zu können. In diesem Land, in dem sie geboren war und das sie noch weniger kannte, als die Gedanken ihres Vaters. Ihr Vater. „Bones will, dass ich anfange zu arbeiten.", sagte sie mit finsterer Miene. „Er sagt, ich habe ihm lange genug auf der Tasche gelegen, und jetzt sollte ich auch mal was für ihn tun. Bastard…"

„Was sollst du denn machen?", fragte Oliver mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Er hat sich doch noch nie um dich gekümmert? Warum jetzt? Deine Brüder haben sich den Arsch für dich aufgerissen, nicht er."

„Ich mein…", begann Lilly und geriet ins Stocken. „Ist schon klar, dass es Zeit wird, dass ich was tu, aber ich will nicht…" Sie blinzelte heftig um die Tränen zu verscheuchen, die in ihr zu Brodeln begannen hatten. „ich will nicht auch in dieses Geschäft einsteigen. Wofür gehe ich denn nach Hogwarts? Billy und Joe wissen nichts davon, aber wenn sie es wüssten…"

„Warum sagst du's ihnen nicht einfach?" Lilly spürte Olivers verständnislosen Blick. Er kannte keinen ihrer Brüder, und wenn er es täte, würde er vermutlich nicht verstehen, weshalb, Lilly ihnen nichts sagen würde. Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Sie haben genug Stress mit ihm, als dass ich ihnen das auch noch auflasten will. Aber wie schlimm kann das schon werden, he? Wahrscheinlich setzt er mich in einen uralten Mustang und gibt mir Adressen, an denen ich lange, schmale, in braunes Packpapier gewickelte Pakete abliefern soll."

Oliver nickte traurig. „Ja, wahrscheinlich. Ach, Mensch ich würd dir gerne helfen! Das ist so deprimierend zu wissen, dass meine beste Freundin und beste Jägerin den ganzen Sommer Kurierdienste für einen illegalen Waffenhandel betreiben wird."

Sie lachte auf. „Ach, weißt du, früher oder später treten wir alle in die Fußstapfen unsere Väter, die schon lange vor uns auf schiefe Bahnen gekommen sind." Dabei war ihr gar nicht zu Lachen zumute. Sie wollte nichts mehr als eine ganz normale Familie und ein Leben zu führen, wie alle anderen auch. Ja, Billy und Joe bedeuteten ihr so viel, wie sonst kaum jemand, doch Lilly wünschte sich so häufig, dass sie ein anderes Leben hätten führen können, wenn Bones Darley ein anderer Mann gewesen wäre. Aber das war er nicht, und die Dinge waren einmal so, wie sie waren. Daran war nichts zu rütteln, und sie würde sich in die verquere Welt ihrer Heimatstadt wieder einfinden, sobald sie einen Fuß auf deren Boden gesetzt hätte.

Snape hatte sie zwar abgeholt, um sie zum Hogwartsexpress zu bringen, bevor ihr erstes Jahr dort begann, doch seit Lilly in Gryffindor war, war es an Professor McGonagall, ihrer Hauslehrerin, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nach Hause kam. Dementsprechend war Lilly nicht überrascht ihre Lehrerin für Verwandlung auf dem Gleis zu entdecken, an dem der Zug in London ankam.

„Warum fährst du eigentlich jedes Mal erst nach London, bevor du mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hause abdampfst?", fragte Mara, als sie McGonagall erblickte. Nach ihrem kurzen Gespräch mit Oliver, war Lilly wieder zu den anderen zurückgekehrt um wieder in eine brenzlich heiße Diskussion über Snape hinein katapultiert zu werden, in der sie zu versinken drohte.

Sie umschloss den Griff ihres schweren Koffers fester und drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu ihren Freunden um. „Ich glaube, damit ich meine Jugend in vollen Zügen genießen kann." Sie winkte Mara, Blanche, Fred und George noch ein letztes Mal zu, bevor sie zu McGonagall trat.

„Hatten Sie eine angenehme Fahrt?", fragte McGonagall und beobachtete mit kritischem Blick ihre Schüler, die wie eine Herde losgelassener Rhinozerosse aus dem Zug stiegen um den Ferien entgegen zu eilen.

„Ja, so ziemlich."

„Hey, Lilly, du denkst aber daran mir zu schreiben, oder? Hallo, Professor." Oliver trat noch ein letztes Mal zu ihr und warf McGonagall einen kurzen Blick zu. „Vielleicht kommen dir ja ein paar Ideen für eine neue Strategie."

„Ich hoffe, dass Ihnen diese Ideen auch nicht fern bleiben, Mr Wood.", sagte McGonagall mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Sie wissen, dass wir den Pokal so langsam einmal verdient haben, nicht wahr?"

„Klar, Professor.", verkündete Oliver und salutierte ein mal kurz vor seiner Lehrerin, bevor er Lilly kurz in die Arme schloss und dann in Richtung des Ausganges verschwand.

„Ich denk schon, dass wir nächstes Jahr gewinnen. Oliver ist zu verzweifelt um die Chance in seinem letzten Jahr fahren zu lassen.", sagte Lilly.

„Das hoffe ich für ihn. Ich habe mit Professor Snape gewettet, dass wir das nächste Turnier gewinnen und es wird Zeit, dass ich diese Wette gewinne." McGonagall blickte Oliver für ein paar Sekunden hinterher, wie einer hoffnungbringenden Sternschnuppe und gab sich schließlich einen Ruck. „Miss Darley, Sie wissen, wie es funktioniert. Am ersten September hole ich sie nachts ab, damit Sie rechtzeitig im Hogwartsexpress sind."

Lilly nickte und hielt McGonagall die Hand hin, damit sie ihr den Portschlüssel überreichen konnte. „Was ist es diesmal?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Eine leere Wasserflasche. Langweilig, nicht wahr?" Sie reiche Lilly eine kleine Plastikflasche und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Ich wünsche Ihnen, schöne Ferien."


	2. Chapter 2

Lillys hielt ihren Koffer so fest sie nur konnte und als McGonagalls Zauberstab die Flasche berührte, spürte sie ein unangenehmes Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel. Als sie unsanft gen Boden geschleudert wurde und sie sich an dem harten Asphalt der Straße das Knie aufschlug, wusste sie, dass sie wieder zu Hause war. Missmutig rappelte sie sich wieder auf und klopfte sich den Schmutz von der Jeans.

„Man dürfte meinen, ihr Hexen hättet eine sanftere Methode zu reisen.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Lilly wirbelte herum und entdeckte Billy, der fünf Meter entfernt an die Wand gelehnt stand und ihr mit einer Zigarette im Mundwinkel entgegenlächelte. „Komm her, Kleine."

Er breitete die Arme aus und zog sie an sich. Der Geruch, der nur ihm anhaftete stieg ihr in die Nase und sie lachte erstickt. Zigaretten, irgend ein billiges Aftershave und Leder; der Geruch, der so viele Frauen schwach machte. Billy presste seine Stirn an ihre und lächelte schwach. „Willkommen im Ghetto."

Mit einem Schnauben schob sie ihn ein Stückchen von sich weg und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Neben seinem linken Auge zog sich eine kleine, hauchdünne Narbe über die Haut. Sie hob die Hand und strich mit der Fingerspitze darüber. „Was hast du wieder angestellt, Lord Darley?"

Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie von der kleinen Seitengasse hinaus auf die morgendliche Straße. „Wir treffen Joe in Barney's Diner. Du hast doch Hunger, oder?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er sie zu seinem schwarzen Mustang, der nur ein paar Meter weiter, entgegen aller Verkehrsregeln, geparkt war. „Du fährst.", sagte er und drückte ihr die Schlüssel in die Hand.

„Spinnst du? Ich kann nicht fahren!", protestierte Lilly, doch er ließ nichts dergleichen zu.

„Du wirst im Oktober sechzehn, also wird es Zeit, dass du lernst Auto zu fahren." Billy öffnete die Beifahrertür und ließ sich in den Sitz gleiten.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer und auf Gummistangen statt Knien, bewegte Lilly sich langsam auf das Gefährt zu, das ihr plötzlich wie ein gefährliches Raubtier erschien, dessen Zähne die Tribals auf der Motorhaube, und dessen Klauen die Reifen waren, die sicherlich keinem ihrer Kommandos Folge leisten würden.

„Billy, ich weiß nicht, ob das so ne gute Idee ist.", sagte sie zögerlich, nachdem sie ihren Koffer verstaut und sich hinter dem Steuer niedergelassen hatte. Ein Besen schien ihr tausend Mal sicherer, als ein Auto, das sicherlich von mehr Pferdesträrken angetrieben wurde, als sie überhaupt zählen konnte.

„Klar ist das ne gute Idee. Jetzt steck den verdammten Schlüssel ins Loch und los geht's." Er klopfte zwei Mal mit der Hand auf das Lenkrad, und sah seine Schwester erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wo das Gas ist, oder die Bremse."

„Gas rechts, Bremse links. Mehr musst du nicht wissen. Lernt ihr eigentlich auch was Nützliches an dieser Schule?"

„Ja schon.. nur nicht sowas.", erwiderte Lilly und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie die Zündung betätigte. Der Motor erwachte mit einem lauten Donnern zum Leben und Lilly spürte wie jeder ihrer Muskeln sich verkrampfte.

„Ganz ruhig… und jetzt gibst du ganz langsam Gas, und lenkst auf die Straße. Siehst du? Ganz einfach."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Lilly auf die Straße vor sich auf die Wagen, die vor ihr und hinter ihr fuhren. Sie hatte das Gefühl eingekesselt zu sein zwischen zwei Wänden, die sich mit ihr bewegten. Gab sie zu viel Gas, würde sie dem Wagen vor ihr auffahren, ging sie auf die Bremse, würde der hinter ihr in sie hinein fahren. „Billy, ich kann das nicht.", sagte sie jetzt in einem beinahe flehentlichen Tonfall.

„Klar kannst du das… bleib einfach ganz ruhig und bieg in die nächste Straße ein."

„Wo ist der Blinker?"

„Kümmer dich nicht drum. Fahr einfach."

Sie unterdrückte den Impuls einfach die Augen zu schließen und die Welt Welt sein zu lassen, doch sie zwang sie die Augen offen zu halten und in die Kurve einzulenken. Sofort griff Billy ihr ins Steuer und drehte das Lenkrad weiter zu sich hin. „Ein bisschen mehr… ja geht doch. Und jetzt halt an. Bleib einfach stehen."

Erleichtert ging Lilly vom Gas und ließ sich in den Sitz zurückfallen. Sie standen inmitten der Seitenstraße und sie war nass geschwitzt. Sie wischte sich mit der Handinnenfläche den Schweiß von der Stirn und versuchte ihren wilden Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

„Soll ich weiter fahren?" Billy lachte. „Ist nicht mehr weit."

„Fahr du… eine solche Begrüßung… oooh mach das nie wieder." Lilly löste den Gurt, stieg aus und ging einmal um den schwarzen Mustang herum. Billy war derweil auf den Fahrersitz herüber gerutscht und betätigte die Zündung.

„Morgen üben wir mal richtig. Von mir aus auch auf nem Parkplatz.", verkündete er, als der Wagen wieder anrollte.

„Vorerst kann ich auf dieses Erlebnis verzichten.", murmelte Lilly und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Blödsinn! Das wird schon!" Billy tätschelte ihr Knie und richtete den Blick wieder auf die Straße.

Während die Hochhäuser der Innenstadt an ihnen vorbei zogen, beobachtete Lilly aus den Augenwinkeln ihren älteren Bruder. Er schien sich nicht verändert zu haben, in dem halben Jahr, das sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte. Sein Gesicht war das Gleiche, bis auf die neue Narbe, die ihr sofort ins Auge gestochen war. Ein Tattoo, das sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte, schlängelte sich als Tribal aus seinem Ausschnitt und endete in einer verschnörkelten Spitze unter seinem rechten Ohr, wie um von der Narbe abzulenken. „Was macht das Leben?", fragte sie unschuldig und hoffte unterschwellig auf eine Antwort auf ihre Frage nach der Verletzung.

„Das Leben ist verdammt beschissen, Lil. Ich schwör dir: hätte ich keine Nutten, dich, oder Joe, würd ich mir mir die verfickte Knarre in den Mund stecken."

Lilly schreckte zurück und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Was redest du denn da?"

„Hey, du hast gefragt, und ich habe dir geantwortet."

Lilly schluckte hart und wandte den Blick von ihm ab. Mit einem Mal schienen ihre Augen den Zustand ihrer Fingernägel höchst interessant zu finden. „Du solltest sowas nicht sagen, Billy. Die Welt wäre ohne dich viel zu langweilig.", murmelte sie und war froh, als im nächsten Moment der Motor verstummte und sie den Sitzgurt lösen konnte. Sie hob den Kopf und erblickte Barney's Diner, den Ort, an den sie schon früher geflüchtet waren, wenn Bones sich mal wieder lieber mit seinem dreckigen Geschäft beschäftigte als darum, seine Kinder mit Nahrung zu versorgen.

Abrupt öffnete sie die Wagentür und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie warm die Julisonne bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden schien. Sie wandte dem Wagen den Rücken zu und ging langsam auf das altmodische Gebäude zu. Billy würde bald mit ihr aufgeholt haben. Was war nur los mit ihm? Ein muskulöser Arm legte sich um ihre Schulter und sie lehnte kurz ihren Kopf daran.

„Ich werd' nicht sagen, dass es mir leid tut.", hörte sie ihn sagen, als er die Tür des Diners öffnete und sie hineinschob. Nein, das würde er nicht, denn das tat er nie, und er brauchte es auch nicht zu sagen. Was Billy sagte, war sein voller Ernst, und eher würde die Hölle einfrieren, bevor er etwas zurücknähme. Nicht einmal, um seiner Schwester Kummer zu ersparen. Das Leben der Darleys war einfach zu ernst, um schöne Lügen zu erzählen.

„Na, Lilly? Wieder heimgekehrt von deiner Bonzenschule?", rief Joe und sprang von einem Barhocker auf, der am Tresen stand. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden und drückte sie fest an seine Brust. Er war jetzt neunzehn, doch seine schlacksige Gestalt und das jungenhafte Gesicht, hätten einen jeden Glauben machen können, er sei ebenso alt wie sie.

„Wie du siehst, bin ich noch rechtzeitig entkommen, bevor mir die Schuluniform angewachsen ist." Lilly grinste und schob den Gedanken an das, was Billy soeben verkündet hatte weit von sich fort. „Hey Barney! Alles wie immer?", rief sie fröhlich und sah sich in dem Laden um. Zumindest äußerlich schien sich hier nichts verändert zu haben; kaum Kundschaft.

„Alles wie immer!", kam eine Stimme aus der Küche und im nächsten Moment kam Barney Wilkins durch eine Tür. Seine drahtige Gestalt bewegte sich leichtfüßig auf sie zu und er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Ich würd dich ja umarmen, aber ich dufte nach Frittierfett."

Lilly lachte kurz auf, doch bevor sie ihn nach seiner Familie fragen konnte, mischte Billy sich in das Gespräch ein. „Hey Barney, kannst du uns n bisschen was zu essen machen, ich will nicht, dass meine kleine Schwester mir vom Fleisch fällt. Ich hab sie grad vom Flughafen abgeholt, und die Engländer können ja verdammt noch mal nicht mal einen verfickten Burger braten." Sie hatten niemandem erzählt, dass Lilly auf eine Zaubererschule ging, wer hätte ihnen das auch geglaubt. Stattdessen hatten sie Barney mitgeteilt, dass die alte Schule ihrer Mum Lilly ein Stipendium angeboten habe. Natürlich glaubte Barney ihnen kein Wort, doch sein Talent, Dinge die er nicht wissen sollte, gekonnt zu übergehen, hatte sich mal wieder nach oben gekämpft. Lediglich Bones hatten sie gesagt, wo Lilly hingehen würde, doch dem war es gleich gewesen. Er unterschrieb, was zu unterschreiben war, und war froh, eines seiner Kinder für einige Zeit los zu werden, ohne etwas dafür bezahlen zu müssen.

„Wird gemacht, Chef!", rief Barney lachend aus, salutierte und verschwand wieder in der Küche. „Ihr kriegt alle, das Übliche? Ist das nicht n bisschen früh für Burger und Pommes Frittes?"

„Nie zu früh, für ne anständige Mahlzeit!", verkündete Joe und zog Lilly zu einem der Tische hinüber. „Also, kleine Schwester." Er grinste und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Was gibt es Neues an der David Copperfielf-Front."

„David Copperfield ist ein kleiner Trickbetrüger, Joe." Billy zwinkerte Lilly kurz zu. „Was unsere Lil lernt, ist hohe Kunst."

Lilly winkte ab. „An für sich läuft's ganz gut soweit. Nächstes Jahr wird's wohl ziemlich ernst mit Prüfungen und so, da machen einen die Lehrer schon jetzt ganz nervös und in Kräuterkunde hab ich mal wieder glanzlos versagt." Sie verschwieg ihnen, was die Schule das ganze letzte Schuljahr über in Atem gehalten hatte. Dass Schüler angegriffen worden waren und versteinert wochenlang im Krankenflügel hatten zubringen müssen, weil sie Muggelgeborene waren. Nicht, dass die Schwester ihrer Freunde Fred und George von einem Monster in die Tiefen des Schlosses verschleppt worden war um nur knapp mit dem Leben davon zu kommen. Zwar wurde den Schülern nichts Genaues berichtet, doch Lilly wusste genug um zu wissen, dass ihre Brüder sie nie wieder nach Hogwarts würden zurückkehren lassen, wenn sie erführen, was im vergangenen Jahr geschehen war.

Billy lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem rasierten Kopf. „Wer braucht schon Kräuter?"

„Ich geh zur Army.", verkündete Joe unvermittelt und Lilly verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrer eigenen Spucke.

„Warum?", fragte sie tonlos. Waren denn alle verrückt geworden? „Was willst du denn da? Hast du das gewusst, Billy?"

Der angesprochene nickte knapp. „Es ist seine Entscheidung. Du bist nach England gegangen, er geht zur Army… wo ist da der Unterschied?" Sie hörte den bitteren Ton aus seiner Stimme heraus und es verschlug ihr beinahe die Sprache. Ja, sie war in England, aber an einer Schule, und nicht an einem Ort, wo man ausgebildet wurde Menschen zu töten. „Was ist das? Ein schlechter Scherz?"

„Nein.", antwortete Joe schlicht. „Ich bin nur für ne Weile hier weg, verdien n bisschen Kohle. Wenn ich wieder komme, greif ich Billy ein bisschen unter die Arme." Er grinste seinen älteren Bruder verschwörerisch an, so als handele es sich um nichts weiter als ein Spiel. _Wenn_ er zurückkam. Wie konnte er so leichtfertig über eine solch gravierende Entscheidung reden? Sicher, viele seiner alten Schulfreunde, waren in die Army eingetreten, doch mindestens drei von diesen, waren nie wieder nach Boston zurück gekehrt. Sie wollte etwas sagen, um Joe den Kopf zu waschen, doch in diesem Moment kam Barney mit drei großen Tellern aus der Küche und setzte sie ihnen vor.

„Geht auf's Haus. Aber nur, wenn du mir ein bisschen was, von England erzählst, Herzchen." Barney zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Lilly sah irritiert zu ihren Brüdern, doch die hatten sich bereits auf ihr Essen gestürzt. Sie sah auf ihren Teller hinab und der Hunger, den sie zuvor noch verspürt hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Ja, ihre Welt war nicht perfekt, doch sie hatte geglaubt, wenigstens ein wenig Halt darin zu finden. Erst Billy, jetzt Joe. Was passierte hier?

„Also? Ist das Wetter ehrlich so schlimm, wie es im Fernsehen immer aussieht?"

Lilly rang sich ein Lächeln ab und versuchte die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. „Nur da, wo meine Schule ist, irgendwo im tiefsten Schottland. Ansonsten ist es so ziemlich normal."

„Normal.", schnaubte Billy und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sah sie, wie ein echtes Grinsen sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.


	3. Chapter 3

Jedes Mal, wenn sie nach Hause kam, war es, als würde ein Schalter umgelegt. Die Welt, die sie in Boston vorfand, war so vollkommen anders von der in Hogwarts, dass sie sich jedes Mal wunderte, wie schnell sie sich akklimatisieren konnte.

In Hogwarts fand sie eine beschauliche, kleine Welt, in der ihr zwar von Geistern bis hin zu Riesen alles über den Weg laufen konnte, und die doch vollkommen vertraut war. Dort hatte sie einen perfekt durchgeplanten Tagesablauf. Aufstehen, Frühstück, Unterricht, Mittagessen, Unterricht, Training und Abendessen, bevor sie sich den Hausaufgaben widmete, oder gleich im Bett verschwand. Dort verlief alles nach einem geregelten Schema, und jeder wusste, worauf er zustrebte: den Schulabschluss und irgendetwas Interessantes danach. Für Lilly war es pure Erholung, und für ihre Mitschüler der reinste Stress, denn in Boston war alles ganz anders. Zwar hatte sie hier nicht viel mehr zu tun, als die Wohnung in Ordnung zu halten, obwohl sie das sehr gut auch alleine vermochten, doch wer konnte schon sagen, ob sie wieder nach Hause zurückkommen würden? Ja, in Hogwarts machte sie sich Gedanken darüber, wie es ihnen ergehen mochte, doch sie war weit fort von ihrem Alltag in Boston, hatte keinen direkten Kontakt mit ihnen, wusste nicht, wann sie aus dem Haus gingen, oder wo sie sich aufhielten, was sie taten. Wenn sie zu Hause war, sah sie, wenn sie gingen, wenn sie wieder kamen und erwartete ständig eine unbarmherzige Nachricht. Wo Joe und Billy sich herumtrieben, wenn sie arbeiten waren, wie sie es nannten, verrieten sie Lilly nicht, und kämen nie auf die Idee sie dorthin mitzunehmen. Es reichte, dass sie wusste, wo sie immer einen Freund von ihnen treffen könnte. Sie nannten es „das Büro", doch es hätte kein Wort geben können, das den Ort, an dem sie ihre Ware produzierten schlechter hätte beschreiben können.

Billy und seine Gang hatten das alte Krankenhaus bereits vor Jahren in Beschlag genommen und niemand schien sich darum zu kümmern, dass sie sich dort aufhielten. Niemals, stand das Haus leer, immer war wenigstens einer von ihnen da. Immer war einer der jungen Männer da, mit denen Lilly aufgewachsen war, denn bis auf Billys Gang hatte sie selten Kontakt zu anderen gepflegt und unbewusst ließen sie es auch nicht zu. Wie ein Schutzwall, hatten die Jungs sich um sie aufgebaut, auch wenn sie nicht da waren, dass sie etwas mit ihnen verband, haftete Lilly an, wie ein unsichtbares Kleidungsstück, dass einer Aura gleich mit ihr durch die Straßen von Boston zog, ohne sie je zu verlassen. Nichts schreckte die Leute mehr ab, als ein Mädchen, das von einer Gang bewacht wurde. Lilly war sich beinahe sicher, dass nichts sie besser beschützte, als ihre Präsenz, nicht einmal der mächtigste Zauber, der ihr einfiel.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, nahm Lilly gerade den letzten, seifigen Teller aus der Spüle. Ohne einer Aufforderung zu bedürfen, sprang Joe auf und ging aus dem Raum heraus. Lilly hatte sich direkt nach dem Aufstehen daran gemacht, ihren Brüdern ein opulentes Frühstück zu bereiten, nicht wissend, ob die beiden die Nacht überhaupt in ihren Betten verbracht hatten. Doch als der Geruch nach gebratenem Speck die Wohnung erfüllte, war Joe wie von Zauberhand geführt aus seinem Zimmer gekommen und hatte Lilly verkündet, dass Billy vermutlich erst gegen Mittag wieder auftauchen würde.

„N Paket für Lilly Darley.", hörte sie Joe rufen, nachdem die Haustür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war. „Ich dachte, ihr verschickt alles immer mit Eulen… arme Viecher."

„Ein Paket? Echt?" Lilly wischte sich die Hände am Geschirrtuch ab und trat auf Joe zu. Sie hatte noch nie ein Paket mit der Post gekommen. Normalerweise schickten ihre Freunde ihr Briefe auf einem anderen Wege. Sie nahm das Paket, das eigentlich eher ein Päckchen war, entgegen und riss die Karte ab, die auf dem braunen Packpapier befestigt war. Tatsächlich, das Päckchen war an sie adressiert. Mit einem Messer, öffnete sie den Umschlag.

„Ein Liebesbeweis von einem deiner zahlreichen Verehrer, von denen Billy besser nichts erfährt?", fragte Joe neugierig und ließ sich wieder an dem kleinen Küchentisch nieder, um sich seinem Kaffee zu widmen.

„Du weißt, dass ich keine Verehrer habe, und wenn, wärst du der erste, der es erfahren würde…"

„Ich fühle mich geehrt."

„Ja, ja."

Lilly zog die Karte heraus. Es war eine von denen, die man nach Belieben selbst gestalten konnte, eine schlichte, rote Blankokarte, doch das Foto, das auf ihr sofort ins Auge stach, ließ Lillys Atem stocken. Sie musste sich an den Tresen lehnen, um nicht zu taumeln. Es war eines der wenigen Kinderfotos, das je von ihr gemacht wurde. Sie grinste mit einem beinahe zahnlosen Kinderlächeln in die Kamera, an ihren Seiten standen Billy und Joe… oder vielmehr, sie hätten dort stehen sollen, doch ihre Köpfe waren abgeschnitten, an der Schnittkante, prangte rote Farbe wie Blut, so, als hätte sie jemand enthauptet. Sie musste schwer schlucken und blinzelte die Tränen zurück, die in ihr aufstiegen. Was für ein kranker Scherz war das?

„Was ist denn? Hat er mit die Schluss gemacht?", riss Joe sie aus ihren Gedanken. Lilly schüttelte den Kopf und ging schnellen Schrittes in ihr Zimmer. Erst als sie die Tür hinter sich verriegelt hatte, konnte sie wieder atmen.

Es pochte an ihrer Tür. „Lil! Mach auf! Was ist denn los?"

„Mir ist nicht so gut!", erwiderte sie. Er durfte das Bild nicht sehen. Wer konnte schon ahnen, ob der, der ihr das Päckchen geschickt hatte, nicht genau das beabsichtigte? Ob er nicht wollte, dass sie ihren Brüdern die Karte zeigte, und mit ihr das verunstaltete Foto. Mit zittrigen Fingern klappte sie die Karte auf, und las, was dort mit Schreibmaschine geschrieben worden war.

_Du bist in dein Zimmer gegangen, nicht wahr? Willst nicht, dass Billy oder Joe sehen, was ich dir geschickt habe, oder? Das ist auch verdammt gut so! Zumindest für dich. _

_Mach das Päckchen auf. Du wirst mein Geschenk brauchen, Lilly Darley. _

_Wir sehen uns bald und erwarte mein nächstes Päckchen._

Lilly trat gegen das kleine Kästchen, das metallen scheppernd gegen ihre Wand schlitterte. Nein, sie würde das Päckchen nicht öffnen. Nicht heute, niemals. Der Fremde, würde nicht wagen, ihr zu nahe zu kommen. Nicht solange Billy, Joe, und ihre Gang hinter ihr standen. Sie fasste sich an ihr, wie wild pochendes Herz. Alles war in Ordnung, da versuchte nur jemand die Darleys ein wenig in Unruhe zu versetzen

Sie saß sie noch immer auf dem Boden in ihrem Zimmer, den Rücken gegen die Tür gelehnt, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. Was wollte der Fremde von ihr? Was hatte er ihr geschickt?

Sie hatte jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren, hatte stundenlang auf das Päckchen gestarrt und mit sich gehadert und als es erneut an ihre Tür klopfte, zuckte sie zusammen, als spüre sie plötzlich den Lauf einer Pistole im Rücken.

„Was?", fragte sie in einem Tonfall der, wie sie hoffte, so abweisend wie möglich klang.

„Lils, schließ die beschissene Tür auf, oder ich trete sie ein!" Billy.

Seufzend erhob sie sich. In dieser Beziehung gab es nichts, dass Lilly ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Sie drehte den Schlüssel im Loch einmal entgegen des Uhrzeigersinnes und wandte sich von der Tür ab. Mit schlurfenden Schritten bewegte sie sich auf ihr Bett zu und als sie sich darauf fallen ließ, ging die Tür auf und Billy trat ein.

„Was ist mit dir los, he? Seit wann bist du so verdammt scheiße drauf?" Die Motorradstiefel, die er immer trug ließen seine Schritte hart und laut klingen, als er auf sie zu kam und sich auf ihrer Bettkante niederließ. Mit einer Handbewegung, die so sanft war, wie sie vermutlich sonst niemand bei Billy Darley je gesehen hatte, strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Hast du geweint?"

Lilly wischte sich über das Gesicht. Ihre Handinnenfläche war feucht. Jetzt war es natürlich sinnlos zu leugnen. „Mir ist nicht gut.", sagte sie stattdessen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, doch diesmal klang es sicherlich überzeugender, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie es Joe gesagt hatte. Ihre Stimme klang rau und brüchig. Sie sah zu Billy auf. Die zusammengezogenen Brauen, ließen ihn viel älter wirken als die einundzwanzig Jahre, die er tatsächlich zählte.

„Deswegen heulst du doch nicht rum." Er sah sie eine lange Zeit an. Unter seinem Blick wünschte sie sich einfach verschwinden zu können. Was sollte sie ihm denn sagen? Dass sie eine Karte und ein Päckchen von jemandem bekommen hatte, den sie nicht kannte, der ihr klar machte, dass sie, wenn sie nicht tat, was er wollte, ihre Brüder aus dem Weg räumen würde? Nein, das klang lächerlich. Wer interessierte sich denn schon für Lilly Darley. Sie hatte kein Geld und keinen nennenswerten Kontakte. Niemanden außer ihrer Familie, und selbst das zählte in diesem Falle herzlich wenig. Billy seufzte und bückte sich. Lillys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als seine Hände unter dem Bett nach etwas tasteten.

„Joe hat mir gesagt, dass du ein Paket bekommen hast?" Seine Hand stieß gegen etwas und er zog das Päckchen hervor. „Von wem?"

Lilly zuckte die Schultern und unterdrückte den Impuls ihm das Paket aus den Händen zu reißen. „Keine Ahnung." Plötzlich schien ihr das Papier der Karte, auf der sie saß so dick, wie eine Ausgabe von Krieg und Frieden und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie hervor lugte.

Billy fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über Lillys Namenszug, der auf dem braunen Papier stand und seine Mundwinkel zuckten als seine Lippen sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln formten. „Willst du mir wohl nicht sagen, he?" Er strich ihr noch einmal mit der Hand über den Schopf und zog sie dann an sich. „Was sagst du, Joe, Baggy, du und ich gehen heute Abend irgendwohin, he?"

„Auf einmal so unternehmungslustig?"

Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und erhob sich. „Ich leg mich hin. Ruh dich n bisschen aus und trink n Tee oder so n Scheiß, okay?"

„Hm…", machte Lilly und ließ sie auf die Matratze zurückfallen, noch bevor Billy das Zimmer verlassen und die Tür angelehnt hatte. Sie hielt das Päckchen noch immer in Händen und war froh, dass er sie nicht dazu gedrängt hatte, es vor seinen Augen zu öffnen. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr diese kleine Schachtel Angst machte, wie nie etwas zuvor, doch sie würde nicht wissen, mit was sie es zu tun hatte, bis sie es nicht geöffnet hatte. Andererseits widerstrebte es ihr, den Wünschen des anonymen Drohbriefes Folge zu leisten, doch was für eine Wahl hatte sie denn? Sollte sie etwa ins offene Messer laufen? Erst wenn sie wüsste, auf was sie zu achten hatte, konnte sie ihre Brüder beschützen, indem sie einfach Ausschau nach möglichen Anzeichen der drohenden Gefahr hielt. Mit einem Seufzen schob sie den Zeigefinger unter das Klebeband und zögerte noch einen Augenblick. Dann riss sie das Päckchen auf. Was ihr entgegen fiel, aus einem offenen, hölzernen Kästchen jedoch, schien das harmloseste zu sein, dass sie sich hätte vorstellen können, doch die Nachricht, die es übermittelte war so eindeutig, dass Lilly einen Schrei nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte. In ihrem Schoß lagen sechs Packungen mit jeweils einundzwanzig Filmtabletten.


	4. Chapter 4

Während Joe und Billy sich im Laufe des letzten halben Jahres so stark verändert hatten, dass Lilly sich nur schwer dazu bringen konnte, sich wieder an ihr zu Hause zu gewöhnen, war Baggy der gleiche geblieben. Er war so alt wie Joe und wirkte doch viel älter. Seine bärenartige Gestalt lehnte an Billys Mustang und als Lilly in Begleitung ihrer Brüder zu ihm trat, warf er seine Zigarette auf den Boden. „Also, wo geht's hin?", fragte er und betrachtete Lilly eingehend. Sie zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein und bereute, sich heute Abend für das Top entschieden zu haben und nicht für einen Sweater, der zwar viel zu warm für die laue Nacht war, aber sicherlich mehr Schutz vor fremden Blicken geboten hätte. Was hatte sie nur dazu bewegt? War es nicht beinahe so, als würde sie das Schicksal herausfordern? Doch genau das war es vielleicht; nur wenn sie etwas riskierte, konnte sie sicher gehen, dass ihr nichts geschah.

„Bodie und Heco sind hoffentlich an ihren Posten?", fragte Billy, als er den Wagen aufschloss und sich eine Zigarette ansteckte.

„Die beiden sind schon ewig vor mir aus dem Büro abgehauen."

„Na hoffentlich zieht Heco sich das Zeug nicht selbst rein, sonst hat er nicht mehr lange was zu lachen.", murmelte Billy.

„Bodie ist bei ihm, Mann. Der passt schon auf.", versuchte Joe seinen Bruder zu beruhigen.

„Klar tut er das… Was ist jetzt? Steigt ihr ein, oder was?"

Lilly landete zusammen mit Baggy auf der Rückbank und sah mit zusammen gezogenen Brauen zu Billy nach vorne. „Ist es nicht besser geworden mit Heco?", fragte sie zögerlich.

Das laute Aufheulen des Motors übertöne Billys Schnauben. „Er hat uns beklaut, Lilly. Letzte Woche. Ich hab ihm seinen verdammten scheiß Kopf gewaschen, weil Bones das sonst übernimmt, aber am nächsten Tag war er wieder total breit. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sich verdammt noch mal überschätzt." Er steigerte sich so leicht in etwas hinein, dass Lilly sich manchmal fragte, wie er mit so viel Adrenalin und aufgestauter Wut leben konnte. Und doch; Heco war ein Teil von ihm, ebenso wie Baggy und die anderen Mitglieder seine Gang. Sie waren ein Teil seines Lebens, wenn auch nie so wichtige, elementare Teile wie Joe und Lilly. Sie wusste, dass er für seine Geschwister alles tun würde, und dass sein Leben beendet wäre, wenn nur einer von ihnen plötzlich nicht mehr da wäre. Seine Gang war für ihn eine andere, seine zweite Familie und wenn Heco sich eines Tages zu Grunde richtete, wäre das ein herber Schlag für ihn, denn er konnte Heco nicht von den Drogen fern halten, ja musste ihn sogar dazu zwingen, sie wieterhin zu verkaufen, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass Bones ihn erledigte.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte sie die finsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Heute Abend würde nichts schief gehen. „Wohin fahren wir überhaupt?", fragte sie in die Stille hinein. Die Häuser der Stadt flogen an ihnen vorbei und sie erkannte, dass sie sich wieder dem Stadtzentrum annäherten. Billy fuhr wieder einmal viel zu schnell, doch Lilly hatte sich schon vor Ewigkeiten abgewöhnt, sich daran zu stören, denn das würde ihre Lebenszeit sinnlos verkürzen.

„Du bist doch immer so gerne zum Bowling…", begann Joe, doch ein lautes Stöhnen aus Baggys Richtung schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ernsthaft? Bowling? Ich dachte wir fahren ins Four Roses, oder… Mann! Bowling?"

„Du kannst gerne zu Heco und Bodie!", fuhr Billy ihn an und Baggy verstummte augenblicklich. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der massigen Brust und starrte aus dem Fenster. Lilly verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem unterdrückten Kichern. Sie war seit Jahren nicht mehr zum Bowling gewesen und an das letzte Mal konnte sie sich genau erinnern, denn ein gebrochener Zeh hatte war die Folge einer Kugel gewesen, die Baggy hatte fallen lassen und bis zu dem Tag ihrer Reise nach Hogwarts hatte sie den Fuß in einem klobigen Gips tragen müssen. Und trotzdem hatte sie keine schlechten Erinnerungen an diesen Abend, denn sie und Baggy hatten Joe und Billy haushoch geschlagen.

„Bowling klingt gut.", verkündete sie mit einem Grinsen in Baggys Richtung. „Ihr werdet eh wieder gegen Baggy und mich verlieren."

Der Parkplatz befand sich direkt neben dem Bowlingcenter und sobald Billy den Motor ausstellte, konnte Lilly gar nicht darauf warten endlich auszusteigen. Voll Enthusiamus sprang sie aus dem Wagen und wäre beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Joe sie auffangen und wieder auf ihre Beine stellen. „Hey, nicht so stürmisch, du kommst noch früh genug dazu, uns fertig zu machen."

Lilly streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und wollte ihm gerade eine patzige Antwort geben, als Billy laut aufstöhnte. „Scheiße."

Sie folgte seinem Blick und als sie erkannte, wessen Auto gerade auf den Parkplatz fuhr, wurde ihr plötzlich so flau im Magen, dass sie sich an Joes Shirt festhalten musste um nicht umzukippen. Es war beinahe ein Jahr her, dass sie Bones gesehen hatte. An Weihnachten hatte er sich, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, nicht blicken lassen, und im Sommer zuvor hatte er kaum ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt, wenn man das, was er ihr zu sagen hatte, überhaupt Worte nennen konnte. Was er in ihrer Gegenwart von sich gab, ließ sie jedes Mal genau spüren, was er für sie empfand. Hass, wäre Vaterliebe am Nächsten gekommen, doch die Herablassung, mit der er sie behandelte, was beinahe eine vollkommene Nichtbeachtung und Lilly wünschte sich jedes Mal weit fort, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war.

Der silbergraue Mercedes hielt einige Meter von ihnen entfernt an und als Bones massige Gestalt den Parkplatz betrat, rutschte Lilly das Herz endgültig in die Hose und sie war beinahe dankbar, dass Billy sie am Shirtkragen packte und hinter sich zog.

Bones Hose rutsche, als er mit langen Schritten auf sie zu kam, und er zog sie ruckartig wieder hoch. Wie eine so unbeholfene Bewegung einen Mann noch gefährlicher wirken lassen konnte, war Lilly ein Rätsel, doch sie hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn sobald er seine Stimme erhob, war ihr Gehirn wie leer gefegt und sie brachte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr zustande. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, warum sie eine solche Angst vor ihm hatte! Er war ihr Vater um Himmels Willen, auch wenn er sich nie so aufführte. Nie hatte er sie angerührt, und doch zitterte sie, sobald er in ihrer Nähe war.

„Was zum Teufel, machen wir denn hier?", schrie er beinahe. Sein Kopf hatte eine wütende, rötliche Färbung angenommen und seine Augen, ohnehin durch die dicken Gläser seiner Brille vergrößert, wirkten riesig. „Vielleicht kann mir jemand sagen, wann ihr Mädels vorhabt ein paar Minuten der wunderbaren Ecke zu widmen, die ich euch besorgt habe, he? Ich möchte nur verdammt noch mal meine Ware abliefern und was sehe ich, als ich an einem beschissenen Bowlingcenter vorbeifahre? Euch drei Hurensöhne und ein kleines Miststück."

Lilly sah, wie Billys geballte Faust vor Wut zitterte und sie legte ihm beruhigend einen Arm auf den Rücken.

„Was ist los, kleine Lilly! Hast du Angst vor Daddy?", fragte Bones mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen auf den schmalen Lippen und schob Billy und Joe aus dem Weg. Unwillkürlich wich Lilly einen Schritt zurück. „Verdammt noch mal, du bist groß geworden! Machen deine verfickten Brüder sich schon an dich ran, oder kannst du sie noch auf Abstand halten?" Lillys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als Bones die Hand hob, wie um ihr die Wange zu tätscheln, doch Billy schlug seine Hand weg, bevor Bones Fingerspitzen ihre Haut berühren konnten.

Bones lachte laut und freudlos auf und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. Sofort legte Joe einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Ah ja. So ist das.", sagte Bones, noch immer lächelnd und mit dem Blick auf Billy. „Ich würde die kleine, doch nie anrühren, Billyboy. Zumindest das solltest du doch wissen. Aber ich warne dich: wenn du mich noch ein verschissenes Mal anrührst, dann wachst du eines Morgens in meinem Kofferraum auf, an deinem eigenen Blut erstickend. Hast du mich verstanden, Nazi?"

Die einzige Antwort, die Billy für ihn übrig hatte, war ein Schnauben.

„Gut. Und jetzt geht verdammt noch mal an die Arbeit, oder ihr werdet alle den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben!"

Bones wandte sich um und bis das Auto vom Hof gefahren war, wagte keiner der vier sich zu rühren.

Baggy gab sich als erster einen Ruck. „Tja, geiler Abend...", murmelte er und ging langsam zum Wagen zurück.

„Tut mir leid, Lils…", sagte Joe, den Arm noch immer um ihre Schulter.

„Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld, dass Bones ein Arsch ist."

„Wenn du das sagst…", erwiderte Billy und das war das Letzte, das sie an diesem Abend von ihm hörte.

Es war selbstverständlich, dass Baggy bei Lilly bleiben würde und daher gab es keinerlei Diskussion, als er gemeinsam mit ihr vor dem Apartmenblock ausstieg, in dem die Darleys lebten. Er gehörte praktisch zur Famile, mehr als Bones es je getan hatte, und es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass der heute Nacht besonders Ausschau nach Billy und Joe halten würde. Baggy hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, immerhin das konnte man über Bones sagen: wenn er sich auch sonst nicht für seine Kinder interessierte, sobald die Wut in ihm hochkochte, fixierte er sich nur auf sie.

„Baggy, du musst echt nicht hier bleiben, ich brauch keinen Babysitter mehr.", sagte Lilly und bereute sofort ihre Worte. Das Päckchen, die Karte. Sie wollte nicht allein sein.

Baggy schnaubte und nahm ihr den Haustürschlüssel aus der Hand. „Ich bitte dich, du bist ja zu zittrig, um die Tür aufzuschließen, da kann ich dich nicht alleine lassen, insbesondere, wenn Billy und Joe sich um die Scheiße von Bones kümmern müssen."

Lilly zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und schob sich an Baggy vorbei in die Wohnung. Sie bestand aus drei Schlafzimmern, einem Flur, einem Bad und einem Wohnzimmer mit Küche. Ursprünglich waren es nur zwei Schlafzimmer gewesen, eines in dem die Kinder schliefen, und eines hatte Bones für sich beansprucht. Doch seit der nicht mehr hier wohnte, hatten sie ein Zimmer mehr für sich beanspruchen können und eine Wand in dem größeren der Zimmer gezogen, sodass sie jetzt jeder ein wenig Privatsphäre genießen konnten. Und Lilly war durchaus froh über diesen Umstand. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es hätte aushalten sollen, sich auch jetzt mit ihren Brüdern ein Zimmer zu teilen, oder, was noch viel schlimmer gewesen wäre, mit Bones in einer Wohnung zu hausen. Sie trat in das Wohnzimmer und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Die penible Sauberkeit die hier herrschte, schien so gar nicht zu ihnen zu passen, doch andererseits zeugte es davon, dass sie sich kaum hier aufhielten.

„Willst du n Kaffee, oder so?", fragte sie an Baggy gewandt und machte sich an dem Kühlschrank zu schaffen.

„Hast du nicht n Bier für eine arme Seele wie mich?"

Lilly lachte kurz auf und holte zwei Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Hey! Du bist noch keine einundzwanzig!"

„Du doch auch nicht, Großmaul.", erwiderte sie und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen.

„Du hast schiss, vor Bones, oder?"

„Wer hat das nicht…", murmelte Lilly und nahm zögerlich die Zigarette entgegen, die Baggy ihr reichte. Dabei hatte sie sich doch geschworen nicht wieder damit anzufangen und doch… es gehörte zu den Ferien dazu. Wenn sie zu Hause war, rauchte sie, wie alle anderen um sie herum auch, und in Hogwarts spürte sie nicht das geringste Verlangen nach Nikotin. Sie beugte sich vor und ließ Baggy die Zigarette anzünden. Als sie den ersten Zug inahlierte unterdrückte sie nur mit Mühe ein Husten und schloss die Augen.

„Aber das ist so krank.", sagte Baggy kopfschüttelnd. „Diese ganze beschissene Situation. Du und deine Brüder, ihr habt solche beschissene Angst vor eurem Vater, dass man meinen könnte, er wäre der verdammte Herrgott."

„Tu nicht so, als ging's dir viel besser." Sie konnte den Vorwurf nicht aus ihrer Stimme heraushalten, als sie die Beine anzog und ihn eingehend betrachtete.

Baggy lachte heiser. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte leicht auf und ab und das Tattoo an seinem Hals, das _Carpe Diem_ deklamierte wurde hervor gehoben. „Nein, da hast du schon Recht." Schlagartig wurde er wieder ernst. „Aber er ist euer Vater."

„Nicht zu ändern. Mum wollte uns ja auch nicht. Sie ist abgehauen, hat Billy und Joe hier gelassen und ist dann gestorben, ohne mir überhaupt ne Chance zu geben." Verbittert sah sie auf das glühende Ende der Zigarette hinab. „Weißt du, irgendwie glaube ich, dass ich Bones nicht vermissen würde, würde er heute Nacht noch tot umfallen. Vermutlich würde ich es nicht einmal merken, bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich keine Angst mehr zu haben bräuchte." Sie schwieg eine Weile und dann fragte sie, was sie schon lange beschäftigte. „Warum habt ihr eigentlich solche Angst vor ihm? Ihr produziert das Zeug und vertickt es… warum braucht ihr Bones? Lass euch von ihm herum schubsen und gebt ihm den Großteil von dem, was ihr einnehmt?"

Baggy zögerte einen Moment, dann drückte er die Zigarette in einem Aschenbecher aus, streifte die Schuhe ab und legte die Füße auf den Tisch. „Tja, Bones gibt uns die Kanonen und die Kugeln, ohne die wir unser Revier nicht verteidigen könnten. Hinter allen Gangs steht so einer, der sie mit Munition versorgt, und wenn die Person wegbricht, dann haben wir die Scheiße, wir können nichts mehr verkaufen, weil die anderen scheiß Gangs sich an unseren Stellen breit machen, und wir können sich nicht mehr zurückdrängen, weil uns das Druckmittel fehlt. So einfach ist das." Baggy sagte das so, als sei es die normalste Sache der Welt, und natürlich war es das auch. Hier in Boston, war es normal.

„Warum…", begann Lilly, doch sie brach augenblicklich ab. Baggy beäugte sie aus den Augenwinkeln und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Bierflasche.

„Warum legen wir ihn nicht einfach um und übernehmen sein Geschäft selber?", fragte Baggy, gerade so, als erriete er ihre Gedanken. „Es wäre an Billy das zu tun, aber er scheint immer noch ein paar Skrupel zu haben. Nicht einmal du, die die meiste Angst vor ihm hat, bringt es über die Lippen. Andererseits bist du ja auch etwas zarter besaitet."

Lilly versetzte ihm mit der flachen Hand einen Schlag auf den Oberarm. „Willst du sagen, ich bin ein Mimöschen?"

„Nein, nur der weibliche Teil, der Familie.", lachte Baggy und sah auf die Uhr. „Es ist schon spät, ich lass dich besser mal n Ruhe." Er erhob sich und Lilly folgte seinem Beispiel. Plötzlich packte sie wieder die Angst. Solange Baggy da war, konnte sie an etwas anderes denken als an das, was in ihrem Zimmer auf sie wartete.

„Kannst du nicht noch ein bisschen bleiben?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Ich muss noch arbeiten, Lil. Sonst krieg ich keine Knarren mehr, um meine Ecke zu verteidigen. Du weißt doch, wie es läuft. Außerdem gehörst du ins Bett.", er legte die Hand auf den Türknauf und drehte ihn langsam entgegen des Uhrzeigersinns.

„Du spinnst doch!"

„Ja vielleicht. Und schließ hinter mir ab, okay?"

Lilly nickte und als Baggy sich zu ihr hinab beugte, um sie zum Abschied zu umarmen, drehte sie das Gesicht nicht rechtzeitig weg. Vollkommen unvorbereitet, trafen seine Lippen auf ihre, doch anstatt sich augenblicklich zurückzuziehen, verharrte er einen Moment. Urplötzlich taumelte er einen Schritt zurück und prallte mit dem Fuß, gegen eine kleine Schachtel, die auf dem Boden lag. „Ehm… ich glaub das is für dich.", sagte er schnell, schob ihr das Päckchen zu und verschwand den Flur hinunter.

Lilly starrte ihm eine Weile vollkommen verdattert hinterher. Was war das denn gewesen? Ein Zufall oder der missglückte Versuch einer Anmache? Ein verwirrtes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen auf und dann entdeckte sie das Päckchen zu ihren Füßen.

Mit schwarzem Filzstift war ihr Name in derselben Schrift darauf geschrieben, wie bereits am Morgen. Mit wild pochendem Herzen bückte sie sich, hob es auf und schloss die Tür hinter sich zwei Mal ab, sobald sie wieder im Flur stand.


	5. Chapter 5

Billy und Joe blieben die ganze Nacht und den Großteil des nächsten Morgens fort. Lilly starrte auf den Fernseher, ohne wirklich in sich aufzunehmen, was Oprah Winfrey ihr mitteilen wollte. Während der letzten Nacht hatte sie kein Auge zu getan. Das zweite Päckchen lag unausgepackt unter dem Bett und Lilly hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass jemand die Tür eintrat und schwere Schritte auf dem Flur erklingen würden. Der Wind, der um das Haus pfiff hatte sie glauben lassen, dass diese Nacht niemals enden würde.

Die Schüssel Cornflakes hielt sie seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden unangetastet auf dem Schoß und erst als Joes schwere Lederjacke über die Lehne der Couch geworfen wurde, sah sie vom Fernseher auf.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für Oprah?", fragte Joe verwundert.

Lilly zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Tu ich nicht, aber mir war langweilig."

„Da haben wir was für dich, um dem Abhilfe zu schaffen.", hörte sie Billy sagen, als der ins Wohnzimmer kam und sich auf einen Sessel fallen ließ. „Barney sagt, er braucht noch ne Aushilfe."

Joe schwang sich über die Lehne der Couch, sodass er neben Lilly zu Sitzen kam. Er zog die Cornflakes zu sich hinüber und verzog das Gesicht. „Na du hast aber einen Hunger, Schwesterchen. Ich glaub übrigens, dass Barney dir genau so viel zahlen würde, wie Cathy."

Lilly nickte zögerlich. Wenn sie arbeiten ginge hätte sie nicht nur Geld, das sie benötigte um nicht länger auf die Hilfe ihrer Brüder oder ihres Vaters angewiesen zu sein, um selbst für ihre Schulbücher und Materialien sorgen zu können, sondern sie wäre auch in Gesellschaft und müsste nicht jede Sekunde, die sie allein war, um ihr Leben fürchten. Sie atmete erleichtert aus und griff nach der Schüssel vor sich. „Wann kann ich anfangen?", fragte sie voll Enthusiasmus als sie sich den ersten Löffel in den Mund schob. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Billy und Joe erstaunte Blicke wechselten. Sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten, ihnen würde sie sicherlich nichts von ihren Befürchtungen verraten.

„Heute Nachmittag, hat er gesagt. Ich bring dich hin.", antwortete Billy mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Komm, jetzt mach dich fertig, ich bin müde und muss mich hinlegen, bevor ich heute Abend wieder raus muss."

Lilly verschluckte sich beinahe und Joe klopfte ihr den Rücken. „Ihr müsst heute Nacht schon wieder weg?" Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus. Nicht schon wieder! Wie sollte sie das aushalten? Die ganze Nacht allein, ohne zu wissen, wann die beiden wieder kämen, oder wer vor der Tür auf sie lauerte.

„Ich bin da.", antwortete Joe. „Heute Nachmittag bin ich bei der Musterung, aber heute Abend passe ich schon auf dich auf. Hab auch schon ein paar Filme ausgeliehen."

Sie nickte zögerlich und erhob sich. „Tja, ich… mach mich dann besser mal fertig." Joe würde da sein. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie wenigstens heute Nacht noch einmal gut würde schlafen können.

Lilly brauchte nicht lang, um sich an die Arbeit im Diner zu gewöhnen. Schon als Kind hatte sie Cathy, Barneys einziger beständigen Kellnerin beim Servieren geholfen, auch wenn sie den Kunden nur die Getränke bringen durfte. Seltsamerweise, war Cathy zwar die vermutlich unfreundlichste Kelllnerin in ganz Boston und doch die einzige, die trotz ihres Mangels an sozialen Kompetenzen diejenige, die seit über zwanzig Jahren in ein und demselben Diner arbeitete. Vermutlich verband sie mehr mit Barney als nur die Arbeit, doch das kümmerte niemanden, außer den Kunden, die mit Cathys Schroffheit nicht zurecht kamen und deren Beschwerden bei Barney auf taube Ohren fielen.

„Hey, Lils!", rief Cathy von einem Tisch ganz am Ende des Diners aus.. „Schmeiß doch die Dreckskaffeemaschine noch mal an, dieser kleine Schisser hier sagt, mein Kaffee würd ihm nicht passen. Zeig was du kannst, Baby!"

Lilly kicherte in sich hinein, als sie Cathys Aufforderung nachkam. Cathy hatte sie heute kaum hinter dem Tresen hervorkommen lassen und ihr Aufgabenbereich beschränkte sich auf das Kochen des Kaffees und einer kleinen Inventur, beinahe so, als wolle Cathy sie von den Gästen fernhalten, die zwar nicht zahlreich, aber stetig das Diner aufsuchten.

„Cathy, wie wär's wenn du die neue Kellnerin, die ich eingestellt habe auch mal was Richtiges machen lässt." Barney schob seinen Kopf durch die Öffnung, durch die normalerweise nur Burger und Salate den Gastraum erreichten.

„Halt die Klappe, Barney, ich weiß schon was ich tu!" Cathys Schuhe klapperten laut, als sie wieder zum Tresen hinüber schlenderte und sich daran anlehnte. „Weißt du, ich habe da meine Methoden… die neuen müssen sich erst an den Kleinkram gewöhnen, bevor sie ins offene Meer hinaus schwimmen dürfen."

„Deswegen haben die alle auch nicht überlebt, nehme ich an?"

„Hör auf, dumme Fragen zu stellen, und mach das was du am besten kannst." Cathy schob Barneys Kopf durch die Luke wieder in die Küche hinein.

„Du meinst, ich kann es mit den großen Fischen noch nicht aufnehmen, wie?"

„Ganz und gar nicht." Cathy hob abwehrend die Hände und bewaffnete sich mit der Kaffeekanne, um die leeren Tassen zu füllen. „Ich glaube du bist die einzige, die es mit meiner Kompetenz aufnehmen kann, aber ich fürchte, wenn ich dich zu früh auf die Jungs hier loslasse, werden deine Jungs mir die Hölle heiß machen und das sind wirklich die einzigen, die mir Angst machen."

Lilly sah Cathy mit einem Lächeln hinterher und widmete sich wieder dem Zählen von Tassen. Als das Glöckchen an der Tür klingelten, sah sie kurz auf. Ein großer Mann mit roten, langen Haaren und in einem billigen Anzug betrat das Diner und hielt geradewegs auf den Tresen zu. Seine Schritte zeugten von großem Selbstbewusstsein, und als er die Sonnenbrille abnahm, stockte Lilly beinah der Atem. Seine grünen Augen schienen jedes Detail ihres Körpers in sich aufzusaugen und sie wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Gib mir nen Kaffee zum Mitnehmen, Kleine.", sagte er in einer äußerst angenehmen Stimme.

Lilly nickte stumm und beobachtete ihre zitternden Hände dabei, wie sie Kaffee in einen Pappbecher schütteten. „Milch und Zucker?", fragte sie in einer hohen Stimme, die nicht die ihre zu sein schien. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und spürte seinen Blick auf ihrem Gesäß haften.

„Schwarz."

Plötzlich war Cathy an ihrer Seite und nahm ihr den Becher aus der Hand. Wäre der Deckel nicht auf dem Behälter gewesen, wäre sicherlich Kaffee auf den Tresen geschwappt, als sie ihn darauf stellte. „Das macht zwei Dollar, und hör auf die Kleine so anzustarren, du Wichser!"

Der Mann lächelte nur und schob die Sonnenbrille wieder auf seine Nase. „Ich hab schon alles. Danke." Er wandte den beiden den Rücken zu und verschwand aus dem Diner.

„Ich hab Kerle schon immer gehasst, die bei Regen Sonnenbrillen tragen.", sagte Cathy und schüttete den Kaffee in den Ausguss.

„Telefon für dich, Lilly.", rief Billy aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens. „Ich kann den Sack leider nicht abwimmeln."

„Wer?"

„Bones…"


	6. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich einmal kurz vorstellen. Mein Name ist Chrissy und ich studiere Englisch und Sozialwissenschaften auf Lehramt. Ich bin einundzwanzig Jahre alt und ein regelrechter Snapefetischist.

Diese Geschichte ist ein kleines Crossover, aber wenn ihr bis hierhin gelesen habt, dürfte euch das nichts ausmachen. Der Film, mit dem ich Harry Potter gekreuzt habe heißt „Death Sentence", allerdings ist diese Geschichte nur lose daran angelehnt.

Lilly gehört mir, mir ganz allein! Bei Blanche und Mara hatte ich ein wenig Hilfe ;)

Für die, die Angst haben, diese Geschichte würde nicht beendet, kann ich beruhigende Worte schreiben: sie ist bereits beendet und zwar seit einem dreiviertel Jahr. Im Moment arbeite ich an einer Fortsetzung, die sich ziemlich krass von der vorherigen abhebt.

Weil ich hoffe, dass jemand diese Geschichte liest, werde ich pro Review, das ich bekomme 5 Kapitel hochladen. ;) Also lasst mich bitte wissen, ob ihr weiterlesen wollt, ansonsten werde ich es einfach so irgendwann komplett hochladen, aber mit Reviews geht's schneller.

Bis dahin!

Liebe Grüße,

Chrissy9


	7. Chapter 6

vero1985 Danke für dein Review! Und jetzt wie versprochen die nächsten 5 Kapitelchen ;)

Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass Bones sie anrief, geschweige denn, dass er sie zu sich kommen ließ. Von einer Bitte konnte keine Rede sein, es war ein Befehl gewesen und Lilly hatte noch eine Minute neben dem Telefon gestanden und ungläubig auf den Hörer gestarrt. Nachdem sie Barney gesagt hatte, dass Bones sie unverzüglich in seiner Werkstatt sehen wollte, in der er auch seinen Laden führte, hatte Barney ihr sofort das Telefon in die Hand gedrückt und sie aufgefordert jemanden zu bestellen, der sie zu Bones bringen konnte. „Den Wichser, lässt man nicht warten, Lilly. Tut mir leid."

Lilly stand an der Straße vor dem Diner und sah nervös die Straße auf und ab. Ihr rechter Fuß scharrte wie von allein über den Asphalt, während sie an ihrer Zigarette zog. Verdammt, was war nur los? Warum interessierte sich Bones auf einmal für sie? Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie daran dachte, wie er ihr in den letzten Ferien mitgeteilt hatte, sie müsse sich in Zukunft auch an dem Geschäft beteiligen, wenn sie weiterhin Geld von ihm bekommen wollte. Sie schnaubte und warf die Zigarette auf den Gehsteig und trat sie aus. Wäre ihr Vater nur ein anderer, wäre das Leben so viel einfacher. Sie hatte ja nichts dagegen arbeiten zu gehen, sie wollte einfach nicht in Bones Leben hineingezogen werden! Sie wollte einfach nur einen geregelten Alltag haben, wie sie ihn auch in Hogwarts hatte, ohne ständig Angst vor ihrer eigenen Familie haben zu müssen, oder gezwungen zu sein, den lieben langen Tag um ihre Brüder zu bangen in vollkommener Ungewissheit, was der nächste Morgen bringen würde.

Sie amtete erleichtert aus, als sie Baggys Wagen auf sie zuhalten sah und stieg ein, sobald er angehalten hatte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Baggy, noch ehe Lilly sich angeschnallt hatte.

„Bones will, dass ich zu ihm komme.", antwortete sie und drückte kurz seine Hand. Die einzige Person, die ihr eingefallen war, die sie zu Bones bringen konnte, ohne dass sie irgendeine Konfrontation zu befürchten hatte, war Baggy. Er stand zwar ebenso unter Bones' Fuchtel, wie Billy und Joe, aber er hatte genug Abstand zu ihm, um nicht darauf zu bestehen, mit ihr zu ihm hinein zu gehen.

„Scheiße.", murmelte Baggy und ordnete sich in den Straßenverkehr ein. „Irgendeine Idee, was das Arschloch will?"

Mit einem Kopfschütteln, sah Lilly wieder aus dem Fenster. „Keine Ahnung. Er hat mich noch nie sehen wollen. Und bitte sag Billy und Joe nichts davon, okay? Das würd nur Probleme machen." Sie griff in ihre Handtasche und Zog ein neues Paket Zigaretten heraus und zündete eine sie an, bevor sie sie Baggy reichte und sich selbst eine ansteckte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, dass du so viel rauchst.", bemerkte er.

„Nur, wenn ich nervös bin. Und du hast noch nichts versprochen. Bitte, Baggy. Ich will nicht, dass die beiden noch mehr Probleme mit ihm bekommen."

„Und denkst du auch mal daran, in was für ne Scheiße du mich da rein reitest? Was passiert denn mit mir, wenn deine Brüder rausfinden, dass ich dich zu Bones gefahren habe, obwohl ich ganz genau weiß, dass sie dich möglichst weit von ihm entfernt wissen wollen." Er warf ihr eine n kurzen Blick zu und urplötzlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Pass auf, ich verspreche dir nichts zu sagen, wenn du es ihnen heute Abend erzählst und irgendwann nächste Woche mit mir ausgehst."

Lilly spürte die Hitze in ihr Gesicht steigen. „Von mir aus.", erwiderte sie so beiläufig sie nur konnte, und plötzlich hatte sie wieder das Bild vor Augen von dem Abend, an dem Baggy sie geküsst hatte. Seit dem hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört, doch sie hatte auch nicht weiter über ihn nachgedacht, ihre Gedanken hatten sich um alles gedreht, als um Baggy. „In der Hoffnung, dass Billy und Joe dir nicht deswegen deinen Kopf abreißen."

Baggy lachte kurz auf. „Da kannst du dich aber drauf verlassen. So da wären wir. Sicher, dass ich die beiden nicht lieber anrufen sollte?"

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, lass mal."

„Okay." Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog ein flaches Mobiltelefon hervor. „Ich hab noch eins dabei, die Nummer ist eingespeichert. Ruf an, wenn irgendwas ist, okay? Ich muss ins Büro."

Sie nickte zögerlich und beugte sich vor. „Danke.", flüsterte sie, bevor sie ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund drückte und ausstieg. Sie drehte sich nicht mehr herum, Erst als sie den Hof zu Bones Werkstatt halb überquert hatte, hörte sie Baggys Motor aufheulen und sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Die Rücklichter seines Wagens verschwanden gerade um die nächste Eckt und Lilly wünschte sich augenblicklich wieder in das Auto zurück.

Der Eingang zu _Bones Bodyshop_ wirkte ebensowenig einladend, wie der Hof davor. Das Weiß des Schildes war angelaufen und durch die Tür, die in die kleine Werkstatt führte, drang der Geruch nach frisch geschweißtem Metall. Bisher war sie erst einmal in Bones' Allerheiligstem, und sie konnte sich nur spärlich daran erinnern, es war einfach zu lange her. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie das Mobiltelefon in ihre Hosentasche steckte und durch die Tür in die viel zu spärlich erleuchtete Werkstatt trat.

Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie Bones das Geschäft mit den Waffen und den Drogen so einfach tarnen konnte, wusste denn nicht jeder, was er wirklich trieb? Natürlich, die Werkstatt brachte ihm Geld ein, aber bei Weitem nicht genug. Bones verdiente Geld ohne Ende, doch wofür er es ausgab, konnte Lilly nicht sagen. Er lebte in einem Wohnwagen hinter der Werkstatt, fuhr ein altes Auto und bezahlte seinen Leute gerade mal so viel, dass sie halbwegs über die Runden kamen und wenig genug, dass sie von ihm abhängig waren. Er war derjenige, der diese Ecke der Stadt wirklich unter Kontrolle hatte, er war die Legislative und die Judikative und Billy und seine Gang durften ausführen, was er sich erdachte. Beinahe jeder hier, hing irgendwie in Bones' Geschäften mit drin und niemand konnte sich herausstehlen. Offensichtlich nicht einmal seine Tochter, die seiner Meinung nach am besten niemals das Licht der Welt erblickt hätte.

Ihre Schritte hallten auf dem nackten Betonboden, als sie in den hinteren Teil der Werkstatt trat. Bones stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sah durch die Lamellenjalousien auf den Hinterhof. „Du hast dir aber verdammt noch mal Zeit gelassen.", sagte er.

Lilly antwortete nicht und sah sich um. Bones' Schreibtisch bestand aus eine verschmierten Glasplatte, über die Munition, Kanonen und Gewehre lagen, doch auch ebenso Akten und unordentliche Stapel Papier. Sollte sie etwa Ordnung in seine Bude bringen, oder warum hatte er sie herbestellt? Sie schluckte die Bemerkung herunter und starrte stattdessen auf ihren Vater. Als sie jünger gewesen war, hatte sie sich einen Vater gewünscht, der sie liebte, mit ihr spielte, und seine Familie umsorgte, so gut er konnte, doch das war lange her. Billy war derjenige gewesen, der sich darum gekümmert hatte, dass sie und Joe ein halbwegs erträgliches zuhause bekamen. Bones bedeutete ihr nichts, zumindest versuchte sie sich das einzureden, als ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug und ihr Magen sich immer weiter verkrampfte. Ihr Rücken schmerzte von der Anstrengung aufrecht stehen zu bleiben und sie nicht in sich selbst zusammensacken zu lassen. Sie fürchtete sich vor diesem Mann, wie vor keinem anderen, und doch wusste sie, dass sie tief in sich drin daran glaubte, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete, wie sie wusste, dass Billy und Joe für ihn etwas bedeuteten, denn ihnen schenkte er Beachtung und sie lebten alle drei noch.

Bones drehte sich zu ihr herum und wie jedes Mal, wenn er sie mit diesem eindeutigen Blick bedachte, der nichts als Ablehnung spiegelte, spürte sie, wie ihr Herz zerbrach und wie Ärger in ihr über ihr dummes, viel zu sentimentales Selbst aufstieg.

Er ließ den Blick an ihr hinab wandern und trat um den Schreibtisch herum. „Wann gedenkst du bei mir anzufangen?"

Lilly schluckte hart und trat einen Schritt zurück um den Abstand zwischen sich und ihrem Vater zu vergrößern. „Billy hat mir bei Barney…"

„Das weiß ich doch schon längst, Schlampe. Wie hätte ich dich sonst angerufen, he? Ich sage dir nur eins, du hast bei Barney nichts verloren! Du bist meine verdammte Tochter und wirst tun, was _ich_ dir sage, hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja klar! Du wünschst dir doch, ich wäre nie geboren! Wie kommst du dazu auf einmal Forderungen zu stellen! Ich bin dir doch egal!"

Eine schallende Ohrfeige schickte sie zu Boden, noch ehe sie registrieren konnte, dass er die Hand erhoben hatte. „Versuchen wir das Beste aus der Situation zu machen.", sagte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, als er mit strahlenden Augen beobachtete, wie sie verzweifelt versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Der Nazi hat dich ganz schön verweichlicht, was?"

Lilly schluckte schwer und starrte auf den Boden vor sich. Sie hielt jetzt am besten den Mund, bevor sie etwas Schlimmeres als eine Ohrfeige zu befürchten hatte.

„Also Daddy hat dir einen Job besorgt, und du wirst ihn mit Freuden erfüllen, um deinem Daddy Geld einzutreiben, einverstanden?"

„Was… was für einen Job?", stotterte sie, während sie sich langsam wieder auf ihre wackeligen Beine aufrichtete.

Ein schriller Pfiff gellte durch das Büro. „Jimmy!", rief Bones in seiner tiefen Stimme, die Lilly zusammenzucken ließ.

Die Tür zum Hinterhof ging auf und Lilly musste blinzeln um nicht von dem hellen Lichtstrahl geblendet zu werden, der plötzlich in das Büro einfiel. „Dein Camper könnte auch neuer sein, was Darley?", hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme sagen und sofort spürte sie, wie ihr Rückgrat sich versteifte. Ins Büro trat derselbe Mann, der nur eine Stunde zuvor im Diner gewesen war. Das Jackett hatte er abgelegt, die roten Haare hingen offen um sein Gesicht herum und Lilly kam nicht umhin ihn als „gut gebaut" zu betiteln.

„Halt die Klappe, Jimmy, und tu, was du tun musst.", sagte Bones und winkte ab.

Jimmy nickte Bones knapp zu und wandte sich schließlich wieder an Lilly. „So sieht man sich wieder, was?"

„Was soll das, Bones? Ich dachte, ich sollte einen Job für dich erledigen."

„Lilly, nicht wahr? Na ja, der Name ist in Ordnung. Komm, wir gehen mal ein bisschen an die frische Luft." Jimmys Hände schlossen sich um Lillys Ellbogen und sie riss ihren Arm sofort wieder los.

„Was soll das?"

„Tu, was er sagt.", hörte sie Bones sagen. Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er hatte sich über eine Waffe gebeugt und begann mit einem Tuch den Lauf des Gewehres zu polieren. „Verschwinde, ich kann dich hier nicht gebrauchen!", fuhr er sie an und sie wich noch einen Schritt zurück. Als ihre Schulter gegen die Brust des anderen Mannes stieß, drehte sie sich um und war im Begriff aus der Werkstatt zu laufen, als Jimmys eiserner Griff sich erneut um ihren Arm schloss.

„Nichts da, wir reden jetzt miteinander, und danach kannst du von mir aus abhauen, bis du mit deiner Arbeit beginnst." Jimmys Stimme drang in ihr Ohr, doch sie hörte sie kaum. Sie wusste nur eines: wenn sie hier blieb, würde niemand sie mehr retten können. Mit einem Ruck versuchte sie sich erneut von ihm loszureißen, doch stattdessen spürte sie ein mächtiges Ziehen in ihrer Schulter und ihr entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen. Er zog an ihrem Arm, ihre Hand wurde taub, so fest drückte er zu. Sie holte aus und zielte mit der Faust auf sein Gesicht. Mit Leichtigkeit fing er ihren Hieb ab und zwang ihre Hände vor ihren Oberkörper, hielt sie von hinten in einem eisernen Griff.

Hilfesuchend und panisch suchte sie den Raum ab, doch die einzige Person, die sie sah, war Bones, der noch immer teilnahmslos das Gewehr inspizierte. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. „Dad…", hörte sie sich flüstern und konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass sie ihn so genannt hatte. „Bitte…"

Ein Schuss gellte durch den Raum und Lilly spürte einen beißenden Schmerz. Für einen Moment stand sie reglos da und erst als ihr voll zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, dass ihr Vater auf sie geschossen hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie rettungslos verloren war. Sie sackte in sich zusammen und Jimmy hatte keine Schwierigkeiten sie aus dem Raum zu bugsieren. Sie konnte nicht auftreten, ihr Bein war getroffen, wenn auch nur von einem Streifschuss. Ihre Jeans war blutgetränkt, doch welchen Unterschied machte das jetzt noch? Ihr Vater würde sie umbringen, wenn sie nicht tat, was er von ihr wollte. Ihr Vater hatte sie verkauft.

„Na, bist du jetzt ein braves Mädchen, kleine Lilly?" Sein heißer Atem streifte ihre Wange und Lilly unterdrückte ein Würgen. Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnte ihr das passieren. Mit der Schulter stieß Jimmy die Wohnwagentür auf.

„Nicht.. bitte nicht…" Selbst in ihren Ohren hörte sich ihr Flehen so lächerlich an, dass sie, hätte sie diesen Satz in einem Film gehört, laut angefangen hätte zu lachen. Nie zuvor war sie in Bones' Wohnwagen gewesen, doch das kümmerte sie nur wenig, als Jimmy sie auf das Bett warf. Augenblicklich zog sie die Knie an und rutschte so weit es ging, von ihm fort, doch er setzte ihr hinterher. Sie schlug nach ihm, doch wieder fing er ihre Hände ab und band sie über ihrem Kopf fest. Lilly ruckte und zerrte, doch ohne Erfolg. Jimmy kniete über ihr und sie stieß ihm mit dem Fuß in die Brust. Sofort spürte sie wieder den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Bein und sie schrie laut auf, als er seine Hand auf die Wunde legte und zudrückte.

„Pass auf, kleine Darley. Dein Vater schuldet mir was, und es ist doch wohl nur gerecht, wenn du diese Schuld für ihn bezahlst, meinst du nicht." Er griff in seinen Hosenbund und zog eine Pistole hervor. Als deren Lauf gegen Lillys Schläfe drückte, schloss sie fest die Augen. Sollte er doch abdrücken. Alles war besser, als das, was er mit ihr vorhatte. „Außerdem fehlt es mir an frischem Blut in meinem Laden. Allerdings kann man den Kunden kein… unerfahrenes Schätzchen vorsetzen. Wenn du allerdings Probleme machen willst, dann sei gewarnt: das Foto, dass dein Dad und ich dir geschickt haben sagt wohl alles, nicht wahr?"

Lilly riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn an. „Die Päckchen…"

„Ich hoffe inständig, du hast angefangen die Pille zu nehmen." Er lachte leise in sich hinein. „Doch wahrscheinlich eher nicht… na, dann viel Glück…"

Seine Finger glitten unter ihre Bluse und sie zog sofort den Bauch ein um jeden Hautkontakt zu vermeiden so gut es ging. „Lass mich in Ruhe… bitte." Heiße Tränen brannten sich in ihre Haut, als er sich zu ihr hinab beugte und seine schmalen Lippen auf ihre presste. Als er ihre Bluse zerriss und die Knöpfe gegen die Plastikscheiben prallten, wünschte Lilly sich in die Hölle.

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis er mit ihr fertig war, und jede Sekunde war eine Qual, wie Lilly sie kaum beschreiben konnte. Irgendwann schien er genug von ihr zu haben, zog sich an, band sie los und verschwand ohne ein Wort.


	8. Chapter 7

Wie lang Lilly da lag, in Bones Bett, über und über mit Blut und seinem Geruch beschmutzt, konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Jede Faser ihres Körpers schien sich gegen sie verschworen zu haben; bestrafte jede Bewegung mit beißendem Schmerz. Ihr Magen drehte und wandte sich, bis sie schließlich zu würgen begann. Wie konnte die Welt so plötzlich aus den Fugen geraten? Ja, ihr Leben war nicht perfekt gewesen, doch wie war es so schnell, so grässlich geworden?

Draußen war der Abend hereingebrochen und Lilly sah ängstlich durch die Plastikscheiben auf die Tür zu Bones' Werkstatt und ihr wurde schlagartig wieder bewusst, wo sie sich befand. Sie lag blutend und zerrüttet in seinem Bett, weil er einem Freund einen Gefallen schuldete. Ihr Magen begann wieder zu rebellieren, doch sie hielt sich schnell die Hand vor dem Mund und schluckte schwer, um den Brechreiz zurückzuhalten. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen wischte sie sich über das Gesicht. Sie wagte nicht, an sich hinabzusehen, wollte nicht sehen, was er ihr angetan hatte, sie spürte es, und das war genug. Sie griff nach dem Top, das sie unter der nun ruinierten Bluse getragen hatte und streifte es sich über. Bevor es Bones einfiele, sie aus seinem Wagen zu werfen, würde sie lieber freiwillig gehen, auch wenn sie bezweifelte, dass sie laufen konnte. Zwischen ihren Beinen war ein Feuer entbrannt, dass sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte Ihre Unterwäsche lag zerrissen und verstreut im Wohnwagen herum. Sollte er doch sehen, wie er damit klarkam. Er hatte ihr Leben zerstört! Dieser Bastard hatte ihre Würde verschenkt! Sie streifte die Jeans über der Stoff drückte gegen die Wunde an ihrem Oberschenkel, doch sie spürte es kaum. Sie wischte sich erneut übers Gesicht. Die Tränen flossen nun unkontrolliert.

„Wenn du Billy, oder Joe auch nur ein Wörtchen darüber sagst, sind sie tot.", hatte Jimmy ihr gesagt. Na schön… dann sagte sie ihnen nichts, doch das würde Bones nicht vor ihrem Zorn bewahren.

Lilly stand auf und musste sich an Wand festhalten, um nicht sofort wieder zurück zu stürzen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder frei zu kriegen. Sollte Bones doch wütend werden, und noch einmal nach ihr schießen. Vielleicht würde er einen richtigen Treffer landen, und dann hätte das Elend ein Ende. Mit weichen Knien arbeitete sie sich langsam zur Tür vor. Warme Somemerluft schlug ihr entgegen und Lilly atmete tief durch. Die Luft roch frisch und süßlich und berührte sie doch in keinster Weise. Plötzlich war sie ein anderer Mensch. Nichts wirkte mehr schön, nicht einmal der strahlend blaue Himmel, oder der Mond, der langsam begann sich von dem Blau über ihr abzusetzen.

Was stand ihr jetzt noch bevor? Musste sie das, was sie heute durchlitten hatte, von nun an jeden Tag durchstehen? Sie erschauerte und musste sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Wohnwagens anlehnen. Sie hätte Olivers Angebot annehmen sollen, die Ferien bei ihm zu verbringen. Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Dann würde sie sich jetzt nicht den Tod wünschen, dann wäre sie Bones nicht begegnet. Bones… dieser Bastard! Sie war so aufgewühlt, dass sie nicht vollends begreifen konnte, was mit ihr geschah. Nur eines war ihr klar: dieses Gefühl des Ekels ihrem eigenen Körper gegenüber; diese Entblößung vor der ganzen Welt, wie es ihr schien; dieser Hass auf sich selbst, dass sie nicht stark genug gewesen war ihn abzuwehren, dies alles hatte Bones zu verantworten und der einzige Weg, von diesem Ort zu verschwinden, führte durch sein Büro. Sie würde ihm gegenüber treten müssen. Er würde wissen, was geschehen war, und frohlocken. Doch sie würde keine Schwäche zeigen, ihm nicht diese Genugtuung überlassen, sie gebrochen zu sehen. Sie straffte die Schultern und ging mit festen Schritten auf die Tür zu, die in sein Büro führte. Obwohl jedes Mal, wenn ihre Schenkel aneinander rieben, ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz ihren Körper durchzuckte und sie mit jedem Schritt das Blut ihr Bein hinabfließen spürte, sie würde es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Sie würde die Werkstatt durchqueren und Baggy anrufen, ihn Stillschweigen schwören lassen und alles tun, was Bones verlangte, denn er würde nicht zögern einen Mord zu begehen, wenn er wollte, dass etwas so geschah, wie er es wollte.

Sie stieß die Tür auf und setzte dazu an, ohne ein Wort den Raum zu durchqueren, den Blick fest auf den Ausgang gerichtet, als die Stimme ihres Vaters an ihr Ohr drang.

„Na, Spaß gehabt?"

Ihre Hände ballten sie zu Fäusten und sie blieb abrupt stehen. Lilly spürte, wie ihre Fingernägel sich in ihre Handinnenfläche bohrten. Wie konnte er es wagen, eine derartige Frage zu stellen.

„Jimmy ist gerade gegangen, er meint, du solltest dir in Zukunft etwas mehr Mühe geben."

Lilly fuhr herum. Bones saß, wie zuvor hinter seinem Schreibtisch und inspizierte die Waffen die vor ihm lagen. Es war, als sei sie nichts weiter als ein Dealer, der seine Arbeit nicht gut gemacht habe. „Mehr Mühe geben?", presste sie hervor. Ihre Zähne knirschten, als sie einen Schritt auf Bones zutat. „Mehr Mühe geben?" Jedes Wort, dass er heute an sie gerichtet hatte, schmerzte noch immer, so als habe er es darauf abgesehen, sie so tief zu verletzen, wie er nur irgend konnte. „Du verdammter Bastard!", hörte sie sich schreien. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst. Wie durch einen Nebel, nahm sie ihre Umwelt war. „Du verdammter, kranker Bastard! Mehr Mühe geben! Weißt du überhaupt, was dein Kumpel mir angetan hat, was du mir angetan hat? Du bist mein verdammter Vater! Scheiße!" Ihre Füße trugen sie wie von allein in Bones Richtung, der noch immer reglos auf seinem Stuhl saß. Plötzlich griffen sie zwei starke Arme von hinten und rissen sie zurück. „Wie konntest du mir das antun? Ich bin deine Tochter! Wie konntest du?", hörte sie sich schreien, wieder und wieder. Sie kämpfte gegen die Arme an, die sie umschlossen hielten.

„Bring die kleine Furie raus, Nazi.", sagte Bones gelassen, so als ginge ihn das alles nicht an.

Lilly erstarrte und sah sich um. Bodie, Heco, Baggy und Joe standen um sie herum. Sie starrten stumm und mit ausdruckslosen Minen zu Bones hinüber. Billy hielt sie fest umklammert, sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen. Er zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Was ist? Seid ihr Pussys etwa alle zusammen gekommen um mir mein Geld zu bringen?", fragte Bones und sah endlich von seiner Arbeit auf.

„Was hast du mir ihr gemacht…", knurrte Billy kaum hörbar. „Was zur Hölle hast du mit ihr gemacht!", brüllte er, als Bones nicht sofort antwortete.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde genau aufpassen, was ich von mir gebe, kleiner Scheißer!", erwiderte Bones und ließ das Gewehr, das er hielt mir einer lockeren Bewegung seines Handgelenks zusammenschnappen. Er richtete den Lauf auf Joe und legte den Finger um den Abzug.

Joe trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, doch Billy griff nach seiner Jacke und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle fest. „Bleib, wo du bist.", sagte er mit bebender Stimme.

Als ob sie wusste, was als nächstes geschehen würde, wirbelte Lilly herum und schlang die Arme um Billy. Wie ein Fels in der Brandung, stand er da in Bones Büro, hielt sie fest und zitterte doch am ganzen Leib.

„Wo ist mein verdammtes scheiß Geld?", bellte Bones und schenkte weder Lilly, noch Billy irgendwelche Beachtung. „Hast du es geklaut, du Punk? Ich sage dir eins, wenn du auch nur für eine Sekunde glaubst, dass du-"

Ein lauter Knall durchbrach die Stille, also Bones' Brille in tausend Stücke zersprang, Blut spritzte, und er ohne einen weiteren Laut gen Boden sackte.

Für einen Moment standen sie alle regungslos da. Lilly hörte den lauten Herzschlag ihres Bruders und spürte nichts als die Welt um sie herum in Dunkelheit versank.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, war das erste, was sie wahrnahm das knatternde Motorengeräusch des Mustangs. Etwas presste gegen ihren Oberschenkel, drückte fest zu und in ihrer Nase lag der bekannte Geruch nach Leder und Rauch.

„Ist mir egal, wo du das Stück Scheiße los wirst, nur mach es schnell, klar?", hörte sie Billys schneidende Stimme. „Ja… morgen. Nicht jetzt. Halt die verdammte Stellung und seh zu, dass Tommy an seinem Posten bleibt."

„Billy, jetzt fahr mal nen Gang zurück, Lil..."

„Misch dich nicht ein, Joe! Ich warne dich! Misch dich verdammt noch mal nicht ein!"


	9. Chapter 8

Lilly schlug vorsichtig die Augen auf. Billy schien es nicht zu bemerken. Die Lichter der Straßenlaternen waren bereits angeschaltet, auch wenn es gerade einmal dämmerig wurde. Sie sah an sich hinab und sah Joes Hand die auf ihrem Oberschenkel lag. Jemand hatte den Arm um ihre Schultern geschlungen und sie an sich gezogen. Billy.

„Wo fahren wir hin?", fragte sie so leise, dass sie die Worte selbst kaum ausmachen konnte.

„Billy, sie ist wach!", rief Joe aus. „Was hast du gesagt? Lilly? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Der Wagen fuhr eine scharfe Kurve, sodass Lilly in ihren ältesten Bruder hineingedrückt wurde. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nichts war in Ordnung.

„Halt die Tür auf, Baggy.", befahl Billy barsch, als er einen Arm unter ihre Knie schob. Die Tür des Mustangs wurde aufgerissen und urplötzlich schlug ihr die frische Luft ins Gesicht. Sie atmete tief durch, doch nichts konnte die finsteren Erinnerungen vertreiben. Lilly wusste, dass es vorbei war, dass Bones ihr und ihren Brüdern nichts mehr tun könnte, und doch fürchtete sie sich noch immer. Wer konnte schon wissen, wo Jimmy jetzt war, und ob er seine Drohung doch noch wahrmachen würde. Wie von selbst krallten sich ihre Finger in Billys Lederjacke, als er sie aus dem Wagen hob und zur Haustür trug, die Stufen empor und in die Wohnung.

„Kannst du stehen?" Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie, seit sie aufgewacht war, wieder angesprochen hatte. Seine Stimme klang vollkommen tonlos und er sah sie nicht an.

„Ich denke schon…", flüsterte sie heiser und er setzte sie ab. Sofort drohten ihre Knie einzuknicken. Ihr Magen begann wieder zu rebellieren und sie musste sich an ihm festhalten, um nicht wieder umzukippen. Sie spürte Billys Hände auf ihren Schultern, als er sie von sich fort schob und sie auf die Couch fiel. Ihr entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen. Noch immer tat ihr alles weh, und sie glaubte nicht, dass es schnell aufhören würde. Sie sah zu ihm auf. Billy, Bodie, Baggy und Joe standen um sie herum und starrten auf sie herab. Ihre Eingeweide verkrampften sich. Sie alle wussten es, oder ahnten zumindest, was geschehen war. Ihr Gesicht wurde schlagartig heiß und sie wandte den Blick ab. Das Mitleid der anderen konnte sie nicht ertragen. Sich selbst, konnte sie nicht ertragen. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und erschauerte. Er hatte sie berührt. Überall. Nicht einmal ihre Haare waren frei von seinem Geruch. Mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein Würgen und schlang die Arme um den Bauch.

„Ach Scheiße, Mann! Sieh sie nicht so an, als hätte sie was falsch gemacht!", hörte sie Joe, als er sich zu ihr setzte und sie an sich zog. Lilly sträubte sich und schob ihn fort. Sie konnte keine Berührungen ertragen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht einmal die ihres Bruders.

„Verdammt, wie bist du auf die beschissene Idee gekommen zu ihm zu fahren, Lil!", fuhr Billy sie an. Sie zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, starrte nur auf ihre Fußspitzen, die vor ihren Augen verschwammen. „Und wie bist du überhaupt dahin gekommen, he? Du solltest verdammt noch mal bei Barney sein, nicht bei dieser Mistratte!" Er schrie, und vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah, sie seinen hochroten Kopf, als er vor Wut beinahe platzte. Was sollte das? Was sollte es, sich über etwas aufzuregen, was ohnehin nicht mehr zu ändern war.

„Bleib cool, Mann. Ich hab sie hingefahren."

Das Geräusch von Haut auf Haut, das Knirschen eines berstenden Knochens. „_Bleib cool, Mann?_ Du hast sie dahin gefahren? Was fällt dir ein? Er hätte sie umbringen können, ist dir das klar, du kleiner, verschissener Dreckshund?"

Joe sprang auf und Lilly sah hoch. Joe und Bodie mussten all ihre Kraft aufwenden, um Billy davon abzuhalten, auf Baggy loszugehen, der auf dem Boden lag. Er sah mit schock geweiteten Augen zu ihr hinüber und Lilly wandte schnell wieder den Blick ab. Gerade seinen Blick, konnte sie nicht ertragen. Vielleicht… wenn alles anders verlaufen wäre. Dann hätte er vielleicht das getan, was Jimmy heute getan hatte, nur dann hätte sie es vielleicht gewollt, hätte sich vielleicht in ihn verliebt. Vielleicht.

„Billy, lass das! Du willst das nicht, Mann!", rief Bodie.

„Woher zum Teufel, weißt du, was ich will? Ich will diesem Arsch da auf dem Boden die Eier abreißen! Er hat doch genau gewusst, was Bones wollte, und hat sie trotzdem hingefahren!"

„Spinnst du?" Baggy sprang auf und wich einen Schritt zurück. Aus seiner Nase lief das Blut, als hätte jemand einen Kran aufgedreht, doch ihm war es gleich. „Du, Joe und Lilly, ihr seid wie Familie für mich!", schrie er. „Scheiße, ihr seid meine verdammte Familie! Ich hätte so ne Scheiße nie getan! Sie hat mich angerufen und gesagt, dass sie wohin muss! Hätte ich gewusst, was Bones plant, hätte ich sie nie alleine da rein gehen lassen!"

„Du hättest mich sofort anrufen müssen, und nicht erst, als sie nicht mehr raus kam!", schrie Billy noch immer mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Jungs, haltet die Klappe!", hörte Lilly sich selbst rufen, als sie aufsprang und den Raum durchquerte, die Tür zum Bad genau fokussiert. Wenn sie es bis dahin schaffte, würde sie vielleicht etwas Ruhe haben. „Redet einfach verdammt noch mal nicht so über mich, wenn ich im Raum bin, klar? Es war meine Schuld, und ich komm damit klar, also lasst den Scheiß!" Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und war erstaunt darüber, wie überzeugend ihre Lüge geklungen hatte.

Im Wohnzimmer herrschte plötzlich Stille. Lilly hielt den Atem an, und lauschte. „Tut mir leid, Billy. Ich hab echt nicht gewusst, Mann. Ich schwör's." Baggy.

Sie hörte, wie zwei Hände ineinander schlugen. „Wer war der Sack, der aus dem Laden rausgekommen ist, bevor du uns angerufen hast?"

„Jimmy Hendrickson. Ihm gehören die Puffs unten am Kai."

Billy schnaubte. „Bones ist viel zu billig davongekommen."

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen streifte Lilly ihre beschmutzten Kleider ab und schmiss sie auf den Boden, als könnte sie dadurch den Ekel über sich selbst abschütteln. Endlich sah sie wirklich an sich hinab. Ihr Körper war übersät mit blauen Flecken, ihr Bein blutete noch immer, wenn auch nicht stark. Später würde sie sich darum kümmern. Nicht jetzt. Sie hob den Blick und als sie ihr Spiegelbild erblickte, fuhr sie zusammen. Aus leeren Augenhöhlen, starrte sie jetzt eine Frau an, die am selben Morgen noch ein Mädchen gewesen war.

„Scheiße, wo willst du hin, Mann!", rief Joe.

„Ich bring diesen Wichser zur Strecke. Ich bringe ihn verdammt noch mal um! Oder willst du das einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, he? Ist dir scheiß egal, was mit Lilly passiert ist?" Er ging auf und ab. Immer wieder. Schnell. Sehr schnell.

„Nein, Billy, aber jetzt warte doch! Wir können sie doch nicht allein hier lassen!"

Die Schritte verklangen schlagartig. „Nein… aber wenn wir warten, wird er wissen, dass er als nächstes dran ist.

Lilly stellte das Wasser in der Dusche an, um nicht mehr hören zu müssen, was ihre Brüder besprachen. Plötzlich ging das Gespräch sie etwas an, und sie wollte es nicht hören. Nie zuvor war sie der Anlass für einen Mord gewesen, nie! Sie hatte nie mit dem zu tun gehabt, was ihre Brüder taten, und jetzt stand sie im Mittelpunkt. Das Wasser war so heiß, dass ihre Hat augenblicklich rot wurde. Sollte sie doch. Vielleicht würde sie dann glauben können, dass sie noch lebte und nich schon längst tot war. Dabei wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher. Ihre Knie begannen wieder zu zittern und sie ließ sich an der Wand entlang auf den Boden der Dusche sinken.

„Joe, du bleibst hier."

„Einen Scheiß, werd ich tun! Ich hab genau dasselbe Recht, den Wichser unter die Erde zu bringen wie du!"

„Jetzt pass genau auf! Du bleibst hier, weil du mein Bruder bist und weil du ihr Bruder bist! Wir haben alle Scheiße gebaut, klar? Und deine Art das wieder gut zu machen ist, bei deiner Schwester zu bleiben! Baggy, Bodie, wir hauen ab."

Ein Teil von ihr wollte aufspringen und ihnen hinterher laufen, ihnen sagen, dass sie da bleiben sollten, wo Jimmy sie nicht finden würde, doch der mächtigere Teil sagte ihr, dass sie nicht wollte. Sie wollte nur hier sitzen, das Wasser auf sich fallen spüren, in der Hoffnung, dass der Schmerz und die Abscheu ebenso davon gespült würden, wie das Blut, das in einem steten Rinnsal zwischen ihren Beinen in Richtung des Abflusses floss, sich mit Wasser vermischte und verschwand.

Joe fluchte. Die Wohnugstür wurde zugeschlagen. Sie hörte es nicht. Das Wasser wurde kalt. Sie spürte es nicht. Ihr Körper begann zu zittern. Ihr war es egal. Sie glaubte, nie wieder in die Welt dort draußen treten zu können. Baggy und Bodie hatten es gesehen. Sie hatten gesehen, was mit Lilly geschehen war, und Lilly konnte sie nur noch hassen. Alles wollte sie, nur nicht mehr so angesehen werden. Warum waren sie da gewesen? Lieber hätte sie Bones allein gegenüber gestanden, hätte riskiert, dass er die Geduld verlor und ihr Leben endgültig auslöschte, als diese Männer, die ihr so nahe standen, sie so sehen zu lassen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Sie hatte nicht abgeschlossen. Warum machte sie sich solche Gedanken? War es jetzt nicht egal, wer sie vollkommen entblößt sah? Sie hatte ihre Würde verloren, was machte es da schon aus, wer sie sah? Es war Joe. Er sah sie lange an und dann kam er kopfschüttelnd auf sie zu, drehte das Wasser ab und wickelte sie in ein Handtuch. „Was machst du denn? Willst du dir den Tod holen? Scheiße! Hast du mal deine Lippen gesehen?"

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Zähne schlugen unkontrolliert aufeinander. „Wenn ich tot wäre, wär das auch egal.", flüsterte sie mit bebender Stimme und bereute ihre Worte sogleich.

Joes Züge wurden hart. „Sag das nicht, Lil." Er schwieg, während er ihre Haare trocknete und sie wich seinem Blick aus. Beinahe wünschte sie sich, sie hätte nie den Mund auf gemacht. Alles was Joe hatte, waren sie und Billy und er und ihr Bruder war alles, was sie hatte. Hätten sie diese Worte aus seinem Mund nicht auch getroffen. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und sah in seine braunen Augen, die aussahen, wie ihre. „Tut mir leid.", sagte sie.

Er lächelte schwach. „Lass mich dein Bein verbinden. Ich hab dir was zum Anziehen mitgebracht." Lilly ließ den Blick schweifen und entdeckte auf dem Boden neben Joe einen kleinen Stapel Kleidung. Er legte die Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie näher an sich ran, sodass ihre Stirn gegen seine gedrückt wurde. Lilly wusste nicht wieso, doch seltsamerweise war das eine Geste gewesen, die sie und ihre Brüder einander näher brachte, als eine Umarmung. Sie schloss die Augen und fühlte sich für einen Moment sicher.

„Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben.", sagte Joe und wandte ihr den Rücken zu, damit sie wenigstens ihre Unterwäsche anziehen konnte, ohne dass sie sich dabei beobachtet fühlte. Ein warmes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit stieg in ihr auf, als sie Joes breiten Rücken vor sich aufragen sah, während sie in ihr Höschen schlüpfte und das T-Shirt über dem Kopf zog. Dankbarkeit dafür, dass er so viel Taktgefühl besaß und dafür, dass er für sie da war. Auch wenn sie glaubte, dass ihr nichts mehr irgendwann etwas bedeuten könnte, so wusste sie doch eigentlich, dass sie ihre Brüder immer lieben würde.

„Okay.", sagte sie und Joe drehte sich sofort herum und suchte den Medizinschrank nach Verbandszeug ab, das im Hause Darley niemals knapp werden durfte. Dafür gerieten Joe und Billy einfach zu oft in Schlägereien und dergleichen, um nicht immer einen großen Vorrat an Mullbinden und Pflastern zu haben.

„Setz dich."

Lilly ließ sich auf dem Badewannenrand nieder, und beobachtete, wie Joe die Wunde abtastete. „Tut's sehr weh?", fragte er besorgt.

„Es war schlimmer, als er… als es passiert ist."

Joe nickte. „Na ja, es blutet, aber nicht zu stark, ich denke ein einfacher Verband dürfte reichen, aber ne Narbe wird's wohl geben."

Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Dann bin ich wenigstens nicht mehr die einzige von uns, die kein Andenken an unseren Daddy hat." Noch vor wenigen Stunden wäre sie über den kalten Ton in ihrer Stimme erschreckt, doch jetzt schien die Wortwahl und genau die Intonation die Richtige zu sein. Jede Silbe kam aus ihrem Mund wie eine Dolchspitze und es war richtig so, es passte plötzlich zu ihr. Sie war so geworden, weil er sie dazu gemacht hatte.

Schweigend legte Joe ihr einen Verband um die Wunde. Als er fertig war, lehnte er sich ein Stück zurück und betrachtete sein Werk. „Ja, ich denke, das sollte halten. Und du gehst jetzt ins Bett, verstanden?"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass ich dich werde schlagen können, Joe.", sagte sie heiser und erhob sich vom Wannenrand. Sie streifte die weite Hose über und trat in das nur spärlich beleuchtete Wohnzimmer. Durch eines der Fenster konnte sie in den Hof hinab sehen. Der Mustang parkte nicht an seiner gewohnten Stelle, Billy war nicht wieder da, suchte vermutlich noch immer nach Jimmy.

„Du musst totmüde sein. Versuch's wenigstens."

Lilly schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Ihr graute davor, die Augen zu schließen. Ja, sie war müde, doch nichts würde die Träume abhalten können, vor denen sie sich mehr fürchtete, als vor Baggys verzweifeltem Blick. „Weißt du, dass Baggy mich eingeladen hat?", fragte sie.

„Wozu?" Joe legte von hinten die Arme um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich.

„Er wollte mit mir ausgehen.", sagte sie erstickt. Sie spürte die Tränen wieder in ihr hoch kommen und sie versuchte erst gar nicht, sie zurück zu drängen. „Jetzt werd ich nie, nie, nie mit irgendjemandem ausgehen!"

„Doch das wirst du." Ohne Widerstand zu leisten, ließ sie sich von ihm in ihr Zimmer ziehen. Die Poster einer Boyband, die sie vor der Junior High geliebt hatte, hingen noch immer an der Wand. Billy hatte einem von ihnen mit einem Filzstift einen Hitlerschnäuzer verpasst, doch Lilly hatte das Bild trotzdem hängen lassen. Weitere Verzierungen von Joe schmückten das Poster daneben. Ein schmales Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie war ihnen nicht böse gewesen, als sie es getan hatten, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie sie hattn ärgern wollen.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass du irgendwann mit jemandem ausgehen wirst. Nur nicht mit Baggy, der taugt nichts." Sanft drückte er sie in die Kissen zurück und deckte sie zu. „Schlaf jetzt und träum von Pink, oder wie die heißen."

„Blue.", sagte Lilly schläfrig. „Joe, lass mich bitte nicht allein." Ihre Augen drohten zuzufallen, doch was in der Dunkelheit auf sie lauern mochte, ließ sie allein beim Gedanken daran erzittern. „Bitte."

Ohne zu antworten, schlüpfte er zu ihr unter die Decke und zog sie an sich. „Aber nur heute und auch nur, weil du meine über alles geliebte Schwester bist."

Sie hatte den Satz gar nicht mehr gehört. Sobald sich seine Arme um sie gelegt hatten, und sie spürte, dass der Schmerz langsam verebbte, war sie in einen tiefen Schlaf geglitten.


	10. Chapter 9

_Er kniete über ihr, hatte ihre Beine mit seinem Oberkörper gespreizt und sie konnte nichts tun, als er ihr das Leben entriss. Sie spürte, wie sie schwand, wie etwas, das ihr wichtig war ihren Körper verließ und für immer verschwand. Ihr verschwommener Blick war an die Decke gerichtet. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe; nicht um ihre Schreie, sondern ihre Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Schreien war ihr versagt. Kein Ton wollte ihr über die Lippen kommen und er begann zu keuchen. „Sieh mich an!", befahl die Stimme ihres Vaters und Lilly musste gehorchen. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab, als ihr Blick den eines Mannes traf, den sie nie würde hassen können. „Lilly. Sag mir, dass du bei mir bleibst.", sagte Baggy._

Ihre Lider schlugen auf, ehe sie wach wurde. Hell schien die Sonne in ihr Zimmer und tauchte den Raum in ein unnatürlich grelles Licht. Geblendet schloss sie die schmerzenden Augen sofort wieder. Baggy. Er hätte ihr nie so etwas angetan. Niemals. Eher hätte er sich selbst den Lauf seiner Pistole in den Mund gesteckt und abgedrückt. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, nichts weiter… ein Traum.

„Wir haben ihn nicht gefunden. Er ist abgetaucht, aber die Jungs halten Ausschau. Ich verspreche dir eins, wenn ich diesen verfluchten Arschficker in die Hände bekomme…"

„Sei doch mal ruhig!", fuhr Joe seinen Bruder leise an. „Ich hab die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan, so wie Lilly geschrien hat, und jetzt schläft sie endlich und du fängst gleich an zu brüllen."

Lilly stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin schon wach…", murmelte sie und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Als sie ihre Brüder wieder ansah, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte weiterhin so getan, als schliefe sie. Sie wichen ihren Blicken aus und starrten stattdessen ins Leere. Das Gespräch war urplötzlich verebbt und es schien ihr, als hätte urplötzlich jemand den Ton abgestellt. Mit einem Seufzen schwang sie sich aus dem Bett. Sie sollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, einfach weitermachen, dann würde es vorbei gehen. „Fährt mich von euch beiden gleich einer zu Barney? Ich bin spät dran…", sagte sie leichthin, als sie sich an Billy vorbei drängte.

Wie ein Schraubstock schloss sich seine Hand um ihren Ellenbogen. Er drückte sie gegen den Türrahmen, seine Augen bohrten in ihre und Lilly spürte ihr Herz rasen. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, du würdest nicht mehr kommen. Das geht nicht, wenn wir den Sack noch nicht haben." Er ließ sie los und griff in seine Hosentasche. Zum Vorschein kam eine Medikamentenpackung, die er sofort aufriss. Darin befand sich eine einzelne Tablette, die er ohne ein Wort Lilly in den Mund zu schieben versuchte.

Unwillig drehte sie den Kopf weg. „Was ist das?", fragte sie, die Zähne fest aufeinander gepresst.

„Schluck's runter, oder sei schwanger.", sagte er barsch und hielt mit der freien Hand ihren Kiefer fest und zwang ihre Zähne auseinander. Lilly hätte nicht einmal protestiert, doch er schien genau das zu befürchten, und war erst beruhigt, als sie die Pille geschluckt hatte.

„Wo hast du die her?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken ließ er sie los. „Ist das wichtig?"

„Billy, ich will arbeiten gehen und nicht den Rest der Ferien hier in dieser Wohnung eingesperrt sein. Mir geht's gut!" Wie einfach das Lügen auf einmal war. Nichts wollte sie lieber, als den Rest ihres Lebens unter der Decke verbringen und niemanden mehr sehen. Zwar waren die Schmerzen urplötzlich über Nacht verschwunden, doch genau das machte ihr Angst. Wenn sie die Schmerzen nicht mehr spürte, wie konnte sie dann sicher sein, dass er sie nicht doch umgebracht hatte? Vielleicht war das, was sie hier erlebte der Traum des ewigen Schlafs?

Billy musterte sie mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das so ne gute Idee wäre.", sagte Joe von ihrem Bett aus. Er hatte sie aufgesetzt und sah zu ihnen herüber. „Wenn Jimmy noch immer herum läuft, solltest du nicht vor die Tür gehen."

Lilly schnaubte verächtlich und bahnte sich einen Weg an Billy vorbei in den Flur und dann in die Küche. „Wenn ich irgendwo nicht sein sollte, Joe, dann hier!", sagte sie und machte sich an dem Wasserkocher zu schaffen. „Dieses Päckchen, dass ich bekommen habe, das war von ihm."

„War es nicht.", hörte sie Billy sagen, als sie gerade einen Teebeutel in eine Tasse tat. Abrupt wandte sie sich um. „Woher willst du das wissen."

„Ich kenne Bones' Schrift."

Lilly erstarrte ebenso wie Joe. Mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen konnte sie nichts weiter tun, als Billy anzugaffen. „Du hast etwas gewusst?", fragte sie atemlos. „Verdammt, du hast etwas gewusst und brichst Baggy die Nase, weil er mich dorthin gefahren hat?"

„Das ist was anderes!", erwiderte Billy bissig und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch den Nacken. „Du hättest ja auch was sagen können! Was war in dem Päckchen überhaupt drin, he? Hat es dir nicht eine verschissene Angst eingejagt? Und warum bist du nicht sofort zu mir gekommen?"

Lilly schluckte hart. Ja, er hatte ihr tatsächlich genug Möglichkeiten gegeben ihr zu sagen, was in dem Paket drin gewesen war, doch sie hatte den Mut dazu einfach nicht gefunden. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und begoss den Teebeutel mit heißem Wasser. Der Geruch nach frisch gebrühtem Tee strieg ihr in die Nase und für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, um diesen Duft voll in sich aufzunehmen. Plötzlich wirkten vollkommen normale Dinge, wie der Inbegriff des Lebens.

„Scheiße, ich hab dich was gefragt!" Billy packte sie bei den Schultern und wirbelte sie herum, sodass sie ihn direkt ansehen musste. Seine Züge waren so hart, dass sie Angst davor bekommen konnte.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Sie hob die Hände und schob ihn ein Stück von sich fort.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Mann.", sagte Joe. „Aber er hat Recht, Lil. Solange wir den Mistkerl nicht haben, kannst du nirgendwo alleine sein, nicht mal in dieser Wohnung."

„Er hat… er hat gedroht, dass er euch…. Er hat gesagt, dass er euch aus dem Weg räumt, wenn ich…" Doch seine Drohung kam ihr nicht über die Lippen, sie verschluckte sich daran in dem verzweifelten Versuch die Tränen niederzukämpfen. Ein kleiner Moment der Schwäche und augenblicklich stürzte die Mauer, die sie in aller Hast um sich herum errichtet hatte ein und bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie die Arme um Billys Brust geschlungen und die Stirn gegen seinen Hals gepresst.

„Ja, ich kann's mir schon denken…", sagte er. Seine Arme legten sich um sie und Lilly bekam kaum Luft, als er sie an sich drückte. Sie wusste, er machte sich Vorwürfe, doch einen Fehler eingestehen, würde er niemals. Das konnte weder er, noch sie, noch Joe. Ein Fehler bedeutete Schwäche, und zumindest davon hatte Lilly schon zu viel gezeigt.

„Ich weiß, was wir machen.", sagte Joe, der plötzlich neben ihnen stand. „Von jetzt an, wird immer einer von uns bei dir sein. Entweder Billy, oder ich, bis wir das Arsch haben."

Billy nickte. „Ja, das hab ich mir auch schon so überlegt. Und heute verschwindest du aus der Wohnung. Wenn er dich sucht, wird er hier als erstes nach dir sehen. Dann bei Barney."

Kopfschüttelnd löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihre Brüder ernst an. „Hört auf damit. Ich will nicht, dass euch was passiert. Lasst ihn doch laufen, vermutlich hat er sowieso so einen Schiss vor euch, dass er schon längst nicht mehr in der Stadt ist."

„Dann kann es dir ja auch egal sein, wenn Joe und ich trotzdem die Augen offen halten und uns ein wenig umsehen."

Ihr Schweigen schien Billy Antwort genug. „Joe, wir fahren jetzt ins Büro. Du bleibst mit Lil im Auto, während ich die Jungs über die Lage der Dinge aufkläre, klar?"

„Klar, Boss…", murmelte Joe, bevor er aus dem Zimmer schlurfte und seinen Bruder mit seiner Schwester allein zurückließ.

„Wann meinst du, habt ihr Ji… wann meinst du kann ich wieder bei Barney arbeiten?", fragte sie beinahe beiläufig, als sie eine Packung Cornflakes aus dem Schrank holte und diese in eine Schüssel gab und sie mit Milch übergoss.

„Hoffentlich bald.", sagte Billy und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Ich verspreche dir, dass wir den Sack bald haben."

Doch auch zwei Wochen später war Jimmy noch immer verschwunden. Niemand schien ihn gesehen zu haben, oder überhaupt irgendwelchen Kontakt zu ihm gehabt haben. Nicht eine Sekunde seit diesem Tag, an dem ihr Vater von der Bildfläche verschwand, war Lilly allein gewesen. Entweder waren Billy oder Joe bei ihr, selbst wenn sie ihre Arbeit erledigten, nahmen sie ihre kleine Schwester mittlerweile mit. Beinahe nahtlos hatte Billy Bones' Geschäft übernommen, auch wenn er die Werkstatt nicht mehr betreten hatte, nachdem er das Geld und die Waffen herausgeholt hatte. Stattdessen fanden alle wichtigen Transaktionen im Büro statt. Das alte Krankenhaus war groß genug und bot genug Räume zur Verfügung, um die Produktion von dem regen Geschäft zu trennen.

Bei Barney war Lilly nicht mehr gewesen. Sie hatte mit ihm telefoniert, und er hatte verkündet, dass sie besser bei ihren Brüdern bliebe, solange diese noch glaubte, es bestünde Gefahr für sie. Natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung, was vorgefallen war, außer dass Bones tot war und Billy die Geschäfte in die Hand genommen hatte. Da sie nun also wieder ohne Beschäftigung war, und auch ihre Hausaufgaben für den Sommer so schnell, wie nie zuvor hinter sich gebracht hatte, half sie Billy und Joe aus so gut sie konnte. Dabei legte sie höchsten Wert darauf, sich nicht länger als unbedingt nötig in der Nähe der anderen Jungs aufzuhalten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie einem von ihnen unter die Augen trat, wäre sie am liebsten im Boden versunken, denn sie wussten, warum Billy seinen Vater getötet hatte und wenn sie mit ihr redeten, taten sie es meist so leise, als sei sie eine sterbenskranke Frau, die man nicht in normaler Lautstärke ansprechen durfte. Baggy hatte seitdem kein Wort mehr an sie gerichtet und Lilly war vollauf bewusst, dass er sie mied, weil er sie verabscheute, ebenso wie sie sich selbst, vielleicht sogar noch mehr, denn sie war nicht mehr das, was Baggy von ihr erwartete.

Nicht einmal die Briefe ihrer Freunde hatte sie beantworten können. Die Weasley Zwillinge, Mara, Blanche und auch Oliver hatten ihr geschrieben, doch sie hatte es nicht fertig gebracht auch nur eine ihrer Eulen mit einer Antwort zurück zu schicken. Was hätte sie ihnen auch schreiben sollen? Die Wahrheit war unmöglich und zum Lügen war ihr Gehirn zu ausgelaugt, auch wenn kaum ein Satz, der über ihre Lippen kam vollkommen der Wahrheit entsprach. Ein Brief war so viel komplexer, und sie wusste, ihre Freunde würden sich mit offensichtlichen Lügen nicht abspeisen lassen. Also nahm sie die Eulen entgegen, peppelte sie nach ihren langen Flügen wieder auf und schickte sie zurück. Sie war sogar so weit gegangen ihre Schulbücher komplett noch einmal zu lesen um an etwas anderes zu denken. Briefe waren schön und gut, aber viel zu kurzweilig um sie vollständig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Mara und Blanche waren gemeinsam mit Maras Eltern in den Urlaub gefahren, der Vater der Weasleys war mit seiner Familie beim ältesten Weasleybruder in Ägypten und Oliver schrieb ausführliche Berichte über Taktiken, die er sich für die nächste Quidditchsaison ausgedacht hatte, und befragte sie, welche Quidditchmannschaft ihn wohl nach seiner Hogwartskarriere aufnehmen würde. Doch was kümmerten sie diese Briefe jetzt noch? Ihre Freunde lebten ihr Leben normal weiter und jedes Lachen war Spott auf die Hölle, die sie durchlebte.

Jeden Tag waren die blauen Flecken blasser geworden, die Wunde an ihrem Bein immer mehr verheilt, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sie jede Nacht denselben Traum hatte. Immer und immer wieder und am Tag zuckte sie bei jedem Geräusch, das nicht alltäglich war innerlich zusammen.

„Lil, scheiße, pass auf, dass der Shit nicht anbrennt!", fuhr Joe sie an und riss den Topf von der elektrischen Herdplatte. „Verdammt, hast du ne Ahnung, wie viel die Klamotten kosten, die wir hier rein ballern?"

„Ja, ist gut! Tut mir leid!" Lilly zog sich sofort zurück, während Joe versuchte zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Wie konnte sie nur so unvorsichtig sein? In Zaubertränke war ihr nie etwas derartiges passiert, dort konnte sie konzentriert arbeiten, doch in letzter Zeit fiel es ihr schwer auch nur zehn Minuten in Gedanken bei ein und demselben Thema zu bleiben.

„Ja, ja. Nichts passiert. Gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Verdammt, was ist los mit dir?"

Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und sprang auf einen freien Tisch, um sich darauf zu setzen. Eine Antwort war nicht nötig. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu und sofort wurde seine Miene wieder ernst. Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr lachen sehen, seit es passiert war. Urplötzlich stand etwas zwischen ihnen, das Lilly gerne weggeschoben hätte, doch sie wusste: wenn sie das täte, würde sie endgültig zerbrechen. Wenn sie eine Barrikade niederriss, würden allen anderen gleichermaßen fallen.

„Ich werd nicht zur Army gehen. Hab ich dir das schon gesagt?"

Lilly zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso? Ich dachte, du wolltest weg von hier."

Er schnaubte und ließ sich neben sie auf den Tisch nieder. „Nein, Billy braucht mich jetzt hier. Er kann den Laden kaum allein schmeißen."

„Du bist doch noch nicht mal wirklich dabei, Joe."

„Nein. Aber das kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Bis dahin helfe ich einfach wo ich kann. Und mal ganz ehrlich: wer will sich schon im Schlamm suhlen, wenn er hier einfach im Büro sitzen kann?"

Lilly legte den Arm um seine Schulter und presste ihre Lippen kurz an seine Wange. „Schön gesagt."

„Hey, Leute, die Ablöse ist da!" Baggy und Heco traten durch die Tür in den Sonnenlicht durchfluteten Raum. „Kommt haut ab. Ihr Kinder gehört ins Bett."

„Halt die Klappe, Heco!", sagte Joe und half Lilly vom Tisch hinab. „Habt ihr Billy gesehen?"

„Der hängt vermutlich mal wieder am Dock rum und wartet drauf, dass was passiert."

Lilly konnte den Blick nicht von Baggy abwenden, doch der sah stur an ihr vorbei. Wie so häufig versuchte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit durch Anstarren auf sich zu ziehen. Wenn er sie nur einmal kurz ansehen würde, dann hätte sie all die Bestätigung die sie brauchte. Dann wäre die Sache für sie vorbei. Endgültig. Dann müsste sie nicht darüber nachdenken, was anders hätte sein können.

„Komm, wir fahren nach Hause.", sagte Joe und begann Lilly zum Ausgang zu ziehen. Kurz bevor sie durch die Tür traten, hab Baggy die Augen. Sein Blick traf ihren nur für einen Herzschlag und es geschah, wovor Lilly sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte. Er hatte Angst vor ihr, vor dem, was ihr geschehen war. Sie ballte die Fäuste, machte sich von Joe los und marschierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Büro hinaus. Joe drückte ihr die Schlüssel des roten Mustangs in die Hand, der das Gegenstück zu dem schwarzen war, den Billy fuhr. Lilly zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als sie das kühle Metall in der Hand spürte, schloss den Wagen auf und setzte sich hinter das Steuer. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, dass ihre Brüder sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit fahren ließen. Zwar war sie sich auf der Straße noch immer nicht vollkommen sicher, doch sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das bald verfliegen würde. Sobald Joe neben ihr Platz genommen hatte, betätigte sie die Zündung und fuhr los. Den von Bäumen gesäumten Kiesweg hinab, über den früher Patienten spaziert waren und der mittlerweile nur noch von Billys Gang befahren wurde. Sie setzte den Blinker und bog nach rechts ein.

„Scheiße! Wo fährst du hin? Nach links!"

„Ich weiß, wo wir wohnen, dankeschön!", antwortete sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich will mein letztes Geburtstagsgeschenk einlösen."

Joe brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dann schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. „Mensch, Lil. Sowas solltest du dir wirklich überlegen. Du musst wissen was du willst und wo und…"

„Auch das, weiß ich! Ich bin schon nicht total bescheuert, weißt du?" Sie hielt ihm die offene Hand hin und sofort legte er ihr eine Zigarette und ein Feuerzeug hinein. Sie schob die Zigarette in den Mund und steckte sie an. „Danke. Willst du mit, oder hast du vor, draußen zu warten?"

„Na hör mal!" Joe zündete sich selbst eine Zigarette an und blies den Rauch aus dem offenen Fenster. „Ich werd doch wohl dabei sein, wenn meine kleine Schwester ihren Körper für immer schmücken will!" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie er seinen Geldbeutel heraus nahm und das Geld abzählte. „Ja, dürfte reichen.", sagte er mit einem Seufzer.

„Danke…", flüsterte Lilly und legte die Hand kurz auf seine Schulter.


	11. Chapter 10

Die Wunde heilte gut. Nach ein paar Tagen klangen die Schmerzen langsam ab, und als eine Woche vergangen war, konnte Lilly bereits wieder vollends ihre Arme ausstrecken, ohne ein beißendes Ziehen im Rücken zu verspüren. Zwar dauerte es lange, bis sie wieder auf dem Rücken schlafen konnte, doch das bemerkte sie kaum. Billy war nicht wirklich begeistert gewesen zu erfahren, dass Lilly sich ohne seine Zustimmung hatte tätowieren lassen, doch da er ihr bereits ein Jahr zuvor eine Tätowierung versprochen hatte konnte er kaum Einwände vorbringen. Als sie das erste Mal das Tribal auf ihrem Rücken präsentierte, das denen ihrer Brüder stark ähnelte glaubte sie sogar einen Anflug von Stolz in seinem Blick zu erkennen.

Ja, es hatte weh getan, doch der Schmerz war kam kaum gegen das an, was sie in ihrem Inneren fühlte. Mit jedem Nadelstich veränderte sich ihr Körper und bald, da war sie sich sicher, würde sie vollends eine Andere sein. Nur einmal waren ihr die Tränen in die Augen geschossen, als der Tätowierer eine Rosenknospe in ihren Nacken stach, doch Joe hatte es nicht bemerkt. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er wie gebannt auf die Hände des Fremden geschaut um darauf zu achten, dass er nichts tat, was er nicht tun sollte.

Auf der Fahrt zum Appartement dann hatte Lilly mit durchgedrücktem Rücken da gesessen, noch immer verspannt und genauestens darauf bedacht nicht mit der Wirbelsäule, an der sich das Tribal hinab wand gegen den Autositz zu stoßen. Danach hatte sie seit langer Zeit wieder tief und ausgiebig geschlafen.

Doch als der Schmerz nachließ, kamen die Träume wieder. Sie sah Jimmy, hörte die Stimme ihres Vaters, sah Baggys Gesicht.

Irgendwann hatte sie aufgehört die Briefe ihrer Freunde zu lesen. Ungeöffnet warf sie diese in ihren Koffer, der sie bald zurück nach Hogwarts begleiten würde. Hogwarts. Sie liebte diesen Ort, doch ob sie, wie bereits Jahre zuvor dort wieder Zuflucht finden würde? Die Anonymität, die sie eins dort genossen hatte, war nicht mehr da. Ihre Freunde würden ihr sicherlich ansehen können, was geschehen war. Sie war zu verändert, das wusste sie und Veränderung bekam alten Bekanntschaften und Freundschaften nur selten.

Es war der letzte Tag der Sommerferien. In der Nacht würde Professor McGonagall kommen, um sie abzuholen und Lilly hatte bisher nichts weiter in ihren Koffer gepackt als die Briefe ihrer Freunde und die Schulbücher, die sie für das nächste Jahr brauchen würde. Sie war knapp dran, und doch fest davon überzeugt, dass sie es rechtzeitig schaffen würde. Wäscheberge aus Schuluniformen, Quidditchroben und anderen Kleidungsstücken lagen ungewaschen im Zimmer verstreut, ein ordentlich gefalteter, kleiner Haufen mit neuer Kleidung neben dem Koffer. Mit einem Seufzen wischte sie sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn und machte sich an die Arbeit. Sie sortierte Kleidung aus, die ihr zu kurz oder zu weit geworden war und zumindest davon gab es eine ganze Menge. Wie viel sie über die letzten Wochen abgenommen hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen, da sie bis dato Wagen immer gescheut hatte aus Angst vor dem, was sie ihr verkünden würden. Doch die ständige Anspannung unter der sie seit Neuestem stand hatte dazu geführt, dass sie mit Schrecken hatte feststellen müssen, dass sie sich neu einkleiden musste. Also hatte sie Joe verpflichtet mit ihr Einkaufen zu gehen und hatte ihn sogar in die wenigen Zaubererläden der Mall geschleift, deren Eingang sich, für Muggel vollkommen unsichtbar in einem Kellerraum des Einkaufszentrums in ihrem Bezirk befanden.

Lilly fragte sich, warum sich niemand in Hogwarts darum gekümmert hatte, auch Lucy Darleys Söhne nach Hogwarts zu holen, bevor sie das Alter überschritten, nach dem eine Zaubererausbildung beinahe unmöglich wurde, weil ihr Potential sich schlagartig rar machte. Snape war genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt in ihr Leben getreten, als auch Joes Fähigkeiten verraucht waren. Wurden Zauberer nicht rechtzeitig gefördert und trainiert, verloren sie die Fähigkeit zu zaubern, hatte Blanche ihr erklärt, als Lilly sie einmal danach gefragt hatte. Blanche, die in der Zaubererwelt groß geworden war, war ebenso überrascht zu erfahren, dass Lillys Mutter eine Hexe gewesen war, und dass lediglich ihre Tochter die Hogwartsschule besuchte, wie Lilly selbst.

Doch was für eine Rolle spielte das noch? Ihre Brüder lebten und das war alles, was zählte. Zwar würden sie nie eine Chance erhalten sich außerhalb ihres Umfeldes zu bewegen, doch das schien ihnen nicht viel aus zu machen. Sie kannten nichts anderes.

„Hey, Lil, bist du fertig? Wir wollen so langsam mal los." Joe stand in ihrer Tür und Lilly hatte ihn kaum bemerkt, so beschäftigt war sie damit Wäsche zu sortieren und mittlerweile untragbare Kleidungsstücke in einen Sack zu stopfen.

„Ja, ich stelle nur eben noch eine Maschine an, dann komme ich.", antwortete sie und trug den Wäschekorb an ihm vorbei ins Bad, wo die Waschmaschine auf eine neue Ladung Wäsche wartete.

„Willst du dir nicht was anderes anziehen? Es wird kalt, Lil!", hörte sie Billys Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer, doch wie so häufig ignorierte sie seine Bemerkung. Was ging es ihn schon an, was sie trug? Sie zupfte an dem enganliegenden, schwarzen Top, das nicht wenig des Tatoos auf ihrem Rücken zeigte. Warum zum Teufel, sollte sie nicht zeigen, was sie hatte? Es gab doch nichts mehr, das sie verstecken musste. Sie beförderte die Kleidung in die Maschine und stellte sie an. Bis sie wieder zu Hause waren, wäre die Wäsche durch gelaufen.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, hatte Lilly ihre Brüder überreden können mit ihr noch einmal zu Barneys zu gehen, bevor sie Boston bis zum Winter den Rücken kehren würde. Jimmy war mittlerweile so lange verschwunden geblieben, dass niemand mehr recht darauf zählte, dass er wieder auftauchen würde. Niemand außer Billy, der seine Schwester noch immer nicht aus den Augen ließ. Entweder er, oder Joe waren immer in ihrer Nähe, auch wenn es Joe meist oblag auf sie acht zu geben, da Billy so sehr damit beschäftigt war, die Geschäfte weiterzuführen, dass ihm kaum Zeit zum schlafen blieb.

Sie wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Jeans ab und blickte noch einmal kurz in den Spiegel, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer trat und ihre Brüder anlächelte. „Wir können los.", verkündete sie, doch genau in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Baggy stürmte hinein. Vollkommen außer Atem starrte er Billy an, der sofort aufsprang.

„Scheiße, Mann! Was ist los?", fragte er barsch und packte Baggy beim Kragen.

„Hendrickson!", keuchte Baggy. „Der Wichser ist gerade vom Hof gefahren, als ich gekommen bin. Scheiße! Er ist in Richtung Four Roses gefahren, glaub ich. Zu Fuß bin ich nicht hinterher gekommen. Fuck." Er ließ sich auf den Fußboden fallen, als Joe und Billy an ihm vorbei rannten und aus der Wohnungstür stürzen.

„Bleib bei Lilly!", rief Billy noch über die Schulter, bevor er den Flur hinab verschwand und die Haustür hinter ihm zuschlug.

Baggy holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ. Er starrte an die Decke. „Scheiße…", murmelte er und schloss die Augen.

„Warum… warum bist du ihm nicht gefolgt?", fragte Lilly zögerlich und setzte sich in den Sessel, den Billy bis dahin in Anspruch genommen hatte.

„Zu Fuß? Du bist gut… Hast du n Wasser für mich?"

Lilly nickte und erhob sich. Sie spürte seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken. Sie waren nicht mehr allein gewesen, seit er sie zu Bones gebracht hatte. In den Scheiben der Fenster sah sie ihr Spiegelbild. Ihr Gesicht war rot wie ein gekochter Hummer und beinahe glaubte sie ihre Halsschlagader pulsieren zu sehen. Sie nahm ein Glas aus dem Schrank und hielt es unter den Kran. Als zwei kräftige Arme sich um ihre Tallie legten zuckte sie zusammen und ließ das Glas fallen, das sofort in tausend Scherben zersprang.

„Baggy, lass das bitte.", flüsterte sie heiser und versuchte ihn von sich fort zu schieben.

Er sah zu Boden und schob sie dann ein Stückchen zur Seite um die Scherben aus dem Spülbecken zu holen. „Lass mich das machen." Während sie seine Finger beobachteten, die die kleinen Glasstückchen aufklaubten, konnte sie ihn zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder wirklich von nahem sehen. Auch er schien an Gewicht abgenommen zu haben und um seinen Mund hatte sich ein verschlossener Zug gebildet, der von einer Verzweiflung zeugte, wie Lilly sie selten gesehen hatte. _Vermutlich sehen wir uns gar nicht so unähnlich im Moment._, dachte sie.

„Lilly, ich…" er zog scharf die Luft ein, als eine Scherbe sich tief in seinen Zeigefinger bohrte. „Scheiße!" Augenblicklich zog er die Hand zurück, von der Blut in das Spülbecken tropfte und sich mit Wasser vermischte. Lilly nahm ein Stück Küchenrolle, zog damit den Splitter aus der Haut und umwickelte den Finger mit dem Papier, das sich sofort vollsaugte. „Komm ins Bad." Sie zog ihn hinter sich her ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich sofort an dem Verbandskasten zu Schaffen machte.

„Was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass es…", begann Baggy, doch Lilly schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab.

„Sag's nicht, bitte. Ich hab's oft genug gehört, damit es für den Rest meines Lebens reicht. Jetzt zeig mal deinen Finger."

Baggy seufzte und hielt ihr den Finger hin. „Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ist nicht tief. Autsch!" Lilly nahm das Wattepad mit dem Desinfektionsmittel von der Wunde und klebte ein Pflaster auf die Haut.

„Für nen harten Kerl, bist du n ziemliches Weichei.", sagte sie lächelnd und fuhr ihm mit der freien Hand durch den kurzen blonden Schopf.

„Danke, Mum…" Er sah zu ihr auf und Lilly spürte, wie etwas in ihrem Brustkorb sich zusammenzog, als er die Arme erneut um ihre Tallie schlang und das Gesicht gegen ihren Bauch presste. Ihr erster Impuls war, ihn wieder von sich fort zu schieben, doch dann bemerkte sie das Beben seiner Schultern und sie legte die Arme um seine Schultern. Es bedurfte keiner Worte. Sie wusste, dass er gekommen war, um sich zu entschuldigen. Dafür, dass er sie zu Bones gefahren hatte, dafür, dass er nicht rechtzeitig Billy angerufen hatte und dafür, dass er sie gemieden hatte. Doch Lilly hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihm vermitteln sollte, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war. Immerhin hatte sie dem Befehl ihres Vaters Folge geleistet und so sehr sie es sich in dem Moment auch gewünscht hatte zu sterben, so verdankte sie Baggy ihr Leben. Wer konnte schon wissen, ob die Wut Bones nicht irgendwann überwältigt hätte und er das Geld, das er an ihr verdienen konnte in den Wind geschlagen hätte, um sie zu töten.

„Baggy…", begann sie mit leiser Stimme. „Hör auf, die Vorwürfe zu machen, okay? Immerhin war ich nicht ganz unschuldig."

Abrupt stand Baggy auf. Seine blauen Augen sahen sie so eindringlich an, dass sie gerne einen Schritt zurück gewichen wäre, doch seine Hände hielten sie an Ort und Stelle. Die plötzliche Nähe war ihr unangenehm, denn Baggy war alles andere als ihr Bruder. Solange sie sich ihrer Gefühle ihm gegenüber nicht im Klaren war, konnte sie ihm unmöglich so nahe sein. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange und verfluchte ihren Körper der ganz anders reagierte, als ihr Kopf das wollte. Sie hob die Hand und strich über seinen kurzen Bart. Jedes Haar kitzelte auf ihrer Haut und lies sie erschauern.

„Du bist immer noch so schön wie vorher…", flüsterte Baggy und wischte die einzelne Träne fort, die sich verräterisch aus ihrem Augenwinkel gestohlen hatte. Und dann spürte sie plötzlich wieder seine Lippen auf ihren. Er schmeckte nach Tabak und nach mehr. Nach mehr. Sie wollte mehr. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Warum nur, hatte es so lange gedauert, bis sie sich gefunden hatten.

Sie spürte seine Hände, die ihren Körper hinab wanderten, seine Finger, die sich unter ihr Top schoben. Starke Hände, die sie nicht so leicht wieder loslassen würden. Ein ungekanntes Gefühl der Geborgenheit, der Sicherheit stieg in ihr auf. Vergessen war die Angst um ihre Brüder, Vergessen die Angst vor Jimmy. Nur dieser Augenblick zählte, seine Haut auf ihrer, seine Hände die sie bestimmt aus dem Bad hinaus schoben. Sie stieß mit dem Rücken gegen ihre Zimmertür und zog Baggy noch enger an sich. Sein Bart war rau, wie sein Kuss und als sie spürte, wie er sich an sie presste, schlang sie das Bein um seine Hüfte. Sie spürte die Wärme in sich Aufwallen, eine Wärme, wie sie sie noch nicht gekannt hatte, doch plötzlich hielt er inne.

Sie schlug die Augen auf. Er starrte an ihr vorbei, gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und brach in sich zusammen. Ihr Blick folgte seinem Körper, der zusammensackte und dann reglos auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Der Schaft eines Messer ragte aus seinem Hals und sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, der sofort von einer großen Hand gedämpft wurde, die sich auf ihren Mund legte. „Sch… ganz ruhig. Oder sollen die Nachbarn uns etwa stören?", hörte sie die Stimme der Person, deren Gesicht sie in ihren Alpträumen verfolgte. Jimmy. Tausend Fragen schossen durch ihren Kopf. Wie konnte es sein, dass er hier war, wie war er in das Appartement gekommen? Warum? Warum musste er Baggy… Ein Schluchzer entrann ihrer Kehle und Jimmys freie Hand schob sich sofort zwischen ihre Beine. Sie zuckte zusammen und bäumte sich gegen ihn auf, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Kleines, du erinnerst dich doch wohl noch an den Spaß, den wir zusammen hatten, he? Wie konntest du da deine Brüder auf mich hetzen? Sie haben meinen schönen Laden dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Aber keine Sorge, sobald ich mit dir fertig bin, sind die beiden dran." Seine tiefe, angenehme Stimme in ihrem Ohr machte sie krank. Mit einem verächtlichen Blick sah sie ihn an und versuchte dahinter die Furcht und den Abscheu zu verbergen, den sie tatsächlich empfand. „Weißt du…", sagte Jimmy mit einem Blick auf Baggy. „Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht, dass du mich so schnell vergessen hast. Wir sollten unsere Bekanntschaft erneuern, meinst du nicht?" Mir der Hand, die er zuvor zwischen ihren Beinen gehalten hatte, holte er seine Pistole wieder hervor. „Du weißt ja, wie es läuft, nicht wahr?"

Mit dem Fuß stieß er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und zerrte sie hinter sich her, die Hand noch immer auf ihren Mund gepresst, der Lauf der Pistole an ihrer Schläfe. „Ein Mucks und ich drücke ab, das schwöre ich dir." Sein Mund lag an ihrem Ohr und als seine Zunge hervorstieß und ihr Ohrläppchen umfuhr, hörte sie sich selbst Wimmern. Das Grinsen schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Ja, das bin ich von dir gewohnt. Er nahm die Hand von ihrem Mund und legte sie auf ihren Po, drückte ihre Hüfte gegen seine und Lilly versuchte ihn von sich fort zu schieben, doch wieder ohne Erfolg. Warum nur war sie so machtlos ihm gegenüber, hatte keinerlei Gewalt über ihr Leben. Mit den Knien, zwang er sie gegen das Bett, auf dem noch immer die zu großen Schuluniformen ausgebreitet waren. Nein, das würde nicht passieren! Nicht, wenn sie noch heute Nach nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Unvermittelt ließ sie ihren Oberkörper nach hinten fallen, sodass sie die Pistole nicht länger gegen ihre Schläfe pressen fühlte. Sie warf sich rücklings aufs Bett und griff nach der Waffe in seiner Hand. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht mit so etwas gerechnet, denn sein Griff um die Pistole war lockerer, als erwartet. Ihr Fuß traf ihn in die Brust und er wurde zurück geschleudert und plötzlich hatte sie die Oberhand. Sie rollte sich vom Bett ab, die Pistole in den zittrigen Händen.

„Du kleines Biest…", sagte Jimmy leise. Er saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken gegen die Wand, neben ihm Baggys Leiche in einer Pfütze aus noch warmem Blut. Mit einem Ruck befreite er das Messer aus Baggys Nacken und richtete sich auf. „Komm schon, du weißt doch gar nicht, wie man mit so einem Ding umgeht..", sagte er und machte vorsichtig einen Schritt auf Lilly zu. Doch das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. Billy hatte ihr gezeigt, was sie tun musste. Das Abdrücken war nicht schwer, vielmehr kam es darauf an, das richtige Ziel zu treffen.

„Verlass dich nicht darauf!", fauchte sie, den Finger um den Abzug gelegt.

„Du bluffst, Kleine. Du kannst mich nicht töten." Jimmy machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, das Messer, von dem noch immer Blut tropfte in seiner Rechten. Nein, Lilly würde nicht sterben. Nicht heute Nacht, und nicht durch ihn.

„Bleib, wo du bist, du wertloses Stück Scheiße!", fuhr sie ihn an. Er zuckte zusammen, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er hob die Hand, wie um das Messer fallen zu lassen, doch die Bewegungen seines Handgelenkes verrieten ihn. Lilly drückte ab, noch bevor Jimmy noch ein letztes Mal blinzeln konnte.

Ohne ihm weitere Beachtung zu schenken, sank sie neben Baggy auf die Knie. Sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert, doch ihr war es gleich. Warum? Sobald sie glaubte, alles könnte wieder gut werden, brach etwas neues, noch viel Schlimmeres über sie herein. Sie presste die Lippen an seine Stirn und bettete seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Warum Baggy? Warum er?

Als Joe und Billy eine halbe Stunde später in die Wohnung zurückkamen, saß Lilly noch immer über Baggys Leichnam gebeugt da. Die Tränen wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen, als sie seinen toten Körper in den Armen wiegte, sie langsam die Wärme aus seinem Körper strömen spürte.

„Scheiße. Nein. Lilly!", hörte sie Billys Stimme, doch sie sah nicht auf. Sie konnte sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck ganz deutlich ausmalen.

„Was zum Teufel.. was ist hier passiert?", stotterte Joe. Fassungslos würde er auf die drei hinabblicken, da war Lilly sich sicher. Doch was kümmerte sie das?

„Lilly!", rief Billy und sie zuckte zusammen. Langsam hob sie den Blick. Noch nie hatte sie ihren großen Bruder so erschrocken gesehen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf den Leichnam seines besten Freundes und des Mannes, der seine Schwester misshandelt hatte. „Sag mir, was passiert ist.", sagte er mit rauer, leiser Stimme.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fuhr sie ihn heftiger an, als beabsichtigt. „_Er_", sie deutete mit zitterndem Finger auf Jimmy. „ist gekommen, nachdem ihr weg ward und hat … Baggy… ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte." Mit Mühe versuchte sie die Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. „Da hab ich… ich hab ihn umgebracht, Billy. Es war ganz einfach ich hab einfach nur… nur abgedrückt. Warum Baggy! Scheiße!"

Jemand zog sie in die Höhe. Eine hagere Gestalt. Joe. Sie krallte sich in sein T-Shirt, während seine Hand ihren Rücken auf und ab fuhr. Sie spürte, wie er zitterte. Er hielt sie, als sei sie eine Porzellanpuppe, die jedem äußeren Druck sofort nachgeben und zerbrechen würde. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Billy die Schultern straffte. „Wir müssen die beiden wegschaffen.", verkündete er leise und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche.

Wegschaffen? Was meinte er mit wegschaffen? Wollte er Baggy ebenso verscharren, wie er es mit Bones getan hatte? Wie er es mit Jimmy tun würde? Baggy hatte eine Schwester! „Billy, du kannst nicht…"

„Was kann er nicht?", tönte eine fremde, weibliche Stimme von der Tür her. Lilly wirbelte herum. Vor ihr stand eine dunkelhäutige Frau, Anfang dreißig mit erhobener Waffe, hinter ihr vier Männer in Uniform.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie zögerlich, als hinter ihr Billy ein grimmiges Knurren von sich gab.

„Detective Wallis. Ich nehme an, Sie sind Miss Darley?"

Lilly nickte knapp.

„Die Nachbarn haben uns verständigt, sie sagten in dieser Wohnung sei ein Schuss gefallen." Wallis drehte sich halb herum und winkte ihre Kollegen hinein. „Sieh mal einer an… Jimmy Hendrickson. Den suchen wir schon eine ganze Weile. Wären Sie bereit uns Auskunft zu erteilen?" Sie betrachtete die drei Darleys eingehend und Lilly hätte sie am liebsten sofort aus der Wohnung geworfen. Wie konnte diese Fremde es wagen ihr jetzt Fragen stellen zu wollen? Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, wie sollte sie da Antworten geben?

„Sehen Sie nicht, wie beschissen es meiner Schwester geht, Detective?", fragte Joe herausfordernd. „Lassen Sie sie doch einfach in Ruhe! Und überhaupt, was machen sie verdammt noch mal hier, he? Ist das, was Sie hier treiben nicht Hausfriedensbruch oder irgend so ein Scheiß?"

„Mister Darley, ich möchte Sie schwer bitten, sich in Ihrer Wortwahl zu mäßigen. In ihrer Wohnung befinden sich zwei Leiche, veranlassen Sie mich nicht dazu nachzuforschen, wie viele Sie noch in ihrem Keller versteckt halten!" Wallis schob Lilly und Joe zur Seite und stand nun Billy gegenüber. „Und was haben Sie mir noch zu sagen?"

Lilly konnte sehen, wie er sich an Riemen reißen musste, ihr nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen, doch er gab keinen Laut von sich.

„Ihr Vater ist von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Beten Sie lieber, dass ich nicht auch noch nach ihm fahnde, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Hendrickson ist…", begann Lilly und erntete sofort einen wütenden Blick ihres Bruders, doch das war ihr gleich.

Wallis sah sie mitleidig an und schob sie etwas von dem grausigen Schauplatz fort. „Jungs, sichert den Tatort, bitte." Joe und Billy standen hinter Wallis, während die Polizisten sich an die Arbeit machten. Lilly konnte beobachten, wie ihre Mienen zu Stein wurden und sie sie durchdringend anstarrten, ihr befohlen den Mund zu halten, doch das konnte sie nicht. Wenn sie nicht redete, würde das vermutlich das Ende für ihre Brüder bedeuten.

„Hendrickson war schon ne ganze Weile hinter mir her.", sagte sie leise. „Das erste Mal, als ich bei Barney's Diner angefangen hab zu arbeiten, da hat Cathy, die andere Bedienung, ihn noch wegschicken können, aber er ist mir immer weiter gefolgt, hat mir Päckchen geschickt und Joe und Billy haben versucht mich zu beschützen und waren immer bei mir." Es sprudelte nur so aus ihr heraus. „Und heute Abend wollten wir gerade weg, da kommt Baggy…", sie stockte, seinen Namen auszusprechen tat so weh. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass er fort war. Sein Name riss ein tiefes Loch in ihre Brust. Baggy. „und er hat gesagt, dass er Hendrickson gesehen hätte, da sind Billy und Joe hinter ihm, also hinter Hendrickson her. Baggy…" wieder dieser Stich. „ist bei mir geblieben und urplötzlich taucht Hendrickson auf und… er …" Ihr Blick wanderte zu Baggy, dessen lebloser Körper auf der Schwelle zu ihrem Schlafzimmer lag und der gerade von einem genervt wirkenden Polizisten fotografiert wurde. „Erst als Baggy…" Ihr Herz tat einen heftigen Satz um dem Schmerz zu entkommen und rutschte ab. Fiel ins Bodenlose. „hingefallen ist, hab ich bemerkt, was passiert ist. Und dann war Hendrickson da, mit seiner Pistole. Ich hatte keine Chance und ich hatte so eine Angst." Sie begann wieder zu zittern und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Sie ließ sie auf die Couch fallen und augenblicklich war Joe an ihrer Seite, hatte den Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und starrte ins Leere. „Irgendwie hab ich Hendrickson die Waffe abnehmen können, aber er ist immer näher gekommen und ich wusste mir keinen Ausweg." Als es vorbei war, verschluckte sie sich an der letzten Silbe und drohte an den Schluchzern, die aus ihr hervorbrachen zu ersticken. Sie spürte, wie sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie sah auf und durch einen Schleier aus Tränen sah sie Wallis' Gesicht. Sie sah sie ernst an, doch auch als sie nickte, war Lilly keineswegs beruhigt.

„Ein Päckchen wie das, was vor der Tür liegt?"

Lilly schluckte schwer. „Ich hab's nicht gesehen, aber vermutlich schon, ja."

Abrupt wandte sich Wallis Billy zu. „Seien Sie lieber froh, dass Ihre Schwester mit mir redet, sonst müsste ich Sie fragen, wo Sie zur Tatzeit waren. Miss Darley,.", Wallis sah wieder Lilly an. „Wären Sie bereit morgen zu einer Protokollaufnahme ins Präsidium zu kommen?"

„Nein, wäre sie nicht.", knurrte Billy.

„Wie bitte?" Wallis zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und betrachtete Billy eingehend.

„Heute Nacht fährt sie wieder zurück an ihre Schule, Detective.", antwortete Billy mit einem süffisanten Lächeln um den Mund. „Ihre Lehrerin müsste bald da sein, um sie abzuholen."

„Sie wird abgeholt…" Wallis schien Billy keinerlei Glauben zu schenken. „Zu welcher Schule gehen Sie denn, Miss Darley?"

„Hogwarts…", murmelte Lilly und starrte auf ihre Hände. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie in nur weniger als einer Stunde im Hogwartsexpress sitzen sollte. Wie vollkommen irreal ihr dieser Zeitraum schien. Sie glaubte nie wieder an einem anderen Ort als ihrer Wohnung zu sein. Die Zeit stand still und nicht schien die Welt dazu bewegen zu wollen, sich weiter zu drehen und Lilly stand daneben. Sah der Welt beim Stillstehen zu.

Wallis ließ ein ungläubiges Schnaubern vernehmen. „Einen lächerlicheren Namen, hätten Sie sich kaum ausdenken können. Wo soll diese Schule sich denn befinden?"

„Das geht Sie einen Dreck an, und jetzt lassen Sie meine Schwester in Ruhe!" Joe sprang auf und machte Anstalten Wallis von Lilly fort zu schubsen.

„Bei Merlins Bart!", rief eine Frauenstimme hinter ihnen, doch außer Lilly schien ihr niemand Beachtung zu schicken. „Ich werde doch wohl meine Schülerin sehen dürfen!"

„Wie können Sie annehmen, Ihre Schwester könne sich jetzt einfach verdrücken, he?" sagte Wallis und baute sich auf. „Sie ist die einzige Zeugin eines Verbrechens und wird folglich hier bleiben, bis ich alle Antworten habe."

„Miss Darley!", rief die Frauenstimme wieder und Billys Kopf drehte sich so ruckartig, dass seine Knochen knackten. Dann wandte er sich von der Gruppe ab und drängte sich zwischen den Männern der Polizei hindurch in Lillys Zimmer

„Mister Darley!", rief Wallis ihr hinterher. „Mister Darley!" Sie schrie mittlerweile beinahe, doch diesmal wurde sie vollkommen ignoriert. Joe reagierte sofort. Er drückte Lilly, die gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass auch sie aufgesprungen war, in die Kissen der Couch zurück und durchquerte den Raum. Im nächsten Moment, kam er, von Professor Minerva McGonagall begleitet wieder zur Tür hinein. „Ihre Kumpanen wollten die Lehrerin meiner Schwester nicht rein lassen.", sagte er süßlich und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wohnzimmerwand, während McGonagall erst ihn vollkommen überwältigt von seiner Rohheit anstarrte. Mit sichtlicher Mühe wandte sie den Blick ab und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als sie die Situation erfasste. Ihr fassungsloser Blick nahm alles in sich auf, die beiden toten Körper am Boden, die Polizisten, das Blut und schließlich ihre Schülerin, die in sich zusammen gekauert auf der Couch saß. „Was um Himmels Willen.. Miss Darley, sind Sie in Ordnung?" In Muggelkleidung wirkte sie viel jünger, als in ihren gewohnten Zaubererumhängen, doch das konnte Lilly jetzt nur wenig kümmern. Jemand riss sie am Arm in die Höhe. Billy. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und presste seine Strin gegen ihre, bevor er sie in Richtung McGonagalls schob.

„Mister Darley! Verdammt noch mal! Was tun Sie da?", schrie Wallis, als Billy Lillys nur spärlich gepackten Koffer neben seiner Schwester abstellte.

„Professor, bringen Sie meine Schwester hier weg. Bitte." Nur selten hatte sie Billy so flehentlich reden gehört. Professor McGonagall sah sich noch ein letztes Mal um, dann nickte sie, legte Lilly einen Arm um die Schultern und begann sie aus der Wohnung hinaus zu ziehen.

„Wir schicken dir die restlichen Klamotten!", hörte sie Joe noch rufen, bevor Wallis' Gezeter seine Worte erstickte. McGonagall zog sie auf den Flur hinaus und ins Treppenhaus, wo sie außer Sichtweite waren. Lilly schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was soeben geschehen war. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl durch einen viel zu engen Raum gepresst zu werden und die Luft blieb ihr Weg. Als urplötzlich wieder Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen strömte, fasste sie sich an den Kopf und taumelte leicht. Sie wusste, sie war an der Seite ihrer Lehrerin für Verwandlung appariert und sie wusste, dass sie Boston weit hinter sich zurück gelassen hatten.

Sie schlug die Augen auf. An ihrer Hand klebte Blut. _Sein_ Blut. Verzweifelt versuchte sie die Tränen niederzuringen, doch ohne Erfolg.

McGonagall seufzte und nach einem Wedel ihres Zauberstabes, war nicht nur Lillys Kleidung vollständig von den Spuren des Blutes befreit, sondern auch ihre Hände. „In was haben Sie sich da herein gemengt, Miss Darley.", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und legte ihr noch einmal eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Lilly befreite sich mit einem Ruck. „Tut mir leid, Professor, ich kann da nicht drüber reden.", sagte sie tonlos. Sie hob den Blick und war nicht erstaunt sich auf der sonnenbeschienenen Plattform 9 ¾ wiederzufinden.

McGonagall sah sie eindringlich an, doch Lilly schaute verbissen in eine andere Richtung. Sie wischte noch nicht einmal die Tränen fort, die unkontrolliert aus ihr hinausströmten. Lilly war sich sicher, in nur ein paar Sekunden würde sie gefragt werden, ob sie wirklich mit dem Hogwartsexpress fahren, oder gleich nach Hogwarts gebracht werden wolle. Die Antwort würde ihr schwer fallen. Auf der einen Seite verlangte es sie, allein zu sein, und die Schüler, die nach und nach mit ihren Eltern eintrafen waren die schlimmste Gesellschaft, die Lilly sich augenblicklich nur wünschen konnte. Andererseits müsste Lilly dann mit McGonagall allein sein, und das würde bedeuten einem weiteren Verhör unterzogen zu werden, wo sie doch dem einen gerade entkommen war.

„Also gut.", sagte McGonagall, als könne sie ihre Gedanken lesen und drückte Lilly ein weißes, mit Spitzen besetztes Taschentuch in die Hand. „Aber wenn es Ihnen besser geht, und Sie bereit sind, werde ich auf ein Gespräch bestehen, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Lilly nickte knapp und fuhr sich mit dem Taschentuch übers Gesicht. „Danke.", hörte sie sich mit heiserer Stimme sagen.

McGonagall legte ihr noch einmal kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor sie sich herumdrehte und mit einem leisen _popp_ verschwand.


	12. Chapter 11

Die rote Dampflock, die den Hogwartsexpress zog, für gewöhnlich ein Anblick, der in ihr die Vorfreude auf ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts weckte, ließ sie heute vollkommen kalt. Fröstelnd, obwohl die Sonne mit aller Kraft schien. Sie zog die Schultern an und schleifte den Koffer hinter sich her. Hatte Billy wohl daran gedacht, ihr auch den Zauberstab einzupacken? Noch bevor sie den Koffer jedoch öffnen konnte, erkannte sie den schmalen, dunkelbraunen Holzstab, der in ihrem Hosenbund steckte. Ohne große Mühe hievte sie den Koffer in den Zug. Sie spürte die Blicke einiger Schüler, die auf ihren Rücken und das teilweise sichtbare Tatoo starrten. Sollten sie doch glotzen. Ihr war heute alles egal.

„Lil!"

Lilly hob den Kopf. Oliver stand vor ihr, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, dem Lilly heute, zum ersten Mal nichts abgewinnen konnte. „Hi…", sagte sie leise.

„Komm, ich helf dir mit dem Koffer. Ich hab schon ein Abteil gesucht und gefunden." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten griff er nach ihrem Koffer und trug ihn davon, als sei er nicht schwerer als die Kiste, in denen die Quidditchbälle aufbewahrt wurden. „Hast du vergessen zu packen, oder warum ist der so leicht?", fragte er, als er eine Abteiltür aufstieß und Lillys Koffer mit einem Ruck in eine der Gepäckablagen beförderte.

„So ähnlich…", murmelte Lilly und ließ sich in einen Sitz fallen. Beinahe hatte sie gehofft für eine Weile allein zu sein, doch natürlich war das vollkommen utopisch. Sie war während der gesamten Sommerferien nicht einen Augenblick allein gewesen, warum sollte es ihr jetzt, da das Schuljahr wieder angefangen hatte, anders ergehen? Dabei wollte sie doch nur in Ruhe begreifen können, was geschehen war. Wollte greifen, warum sie sich fühlte, als sei ihr Körper in tausend Stücke zerrissen und ihr Gehirn alles Andere als dazu fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Warum hast du nicht geschrieben?", fragte Oliver, der ihr gegenüber Platz genommen hatte.

Lilly zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie traute ihrer Stimme kaum. Hätte sie ihm sagen sollen, dass sie andere Sorgen gehabt hatte, als die Auswahl einer Quidditchmannschaft?

„Hey, was ist los?", fragte er und legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie. Lilly zuckte zusammen. Warum glaubte alle Welt sie anfassen zu müssen? Wussten die Leute nicht, dass es störte von jedem Menschen sofort angefasst zu werden? Sie hob den Blick in der festen Absicht ihm wütende Blitze aus ihren Augen entgegen zu schleudern, doch als sie seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah, schämte sie sich beinahe ob ihres drohenden Gefühlsausbruches. „Hatte keinen sonderlich schönen Sommer.", sagte sie stattdessen wahrheitsgemäß.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

Lilly schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. „Willst du gar nicht wissen."

„Gerade jetzt will ich's wissen. Schieß los, Kleine!"

Sie zuckte innerlich zusammen. Jimmy hatte sie so genannt. Jimmy, der ihr Leben zerstört hatte. Jimmy, der Baggy getötet hatte. Jimmy, der tot auf dem Boden ihres Zimmers lag, weil sie ihn getötet hatte. Sie hatte ein Menschenleben ausgelöscht. Und es war so einfach gewesen! Sie hatte nur Baggy gesehen und gewusst, was sie zu tun hatte. Eine kleine Bewegung ihres Zeigefingers und alles war vorbei gewesen. War es nicht ironisch, wie schnell ein Leben vorbei sein konnte?

„Bones ist tot.", sagte sie stattdessen. Es war das Einzige, das ihr zu sagen einfiel. Wie sollte sie ihm sagen, was geschehen war? Würde er sie nicht genauso ansehen, wie alle anderen auch?

Eine zweite Hand legte sich auf ihr anderes Knie, als er sich zu ihr hinüber beugte. „Und deswegen bist du so traurig? Ich dachte… tut mir leid, wenn ich jetzt so hart klinge, aber du hast ihn doch gehasst, oder … "

Mit einem Kopfschütteln bat sie ihn aufzuhören. „Wenn du keine Lügen hören willst, frag nicht weiter.", bat sie mit zittriger Stimmt und fuhr sich noch einmal mit dem Taschentuch übers Gesicht.

Oliver lächelte schwach. „Weißt du, was komisch ist? Dass man dir nie ansieht, wenn du geweint hast. Deine Augen sind dann immer ein bisschen rot, aber sonst… nichts. Du bist ein Phänomen."

Ein ersticktes Lachen stahl sich aus ihrem Mund, als die Abteiltür aufgerissen wurde und Fred und George, gefolgt von Mara und Blanche hinein traten.

„Hallo Kinder! Alles klar bei euch, oder stören wir gerade ein Gespräch, das interessant zu werden droht?", fragte Fred mit einem eindeutigen Lächeln, doch Oliver winkte ab.

„Wenn du weiterhin Treiber sein willst, dann hältst du jetzt besser dein großes Maul!"

„Schickes Tatoo!", entfuhr es George, als er sich neben seinen Bruder in einen Sitz fallen ließ. „Wann hast du das machen lassen?"

Lilly tätschelte kurz Olivers Handrücken. Also gut, das würde noch eine lange Fahrt werden, also stellte sie sich am besten jetzt schon darauf ein, so viel zu lügen, wie sie nur konnte, wenn sie ihr Gesicht wahren wollte. Sie verbarg die noch immer zitterige Hand unter ihrem Gesäß und grinste den Zwillingen entgegen. „Ist schon ewig her. Meine Brüder hatten mir schon letztes Jahr eins versprochen." Sie sah kurz zu Mara und Blanche hinüber, die Lilly kaum eines Blickes würdigten. Die beiden wieder für sich zu gewinnen, würde vermutlich schwieriger werden, als sich wieder mit Fred und George zu unterhalten, denn der Kontakt mit ihnen hatte sich ohnehin auf wenig mehr als die Postkarte aus Ägypten beschränkt.

„Abgefahren! Kann ich mal sehen?" Fred hob die Hand und machte Anstalten mit den Fingerspitzen das Tribal in ihrem Nacken zu betasten. Lilly jedoch zuckte zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das tut noch n bisschen weh. Tut mir leid.", log sie schnell.

Fred sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, doch dann grinste er wieder. „Muss höllisch weh getan haben oder? Ich mein die Muggel haben's ja nicht so mit Betäubungen."

Lilly verbarg ihr sarkastisches Grinsen hinter einem leichten Lächeln und nickte. „Es war nicht ganz so schlimm." Sie ließ den Blick schweifen. Oliver hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah sie nachdenklich an, während George und Fred sofort in einen Bericht über ihren Urlaub verfielen. Lilly lauschte ihnen nur mäßig, und sah stattdessen aus dem Fenster. Der Zug hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt und als sie aus dem Bahnhof hinaus fuhren, sprang Mara schlagartig auf.

„Ach herrje, ich hab ganz vergessen, dass ich … oh nein!", sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das lange braune Haar und stürzte aus dem Abteil hinaus auf den Flur.

„Was hat die denn?", fragte George und starrte Mara perplex hinterher.

Blanche kicherte. „Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann sie's merken würde."

„Was denn?" Fred klang ungeduldig, doch dann schien es zu dämmern. Seine Gesichtszüge erschlafften und er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Nein, nicht Mara."

„Doch.", erwiderte Blanche noch immer grinsend.

„Was ist denn passiert um Himmels Willen?", fragte Lilly und zum ersten Mal heute sah Blanche ihr direkt in die Augen. Ein hämischer Zug hatte sich auf ihr Gesicht geschlichen, sodass Lilly mehr als deutlich erkennen konnte, wie sehr sie ihre Freundin verletzt hatte, als sie nie geantwortet hätte.

„Hättest du unsere Briefe gelesen, dann wüsstest du es.", sagte sie mit so viel Abscheu in ihrer Stimme, dass Lilly sich abrupt von ihr abwandte und wieder aus dem Fenster sah. Was wusste Blanche denn schon? Doch Lilly würde auch ihr nichts sagen. Nein, in Hogwarts sollte niemand etwas erfahren.

„Mara ist Vertrauensschülerin.", murmelte Fred beinahe weinerlich. „Wie konnte das nur passieren. So eine Schande."


	13. Chapter 12

Die nächsten paar Stunden zogen sich schleppend dahin. Lilly rutschte auf ihrem Sitz hin und her und versuchte an alles zu denken, nur nicht daran, was Detective Wallis gerade mit ihren Brüdern anstellte. Doch natürlich versagte sie kläglich. Je mehr sie sich einredete, dass sie nicht daran denken durfte, sich nichts anmerken lassen durfte, desdo schwieriger wurde es. Immer und immer wieder tauchte das Bild von Baggys blutüberströmtem Gesicht vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf und noch immer meinte sie seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren, das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das in ihr aufgestiegen war und der Glaube, dass alles gut werden könnte. Und gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass das nie sein würde, denn er war tot. War einfach gegangen, ohne ihr eine Chance zu geben sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Nein, er war nicht gegangen, er war vertrieben worden und zur Strafe dafür hatte Lilly seinen Mörder umgebracht. Sie wusste, dass sie in erster Linie an sich gedacht hatte, als sie den Abzug betätigte. Ihre Finger fuhren über ihre Handinnenfläche, wo sie noch immer den Druck der Pistole zu spüren glaubte. Als sie diese abgefeuert hatte, hatte es ihre Hand wie ein mächtiger Schlag getroffen, doch sie war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, hatte ihr Ziel nicht aus den Augen verloren: Baggy zu rächen. Baggy, der ihr so viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte und mit dem sie vielleicht eine Beziehung hätte eingehen können. Unauffällig wischte sie sich über die Augen, während im Hintergrund Fred und George erzählten, wie sie versucht hatten ihren älteren Bruder Percy in einer Pyramide einzusperren. Sie vermied es Oliver anzusehen, dessen Blick immer wieder zu ihr hinüber schweifte und sie wusste, würde sie ihn ansehen, dann wäre es vorbei. Es würde aus ihr herausbrechen, und sie würde all ihre Vorsätze in den Wind schlagen. Sie brauchte einfach Zeit, sich zu fassen, das war alles. Wenn sie einmal alles in die richtige Perspektive gerückt hätte, dann würde es ihr leichter fallen, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Oh, Mann und ich hab schon geglaubt, Percy würde mir den Kopf abreißen.", stöhnte Mara, die wieder in das Abteil zurück kam und sich auf einen Sitzplatz fallen ließ.

„Er steht halt auf dich…", sagte Fred. „Nur Vertrauensschülerinnen und Vertrauensschüler kommen bei ihm in die nähere Auswahl…"

„Percy? Du machst Witze!", warf Blanche ein. „Der geht doch mit dieser Clearwater."

„Das heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass er sich nicht mal umgucken darf, oder sehe ich das falsch, Blanchi?" George grinste. „Wo ist eigentlich dein Robbitobbi?"

Blanche zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Mir doch egal." Doch der verbissene Zug um ihre Lippen strafte ihre Worte Lügen. George jedoch schien genau dieses Detail nicht zu beachten, denn seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ist was passiert?", fragte er, den hoffnungsvollen Ton in seiner Stimme gekonnt übertönend.

Dieses Schauspiel war beinahe zu lächerlich um wahr zu sein. Fred war seit einer Ewigkeit in Mara verliebt und George war so rasend eifersüchtig auf Blanches Freund Robin, dass die einzelnen, kleinen Eifersuchtsdramen kaum zu ertragen waren. Lilly fragte sich, ob Blanche und Mara einfach nicht wahrhaben wollten, was vor ihren Nasen ablief, oder es schlichtweg nicht sahen.

Neben sich erspähte sie eine Quidditchzeitschrift, die Fred zwischenzeitlich ausgepackt, aber nicht gelesen hatte. Ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen, nahm Lilly sie an sich und begann den erstbesten Artikel über die bestmögliche Pflege eines Besenstieles zu lesen.

„Was sagt ihr denn zu dem Ausbruch dieses Mörders?", hörte sie Oliver fragen.

„Black? Keine Ahnung, ich frag mich, wann sie den endlich kriegen. Dad sagt, es sei nur eine Frage der Zeit, aber er schien schon ziemlich besorgt.", antwortete George.

„Die Frage ist doch, wie er es fertig gebracht hat, auszubrechen und auch jetzt noch untentdeckt zu bleiben.", gab Mara zu bedenken.

Eine Weile herrschte nachdenkliches Schweigen, bis Blanche schließlich sagte: „Was will er überhaupt? Ich mein.. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist nicht mehr da.. meint ihr, er will ihm wieder zu neuer Macht verhelfen?"

„Du meinst, Du-weißt-schon-wer lebt noch? Das kann nicht dein ernst sein!" Mara klang ernsthaft überrascht.

„Natürlich lebt er noch!", sagte Fred. „Er war doch so mächtig, ob er überhaupt noch menschlich genug war, um zu sterben ist die Frage, meint ihr nicht?"

„Was du für einen Blödsinn reden kannst, Fred." Oliver streckte seine langen Beine aus, sodass seine Füße Lillys berührten. „Tot, oder nicht tot. Das ist hier die Frage, und wenn man explodiert und verschwunden ist, ist man in der Regel tot, oder seh ich das falsch?"

„Sagt mal, bin ich total bescheuert, oder werden wir langsamer?", George stand auf und trat an das Fenster. Draußen war es mittlerweile dunkel geworden und Regentropfen hingen an der Scheibe, erschwerten die Sicht nach draußen.

„Also bescheuert bist du auf jeden Fall.", murmelte Fred. „Aber langsamer werden wir auch, glaub ich."

„Vielleicht liegt n Baum auf den Schienen.", schlug Mara vor. „So wie das da draußen stürmt…"

Lilly spürte wie sich eine Gänsehaut über ihre Arme ausbreitete und fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt eine Jacke, oder einen Pullover dabei hatte. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass Billy alles, was er zwischen die Finger kriegen konnte in ihren Koffer geschmissen hatte. Aber vielleicht waren ja ihre neuen Schuluniformen im Koffer. Sie erhob sich und kletterte auf den Sitz um an ihr Gepäck heran zu kommen.

„Warte, ich helf dir!", sagte Oliver hinter ihr, doch bevor er auch nur aufstehen konnte flackerten die Deckenleuchten und sie waren in völliger Dunkelheit.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Fred und wirbelte so schnell herum, dass er Lillys Knie mit den Schultern traf.

Ihre Beine knickten ein und sie schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Kofferablage. „Au. Scheiße…" Sie spürte eine heiße Feuchtigkeit ihre Wange hinab rinnen und war sich sicher, dass es keine Tränen waren.

„Tschudligung! Ist was passiert?"

„Geht schon.", sagte sie und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Sitz fallen, die Hand gegen die Wunde gepresst. „Blutet nur n bisschen."

„Warum haben wir angehalten.", kam Blanches Stimme vom anderen Ende des Abteils. „Verdammt, George, setz dich wieder hin, bis das Licht angeht."

„Hier, Lilly. Drück das so lange auf die Wunde.", sagte Mara. „Fred, gib das mal weiter."

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie ein Päckchen Taschentücher in ihrem Schoß landete. Gerade hatte sie die Packung geöffnet, als ihr schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass es nicht ihr Blut war, das an ihren Händen klebte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch sie konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln. Obwohl es so dunkel war, dass sie ihr Gegenüber nicht sehen konnte, sah sie die tiefroten Tropfen so deutlich, als sei hellichter Tag. Brutal und Anklagend stachen sie ihr ins Auge. Von dem Blut ging ein seltsamer, ihr bekannter Geruch aus, der sie erschauern ließ. „Fass mich nicht an!", schrie sie, als seine Hände sich um ihre Taille legten, doch sie konnte den Mann nicht ausmachen, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, sie hätte ihn umgebracht. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Jimmy würde nie sterben. „Fass mich nicht an!", schrie sie wieder, doch es nützte nichts. Eine Welle der kalten Panik drohte sie zu überrennen, als er sie zu sich hin drehte und ihr Gesicht streichelte. Lillys Schreie schienen ihn nicht zu kümmern und niemand schritt ein um ihr zu helfen. Sie spürte die Übelkeit wieder in sich hoch kommen, als sie seine heißen Hände auf der verschwitzten Haut ihres Rückens spürte. „FASS MICH NICHT AN!", schrie sie wieder und plötzlich spürte sie einen harten Schlag mitten ins Gesicht.

Sie schlug die Augen auf. Die Lichter des Abteils waren wieder an und der Zug ruckelte leicht hin und her, während er wieder Fahrt aufnahm. Blanche, Mara, Oliver, Fred und George knieten über ihr und jedes ihrer Gesichter zeugte von einem unsagbaren Schrecken.

„Lilly, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Blanche mit brüchiger Stimme. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

„Was… was ist passiert?"

„Du bist… vollkommen ausgerastet, hast angefangen zu schreien, wie am Spieß und…" Blanche sah zu Oliver, dessen Auge sichtlich geschwollen war.

„Ich glaub das wird n nettes Veilchen, Oliver."

„Bitte, sagt keinem hiervon…", flehte sie beinahe, als sie sich wieder aufsetzte.

„Lilly, wir müssen das Professor McGonagall berichten…", sagte Mara zögerlich.

„Was macht n Dementor im Hogwartsexpress?", warf Oliver, noch immer fassungslos ein. Er half Lilly dabei sich aufzusetzen.

„Ein… ein Dementor?"

„Hast du gar nichts mitbekommen in den Ferien, Lilly?" Blanche setzte sich wieder in ihren Sitz und sah ihre Freundin entgeistert an. „Sirius Black hat vor Jahren mehrere Muggel und einen Zauberer mit einem einzigen Fluch getötet. Seitdem war er in Askaban und diesen Sommer ist er ausgebrochen. Keiner weiß wie und vorher hat das noch nie jemand geschafft. Die Dementoren und das Ministerium suchen überall nach ihm. Aber warum sie auch den Hogwartsexpress durchsuchen?"

„Da wäre Black ja ganz schön bescheuert! Nach Hogwarts fahren, wo mehr Zauberer nach ihm Ausschau halten, als sonst irgendwo."

Mit Olivers Hilfe kam Lilly wieder in ihren Sitz. Jemand hatte das Fenster geöffnet, sodass die kalte, aber doch frische Luft hinein strömen konnte. Noch immer hatte sie eine Gänsehaut, doch alles war besser, als weiterhin gebrauchte, warme, stickige Luft einzuatmen. Sie reckte ihr Gesicht dem Fahrtwind entgegen und wünschte sich, ihre Freunde würden aufhören sie anzustarren.


	14. Chapter 13

Gerade rechtzeitig zum ersten Quidditchtraining des Jahres zwei Wochen nach Schuljahresbeginn kam die Eule zurück, mit der Lilly ihren Brüdern eine Tasche geschickt hatte, die sie so manipuliert hatte, dass die Dinge, die noch in Boston waren und die sie benötigen würde, hinein passten. Den Brief jedoch, den Billy ihr dabei gelegt hatte, hatte Lilly auch nach dem Training, das einen Großteil des Nachmittages in Anspruch nahm, noch nicht gelesen. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte sie es mit viel Anstrengung geschafft an alles andere, als ihr Heim zu denken, und sie wollte damit jetzt nicht aufhören, wollte sich nicht erinnern, wenn sie die Erinnerung so gut verdrängt hatte.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich auf die Bank in der Umkleidekabine nieder. Oliver hatte sie alle heute besonders hart rangenommen und das alles in einem Wetter, das beim besten Willen nicht schön zu nennen war. Ihre Teamkollegen waren vorangegangen. Nach einem Sommer, in dem sie selten weniger getan hatte, als herumzusitzen, war das Training heute eine einzige Tortur gewesen, denn Oliver hatte darauf bestanden, dass das Gryffindorteam dieses Jahr nicht nur auf den Besen in Topform war, sondern auch ohne Besen ausdauernd blieb. Dies gab ihm überdies die Möglichkeit auch dann Trainigsstunden anzusetzen, wenn das Quidditchfeld durch andere Mannschaften belegt war. Und so hatte Oliver sie erst eine halbe Stunde um das Spielfeld fliegen und dabei neue, schwierigere Manöver testen lassen, währenddessen hatten sie sich den Quaffel zugeworfen und versucht sich nicht an dem Regen zu stören, der ihnen gemeinsam mit dem Wind ins Gesicht peitschte, als wolle er sie vom Besen fegen. Als Oliver dann hatte einsehen müssen, dass ein sinnvolles Training bei einem solchen Winde nicht wirklich möglich war, war er darauf umgesattelt sie Runde um Runde um das Feld laufen zu lassen, bis sie alle nur noch auf dem Zahnfleisch gingen. Doch keinem von ihnen schien es so miserabel zu gehen wie Lilly. Das Seitenstechen hatte sich langsam ausgedehnt, bis ihr Kopf dröhnte und sie glaubte jede Sekunde in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Ihre Lungen schienen bersten zu wollen und ein scharfer und gleichzeitig bitterer Geschmack hatte sich in ihrem Mund ausgebreitet, der sie stark an den Geruch eines Trankes erinnerte, den am Tag zuvor in Zaubertränke gebraut hatten und der seinem Opfer binnen weniger Sekunden den Tod brachte.

„Dir ist was runter gefallen.", sagte Oliver. Sein Arm lag noch immer um ihre Tallie. Er hatte das Team weg geschickt, als er gesehen hatte, dass es Lilly nicht gut ging.

Müde folgte sie seinem Blick, als er sich bückte und den weißen Umschlag aufhob, den sie noch immer nicht geöffnet hatte und der einen Brief ihres Bruders enthielt. Billy hatte ihn geschrieben, das hatte sie sofort erkannt und sich gefragt, weshalb nicht Joe es übernommen hatte ihr zu schreiben, denn immerhin war er derjenige, der eher gewillt war, etwas zu verschriftlichen.

Oliver schob Lilly den Brief in ihre Umhangtasche und seufzte. „Lilly, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du dich übernimmst. Meinst du nicht?"

Sie hätte gerne geantwortet, ihm gesagt, dass es ihr vollkommen gut ging und er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, doch ihr Hals tat so weh, dass sie nicht einen Ton hervor brachte. Stattdessen schüttelte sie den Kopf und ließ ihren Oberkörper auf die Bank zurücksinken, sodass sie unter die kahle, weiße Decke starrte.

„Ich… ich muss das jetzt sagen, egal, ob du mit mir reden willst, oder nicht. Aber wenn du deine Ausdauer nicht steigerst und ein bisschen zunimmst, dann werde ich dich nicht länger in der Mannschaft halten können." Seine Stimme klang brüchig, beinahe so, als schmerze ihn jedes Wort, das er von sich geben musste, doch nach diesem Training hatte Lilly beinahe etwas Derartiges erwartet. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte zwei Tränen ihre Wangen hinab laufen.

„Ich werde mich anstrengen.", versprach sie krächzend.

„Vielleicht hat Madam Pomfrey einen Stärkungstrank für dich, was meinst du?"

Lilly schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich will nur ins Bett und morgen früh fang ich gleich mit dem Training an."

„Nach einem ordentlichen Frühstück, versteht sich."

„Klar."

Oliver erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand. „Komm schon, ich bring dich bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum."

Doch Lilly schloss wieder die Augen und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Bis in den Gryffindorturm, musste sie mehr Stockwerke erklimmen als sie jetzt Atemzüge hintereinander holen konnte. „Ich hab's mir anders überlegt, ich übernachte hier drin. Kann nicht mehr so weit laufen."

„Komm schon! Du kannst hier nicht pennen! Weißt du, wie viele Spinnen hier rumlaufen.", sagte Oliver und spielte damit seinen letzten Trumpf. Doch damit lag er falsch. Seit dem Sommer glaubte Lilly sich vor nichts mehr zu fürchten außer vor ihren Träumen und Dementoren.

„Keine Chance. Hau ab. Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen."

Lilly vernahm ein erneutes Seufzen, doch statt Olivers Schritte, die sich von ihr entfernten, hörte sie das Knarzen der Bank, als er sich wieder neben sie setzte. „Was ist? Willst du nicht wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Schon, aber Filch kontrolliert die Umkleiden, und wenn du alleine hier drin bist, kriegst du vermutlich Ärger, wie selten zuvor."

„Mir egal."

„Dir scheint viel egal zu sein."

„Wie meinst du das?" Schneller als sie es von sich selbst erwartet hatte, setzte sie sich auf. „Ich halte mich aus nichts raus, mache wie immer beim Training mit, bin immer unter Leuten. Was willst du eigentlich?" Sie wusste selbst nicht, wo diese plötzliche Wut auf ihn herkam, doch dieser Blick mit den rehbraunen Augen, die sie so mitleidsvoll musterten ließen heißen Zorn in ihm emporsteigen. „Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe? Ich will nicht reden, okay? Ich will auch nicht gesagt bekommen, wie verschissen egal mir alles ist!"

„Lilly…" Oliver hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ach hör doch auf! Denkst du, nur weil du Captain bist, kannst du mich ausfragen? Dich geht das nichts an! Scheiße!"

Seine Finger schlossen sich um ihre Handgelenke und Lilly sprang auf. Berührungen waren das, wovor ihr am meisten grauste. Niemanden ließ sie an sich heran, und sie war sich sicher, dass sie je wieder jemanden in ihre Nähe kommen lassen würde. Das Mitleid wich aus seinem Blick, als er sich langsam erhob. „Vielleicht solltest du mal drüber nachdenken, ob das wirklich alles ist, was ich für dich bin. Der Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft? Gut, dann lasse ich dich jetzt allein." Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu und verließ den Raum, den Kopf gesenkt, mit schlurfenden Schritten und Lilly wusste nicht, ob der Zorn auf ihn verflogen war, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.


	15. Chapter 14

Lilly brauchte etwas mehr als eine Stunde, bis sie vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame stand, die den Zugang zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum für alle verbarrikadierte, die keinen Zutritt hatten.

Sie hatte Oliver lange Zeit nachgestarrt und versucht die wild umherschwirrenden Gedanken zu bändigen, die versuchten ihr den gerade erst wiedergefundenen Atem zu nehmen. Wie um Himmels Willen, sollte sie jetzt noch sein Problem in den Griff bekommen? Denn das er ein Problem hatte, war nicht zu übersehen. Wie kam er dazu ihr seine Gefühle so um die Ohren zu werfen? Sie hatte genug mit sich selbst zu tun, da brauchte sie nicht auch noch seine Vorwürfe und die Angst davor allein mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein. Also gut, er hatte ein Auge auf sie geworfen, das hatte sie schon geraume Zeit befürchtet, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sich dieses Gefühl seinerseits bald verflüchtigen würde, wenn sie sich von ihm fern hielt. Auch wenn sich dieses Unterfangen als schwierig gestalten würde, denn immerhin hatte er für beinahe jeden Tag der nächsten Woche ein Training angesetzt.

„Passwort?", fragte die fette Dame mit der für ihr typischen sonoren Stimmlage.

Lilly stockte und sah auf die Uhr. Vermutlich saß er noch im Gemeinschaftsraum, über ein Miniaturquidditchfeld gebeugt und dachte über Taktiken nach, die sie im ersten Spiel der Saison gegen Slytherin würden gebrauchen können. Und sobald sie den Raum beträte, würde sein finsterer, vorwurfsvoller Blick sie streifen und sie müsste sich an ihm vorbei schleichen auf dem Weg in ihren Schlafsaal.

Die fette Dame musterte sie abschätzig. „Also was ist? Soll ich den ganzen Abend darauf warten, dass du dich an das Passwort erinnerst?"

Nein, Lilly konnte unmöglich heute Abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, zumindest solange sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass Oliver sie in Ruhe lassen würde. Sie wandte dem Porträt der fetten Dame den Rücken zu und eilte den Gang hinab auf der Suche nach einem Raum, in dem sie sich verkriechen konnte, bis sie sich sicher fühlen konnte. Die nächstbeste Tür, die sie fand, stieß sie auf und sie fand sich auf einer Jungentoilette.

_Besser als das Klo der maulenden Myrte._, dachte sie bitter und begab sich in die nächstbeste Kabine, wo sie sich auf einen heruntergeklappten Klodeckel niederließ. Obwohl die maulende Myrte, ein Geist, der unter schweren Depressionen litt und sich nicht mit ihrem Tod abfinden konnte, sicherlich gute Gesellschaft gewesen wäre um Lilly von ihren tristen Gedanken abzulenken. Denn das Alleinsein hatte die grausame Angewohnheit, Lilly zum Nachdenken zu zwingen, etwas, dem sie gut ausgewichen war. Bisher. Nicht so heute.

Sie zog die Beine an und starrte auf den schmalen Streifen Mondlicht, der auf die grauen, abgelaufenen Fliesen fiel. Die Schatten um den hellen Fleck herum wirkten umso dunkler, und umso trister zu dieser späten Stunde. Vielleicht, wenn sie nur auf diesen Streifen starrte und versuchte an nichts zu denken, würde die Zeit schneller herum gehen. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, wie sie Oliver klar machen konnte, dass er keine Chance hatte, ohne ihn zu verletzen oder ohne ihm sagen zu müssen, warum sie niemanden an sich heran lassen konnte.

Tränen fielen auf ihre angewinkelten Knie. Warum nur musste auch plötzlich das Leben in Hogwarts so unerträglich werden? Sie versuchte ja sich wieder in den alltäglichen Trott einzufügen, doch außer Oliver schien niemand bemerkt zu haben, dass sie von einer Möglichkeit der Ablenkung zur nächsten eilte, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass sie sich langsam aber sicher zugrunde richtete. Dabei war sie sich so sicher gewesen, dass ab jetzt alles wieder normal sein konnte, doch Professor McGonagall suchte immer wieder das Gespräch mit ihr, sodass Lilly keinen Meter in den Schulkorridoren gehen konnte, ohne Angst zu haben, ihre Hauslehrerin würde sie jede Sekunde beiseite nehmen um die Geschehnisse der Ferien aus ihr heraus zu pressen.

Nicht einmal vor Blanche und Mara fühlte sie sich sicher. Zwar hatten sie nicht mehr gefragt, was im Sommer geschehen war, doch Lilly spürte ihre Blicke, wenn sie morgens ins Bad ging, und dass, sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, eine Diskussion entbrannte, dessen Hauptaugenmerk ohne Zweifel auf Lilly gerichtet war. In den vergangenen vier Schuljahren hatte Lilly sich aus den meisten Sachen herausgehalten und hatte sich lediglich im Zaubertränkeunterricht mündlich beteiligt, und in ihrer Freizeit hatte sie sich lediglich mit Quidditch beschäftigt. Doch seit diesem Schuljahr, hatte sich das geändert. Lilly vertiefte sich regelrecht in die Hausaufgaben, die massig von den Lehrern aufgegeben wurden, was sie vorher nie getan hatte, und schrieb selbst für Kräuterkunde, ihr verhasstestes Fach lange Aufsätze, die Professor Sprout regelrecht vor Freude in die Luft springen ließen.

Wie hatte Lilly nur glauben können, ihre Veränderung würde von niemandem bemerkt? Wie war sie auf die Idee gekommen, in Hogwarts würde sie wieder ein geregeltes Leben führen? Ohne es zu wollen, hatte sie eine Mauer um sich errichtet, die ihre Freunde von ihr fern hielt und Oliver war derjenige gewesen, der einen Versuch gemacht hatte diese Mauer zu stürmen. Doch Lilly hatte ihn eiskalt abprallen lassen. Sie konnte sich ihm nicht öffnen! Wenn sie das tat, dann würde auch er sie behandeln wie ein rohes Ei. Unmöglich! Mit einem Seufzen stieß sie die Tür der Kabine wieder auf. Sie trug keine Uhr, aber sie glaubte, dass es jetzt spät genug war, sodass sie niemanden mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum auffinden würde. Der Raum lag noch immer im schummerigen Dämmerlicht, das der Mond durch die Butzenscheiben warf. Sie trat an eines der Waschbecken heran und ließ sich kaltes Wasser über den Puls laufen, bis ihre Finger taub wurden. Wie gut es tat nichts zu fühlen, nichts zu spüren. Nichts zu denken. Wenn alles, was einen zum Nachdenken bewegen könnte in den Hintergrund trat. Sie stellte das Wasser wieder ab und wischte sich mit der Innenseite ihres Unterarmes über das tränennasse Gesicht. Warum konnte nicht einfach alles vorbei sein? Die Alpträume, die Angst, dass jemand aus ihrem Gesicht ablesen könnte, was sie bewegte.

Ihr Spiegelbild ließ sie zusammenfahren. Das graue Mondlicht ließ sie so alt wirken und warf ungnädige Schatten auf ihr Gesicht, die die ausgemergelten Wangenknochen deutlich hervorhuben. Mit zittrigen Fingern strich Lilly sich über ihre farblose Haut. Zuvor hatte sie immer so auf ihr Äußeres geachtet und jetzt… kein Wunder, dass sie das Training nicht durchgehalten hatte. Sie warf einen letzten, verachtenden Blick in den Spiegel. Nicht einmal war bereit ihr die Freude eines kleinen, falschen Komplimentes zu machen. Im Wegdrehen erhaschte sie einen Blick auf die Ablage unterhalb des Spiegels und sie gefror in der Bewegung. Was sie da vor sich sah, war wie ein Bild der Erlösung und des Grauens zugleich. Das, was da vor ihr lag, war sicherlich von einem Schüler dort vergessen worden, doch ihr schien es beinahe so, als hätte der Gegenstand dort auf sie gewartet.

Sie zögerte einen Moment, bis der Spiegel ihr wieder die grausige Fratze zeigte. Dann nahm sie den Gegenstand an sich und verschwand mit langen Schritten aus dem Bad und sah nicht den Geist, der mit einem grimmigen Lächeln aus dem Glas des Spiegels hinaus schwebte und dann leise kichernd weiterzog.


	16. Chapter 15

„Natürlich ist Krum der beste Sucher aller Zeiten!", empörte sich Fred lautstark beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen.

„Ach hör doch auf!", erwiderte George mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung „Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung! Wentworth! Das ist ein Sucher wie er im Buche steht! Sag doch auch mal was dazu, Lilly."

Sie rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf und starrte missmutig in das Porridge das vor ihr stand und bereits erkaltet war. „Mir egal."

George beugte sich vor und versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. „Wie kann dir das egal sein?"

„Weil ihr alles egal ist!"

Lilly drehte sich abrupt um und sah Oliver hinterher, der ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihnen vorbei ging und sich zu Percy Weasley ans andere Ende des Tisches setzte.

Fred und George starrten ihm mit offenen Mündern nach. „Was ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen?" Fred betrachtete Lilly eingehend. „Vor dem Training solltest du dich aber mit ihm aussöhnen, meinst du nicht?"

Das Training. Das Training! Als ob sie jetzt an das Training denken wollte. Sie stand so schnell auf, dass sie ihr Porridge über den Tisch verteilte, doch sie schenkte dem keinerlei Beachtung, als sie hocherhobenen Hauptes aus der großen Halle stolzierte. Sollte Wood sie doch aus dem Team werfen! Dachte sie, als ihr Tränen des Zornes die Wange hinab liefen. Ja, Quidditch bedeutete ihr fast so viel wie ihm, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie sich ihm allein deswegen an den Hals werfen, oder das letzte bisschen, das von ihrem Stolz noch übrig war in den Dreck werfen und mit Füßen darauf herum trampeln würde. Sie riss die Tür zur nächstgelegenen Mädchentoilette auf und knallte sie hinter sich zu. „Verdammtes, arrogantes Arschloch!" Ihr Schrei prallte von den Wänden ab und flog schallend zu ihr zurück. Alles, alles, alles ging kaputt! Niemand konnte für sie da sein, weil sie niemandem trauen konnte. Sie stieß mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die kalten Fliesen der Wand, als sie mit dem Rücken daran hinab glitt. Nicht einmal, wenn sie sich veränderte, konnte sie dem entkommen was hinter ihr lag und jedes Mal, wenn sie in den Spiegel sah und die Ausläufer des Tribals erblickte, die sich über ihren Rücken erstreckt hatten, hätte sie schreien können vor Wut. Das Tattoo war eine Verzweiflungstat gewesen, die ihr jeden Tag von Neuem vor Augen führte, dass sie auf der Flucht war. Auf der Flucht vor sich selbst, vor ihrer Familie, vor ihren Freunden, vor ihren Lehrern, vor der Polizei. Ja, sie war eine Kriminelle! Sie hatte einen Menschen umgebracht. Auch wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen war zu entkommen und sicherzugehen, dass Baggy nicht ungesühnt bleiben würde.

Den Brief, den Billy ihr geschrieben hatte, hatte sie noch immer nicht gelesen. Er steckte noch immer in der Umhangtasche in die Oliver ihn geschoben hatte und Lilly hatte keinerlei Interesse ihn zu lesen, denn sie ahnte zu wissen, dass er ihr mitteilen würde so lange nicht zurück nach Boston zu fahren, bis Wallis nicht mehr nach ihr suchte, denn dass Wallis dies tat, stand für Lilly außer Frage. Soweit Lilly wusste, war Lilly geradezu besessen davon die Gangs der Stadt hinter Schloss und Gitter zu bringen und wenn sie damit anfangen konnte der Schwester der Darleybrüder etwas anzuhängen, um diese aus der Reserve zu locken, war ihr das sicherlich nur Recht.

Wie von allein war Lillys Hand in ihre Umhangtasche geglitten und hatte eine der Zigarettenschachteln hinaus gezogen, die Billy ihr in den Koffer getan hatte. Es hatte unter den Paketen gelegen, die Bones ihr geschickt hatte. Im ersten Moment hatte Lilly sich nicht rühren können, als sie die Pakete sah. Sie wusste, Billy hatte die Pakete eingepackt, damit sie der Polizei nicht in die Hände fielen, und doch hatte Lilly nur mit Mühe einen Laut des Schreckens unterdrücken können, als sie den Koffer im Hogwartsexpress geöffnet hatte um ihren Schulumhang heraus zu holen.

Erst als sie den weichen Filter zwischen den Lippen fühlte, der leicht nachgab, und sie die Zigarette angezündet hatte, atmete sie erleichtert den geschmacklosen Rauch ein. Nikotin hatte sie über die letzten zwei Wochen immer wieder beruhigen können. Sie rauchte allein und wenn sie es war, und die Zigarette immer kürzer wurde, dann fühlte sie sich selbstsicherer und stärker. Was sie allerdings tun sollte, wenn die Zigaretten zur Neige gingen, wusste sie nicht. Dann würde sie den Brief ihres Bruders lesen müssen und ihm antworten müssen um an Nachschub zu kommen.

Als sie nur noch einen kümmerlichen Stummel in der Hand hielt, griff sie wieder in die Tasche, doch die Zigarettenschachtel war nicht das erste, an das sie stieß. Sie fluchte leise, als sie ihren blutenden Zeigefinger herauszog und ihn sich in den Mund steckte. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie noch immer in ihrer Umhangtasche trug, was sie am Abend zuvor auf der Jungentoilette gefunden hatte. Es könnte so einfach sein, so schnell vorbei. Und doch, vielleicht würde sie, wenn sie es täte für einen Moment glauben, dass sie nicht völlig abgestumpft war, vielleicht würde sie glauben können, dass sie tatsächlich noch lebte und das ihre Welt, wie sie jetzt bereits war, nicht eine Version ihrer persönlichen Hölle sei. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Was für eine absurde Idee. Wie vollkommen sinnlos so etwas sein würde.

Lilly erhob sich und schlurfte in die nächstbeste Kabine um den Filter loszuwerden. Sie betätigte die Spülung und beobachtete, wie das Wasser die Überreste der Zigarette im Abfluss verschwanden. Nein es wäre wirklich sinnlos. Sie griff wieder in ihre Tasche und zog die Rasierklinge hervor, die vermutlich ein Junge zuvor auf der Toilette hatte liegen lassen und hielt sie über den Rand der Schüssel. Nein, sie würde eine so einfache Lösung, die doch gar keine war, nie wieder in Betracht ziehen. Und doch, wer würde schon davon erfahren? Niemand, außer ihr selbst. Niemanden würde es kümmern. Nein, es war zu einfach.

Einen Lidschlag später spürte sie, wie ihre rechte Hand die scharfe Klinge gegen die Haut ihres linken Unterarms presste. Lilly spürte nichts. Kein Brennen, keinen Schmerz. Sie beobachtete lediglich, wie das Blut langsam hervortrat, während ihre rechte Hand tat, was sie wollte. Gleichgültigkeit erfüllte sie, während sie die rote, dickflüssige Nässe betrachtete, die erst nur zögerlich und dann offen aus ihrem Arm hervor sprudelte. Es war wirklich einfach. Das, was ihren Körper verließ, war doch ohnehin nicht ihres. Nichts gehörte mehr ihr. Alles, was sie war, hatte sie verloren, wen kümmerte es also? Ihr war es sicherlich egal.

Lilly ließ die Klinge fallen und ließ sich wieder gen Boden gleiten, während langsam aber sicher die Taubheit aus ihren Gliedern wich. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich leicht an. So leicht, dass sie glaubte Schweben zu können.

Dunkelheit breitete sich um sie herum aus, und Lilly trat der Finsternis mit einem Lächeln entgegen. Endlich war sie frei.

Sie driftete umher, ohne recht zu wissen, was es war, das sie umgab? Eine poetische Beschreibung dafür konnte sie nicht finden. Es war weder kalt noch warm. Weder heiß, noch kalt. Nicht gleichgültig. Sie existierte. Mehr wusste sie nicht. Ein trüber Schleier umgab sie, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was es war, das sie trennte von dem, das sie nicht benennen konnte, und das sie nicht loslassen wollte. Es rüttelte und zerrte an ihr, sodass sie ihren Kopf hin- und her rollen spürte.

„Lilly!", hörte sie eine Stimme, die sie nicht kannte. „Lilly! Was hast du gemacht? Jetzt wach doch auf! Mara! Ist mir egal, was du von dem denkst! Lauf!"

Die Stimme drang zu ihr durch, doch die Worte konnte sie nicht ausmachen. Worte. So banal. So unnütz. Etwas weiches presste gegen den Unterarm. Sie spürte, was mit ihrem Körper geschah und war doch nicht dabei. Es war als stünde sie neben dem Geschehen, ohne etwas zu sehen. Sie war blind. Es war nicht ihr Körper, an dem jemand herum rüttelte, dem jemand ins Gesicht schlug. Hart. Ihr Kopf knallte gegen etwas Hartes. Etwas, das den engen Raum um sie herum von anderen engen Räumen trennte. Raum. Wand. Trennung.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Wir haben sie so gefunden, Professor."

„Ja, ist gut. Lassen Sie mich an sie ran, Riddle!"

Ein Schatten entfernte sich von ihr, ein zweiter fiel auf ihr Gesicht. Sie spürte den Luftzug.

„Vulnera Sanentur.", murmelte jemand. Dann, nach einer kurzen Pause, die nicht zu enden schien, wurde sie emporgehoben. Hätte sie noch Nahrung in sich getragen, hätte diese ruckartige Bewegung sie wieder hervor befördert.

„Bringen Sie sie in den Krankenflügel, Sir?"

„Nein.", sagte eine vierte Stimme, die ihr so bekannt vorkam, und doch so fremd. Sie schien von ihr gekommen zu sein. Von ihr? Aber sie war nicht da.

„Ich bringe sie in mein Quartier, McGregor. Und Sie und Miss Riddle kommen mit."

Derjenige, der sie trug, schien großen Wert darauf zu legen, dass sie nirgendwo anstieß und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass ihr Fuß mit dem Türrahmen kollidierte.

Die Schritte hallten. Schritte. Worte. Sie kamen wieder. Begriffe. Sie hatten eine Bedeutung. Schmerz. Er war verflogen. Wann würde wiederkehren, was sie versucht hatte zu vergessen.

Weich.

Warm.

Der, der sie getragen hatte, ließ sie los.

„Bleiben Sie bei ihr."

Die Couch gab unter dem Gewicht zweier Personen leicht nach. Jemand fuhr mit dem Finger über ihre Stirn.

„Warum hat sie das gemacht, Mara."

„Ich weiß nicht."

Schweigen.

„Sie wollte nicht reden." Hervor gepresster Satz.

„Wir hätten sie dazu drängen sollen. Dann wäre das nicht passiert." Vorwurf in der Stimme.

„Es wäre vielleicht nur früher passiert. Sie redet doch nicht mal mit Wood und das sagt doch wohl alles."

„Träufeln Sie das auf die geschlossene Wunde."

Ein Stopfen wurde aus einer Flasche entfernt.

„Ist das Diptam?"

„Wollen Sie Punkte dafür haben, McGregor. Machen Sie einfach."

Etwas kühles, feuchtes rann ihren Arm hinab. Ein Geruch nach Zitronen schwängerte die Luft, die sie einatmete. Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Lilly riss die Augen auf. Der Schleier vor ihren Augen war fort. Einfach verschwunden. Sie blinzelte gegen das helle Licht und die Tränen an, die sich in einem steten Strom aus ihren Augenwinkeln gestohlen hatten.

„Lilly, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Blanche.

Doch Lilly schüttelte lediglich den schmerzenden Kopf. Noch immer fühlte sie sich, als schwebe sie über dem Geschehen als Teil davon zu sein, doch sie sah durch ihre eigenen Augen. Sah Blanche und Mara, die sich besorgt über sie gebeugt hatten. Sah eine saubere, einfach eingerichtete Wohnung. Sah Professor Snape, der in einigem Abstand zu ihnen dastand und in Gedanken verloren schien.

„Du hast uns einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt!", drang Maras Schluchzer an ihre Ohren. „Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Lilly schob ihre Freundinnen mit bleischweren Armen von sich fort. „Wenn ich mit euch reden wollte, dann wäre ich zu euch gekommen." Sie klang so verbittert, so abweisend, dass es ihr gleich wieder leid tat, doch sie konnte die mitleidigen Blicke nicht ertragen, doch die Vorwürfe waren beinahe noch schlimmer.

Blanche verzog keine Miene, sie vermochte es, sich Emotionen nicht immer sofort anmerken zu lassen, doch Mara wich zurück. Sie sprang auf und wandte Lilly den Rücken zu. Lilly konnte sehen, wie sie um Haltung kämpfte und konnte doch nicht umhin einen gewissen, bittersüßen Triumpf zu verspüren. Warum hatten ihre Freundinnen sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen können? Einfach nicht nach ihr suchen; dann wären sie alle jetzt nicht in dieser Situation. Aber genau das war das Problem, das sie an anderen Tagen gar nicht als solches betrachtet hatte: Mara und Blanche waren Lillys Freundinnen und es war nicht fair, dass sie diese mit solcher Geringschätzung behandelte. Andererseits wusste sie, dass sie niemanden an sich heran lassen konnte. Niemanden hatte sie in ihre Nähe kommen lassen, außer ihrer Brüder und schließlich auch Baggy. Dass Baggy tot war, konnte Lilly noch immer nicht begreifen. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war er fort gewesen und wie konnte man sich bis in die letzte Faser des Bewusstseins klar machen, dass jemand diese Welt verlassen hatte, wenn er sich nicht einmal verabschieden hatte können? Ohne Abschied war eine Trennung nicht komplett.

Snape verließ den Raum und Lilly starrte die Tür an, durch die er verschwunden war. Wäre er nicht gekommen um sie nach Hogwarts zu holen, wäre ihr Leben vielleicht schon längst vorbei. Dann hätte Bones öfter Gelegenheit gehabt… Lilly unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und presste den Handrücken vor ihren Mund. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Lilly schüttelte sie ab. Ja, sie wollte in den Arm genommen werden, wollte sich öffnen. Die Bloßstellung jedoch würde sie nicht ertragen können. Als die Tür sich wieder öffnete, und Snape wieder hinein kam, hielt er ein Glas mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Er durchschritt den Raum und drückte Lilly das Glas in die Hand. „Trinken Sie das.", sagte er tonlos und Lilly gehorchte augenblicklich und ohne zu fragen, was er ihr da verabreichte. Nicht einmal einen Lidschlag später erkannte sie, dass die verschwommenen Ränder aus ihrem Sichtfeld gewichen waren und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie da gewesen waren. Ihr Kopf war befreit von dem seltsamen Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit.

„Was war das?", fragte sie verblüfft.

Snape ließ sich in einen der beiden roten Ohrensessel nieder. „Belaratrank.", sagte er. „Sie sollten sich noch ausruhen, während der Trank wirkt. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass ihr Körper schnell das Blut produziert, das sie… nun verloren haben."

Lilly nickte knapp und schluckte den letzten Rest des Trankes. Erst, als der letzte Tropfen ihre Kehle hinab rann, breitete sich ein unangenehmer Geschmack nach Eisen in ihrem Mund aus.

„Miss Darley, Sie wissen, dass ich Professor McGonagall von diesem Vorfall unterrichten muss, nicht wahr?"

McGonagall. Sie war Lilly bereits seit geraumer Zeit auf den Fersen. Wie würde sie Lilly erst in die Ecke drängen, wenn sie erführe, was sich heute zugetragen hatte. „Professor…", begann sie und kam ins Stocken. Wie sollte sie ihre Bitte nur formulieren? Doch es schien, als müsse sie dies gar nicht erst versuchen. Er beobachtete sie einen Moment, dann erhob er sich.

„Miss Riddle, Miss McGregor.", sagte er und wandte sich an die anderen beiden Mädchen. „Ich schlage vor, sie gehen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und warten dort auf Miss Darley."

„Wir können Lilly doch nicht einfach-", begann Mara, doch Snape unterbrach sie rüde.

„Leider muss ich sie bitten, bei dieser vertraulichen Unterredung mit Miss Darley den Raum zu verlassen. Wenn sie den Wunsch verspürt mit Ihnen zu reden, wird sie das tun, aber im Moment ist es an mir, ihrem Lehrer mich damit auseinanderzusetzen."

Blanche warf Mara einen Blick zu, der diese offensichtlich beruhigen sollte, doch diese straffte die Schultern und öffnete gerade den Mund um Snape eine vertrauensschülerwürdige Antwort entgegen zu schleudern, als Blanche sie beim Ärmel packte und in Richtung der Tür zog. „Wir warten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich, Lilly.", war das letzte, was sie sagte, bevor die beiden auf den Flur hinaus traten und die Tür hinter sich zu zogen.

Snape wandte sich augenblicklich wieder Lilly zu. Er hatte sich nicht einmal erhoben, als seine anderen beiden Schülerinnen den Raum verlassen hatten und betrachtete Lilly eingehend über seine gefalteten Hände hinweg. Was erwartete er? Wartete er etwa darauf, dass sie von sich aus anfing? Darauf konnte er lange warten. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und starrte auf ihre Hände. Wie viel einfacher war es, die Stille, die sich wie ein Leichentuch ausgebreitet hatte, zu ertragen, wenn sie seinen stechenden Augen entkommen konnte. Und doch wusste sie, spürte sie, dass sie auf ihr ruhten. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, doch sie war entschlossen nicht den ersten Schritt zu tun.

Unvermittelt sprang Snape auf und durchquerte den Raum, hielt auf ein kleines Eichenschränkchen zu, an dem er sich zu schaffen machte. Als er sich wieder zu ihr herumdrehte, hielt er eine Flasche in der einen Hand, die eine braune Flüssigkeit enthielt, in der anderen hielt er ein kleines Glas. Er trat zu ihr an die Couch und hielt ihr die Flasche hin. „Feuerwhisky?"

Lilly zögerte nicht einen Lidschlag lang. Vermutlich war es nicht die beste Idee nach so viel Blutverlust Alkohol zu trinken, aber wenn er ihn ihr anbot, konnte nichts Verwerfliches dabei sein. Sie hielt ihm ihr leeres Glas hin, das er bis zu Hälfte füllte und griff in ihre Umhangtasche um ihre Zigaretten heraus zu holen. Ihre Hände zitterten noch immer, als sie die Schachtel öffnete und sie Snape reichte. Für einen Moment schien es ihr, als würde er ablehnen, doch dann zog er eine Zigarette heraus.

„Ich behalte ihr Geheimnis für mich, wenn Sie das hier verschweigen, Miss Darley.", sagte er und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. „Sie haben mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Lilly, dass er noch bleicher schien, als gewöhnlich. „Warum? Ich meine… warum machen Sie sich solche Sorgen um mich?" Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus und ein leichtes Brennen arbeitete sich langsam ihre Speiseröhre hinab. Snape schwieg und brauchte ungewöhnlich lang um seine Zigarette mit dem Zauberstab anzuzünden.

„Wegen Ihrer Mutter, denke ich.", sagte er schließlich und blies Rauch gegen die Decke. „Sie und ich waren im selben Jahr hier in Hogwarts."

Lilly schluckte hart. Auf was lief das hinaus? Wollte Snape etwa sagen, dass er und ihre Mutter… das konnte Lilly sich nicht vorstellen. Überhaupt war es schier unvorstellbar, dass ihre Mutter, die sich nicht einen Deut um ihre Kinder geschert hatte, überhaupt jemals geliebt haben sollte. Und dann auch noch Snape?

Er schien ihren skeptischen, ja beinahe erschrockenen Blick richtig zu deuten und lachte kurz auf. „Nein, nicht so, wie sie vielleicht denken." Er schenkte sich Feuerwhisky in sein Glas ein und hielt Lilly die Flasche wieder hin. Dankbar ließ sie ihn einschenken.

„Wie soll ich es denn sonst verstehen, Sir?"

„Wir waren befreundet, nichts weiter." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, in der er gedankenverloren an die Decke blickte. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie die ganze Geschichte kennen, und weder ihr Vater, noch ihre Brüder werden sie Ihnen je erzählt haben, denn ihr Vater hat kein Interesse daran, es Ihnen zu erzählen und Ihre Brüder waren zu dem Zeitpunkt, als es geschehen ist zu jung. Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr Vater Sie behandelt, vielleicht hat er sich ja geändert, wer-"

„Bones ist tot.", unterbrach sie ihn und versuchte die Tränen, die wieder in ihren Augen aufstiegen zu überspielen, indem sie sich ihre Zigarette anzündete. „Und bitte nennen Sie ihn nicht meinen Vater. Es ist schlimm genug es zu wissen, da muss es nicht auch noch ausgesprochen werden."

Snape betrachtete sie eine Zeit lang, dann nahm er einen weiteren Zug von der Zigarette. „Wie ist es passiert?"

„Was wollten Sie mir sagen, Professor?"

Snape seufzte, offensichtlich enttäuscht, dass sein Versuch, sie indirekt zum Reden zu bewegen gescheitert war. „Ihr V- Bones Darley war nicht der Ehemann, den Lucy sich gewünscht hatte. Sie ist irgendwann von zu Hause ausgerissen, weil sie sich weigerte in das Muster gepresst zu werden, in das ihre Familie sie hineinzwängen wollte. Also ist sie nach ihrer Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts nach Amerika gegangen, wo sie Bones Darley kennen lernte. Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört, bis sie urplötzlich eines Nachts vor meiner Tür stand. Sie sagte mit, sie sei schwanger und könne unmöglich bei ihrem Mann bleiben. Er wisse nichts von dem Kind, und wenn sie bei ihm geblieben wäre, dann hätte sie dieses Kind vermutlich verloren. Sie hatte eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, als sie vor meiner Tür stand, und eines ihrer Augen war zu geschwollen." Er nahm einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey und verzog dabei keine Miene. „Ich habe sie bei mir aufgenommen, denn zu ihren Eltern konnte sie nicht mehr nach dem Skandal, den ihr Verschwinden ausgelöst hatte, insbesondere nicht, nachdem sie einen Muggel geheiratet und ihm zwei Kinder geschenkt hatte und ein drittes erwartete. Sie blieb also bei mir, aber als die Zeit kam, dass ihr Kind zur Welt kommen sollte, da…" Er stockte und schien mit sich zu ringen, ob er wirklich aussprechen sollte was geschehen war. „Ich kam nach Hause, es war schon spät und Lucy… ich habe nach ihr gerufen. Verdammt, ich habe das ganze Haus nach ihr abgesucht, bis ich schließlich vor der verschlossenen Badezimmertür stand. Sie saß auf dem Fußboden neben der Dusche, so wie du eben. Das ganze Blut." Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die Augen. „Ich habe Lucy gerade rechtzeitig gefunden um sie ins Sankt Mungo zu bringen, bevor… die Heiler konnten sie nicht mehr retten. Plötzlich standen sie vor mir, und fragten mich wie das Kind, ein Mädchen, heißen sollte und ich gab ihr den Namen Lilly." Er öffnete die Augen und sah Lilly eine lange Zeit an, die unter seinem Blick erstarrte. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was seine Geschichte in ihr auslöste. Nie hatte sie infrage gestellt, dass ihre Mutter ihr ihren Namen gegeben hatte, doch dass Snape es gewesen war, war beinahe eine Unmöglichkeit. „Etwa eine Woche lang habe ich versucht mich um dich zu kümmern, aber es ging nicht."

Lilly sprang auf. Wollte sie diese Geschichte wirklich hören? Nein, das wollte sie nicht. „Ich gehe jetzt besser." Panik stieg in ihr auf, als sie an seinem Sessel vorbeistürzte, doch sie konnte gar nicht so schnell sehen, wie seien Hand hervorschoss und sie festhielt. Bevor sie ihre Gedanken ordnen konnte, stand er vor ihr, hielt ihr Gesicht in beiden Händen und sah sie so fest, an, dass sie ihm nicht ausweichen konnte. Sie starrte zurück, vermochte es nicht wegzusehen von den schwarzen Augen, die sie zu durchbohren schienen und sie an Ort und Stelle hielten und ihr doch keine Angst einjagten. Was war los mit ihr? War sie so abgestumpft, dass sie nicht weglief vor dem, was sie erzittern machen sollte?

Snape atmete tief durch, bevor er sagen konnte, was er loswerden wollte. „Warum?", begann er. „Warum glaubst du, dass es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gibt? Was macht das Leben so unmöglich? Sage es mir, ich verstehe es nicht. Erst deine Mutter, jetzt du. Was ist los mit euch?"

Lilly zögerte, bevor ihr die Worte über die Lippen kamen. Worte, deren Artikulation unter normalen Umständen das Einfachste der Welt war, wogen jetzt so schwer, dass ihre Zunge sie kaum zu bewegen vermochte, und ihre Lippen sich sträubten sie heraus zu lassen. Aber was war noch normal in dieser verrückten Welt, die ihr hässlichstes Gesicht gezeigt hatte „Bones Darley.", sagte sie trocken, während Tränend es Zornes in ihr hochkochten. „Bones Darley hat erst das Leben meiner Mutter zerstört, dann das meiner Brüder und im Sommer meines."

„Was ist passiert?", seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut und Lilly spürte, wie ihre Knie nachzugeben drohten. Hätte er sie nicht gehalten, so wäre sie auf den Boden gesunken.

Und dann sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, ohne dass sie ihre Lenke hätte lenken können. Sie taten was sie wollten und teilten Severus Snape alles mit. Ihre Angst, ihr Schmerz. Das, was in Bones Camper geschehen war und das, was ihre Brüder getan hatten. Was sie getan hatte, als sie Baggy tot auf dem Boden hatte liegen sehen. Alles, was sich in ihr angestaut hatte, trat hervor und es war ihr gleich, dass Snape es war, der dies alles hörte. Innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde hatte sie sich ihm so nah gefühlt, wie in den letzten Wochen niemanden, und dieses Gefühl machte ihr Angst.

Er drückte sie auf die Couch zurück und sie konnte beobachten, wie ihm die Gesichtszüge entglitten. „Nur schade, dass Bones schon tot ist, sonst hätte ich ihn umgebracht." Sein Daumen fuhr über ihre Wange und wischte die Tränen fort, die nicht versiegen wollten.

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist schon in Ordnung."

„Wie kann es in Ordnung sein, wenn du versuchst dir das Leben zu nehmen?"

„Das wollte ich nicht… zumindest nicht eigentlich."

„Eigentlich nicht? Lilly, hast du denn gar nichts bemerkt?"

„Es ist einfach so passiert! Ich … ich wusste, dass es zu einfach wäre, und ich wollte nicht und dann … ich weiß auch nicht. Und plötzlich war es mir egal!"

Er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Hast du nie darüber nachgedacht, was aus denen wird, die sich Sorgen um dich machen?"

Lily zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Nein. Ich kann nicht mehr an andere denken. Wie auch, wenn ich mich selber jeden Tag mehr vergesse?" Es war keine Frage, lediglich eine Feststellung und sie erschütterte Lilly nicht einmal.

„Und deine Brüder?"

Ja. Billy und Joe. Sie vermisste die beiden, und gleichzeitig wünschte sie sich, sie nie wieder zu sehen. Nicht einmal ihre Briefe konnte sie lesen, wie sollte sie ihnen dann gegenüber treten. „Ich weiß nicht." Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt die Hand ausgestreckt, denn sie hoffte fast daran glauben zu können, dass er sie nehmen, und ihr wieder aufhelfen würde. Doch er sah sie weiterhin an und machte keinerlei Anstalten ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du es nicht willst.", sagte er schlicht und sie zuckte innerlich zusammen. Was nahm es sich heraus, dass er meinte, ihr sagen zu können, was sie wollte und was nicht? Erneut sprang sie auf, und wieder hielt er sie zurück. „Wie lange willst du weglaufen?" Er zog sie wieder auf die Couch und plötzlich war sein Gesicht nicht einmal eine Handbreit von ihrem. Sie erwartete, dass er sich zurück zog, dass sie sich zurück zog, doch stattdessen übernahm wieder etwas anderes, als sie selbst die Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Sie beugte sich vor und die Distanz war so schnell überbrückt, dass sie selbst es kaum glauben konnte. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, spürte sie, wie er sich versteifte. Er schob sie nicht von sich fort, offenbar ebenso überrascht von ihrem Übermut wie sie selbst. Was tat sie? Was ging hier vor? Er, der über zwanzig Jahre älter war als sie, zog sie an sich und gewährte ihrer Zunge Einlass. Er, der ihr Vater hätte sein können, ließ sich von ihr küssen. Es ging von ihr aus, das merkte sie, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Und er ließ es sich gefallen. Anstandslos, ohne nur den geringsten Protest. _Hör auf!_, schrie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, doch ihr Körper hatte längst die Überhand gewonnen. Sie wollte leben, wollte spüren, dass Leben in ihr strotzte. Sollte die Welt doch zum Teufel gehen, wenn sie nicht daran teilhaben konnte. Sie löste sich von ihm und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Langsam öffneten sich seine Lider und in seinem Blick lag Schuld und etwas, das Lilly unmöglich deuten konnte. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln hob er die Hand und fuhr ihr durch das Haar. Er flüsterte ihre Namen. So leise, dass sie es kaum hörte und so sanft, dass sie innerlich erschauerte. Mit dem ehrlichsten Lächeln seit Monaten ließ sie sich zurück fallen und zog ihn auf sich.


	17. Chapter 16

Leley: Danke für dein Review! Ja, ich hatte keine Lust auf das übliche Harry/Ron/Hermine-Spektakel ^^ Deshalb sind sie erstmal nur Nebenfiguren. Sevie ist einfach zu… ach ich liebe ihn. Egal wie er ist!

Das Tageslicht schwand schneller, als Lilly es je erlebt hatte. Vielleicht schien es ihr aber nur deswegen so, weil die Zeit urplötzlich wieder normal weiter lief, weil nicht jede Sekunde zu einer Ewigkeit wurde. Sie redeten kein Wort miteinander. Nicht als sie keuchend auf der Couch lagen, nicht wissend, was sie zu diesem wahnsinnigen Akt getrieben hatte. Nicht als er sie trotzdem ins Schlafzimmer führte und sie dort liebte. Nicht als Lilly aufstand um sich anzuziehen. Sie tauschten einen Blick bevor sie ging, das war alles. Sie nahm sich vor, dass es nie wieder passieren würde und bereute keine Sekunde, obschon sie genau wusste, dass es nie hätte geschehen dürfen.

Ihre Schenkel schmerzten, als sie in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes ging, doch diesmal fühlte sie sich nicht entblößt dabei und es begleitete sie auch kein Gefühl der Übelkeit als sie die Treppen erklomm. Die Luft die sie atmete tat ihr gut und sie spürte regelrecht, wie ihre Schultern sich strafften. War sie in den letzten Wochen immer ein wenig gebückt gegangen? Es schien fast so. Mit federnden Schritten nahm sie die letzten Stufen und bemerkte kaum, dass sie außer Atem war, als sie auf das Porträt der fetten Dame zusteuerte und ihr das Passwort nannte.

„Na du bist aber heute fröhlich, junge Dame!", verkündete die fette Dame, bevor sie zur Seite schwang um Lilly Einlass zu gewähren. Der Lärm, der sie in diesem Schuljahr gestört hatte, wie jede andere Kleinigkeit in der Schule, der aber zu den Gryffindors gehörte, wie kaum etwas anderes, schlug ihr entgegen und Lilly fühlte sich seltsam zu diesem Lärm hingezogen. Sie hatte plötzlich nicht länger das Gefühl ich vor ihnen verstecken zu müssen. Es war beinahe so, als hätte er die Spuren ihrer Scham fort gewischt und sie stattdessen in eine stählerne Rüstung gekleidet, die sie gegen alles abschirmte. Er hatte ihr ein seltenes Geschenk gemacht und sie dadurch gestählt.

Als sie das Porträt hinter sich zuzog und sich im Gemeinschaftsraum umschaute, erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie sich nach Gesichtern umsah, denen sie zuvor ausgewichen war. Sie duckte sich, als eines von Dr Filibusters Fabelhaft Nass-Zündenden Hitzefreien Feuerwerken direkt auf sie zu sauste. Sie warf dem funkensprühenden Etwas einen Blick nach und erkannte, dass es sich um einen Feuersalamander handelte, der rückwärts durch den Raum schwirrte und wild bunte Funken versprühte. Kopfschüttelnd hielt sie wieder auf Mara und Blanche zu, die an ihrem gewohnten Tisch über ihre Hausaufgaben gebeugt saßen, als sie mit einer breiten Brust kollidierte und einen Schritt zurück taumelte.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Oliver barsch und musterte sie von oben herab mit seiner Miene.

„Hör mal, Oliver. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zum Training gekommen bin.", sagte sie und meinte es. Mit einem Mal war die Wut, die sie zuvor auf ihn verspürt hatte verraucht und in gewisser Weise konnte sie sogar seinen Groll verstehen. Immerhin wusste er nicht, was mit ihr los war und konnte folglich auch unmöglich nachvollziehen, dass ihr bis dahin andere Sachen im Kopf herum geschwirrt waren als Quidditch. „Nächstes Mal bin ich dabei. Versprochen. Und gleich morgen früh werde ich noch vor dem Frühstück alleine ein bisschen trainieren." Unweigerlich gaukelte ihr ihre Phantasie vor, _seine_ Finger glitten wieder über ihren Körper und sie spürte jeden Knochen, der unter ihrer Haut hervor stach.

„Warum bist du nicht gekommen!" In seiner Wut funkelten seine Augen gefährlich, doch sie ließen Lilly vollkommen unbeeindruckt.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich zum nächsten Training komme, das dürfte dir doch wohl reichen, oder?"

Oliver stockte. Etwas trief in zu treffen wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend. Seine Hand schloss sich fest um ihren Unterarm. Lilly spürte ihren Herzschlag in ihren Fingerspitzen, so fest packte er zu. „Wer?", fragte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, doch sie streckte ihm nur trotzig das Kinn entgegen. Sollte er sich doch schwarz ärgern, ihre Angelegenheit war es nicht. „Lilly, bei wem warst du?" Sein Gesicht nahm eine leicht purpurne Färbung an und Lilly befreite sich mit einem Ruck und schlug ihm hart mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Augenblicklich wandten sich alle Gryffindors zu ihnen herum.

„Das geht dich nichts an.", sagte sie laut.

Sie konnte beobachten, wie schmerzhaft der Satz ihn traf. Hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, er hätte eine Chance bei ihr gehabt? Er war ein Freund, nichts weiter. Nein, er war ein Freund gewesen, so wie er sich aufführte glaubte sie fast nicht mehr daran je wieder mit ihm klarkommen zu können. Beinahe glaubte sie Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln glitzern zu sehen. Abrupt wandte er ihr den Rücken zu. „Wenn mich das nichts angeht, dann sehen wir uns morgen Abend zum Training, Darley.", sagte er über die Schulter und verließ den Raum mit langen, festen Schritten.

Lilly spürte die Blicke der anderen Gryffindors auf sich ruhen. Ja, sie und Oliver hatten ihnen wirklich eine Show zu bieten gehabt, die sie nur selten zu sehen bekamen. Sie starrte ihm eine Weile hinterher. Was er sich heraus nahm! Würde er sich jetzt für immer in ihr Leben einmischen wollen? Nur, weil er seine Hormone nicht gezügelt bekam? Es war lächerlich und so zum Himmel schreien ungerecht, dass sie ihm am liebsten hinterher gerannt wäre, ihm ins Gesicht geschrien hätte, dass sie mit Severus Snape geschlafen hatte und keine Sekunde bereute, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte. Wie gern hätte sie gesehen, wie die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich und er sich ungläubig blinzelnd anstarrte. Es hätte gut getan ihn so zu sehen, nachdem er sich herausnahm sie zu behandeln, als sei sie ihm Rechenschaft schuldig. Sie ihm! Wie lächerlich das war.

Niemand hatte ihr irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie konnte tun und lassen was sie wollte und vor Allem mit wem sie es wollte. Das ging ihn nichts an.

„Ganz ruhig, Lilly.", sagte Fred, der urplötzlich neben ihr stand. „Ich würde dir ja anbieten, dass George und ich ihn uns vornehmen, aber leider brauchen wir den Captain noch. Und dich als Jägerin leider auch. Also reg dich ab und fang wieder an zu lächeln. Ich war schon richtig erleichtert, als du rein gekommen bist."

Lilly warf Fred einen kurzen Blick zu und atmete tief durch. „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich gehe ins Bett."

So schnell sie nur konnte ohne gleichzeitig gehetzt auszusehen, erklomm sie die Stufen in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich zu knallen, als Blanche, dicht gefolgt von Mara hinter ihr eintraten.

Mara wich ihrem Blick aus und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Vermutlich hatte sie Lilly die Anfuhr noch nicht vergeben und wie es aussah, konnte das auch noch etwas dauern.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Blanche ohne Mara Beachtung zu schenken und setzte sich neben Mara aufs Bett.

Lilly zuckte mit den Schultern und horchte in sich hinein, bevor sie antwortete. „Ausgeglichen?" Und dann breitete sich unwillkürlich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das sie nur verbergen konnte indem sie sich bäuchlings auf ihr Bett fallen ließ und den Kopf in den Kissen vergrub. Sie spürte förmlich, wie Blanche und Mara besorgte Blicke tauschten.

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen erhob Mara die Stimme. „Was hat Snape gesagt?"

„Nicht viel.", antwortete Lilly wahrheitsgemäßg.

„Lilly, pass auf: wir wollen dich wirklich zu nichts drängen, aber wenn du irgendwann dazu bereit bist, würden wir gerne wissen, was mir die los ist. Wir haben nämlich keine Ahnung, wie wir dich anpacken sollen und nachdem, was heute passiert ist." Blanche stockte. „Na ja. Ich mein ja nur."

Lilly seufzte. Was brachte es schon weiterhin so zu tun, als sei nichts geschehen. „Bones wollte, dass ich anfange für ihn zu arbeiten.", sagte sie stattdessen. „Und als Billy das heraus gefunden hat, ist er zu ihm hin und hat ihm den Schädel weggepustet. Ich stand daneben."

Maras Bett quietschte leicht, als sich eines der Mädchen erhob und zu Lilly hinüber ging. „Deswegen bist du so… na ja.", flüsterte Blanche und streckte die Hand aus um sie Lilly auf die Schulter zu legen, doch diese setzte sich abrupt auf.

„Das wird schon wieder.", sagte sie und setzte ein ermutigendes Lächeln auf.

„Was war mit Wood eben los?"

„Ach der Volltrottel ist eifersüchtig. Meint ich hätte was mit jemandem, bei dem ich den ganzen Nachmittag verbracht hätte."

Neben ihr brach Blanche in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Nicht im Ernst? Oh, Merlin! Wenn der wüsste, bei wem du warst, wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen."

Lilly stimmte in Blanches Lachen ein, doch eigentlich fand sie es gar nicht so amüsant und Mara scheinbar auch nicht, denn sie beäugte Lilly mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Lilly verstummte schlagartig. Ahnte Mara etwas? „Was ist, Mara?"

„Nichts.", entgegnete sie mit einer viel höheren Stimme als gewöhnlich und holte ihre Schulsachen von unterhalb ihres Bettes hervor. „Ich hab Wahrsagen noch nicht. Oh, Trelawney diese olle Schrulle macht mich noch ganz wahnsinnig."


	18. Chapter 17

Schlamm bespritzte die Beine ihrer Sporthose, als ihre Füße sie so schnell sie nur konnten um die Schule herum. Die ersten trüben Sonnenstrahlen beschienen das Gras vor ihr und sie versuchte sich mit aller Macht auf den ersten wirklich strahlendblauen Himmel seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts zu konzentrieren, als auf die stechend kalte Luft, die in ihren Lungen brannte.

Lilly hatte noch drei Stunden Zeit, bis sie zur ersten Stunde erscheinen müsste. Viel früher als sie es gewohnt war, war sie an diesem Morgen aus dem Bett gekrochen, möglichst leise um Mara und Blanche, mit denen sie einen Schlafsaal teilte, nicht zu wecken, und hatte sich umgezogen um das Versprechen wahr zu machen, das sie Oliver gegeben hatte. Dabei tat sie es nicht für ihn, sondern für sich. Sie wusste, in der Kondition in der sie sich aktuell befand, war sie nichts weiter als eine Belastung für ihr Team, und das wollte sie nicht sein. Sie wollte wieder dorthin zurück, wo sie im Juli gewesen war, bevor ihr Leben aus der Bahn geriet.

Doch dass es so schwer werden würde, hätte sie nicht erwartet. Sie spürte, wie ihre Beine unweigerlich langsamer wurden, obwohl Lilly sie anspornte weiter zu machen. Sie musste stärker werden, wie sollte sie sich sonst auf einem Besen halten, Klatschern ausweichen und Quaffel fangen? Es war zum Heulen, doch sie hatte in letzter Zeit mehr Tränen vergossen, als sie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und drängte ihre Füße zu einem schnelleren Tempo. Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht und wärmte sie doch nicht. Ein Bein heben, den Fuß aufsetzen. Ein Bein heben, den Fuß aufsetzen. So schwer war es doch nicht, verdammt!

Sie wurde wieder langsamer, ihr Herz konnte sie schlagen hören. In ihren Fingern spürte sie ihren Puls. Zwei starke Hände legten sie auf ihre Schultern und schoben sie vor sich her.

„Komm schon, noch ein bisschen, dann hast du die Runde hinter dir!"

Lilly fuhr zusammen und wandte ungläubig den Kopf. Oliver lief hinter ihr und lächelte sie unsicher an. Dieser Junge war schlimmer als jedes Mädchen mit Regelschmerzen. Am einen Tag umsorgte er sie, am nächsten behandelte er sie wie einen Hund, der nicht tat was er wollte.

„Komm! Achte gar nicht auf das, was dir weh tut. Mach einfach weiter!" Er ließ sie los und lief an ihr vorbei, sodass sie hinter ihm war. Plötzlich fiel es ihr einfacher. Ihr Schritt passte sich automatisch dem seinen an. Er trug eine helle Sporthose und ein weites, rotes T-Shirt auf dessen Front in Brusthöhe, so wusste Lilly, der goldene Gryffindorlöwe gestickt war. Für sie würde Oliver immer ein Rätsel bleiben, doch sie war dankbar dafür, dass er nicht das Gespräch suchte, nicht versuchte sich zu entschuldigen, oder eine Entschuldigung aus ihr heraus zu pressen. Er war gekommen um sie zu unterstützen und immerhin das zeigte ihr, dass sie ihm doch zumindest als Freundin wichtiger war, als die Vorstellung von ihr als Partnerin.

Als die Stufen zum großen Eichenportal in Sicht kamen, beschleunigten sie beinahe gleichzeitig ihren Lauf und rannten Seite an Seite auf die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinzu. Nebeneinander erreichten sie ihr Ziel und Lilly ließ sich augenblicklich auf die eiskalten Stufen fallen. Ihr war es gleich, wie kalt sie waren, sie spürte es nicht. Ihr war so warm, wie vermutlich noch nie zuvor. Sie waren eine Runde um das Schloss gelaufen und das hätte sie nicht geglaubt schaffen zu können. Schwer atmend stand Oliver neben ihr, ein Bein auf den Stufen und die Arme überkreuz darauf gestützt.

„War doch gar nicht so schlecht!", keuchte er, doch Lilly brachte keine Antwort heraus. Sie glaubte, wenn sie jetzt etwas sagte, würden ihre Lungen zerbersten. Stattdessen winkte sie gleichmütig ab und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Geht's dir nicht gut?", hakte er nach. Sein Kopf war beinahe so rot wie das T-Shirt das er trug, doch Lilly war sich sicher, dass sie noch schlimmer aussah. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Muss duschen.", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

Oliver lachte und setzte sich neben sie auf die oberste Stufe. „Ja, das würde ich auch sagen." Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr hinab. „Wir haben aber noch Zeit, bis es Frühstück gibt."

„Warum bist du schon wach?" Lilly stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen an der Stufe über ihr ab und sah zu Oliver hinüber, der ihrem Blick auswich und stattdessen auf die Ländereien blickte, die sich vor ihnen erstreckten.

„Hab gar nicht erst geschlafen.", erklärte er und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie zuckte innerlich zusammen. Das braun seiner Iriden wirkte warm, doch wenn er sie ansah, so wie gerade jetzt wirkten sie bohrend und sie leuchteten in einer Weise, die sie zurückweichen lassen wollte. Um seine Lippen spielte etwas, dass ihr das Herz in die Hose rutschen ließ. „Lilly, ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich.", sagte er schlicht.

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, weißt du?"

„Manchmal könnte ich dir das fast abkaufen, weißt du das?"

Sie lächelte schwach und stand auf. „Vertrau mir einfach, okay? Ich krieg mein Leben schon in den Griff."

„Sagst du mir, warum du nichts von mir wissen willst?" Er sah zu ihr auf. Der feine Schatten eines Bartes zeichnete sich auf seinen Wangen ab und erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Müdigkeit, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Ja, warum wollte sie nicht mit ihm zusammen sein? Wenn man es genauer betrachtete, hätten sie ein gutes Paar abgeben können und unter normalen Umständen, hätte er sie vermutlich angezogen. Dieser Zug jedoch war abgefahren. Die Wahrheit wäre gewesen, dass er sie an Baggy erinnerte. Baggy, der nicht viel älter gewesen war als Oliver. Baggy, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Baggy, der Oliver so ähnlich war. Baggy, der jetzt tot war.

Doch das konnte sie ihm nicht sagen. Sie hatte mit einem Mann geschlafen, der die Spuren der Vergewaltigung – sie zuckte innerlich zusammen, nie zuvor hatte sie es in ihren Gedanken so nennen können- hinfort gewischt hatte. Mit seinen Berührungen, mit seinen Küssen. Sie hatte mit Severus Snape geschlafen. Noch immer kam ihr die bloße Vorstellung wahnwitzig vor, und doch erfüllte sie es nach wie vor mit einem Gefühl der Sicherheit, das sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Wenn sie sich mit Oliver einließe, dann müsste sie ihm alles sagen, sich ihm öffnen. Und das konnte sie nicht. Sie hatte sich Severus anvertraut und wenn sie Oliver jetzt so an sich heran ließe wie Severus zuvor, dann würde sie ihm sagen müssen, dass sie mit einem Lehrer geschlafen hatte und das würde Oliver nicht verstehen.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, sodass ihr Gesicht dem seinen so nahe war, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. „Erstens würde Billy dich umbringen.", verkündete sie hochtrabend. Dann wandte sie sich von ihm ab und wuchtete die schwere Eichentür auf.

„Und zweitens?", hörte sie Oliver hinter sich rufen.

„Den zweiten Punkt, Mr Wood, werde ich Ihnen mitteilen, wenn ich soweit bin!"

„Blöde Kuh!"

„Ich weiß!" Sie lachte über seine Bockigkeit, als sie ihre Schritte wieder beschleunigte, während sie die Eingangshalle durchquerte. Hinter ihr schlug die Eichentür zu, doch sie drehte sich nicht herum.

Bevor sie die erste Stufe der Marmortür erklimmen konnte, fiel ihr Blick auf die einzige Gestalt, die aus den Schatten des Ganges der zu den Kerkern führte zu ihr hinüber sah. Sie erstarrte, als sie Severus erkannte. Auch er schien die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan zu haben.

„Komm, beweg dich, wenn du vor dem Frühstück noch duschen willst!", rief Oliver und legte ihr wieder die Hände auf die Schultern um sie vor sich her zu schieben. Wie musste das für Severus aussehen? Mit einem Ruck befreite sie sich von Olivers Griff. Augenblicklich wandte Severus sich um und verschwand mit rauschendem Umhang wieder in dem Gang, der ihn zu seinem Büro bringen würde.

Oliver folgte ihrem Blick. „Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob Snape nicht noch nen größeren Knacks hat, als wir immer dachten."

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf und stieg die Treppe hinauf. „Du solltest nicht so viel nachdenken, das bekommt deinen Reaktionsfertigkeiten nicht, die du als Hüter brauchst."


	19. Chapter 18

Aufgrund der ausgiebigen Dusche, die Lilly sich nach dem anstrengenden Lauf gegönnt hatte, war sie eine der letzten, die zum Frühstück in die Große Halle kamen. Sie ließ ihr Schultasche auf den Boden gleiten und gesellte sich zu Mara, Fred und George. Lilly hielt Ausschau nach Blanche, doch die war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Die ist eben mit Robin abgedampft.", verkündete George missmutig durch seinen mit Spiegelei gefüllten Mund.

Unbeeindruckt schaufelte Lilly sich ihren Teller voll. Selten hatte sie einen solchen Hunger verspürt wie an diesem Morgen, was auch kein Wunder war, wenn man bedachte, wie viele Mahlzeiten sie in letzter Zeit ausgelassen hatte. „Na ja, wenn sie doch mit ihm zusammen sein will, dann ist das doch ihre Sache oder?", sagte sie an George gewandt und schob sich ein großes Stück Schinken in den Mund.

„George, rück mal ein Stück." Oliver erschien hinter den Zwillingen und zwängte sich ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten zwischen die beiden.

Mara griff nach einem Umschlag, der auf dem Tisch vor ihr lag. „Dir hat jemand ne Eule geschickt.", sagte sie und schob ihn Lilly zu. „Sieht wichtig aus, mach ihn mal lieber auf."

„Das ist doch kein Heuler! Macht nicht so einen Stress." Fred rollte die Augen, als Oliver einen unbenutzten Teller zu sich heran zog und diesen mit Toast und Eiern füllte.

„Trotzdem! Er trägt das Wappen der Schule!"

Mara hatte recht, erkannte Lilly, als sie den Umschlag herum drehte um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Warum schickte ihr jemand einen offiziellen Brief der Schule, wenn die Person doch nur zu ihr kommen brauchte? Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen riss sie das Papier auf und förderte das Blatt hervor, das sich darin befand.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Darley,_

_ich bitte Sie zu einer Unterredung in mein Büro um 9:00 Uhr. Betrachten Sie sich als befreit von dem Unterricht, der für sich ausfallen wird._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

McGonagall hatte es also geschafft. Lilly hatte zu lange versucht ihr auszuweichen und nun war die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen.

„Und? Was steht drin?", fragte Mara ungeduldig.

„Scheiße.", murmelte George und Lilly wandte den Kopf um seinem Blick folgen zu können. Blanche hatte Hand in Hand mit einem hoch gewachsenen schwarzhaarigen Jungen die Große Halle betreten und hielt nun mit ihm auf den Tisch der Slytherins zu.

Oliver betrachtete George mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Langsam solltest du dich dran gewöhnt haben, meinst du nicht?"

„Ach, halt die Klappe." George schob seinen Teller von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Heute Nachmittag ist Training.", sagte Oliver und erhob sich. „Die Slytherins haben das Feld gebucht, aber wir laufen alle ne Runde. Um sechs vor dem Hauptportal."

„Aye, aye, Captain!" Fred salutierte spielerisch und stieß seinen Zwillingsbruder unsanft in die Seite. „Ach komm, zieh nicht so eine Fleppe! Der Kerl ist ein Arsch und irgendwann wird sie das schon noch erkennen."

Augenrollend wandte George sich von Fred ab. „Also, was habt ihr in den Aufsatz über Traumdeutung für Trelawney geschrieben? Lilly?"

„Nichts."

„,Nichts' ist nicht gut für dein Karma."

„Ich soll um neun zu McGonagall kommen."

Mara zog scharf die Luft ein. „Was hast du angestellt?"

„Nichts.", sagte sie wieder.

Oliver seufzte und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Wir sehen uns zum Mittagessen.", sagte er und verließ die Große Halle. Lilly sah ihm nicht nach. Stattdessen wanderte ihr Blick zum Lehrertisch. Die Person, nach der sie Ausschau hielt, war nicht zu sehen, dafür stach ihr Professor McGonagall sofort ins Auge. Der verkniffene Zug um ihren Mund verhieß nichts Gutes und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, hätte Lilly sich am Liebsten unter dem Tisch verkrochen um nicht mehr hervor zu kommen.

Das einzig Gute bei McGonagall erscheinen zu müssen war, eine Doppelstunde Wahrsagen zu verpassen, beschloss Lilly, als sie vor der Bürotür ihrer Hauslehrerin stand und auf sie wartete. Trelawney, für gewöhnlich eine Lehrerin über die sich gut Witze reißen ließ, insbesondere, wenn Fred und George dabei waren, hatte in diesem Schuljahr, dem Jahr in dem sie ihre ZAGs machen sollten, alle Methoden des Wahrsagens heraus gekramt, die keinen Spaß machten. Traumdeutung. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ Lilly erschauern. Was sie träumte, wollte sie nicht deuten lassen und das brauchte sie auch nicht. Da starrte sie lieber unablässig in eine gläserne Kugel und hoffte auf eine Erleuchtung, während ihre Gedanken andere Wege gingen.

Durch das Fenster gegenüber des Büros konnte Lilly das Schulgelände sehen. Rubeus Hagrid, der Wildhüter der Schule, der dieses Jahr zum Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe ernannt worden war, verließ seine Hütte, um mit seinem Saurüden Fang den Waldrand zu inspizieren. Das Bild war so vertraut, das Lilly es vermutlich gar nicht registriert hätte, wenn sie nicht auf etwas gewartet hätte, das sie gerne noch vor sich hergeschoben hätte und nicht jede Quelle der Ablenkung willkommen gewesen wäre.

Sie holte Billys Brief hervor, der vom Herumtragen schon vollkommen zerknittert war. Noch immer war der Umschlag geschlossen. Vielleicht war es jetzt an der Zeit den Brief zu lesen, wo sie sich vor McGonagall nicht mehr drücken konnte? Das Geräusch des reißenden Papiers erfüllte den menschenleeren Korridor und kurz darauf hielt sie ein Blatt in Händen, das in Billys Hand beschrieben war.

_Lilly,_

_ich hoffe, dir geht es gut, und das Paket ist rechtzeitig angekommen. Ich habe ja keine Ahnung von dem, was ihr auf diesen Besen treibt, aber es scheint dir ja wichtig zu sein._

_Wallis hört nicht auf uns hinterher zu spionieren. Als diese Lehrerin mit dir aus der Wohnung raus ist, ist sie vollkommen durchgedreht. Sie glaubt nicht daran, dass du an einer Schule bist und hat auch was von Entführung gefaselt. Vermutlich wäre es gut, wenn deine Lehrerin Wallis einen Brief schrieben würde, damit hier alles wieder seinen normalen Gang gehen kann. Zum Glück ist Wallis nur Joe und mir auf den Fersen, die Jungs lässt sie weitesgehend in Ruhe._

_Baggys Schwester hat dafür gesorgt, dass er unter die Erde kommt. Du hast das Richtige getan. _

_Solange das mit der Schnepfe von der Polizei nicht geklärt ist, bleibst du besser, wo du bist, und sag deiner Lehrerin, dass sie Wallis einen Brief schreiben soll, auch wenn die ihr das nicht abkaufen wird._

_Schreib schnell zurück, damit ich weiß, woran ich bin. _

_Billy._

„Schreib schnell zurück.", murmelte Lilly. Das hatte sie ordentlich verpatzt, andererseits würden vermutlich ein paar Tage nicht den großen Unterschied machen. Zwei Menschen waren gestorben und ein Brief, der schneller ankam, würde auch nichts daran ändern.

Das Geräusch schneller Schritte, die auf sie zu kamen, rissen Lilly aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wandte den Kopf und erkannte Professor McGonagall, die aus Richtung der Großen Halle auf sie zu kam. „Schön, dass Sie schon da sind, Miss Darley.", sagte sie zur Begrüßung und ließ Lilly vor sich in ihr Büro eintreten. „Setzen Sie sich, bitte." Es klang weniger nach einem Befehl, als Lilly sich das ausgemalt hatte und sie folgte der Bitte ohne zu Zögern.

„Professor, ich-", begann sie, doch sie hatte keine Zeit auch nur einen Satz zu Ende zu bringen.

„Jetzt rede ich, Miss Darley.", unterbrach sie Lilly. „Professor Snape war gestern Abend bei mir und erzählte mir, was sie mit an Informationen verweigern."

Lilly schluckte hart und verfluchte sich selbst. Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte! Er hatte es versprochen! Sie blinzelte die Tränen fort, die in ihren Augen aufzusteigen drohten und fixierte McGonagalls Umhangsaum.

„Ich habe lange genug mitangesehen, wie sie unter dem Geschehenen leiden, und ich bin nicht länger bereit mich hinhalten zu lassen."

„Was hat er Ihnen gesagt, Professor?", fragte sie heiser und konnte sie noch immer nicht ansehen.

„Er sagte mir, sie hatten gestern Abend einen Unfall."

Lilly unterdrückte den Drang scharf die Luft einzuziehen.

„Und er sagte mir auch, dass Sie nicht in den Krankenflügen wollten und dass er sich um die Verletzung gekümmert habe. Ist das soweit korrekt?"

„Ja, Professor."

McGonagall seufzte schwer. „Ach, Kind! Sie sollten sich nicht wegen jedem Bowtruckleküttelchen glauben, ich würde Ihnen den Kopf abreißen. Ich weiß, dass einer der Männer, wegen derer diese Polizistin in Ihrer Wohnung war, sie verfolgt hat und den anderen ermordet hat. Sie sollten wissen, dass Sie wegen nichts belangt werden können und dass ich mich bereits in einem Brief an besagte Polizistin gewandt habe."

Lilly hob den Kopf. „Sie haben Wallis einen Brief geschreieben?"

„Natürlich habe ich das getan! Ich habe mir die halbe Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen und heute Morgen ist ein Brief Ihres Bruders gekommen, der mich genau darum bittet."

„Danke, Professor.", sagte sie leise.

„Und Sie sollten wissen, dass ich hoffe, dass Ihre Brüder in Zukunft besser auf sie Acht geben!" Also wusste McGonagall auch, dass Bones tot war. „Es tut mir leid, wegen Ihres Vaters, auch wenn Sie das vielleicht nicht hören wollen. Professor Snape sagte bereits, dass sie vermutlich besser ohne ihn zu Recht kommen."

Lilly nickte stumm. „Ja, so könnte man das sagen." Sie war vollkommen fassungslos in Anbetracht dessen, was McGonagall ihr hier eröffnete. Sämtliche Wut, die sie auf Severus verspürt hatte, war wie weggeblasen.

„Ich habe den Schulleiter bereits davon unterrichtet, dass ihr ältester Bruder Billy von nun an ihr Vormund ist und ich hoffe, dass Sie bald aus dem tiefen Loch in dem Sie sich befinden wieder hinaus kommen."

Blinzelnd sah Lilly zu McGonagall auf, die ihren Blick ernst erwiderte. „Ja.", sagte sie schlicht. „Ich denke, ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg."

McGonagall nickte knapp. „Sie können in ihren Unterricht gehen."

Lilly erhob sich und war überrascht über sich selbst, als sie McGonagall die Hand reichte. McGonagalls starke Rechte schloss sich darum und drückte sie fest. „Viel Erfolg, Miss Darley.

Beinahe beschwingt verließ Lilly den Raum ohne die Absicht für die letzte halbe Stunde noch zu Wahrsagen zu gehen. Sie würde sich in die Küche schleichen und sich dort von den Hauselfen ein zweites Frühstück auftischen lassen, bevor sie zur nächsten Doppelstunde aufbrechen musste.


	20. Chapter 19

Vor Snapes Kerkertür wartete bereits ein Großteil der Klasse, als Lilly zu ihnen stieß, den Magen angenehm voll mit Kuchen und Plätzchen, die ihr die Hauselfen praktisch aufgedrängt hatten, ohne dass Lilly sich hätte wehren können, nicht einmal, wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Als sie die Ravenclaws und die Gryffindors erblickte, die in kleinen Gruppen da standen und dem Beginn der Stunde ohne viel Enthusiasmus entgegenblickten, schoss ihr das Bild durch den Kopf, das sie heute Morgen für ihn hatte abgeben müssen. Es war noch nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden her, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten und schon scherzte sie mit Oliver in der Großen Halle und ließ sich von ihm die Treppe hinauf schieben, sonnte sich in der Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr schenkte. Sie hätte sich vor Wut über sich selbst in den Hintern beißen können. Sie wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sich sein Wohlwollen und die Freundlichkeit von gestern in das verwandeln würden, was er auch ihren Mitschülern gegenüber immer zeigte. Er hatte sich für sie eingesetzt und ihr einen Weg aus der Dunkelheit gezeigt. Für ihn musste es aussehen, als wäre er ein Mittel zum Zweck und sie schmeiße sich sofort dem nächstbesten an den Hals.

Blanche nickte sie aufgeregt zu sich herüber und Lilly folgte der Aufforderung. Mara musterte sie mit besorgter Miene. „Was wollte Professor McGonagall von dir?"

Lilly zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloss sich ihren Freundinnen eine weitere Lüge aufzutischen. Eine kleine. Eine mehr. Was machte das noch aus. „Billy hat ihr geschrieben und ihr mitgeteilt, dass er jetzt mein Vormund ist und deswegen wollte sie mich noch mal sprechen."

„Und das war so dringend?" Blanche hob eine Augenbraue und Lilly sah keine Möglichkeit ihrem Blick auszuweichen ohne einen Verdacht in ihr zu wecken. Sie sah ihr direkt in die Augen und lächelte leicht.

„Anscheinend fand sie es total wichtig und ich bin lieber bei der, als bei Trelawney."

„Und ich bin lieber bei Trelawney als bei Snape.", murmelte Mara und plötzlich wurde ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Ganz ehrlich! Ich versteh nicht, wie du gestern so lange bei ihm bleiben konntest! Er ist wiederlich!"

Lilly starrte ihre Freundin mit offenem Mund an und traute ihrer Stimme nicht. Würde sie stottern, wenn sie etwas sagte? „Du spinnst doch.", sagte sie schlicht und mit einer solchen Überzeugung in ihrem Tonfall, dass sie beinahe selbst zurückschreckte.

„Lilly, ganz ruhig.", sagte Blanche und legte Lilly beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir machen uns nur Sorgen, nichts weiter."

„Vollkommen unbegründet!", erwiderte Lilly und war dankbar, dass die Fackeln nicht hell genug leuchteten um ihren knallroten Kopf zur Geltung zu bringen.

Genau in diesem Moment flog die Tür zu den Kerkern auf und nie war Lilly so froh gewesen, dass der Unterricht begann. „Treten Sie ein.", drang die Stimme ihres Lehrers zu ihnen durch und langsam trottete die Klasse in den Kerker ein, in dem sie Zaubertränke brauten. Als sie an Severus vorbei ging sah er ausdruckslos an ihr vorbei und sie senkte den Blick. Beschämt über sich selbst. Sie sollte aufhören über ihn nachzudenken. Was er gesehen hatte, das hatte er gesehen, und daran war nichts mehr zu ändern.

Sie, Blanche und Mara gesellten sich zu Fred und George an einen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und Lilly zog den Kopf ein, als Severus a ihr vorbei rauschte und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes das Rezept für den heutigen Tag an der Tafel erscheinen ließ. „Sie wissen, was sie zu tun haben. Eine Gruppe pro Tisch.", sagte er barsch und seine Augen blitzten abschätzig auf, als er die Schüler musterte, die vor ihm saßen. „Fangen Sie an."

Also gut, er ignorierte sie. Das war noch besser. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und begann sich an dem Kessel vor ihr zu Schaffen zu machen.

„Lilly?", fragte Fred zu ihrer Rechten.

„Hm?" Sie zog die Skarabäusaugen und den Mörser zu sich herüber und begann sie sorgfältig zu zerstoßen.

„George und ich sind dabei ein paar Scherzartikel zu entwickeln."

„Das macht ihr doch schon etwas länger.", erwiderte sie ohne inne zu halten. Die Dinger waren gut getrocknet und das Zerstoßen fiel ihr nicht leicht. „Ich mein, ich find's gut, dass ihr was mit eurer Zeit anfangt, aber…"

„Wir brauchen Testpersonen.", flüsterte er und unterbrach sie.

Lilly sah erschrocken auf. „Du denkst hoffentlich nicht an mich!"

Fred hob abwehrend die Hände und warf Blanche einen Blick zu, die damit beschäftigt war Feuersalamanderlebern klein zu schneiden und konzentriert auf ihre Arbeit schaute um sich nicht zu verbrennen. „Wir dachten da eher an ein paar Slytherins, weißt du? Um die ist es nicht schade."

Doch Lilly wusste genau, dass es sich bei dem Vorschlag von Fred und George an ein paar Slytherins herum zu experimentieren eigentlich doch nur um einen bestimmten handeln konnte. „Ihr spinnt doch!", flüsterte sie zurück. „Robin ist im Slytherin Quidditchteam. Ich mag ihn ja auch nicht, aber es wäre verdammt unsportlich, wenn ihm was zustoßen würde. Außerdem würde das Blanche nur gegen Geor… gegen euch beide aufbringen. Und das wäre sehr kontraproduktiv, meinst du nicht?"

Fred schwieg eine Weile, während der er stetig die Flüssigkeit in dem Kessel vor sich umrührte. „Wer redet denn von dem Schleimsack.", murmelte er schließlich und Lilly musste lächeln. Sie war nicht begeistert von der Idee, dass er und George versuchen würden Robin zu verunstalten oder ihm sonst etwas anzutun, doch sie war froh, dass Fred seinen leidenschaftlich Bruder unterstützte.

„Pass auf, ich werde euch helfen, aber seht bloß zu, dass Blanche davon nichts mit bekommt. Klar?"

Fred grinste und gab Lilly einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Alles klärchen."

Noch immer lächelnd wog Lilly das Pulver, das sich mittlerweile in ihrem Mörser befand ab und stellte die Menge, die sie für den Trank benötigten beiseite. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Tafel und traf den Severus'. Sie zuckte innerlich zusammen und senkte den Blick schnell wieder. Sie brauchten noch ein paar Runspooreier. Wer immer diese aus dem Vorratsschrank hervor geholt hatte, hatte zu wenig mitgebracht. Mit einem Seufzer erhob sie sich und ging um den Tisch herum, um am Zutatenschrank das fehlende Ei zu holen. Sie zog die Tür auf und in genau dem Moment, da sie die Tür vollständig geöffnet hatte und bereits begann mit den Augen die kleinen Schilder nach dem Begriff abzusuchen, der ihr aufzeigte, wo die Eier zu finden waren, spürte sie wie etwas an ihr vorbei fiel und auf dem Boden zerschellte. Sie stieß einen leisen Fluch aus und wich zurück. Die ganze Klasse hatte die Köpfe zu ihr gewandt und starrte sie an. Lilly sah zu Boden und entdeckte ein wild zuckendes, graues Ding, das vor ihr in einer Pfütze lag, die einen ekelerregenden Geruch verbreitete.

„Sie dummes Mädchen!", zischte Snape, der neben sie getreten war. Er machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und die Scherben, die Flüssigkeit und das, was sie als ein Gehirn erkannt hatte, verschwanden. „Kommen Sie mit.", fuhr er sie an und sie schrumpfte unter seinem wütenden Blick um mehrere Zentimeter. Er jagte sie regelrecht vor sich her in einen Nebenraum, in dem er seine seltenen Vorräte aufbewahrte und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie starrte stur gerade aus. Nur die Gläser. Nur die Gläser. Alles, nur nicht ihn jetzt sehen müssen. „Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie viel ein Tebohirn wert ist?", schrie er.

Diese unerhörte Ungerechtigkeit! Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Wutschnaubend wirbelte sie herum. „Dann hätten Sie das verdammte Ding nicht in den Vorratsschrank für Schüler stellen sollen!", schrie sie zurück und verstummte abrupt. Auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich ein Lächeln ausgebreitet, in dem weder Häme noch Zorn lagen. „Sehen Sie sich um, Miss Darley. Und sagen Sie mir, wie viele weitere Teborhirne sie hier entdecken.", sagte er ruhig, aber immer noch laut genug, dass man sie in der Klasse würde hören können. Er bewegte sich auf sie zu, so schnell, dass sie erst jetzt bemerkte, wie eng es in diesem Raum war, wie nahe sie einander waren. Er presste seine Lippen auf ihren Hals und sie erschauerte innerlich. Wenn sie etwas nicht verstand, dann waren es Männer. Erst Oliver, jetzt er. Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als seine Hand sich um ihren Po schloss und fest zudrückte. „Wie viele Teborhirne sehen Sie?", fragte er wieder lauter und küsste sie kurz auf die Lippen, bevor er seinen Mund ihren Hals hinab wandern ließ.

„Keine, Sir.", erwiderte sie in einer Stimme, die für die Schüler draußen weinerlich klingen musste. Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie seine Hand sich unter ihren Rock schob, die Strumpfhose und ihr Höschen beiseite schob und sie dort streichelte, wo er sie den Abend zuvor berührt hatte.

„Richtig, Darley. Keine.", erwiderte er und sah ihr in die Augen, während einer seiner Finger in sie eindrang. Sie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Ein Keuchen platzte regelrecht aus ihr hinaus, doch er versiegelte ihren Mund, noch bevor ein weiterer Laut daraus hervorkommen konnte. Der Kuss war kurz, doch die Angst entdeckt zu werden, das Spiel, das sie mit den anderen Schülern trieben, das Spiel, das er mit ihr spielte, waren zu viel. Sie schloss die Augen und zog ihn an sich. Sein Finger drang noch tiefer in sie ein und sie erschauerte wohlig. Er löste sich von ihr, zog sich zurück und plötzlich fühlte sie sich unglaublich einsam und allein. Sie griff nach der Hand, mit der er sie gestreichelt hatte und führte den Finger, der in ihr gewesen war an die Lippen. Sie küsste die Fingerkuppe ohne sein Gesicht dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Nachsitzen, Darley.", sagte er mit fester Stimme, doch ein weiteres Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Die restliche Woche, jeden Abend nach dem Abendessen!" Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab. „Komm in den siebten Stock, ich werde auf dich warten." Er ließ ihr eine Sekunde Zeit in der sie ihre Kleidung und ordnen konnte, erlaubte ihr mit einem kurzen Nicken seine Robe glatt zu streichen und stieß die Tür auf.

Mit hoch rotem Kopf stürmte sie aus dem Vorratsraum und ging wieder an ihren Platz zurück. Glücklich, dass sie etwas wusste, das ihre Mitschüler sich niemals erträumt hätten.

„Heiliger Strohsack!", flüsterte Fred, als sie sich wieder gesetzt und begonnen hatte die Eier aufzutrennen. Mara sprang auf um das fehlende Ei zu holen. „Ich dachte, der bringt dich um!"

Lilly schluckte hart und musste mit sich kämpfen um nicht laut los zu lachen. „Ja, das hab ich auch gedacht.", sagte sie schließlich, als sie ihrer Stimme wieder traute.


	21. Chapter 20

In der Zeit zwischen Unterricht und Training hatte Lilly sich vorgenommen einen kurzen Brief an Billy und Joe zu schreiben. Seit sie seine Zeilen gelesen hatte, plagte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte so viel ihrer Energie darauf verwandt nicht an sie zu denken, dass es ihr beinahe körperlich weh tat. Nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde waren sie, Fred und George in den Gryffindorturm gehetzt um wenigstens einen Aufsatz für den Berg an Hausaufgaben der sich vor ihnen auftürmte zu erledigen, und als Lilly einen Bogen Pergament zu sich heran zog um Billy zu schreiben, begann ihr Gewissen wieder an ihr zu nagen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm würde schreiben müssen, bald, noch heute, doch ein Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei, ein weiterer für Kräuterkunde und eine Sternenkarte für Astronomie warteten auf sie und sie plante den Abend schon wieder anderweitig zu verbringen. Und doch konnte sie ihm unmöglich absagen. Mit einem Lächeln verbarg sie ihr Gesicht hinter einem dicken Wälzer und tat so, als würde sie etwas nachlesen. Fred und George berieten über Waren, die sie für ihren Scherzartikelladen entwickeln würden und Lilly war dankbar dafür. Sie hatte das Gefühl, jeder würde ihr an der Nasenspitze ansehen können, dass sie sich in… nein, sie verliebte sich nicht, sie begehrte ihn. Sie ließ ihren Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen, von einer plötzlichen Welle der Traurigkeit erfasst. Sie war jetzt sechzehn Jahre alt und kannte den Unterschied zwischen Liebe und Begierde. Draußen begann es dunkel zu werden und die Butzenscheibe warf ihr ein Spiegelbild zurück, das ihr vollkommen fremd erschien. Es war erwachsen geworden und wirkte doch immer noch frisch. Sie erkannte sich nicht wieder und doch war sie zufrieden mit sich. Sie hatte wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, oder bildete es sich zumindest ein. Das mit Severus konnte nicht ewig gehen, da war ihr klar, aber so lange es ging, würde sie jede Sekunde davon genießen. Ein lauter Knall ließ die Zwillinge zusammen fahren, als Lilly ihr Buch zu schlug und aufstand.

„Kommt schon, wir müssen uns noch umziehen! Wir sind spät dran!"

„Ja, ja. Hetz doch nicht so.", sagte George und hub an ihr eine gut gemeinte Gemeinheit an den Kopf zu werfen, doch Lilly hörte ihn gar nicht mehr. Sie stürmte die Treppe hinauf um in ihre Jogginghose und ein frisches T-Shirt zu schlüpfen. Als sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, waren Fred und George noch in ihren Zimmern. Sie sah zu dem Tisch hinüber, auf dem ihre noch nicht einmal angefangenen Aufsätze lagen, lediglich die leeren Rollen Pergament. Am Wochenende würde sie viel zu tun bekommen. So viel stand fest.

Polternde Schritte ertönten auf der Treppe, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte und bevor Lilly sich umdrehen konnte, um Fred und George zu beobachten, wie sie herunter kamen, wurde sie bei den Armen gepackt und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus getragen. Fred und George zogen sie bis zum Treppenabsatz und erst hier gelang es ihr, sich von den beiden loszureißen und rannte vorraus, nahm mehrere Abkürzungen und war bereits außer Atem als sie in der Großen Halle ankam. Polternd kamen die Zwillinge an und wirkten frisch wie der junge Morgen. Das konnte ja heiter werden, wenn sie bereits beim Treppablaufen aus der Puste geriet. Andererseits, dachte sie, war es auch schon das zweite Training des Tages und da sollte es vielleicht nicht verwunderlich sein, dass ihre Kondition langsam schlapp machte.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief Katie Bell von der eichenen Eingangstür und winkte ihnen zu. Sie, Alicia Spinnet, Harry Potter und Oliver warteten bereits auf sie. Damit war das komplette Team versammelt.

„Also, welche Tortur hast du dir heute für uns ausgedacht?", fragte George und streckte sich. „Ich hoffe, es wird nicht allzu lange dauern, immerhin müssen wir auch noch was essen, bevor wir uns an die Hausaufgaben machen."

„Sag mal, wie willst du eigentlich die Hausaufgaben schaffen, Lilly?", warf Alicia plötzlich ein. „Ich wünsche dir ehrlich, dass Snape dich heute früher gehen lässt, sonst musst du das ganze Wochenende durch schuften."

„Ja, ich weiß.", erwiderte Lilly und setzte eine wehmütige Miene auf. „Aber was soll ich machen?"

„Ihn fragen, ob das wirklich diese Woche sein muss, Lilly.", sagte Oliver. „Wir müssen hart trainieren, da kannst du nicht jeden Tag Nachsitzen haben."

Schon wieder Quidditch. Oliver wurde auch nicht müde davon. Kaum war Publikum da, musste er den Kapitän heraus hängen lassen.

„Hab ich aber.", sagte sie spitz. „Und jetzt zum Thema: was hast du dir als Training heute überlegt?" Er wollte professionell bleiben? Bitte, das konnte er verdammt noch mal haben!

Oliver seufzte und öffnete die Tür. „Dasselbe wie heute Morgen. Wir laufen."

Alicia stöhnte. „Ich hasse laufen!"

„Jetzt bewegt euch! Los! Und denkt an den Pokal, den wir gewinnen wollen!" Oliver lief hinterdrein, scheuchte sie alle vor sich her.

Während die Luft in ihren Lungen brannte, dache Lilly, dass Oliver besser eine Karriere beim Militär verfolgen sollte, als eine in der Quidditchliga.

Die Tische in der Großen Halle waren wie leer gefegt, als Lilly mit ihrem Team sie betraten. Eine Schar Ravenclaws kam ihnen entgegen und musterte die sieben Spieler beinahe mitleidig. Sie hatten das Abendessen verpasst. Lilly hielt sich ihren knurrenden Magen, als George laut aufstöhnte.

„Wisst ihr was? Fred und ich gehen in die Küche und holen was für uns alle, was meint ihr?"

„Gute Idee, hebt was für mich auf, ja?" Lilly fuhr sich durch das vom Duschen noch immer nasse Haar und wandte sich der Marmortreppe zu. „Bis später!", sie winkte ihren Teamkameraden zu, die noch immer mit langen Gesichtern vor der Großen Halle standen und stieg dann die ersten Stufen hinauf.

„Hey!", hörte sie Katies Stimme hinter sich her rufen. „Snapes Büro ist in den Kerkern!"

„Ich soll ja auch Bettpfannen im Krankenflügel schrubben!", rief sie leichtfertig zurück und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld ihrer Mitspieler. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe als sie eine Abkürzung nahm. Ihr Alibi hatte bereits jetzt eine riesige Lücke. Es brauchte sie eben nur eine Person gehört zu haben, die einen Trank von Madam Pomfrey benötigte und Lilly nicht im Krankenflügel vorfand und die Sache wäre aufgeflogen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie die letzten Stufen erklomm. „Kein Mensch läuft dir nach, Darley!", sagte sie laut zu sich selbst und blickte sich vorsichtshalber doch noch einmal um. Alles war in Ordnung. Die Luft war rein. Sie seufzte. Warum hatte sie nur eine solche Angst? Niemand würde Verdacht schöpfen. Niemand würde glauben, dass sie sich mit dem unbeliebtesten Lehrer der Schule eingelassen hatte. Sie lächelte über das, was sie gerade dachte. Er war ihr Lehrer, und keiner ahnte etwas. Selbst wenn sie es morgen früh am Gryffindortisch lautstark verkünden würde, würde ihr doch niemand glauben. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Der siebte Stock war vollkommen verlassen. Als sie das erste Mal Wahrsagen gehabt hatten, hatten sie sich hierhin verlaufen, hier war nichts, nichts außer einem lumpigen Wandteppich und ein paar leeren, unbenutzten Klassenräumen. Sie seufzte. Warum wollte er sie hier treffen? Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, er hätte sie wieder in seine privaten Räume gebeten? Sie ging gerade an dem Wandteppich vorbei, unentschlossen welchen Raum sie betreten sollte, als urplötzlich eine Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Seite aufschwang, eine Tür, an die sie sich nicht erinnern konnte. Lilly wandte den Kopf und erkannte Severus, der ihr milde entgegen lächelte, ein Gesichtsausdruck, den er sonst niemanden sehen ließ, davon war sie überzeugt. Sie löste sich von der Wand, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und ließ sich von ihm in den Raum hinein ziehen. Hinter ihrem Rücken schlug die Tür zu, als er sie an sich zog und mit seinen Lippen über die ihren fuhr ohne sie wirklich zu berühren. Sie seufzte ungeduldig und presste sich an ihn. War es wirklich erst ein paar Stunden her, dass er sie zuletzt berührt hatte? Ihr schien es wie ein Jahrtausend, das seit dem verstrichen war. Seinen Körper zu spüren war für sie der Himmel auf Erden, ihn zu schmecken, ihn zu küssen.

Er schob sie ein Stück von sich fort und hielt ihr ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit unter die Nase.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie atemlos. „Veritaserum? Traust du mir nicht?"

Er lachte leise und fuhr mit der Hand durch ihr nur teilweise getrocknetes Haar. „Wenn ich dir nicht trauen würde, würde ich wohl kaum so viel Zeit mit dir in dieser Art und Weise verbringen, oder? Das ist etwas, das ich dir gestern schon hätte geben sollen, aber du hast mir leider keine Zeit gelassen Vorbereitungen zu treffen, so wie du mich überfallen hast."

„Wer überfällt hier wen?", sie lächelte und erinnerte sich an die heutige Zaubertrankstunde und an seinen privaten Vorratsraum. Sie presste ihre Lippen an seine Lippen und nahm ihm dann das Fläschchen aus der Hand. „Alles auf einmal, oder soll ich es portionieren?"

„Alles auf einmal, wäre vielleicht besser.", sagte er schmunzelnd. „Wir wollen ja nicht nur vorbeugen, sondern auch ausschließen, dass gestern was passiert ist, oder?"

Lilly nickte und mit nur wenigen Schlucken hatte sie den klaren Trank zum Verschwinden gebracht. „Sehr romantisch.", sagte sie und sah sich zum ersten mal wirklich um. Einen Raum wie diesen hatte sie noch nie gesehen, und in einer Schule ganz bestimmt nicht erwartet. Die eine Wand wurde von einem riesigen Kamin beansprucht, vor dem ein einladendes Sofa Platz fand. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein großes Bett, das geradezu dazu einlud sich hinein zu legen. „Was für ein Raum ist das hier?"

„Ich habe ihn in meiner Schulzeit entdeckt. Kaum jemand weiß davon, und wenn man nur weiß, wie man ihn benutzen muss, bietet er einem alles, was man sich nur denken kann."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Severus' Arme legten sich um ihre Tallie und zogen sie an sich, sodass sie mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte. Sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Wange und sie erzitterte leicht. Sie hörte ihm nur kaum zu, ihre Gedanken schienen wie abgeschaltet, während seine Hand über ihren Bauch wanderte und die andere sich fest um ihre Brust schloss. „Ich meine, dass das hier ein Raum ist, in dem uns niemand überraschen kann, weil du und ich hier alleine sein müssen."

Sie seufzte und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Schreib mir bis morgen einen zweiseitigen Aufsatz darüber, damit ich weiß, wovon du da faselst." Ihre Finger begannen sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, ihre Lippen fuhren über die heiße Haut darunter, die ihre Finger entblößt hatten.

„So respektlos?" Er vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals, als ihre Hand in seine Hose glitt.

„Mhm.", machte sie. „Wie du mir, so ich dir, findest du nicht?"

„Unfair."

„Ich frage mich, woher du deinen Begriff von Gerechtigkeit hast, Slytherin."

„Wir wollen jetzt mal nicht die Leute nach ihren Häusern beurteilen, oder? Sag mir nicht, das wir schon so tief gesunken sind." Er fasste sie bei den Schultern und schob sie vor sich her, bis ihre Knie gegen die Matratze stießen und einknickten. Lilly ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, spürte die seidige Decke unter sich und streckte ihm die Arme entgegen. „Denn wenn wir anfangen uns mit den Häusernamen anzusprechen, würde ich mir dich zwangsläufig als Mann darstellen, und das will ich nicht. Godric Gryffindor war kein schöner Mann."

„Salazar Slytherin auch nicht gerade. Tut mir leid." Weil er keine Anstalten gemacht hatte sich zu ihr hinab zu beugen, setzte sie sich wieder auf und öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose. „Also bleiben wir bei den Vornamen." Sie zog den Reißverschluss auf. „Oder willst du nicht, dass ich dich Severus nenne?" Ihr treuherziger Blick wanderte seinen Bauch hinauf, über seine Brust und blieb an seinem Gesicht haften. Er sah auf sie hinab, seine Augen funkelten beinahe gefährlich und Lilly spürte etwas in sich aufsteigen, dass sie erneut erschauern ließ. Er hob die Hand und seine Fingerkuppen strichen über ihr Gesicht, ihre Augenbrauen, ihre Stirn, ihre Wangen, ihre Lippen.

„Du spielst wohl gerne Spiele?"

„Jap. Das macht man so in Amerika."

Er schnaubte. „Ihr Amerikaner glaubt auch alles erfunden zu haben, oder?" Im nächsten Moment lagen seine Lippen wieder auf ihren, sein Oberkörper drückte den ihren auf die Matratze zurück und Lilly seufzte erleichtert, als er kurze Zeit später endlich in sie eindrang. Nach der bisher einzigen Erfahrung, die sie mit einem anderen Mann, an einem anderen Ort gemacht hatte, war das hier der Himmel. Sein Geruch ließ sie schweben. Seine Küsse ließen sie atmen. Seine Lippen, die ihren Namen flüsterten als er kam, ließen ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Nicht aus Angst, wie bei Jimmy, sondern vor Freude. Wenn sie so hier mit ihm zusammen im Bett lag, ihr die Augen zuzufallen drohten vor Erschöpfung, die der vergangene Tag ihr zurückgelassen hatte, dann hätte sie fast träumen können, dass zu Hause nicht eine Polizistin darauf wartete sie zu vernehmen und dass ihre Brüder nicht wüssten wer der erste Mann gewesen war, mit dem sie geschlafen hatte und dass sie keine Ahnung hätten, wie es ihr dabei gegangen war. Hier mit Severus fühlte sie sich geborgen und gut aufgehoben, aber ihr war vollkommen klar, dass sie bald in den Gryffindorturm würde zurückkehren müssen und dass sie bereits dann wieder seine Schülerin wäre und nicht die Frau, der er so viel gegeben hatte.

„Woran denkst du?", hörte sie ihn fragen. Er hielt sie noch immer fest, seine Arme schienen ihr so stark wie die keines anderen. Er hatte sich aus ihr zurück gezogen und in sich spürte sie eine gähnende Leere aufsteigen, die seine Umarmung nur ansatzweise füllen konnte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Daran, dass gleich alles wieder ganz anders ist."

Seine Hand fuhr durch ihr Haar und sie schloss genüsslich die Augen. „Ja, ich weiß, und es tut mir leid, aber es geht nicht anders."

„Ja, ich weiß." Sie wollte ihn fragen, warum sie es war, die er jetzt in den Armen hielt. Sie spürte, dass sie die erste seit einer langen Zeit war, die er so nah an sich heran ließ und sie fragte sich, womit sie ihn so verletzt hatte, dass er noch immer nicht über sie hinweg gekommen war. Doch sie schwieg. Es ging sie nichts an und sie würde nicht das kaputt machen, was sie jetzt hatten. Es war zerbrechlich genug.

„Es ist nach zehn.", sagte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Du musst in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Ja.", sie nickte und beobachtete ihn, wie er aus dem Bett stieg und sich langsam wieder ankleidete. „Danke, dass du mit McGonagall geredet hast."

Er warf ihr ihre Kleidungsstücke zu. „Ich hab dir gesagt, ich müsste mit ihr reden, oder nicht?"

Lilly lächelte schwach und streifte sich ihre Unterwäsche und dann T-Shirt und Jogginghose über. „Ich hatte nur nicht mehr dran gedacht, bis heute morgen ihr Brief kam, der mich in ihr Büro zitiert hat."

„Du bist so schlau und vergisst so viel." Er grinste und plötzlich wirkte sein Gesicht jungenhaft. Dann beugte er sich noch ein mal zu ihr hinab und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Gib mir fünf Minuten Vorsprung."

Sie nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. „Bis morgen Abend."

Ein letztes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er die Tür auf stieß und auf den Flur hinaus trat. Urplötzlich versteifte sich seine Haltung und er blieb ruckartig stehen. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und Lilly rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, inständig hoffend, dass niemand sie gesehen hätte. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Der Sekundenzeiger bewegte sich so quälend langsam, dass eine Minute ihr vorkam wie eine Stunde. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm hinterher gestürzt um zu sehen, was draußen geschehen war. Und dann war die Tortur vorbei. Er hätte dafür gesorgt, dass die Luft rein war, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie drückte die Türklinke herunter und atmete erleichtert auf, als an der Wand ihr gegenüber niemand stand und sie mit finsterem Blick musterte. Lilly trat auf den Flur heraus und wandte sich in Richtung der Treppe, die sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen würde. Sie erstarrte, als sie die Gestalt sah, die neben der Tür kauerte, die jetzt mit der Wand verschmolz und ihr Herz sank so tief, so schnell und so schwer, dass es regelrecht weh tat. Langsam hob Oliver den Blick und starrte sie vorwurfsvoll, aus blutunterlaufenen, verweinten Augen an.


	22. Chapter 21

Stroiner Danke für dein Review! Die spornen mich immer wieder an.

Es war wieder soweit. Oliver war wütend, doch Lilly wäre es lieber gewesen, er hätte sie wieder angeschrien. Immer wenn sie ihn in der folgenden Woche sah, wich er ihrem Blick aus. Er war unglaublich blass und wenn sich ihre Blicke dann doch begegneten krampfte sich ihr Magen vor Schuldgefühlen zusammen. Gleichzeitig ärgerte sie sich darüber, immerhin hätte er ihr nicht folgen müssen, dann wäre ihm erspart geblieben zu sehen, was er nicht sehen wollte. Während der ersten Tage hatte sie Angst gehabt, er würde zu McGonagall, oder gar zu Dumbledore gehen, doch er schwieg beharrlich und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich nur zum Training sahen. Nachdem sie aus dem Raum hinaus getreten war, und Oliver erblickt hatte, war ihr das Herz in die Hose gerutscht und das war die letzte Gelegenheit gewesen, da er das Wort an sie gewandt hatte. „Also Snape, ja?", sagte er trocken. Seine Stimme war so ruhig gewesen, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Dann war er aufgestanden und gegangen. Für eine Sekunde hatte sie überlegt ihm nachzulaufen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck und beschloss es nicht zu tun.

Am nächsten Abend hatten Severus und sie beschlossen vorerst ihre Treffen auszusetzen, denn man konnte nie wissen, was Oliver plante, wenn er etwas plante. Lilly glaubte nicht daran, dass Oliver ihr in irgend einer Weise bewusst Schaden würde, und doch konnte sie die Angst nicht abschütteln, dass er plötzlich von Wut gepackt wurde und sie verpfiff, also versuchte sie die Leere zu vergessen, die sie erfüllte, als sie in der folgenden Nacht nicht in Severus' Armen liegen konnte. Sie wälzte sich hin und her, tat kein Auge zu und wünschte sich zu ihm. Mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen saß sie nach dieser fürchterlichen Nacht am Gryffindortisch, würgte ihr Frühstück herunter und ließ ihren Blick zum Lehrertisch schweifen, wo auch Severus so müde wirkte, als würde er jede Sekunde vom Stuhl fallen. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich bald wieder mit ihm würde treffen müssen, oder sie würde so bald keinen Schlaf mehr finden, egal ob Oliver sie noch einmal verfolgen würde, oder nicht. Plötzlich war das seltene Lächeln über sein Gesicht gehuscht, dass er dasselbe dachte, wie sie.

Eine Woche war seitdem vergangen und Lilly hätte beinahe die Gefahr vergessen, in der sie schwebten, wäre da nicht Oliver gewesen, der sie so auffällig ignorierte, dass Mara und Blanche bereits lautstark in ihrem Schlafsaal darüber diskutierten, ob Lilly und er nicht doch ihre Probleme offen auf den Tisch legen sollten, um sie aus dem Weg zu räumen. Doch Lilly dachte nicht daran das Thema anzuschneiden. Oliver schien es sich aus dem Kopf geschlagen zu haben bei ihr landen zu wollen und hatte sich von ihr distanziert. Sie vermisste ihn als Freund, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr nie die Stütze sein könnte, die Severus ihr war.

„Mit wem triffst du dich?", fragte Mara abrupt und Lilly blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie hatte gerade den Schlafsaal betreten und Blanche und Mara auf Blanches Bett sitzend entdeckt.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ach komm, hör doch auf! Du triffst dich mit jemandem! Du bist wie ausgewechselt, lachst wieder, schreibst wieder regelmäßig Briefe nach Hause und du verschwindest jeden Tag für ein paar Stunden, ohne uns zu sagen wohin."

Lilly spürte förmlich wie ihr Gesicht die Farbe einer reifen Tomate annahm, doch sie winkte lediglich ab und warf ihre Schultasche auf das Bett. Auch wenn Oliver noch immer darauf bestand zu jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit eine Trainingsstunde einzulegen, hatten Alicia und Katie ihn doch überzeugen können, die Teammitglieder für heute noch einmal vom Haken zu lassen, damit sie mit ihren Hausaufgaben aufholen konnten. Natürlich hatte Lilly vor gehabt mit der Freizeit, die sie heute hatte etwas anderes anzufangen, als sich um sie ausstehenden Aufsätze zu kümmern, doch vorerst musste sie sich aus dieser peinlichen Befragung heraus winden. „Ihr meint immer sofort, dass irgendwas im Busch ist.", sagte sie so gelassen wie sie nur irgend konnte. „Warum glaubt ihr, ich hätte irgendwas mit irgendwem?"

Sie bemerkte wie Blanche und Mara zweifelnde Blicke tauschten, dann erhob sich letztere und trat Lilly mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber. „Warum ist Oliver denn sonst so eifersüchtig?"

Lilly machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Der hat n Schuss!", sagte sie laut. „Er kapiert nicht, dass er mich in dieser einen bestimmten Beziehung nicht interessiert! Kein Stück! Und weil ich nur dann in Ruhe lesen kann, wenn ich alle abgeschüttelt habe - Ach, warum sag ich euch das überhaupt! Ihr glaubt mir doch eh nicht!" Sie durchquerte den Raum, ging ins Bad und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Erst jetzt konnte sie wieder richtig atmen. Nein, die beiden hatten keine Ahnung, und das war gut so, doch Lilly fühlte sich von ihnen so in die Enge gedrängt, dass sie beinahe vergessen hätte zu atmen.

„Lilly! Komm raus! Ist ja gut, wir lassen dich in Ruhe!", hörte sie Blanches Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Darf man hier wenigstens einmal am Tag in Ruhe aufs Klo?", rief sie zurück. Blanche und Mara hatten sie durchschaut, schön und gut, aber das hieß nicht, dass Lilly ihnen das eingestehen würde. Lieber hätte sie den Kopf in die Kloschüssel getaucht und die Spülung betätigt. Sie näherte sich dem Spiegel und ärgerte sich zum wiederholten Male darüber, wie langsam ihr Gesicht abkühlte, wenn es einmal erhitzt war. Sie ließ sich kaltes Wasser über die Handgelenke laufen und seufzte erleichtert, als ihre Haut langsam abkühlte.

„Ich geh noch mal in die Bibliothek!", rief sie ihren Zimmergenossinnen zu, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer hinaus und die Treppe hinunter stürmte. Auf halbem Weg fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihre Tasche oben gelassen hatte. Sie blieb abrupt stehen und überlegte für einen Moment umzukehren und sie zu holen, wenigstens um den Schein zu wahren, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Uhr und fluchte leise. Sie war spät dran, und Blanche und Mara glaubten ihr ohnehin nicht, welchen Unterschied machte es also, wenn sie jetzt wieder in den Schlafsaal zurückkehrte. Sie nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Noch zwei Stunden bis sie wieder hier sein müsste. Zeit genug, fand sie.

Lilly trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum und suchte unwillkürlich den Raum nach einer Person ab, vor der sie sich verstecken müsste, wenn sie da wäre. Fred und George hatten sie eine ganze Weile nicht mehr mit ihrer Intrige gegen Robin behelligt, wofür Lilly sehr dankbar war, denn sie legte nicht sonderlich viel Wert darauf sich mit Blanche in die Haare zu bekommen. Die Zwillinge saßen in einer dunkleren Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes, offensichtlich tief in ein Gespräch vertieft, also waren die beiden zu unaufmerksam um sie aufzuhalten. Oliver kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und Lilly sandte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel. Auch er würde sie nicht bemerkten. So leise und so unauffällig sie nur konnte schlich sie sich an ihm vorbei und steuerte auf das Porträtloch zu. Und dann sah Lilly sie: Mary Bristow. Sie war eine Siebtklässlerin, genau wie Oliver und bekannt dafür mit mehr Männern im Bett gewesen zu sein als Herman Wintringham von den Schwestern des Schicksals Lauten zerbrochen hatte. Für eine Sekunde spürte Lilly einen heißen Stich in der Magengegend. Also gut. Sollte Oliver sich doch diese Schlampe angeln! Ihr war es doch egal, mit wem er sich abgab. Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, als Mary sich vorbeugte und zwinkernd Olivers Hand in ihre nahm.

Tränen des Zornes stiegen in Lillys Augen auf. Wie konnte Oliver nur so dumm sein, sich mit diesem Abbild eines Maneaters einzulassen. Nein, wenn sie nur eine Sekunde länger hier stehen bliebe, hätte sie verloren, dann würde sie zu Mary gehen und ihr die Meinung geigen. Oliver hatte doch keinerlei Erfahrung! Wie konnte sie ihn so ausnutzen.

Einen Schluchzer unterdrückend stieß sie das Porträtloch auf und trat auf den Flur.


	23. Chapter 22

Sein Atem strich sanft über ihre Haut und Lilly schloss erschöpft die Augen. Nur fünf Minuten. In nur fünf Minuten würde sie aufbrechen, aber bis dahin könnte sie noch liegen bleiben. Seine Arme spüren, sein herbes Rasierwasser riechen. Lilly seufzte erleichtert und ließ sich in die Dunkelheit ziehen. Hier war es warm. So unglaublich warm. Und sie war sicher. Hier mit ihm. Sie spürte Sand unter ihren Füßen, das Rauschen des Meeres drang an ihre Ohren und seine Hand lag auf ihrer. Baggy. Seine Haut war von keiner einzigen Narbe gezeichnet, seine himmelblauen Augen lachten sie an und sie drohte darin zu versinken. Ja, das wollte sie. Sein Haar, das er sonst immer kurz gehalten hatte, reichte ihm mittlerweile fast bis auf die Schultern. Ihre Finger fuhren durch seinen blonden Schopf, der sich so seidig anfühlte, und so richtig, dass sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte jemals etwas anderes berührt zu haben. Über seine Schulter sah sie das schwarze, endlose Meer. Die Flut hatte eingesetzt; näherte sich ihnen stetig. Aber sie hatten noch Zeit. So unendlich viel Zeit.

Er küsste sie, so wie er sie im Bad in ihrer Wohnung geküsst hatte und sie spürte, wie die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch anfingen mit den Flügeln zu schlagen. Lächelnd zog sie ihn näher. Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein böser, nie enden wollender Traum, der sie gefangen gehalten hatte. Jetzt war alles wieder gut. Er schmeckte nach Tabak und nach etwas, das so viel mehr versprach. Und dann der Geschmack von Eisen in ihrem Mund. Lilly schreckte zurück. Sie schmeckte Blut. Erschrocken fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über die Lippen. Nichts. Sie blickte auf. Etwas, das in dem Halbdunkel um sie herum beinahe schwarz wirkte, lief ihm aus dem Mund. Sie hob ihre zitternde Hand und versuchte es fort zu wischen. Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein! Nein! Baggy war wie erstarrt. Lilly konnte den reißenden Strom des Blutes nicht aufhalten. Es klebte an ihren Händen, benetzte ihre Arme, und Baggy rührte sich nicht, saß einfach nur da.

Und dann öffnete er den Mund. Seine Zähne waren rot, seine Augen starr. Er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und dann war er verschwunden. Lilly sprang auf. Rief seinen Namen. Doch da war nichts. Nur Dunkelheit um sie herum.

Schwärze.

Stille.

Eine Hand schloss sich um ihre Kehle, drückte zu. „Na, du kleines Flittchen?" Bones. Sie erkannte seine Stimme. Sie sträubte sich gegen seinen Griff. „Du bist schuld, dass mein Leben so ein verdammter Scheißhaufen ist, das ist dir doch klar, oder?"

Heiße Tränen rannen ihre Wange hinab. Bones hob ein Messer. Sie wusste, dass er sie töten würde. Jetzt. Es war vorbei. Endgültig.

„Lass sie los, du verkommenes Stück Dreck!" Ein Rucken. Lilly schlug auf den Boden.

Joe! Er war hier! Rang mit Bones.

„Joe! Pass auf!", schrie sie, doch es war zu spät. Auch er war verschwunden. Ließ sie allein mit dem Monster, das vor ihr stand. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft aufzustehen. Ihre Hände blieben ihr. Nichts als ihre Hände. Auf dem Rücken liegend, darauf bedacht Bones, der in der Finsternis nach ihr suchte, nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, robbte sie sich davon. Doch er würde sie finden. Sie konnte laufen so weit und so lange sie wollte, er wäre immer nur einen Schritt hinter ihr und irgendwann würde er sie kriegen, und dann Gnade ihr Gott. Wenn es so etwas gäbe, wie einen Gott.

„Ich versprech dir, dass alles gut wird."

Lilly zuckte zusammen und wandte den Kopf so schnell, dass es weh tat. Sie konnte die Gestalt nicht erkennen, die hinter ihr stand, doch sie war sich sicher, dass es Billy sein musste. Billy. Billy, wer sonst?

Blendend helles Licht erfüllte den Raum, in dem sie sich befanden. Die Gestalt hatte Lilly den Rücken zugekehrt, sie konnte ihn nicht erkennen. Bones stand keinen Meter von ihm entfernt, fletschte die Zähne. Das Glas seiner Brille war gesprungen, ein Loch klaffte in seinem Schädel. Und dann war es nicht mehr Bones, der die Pistole hob, sondern Jimmy. Sein rotes Haar glänzte im Licht. Er grinste. Er würde seine Rache bekommen.

Der Schuss war laut. Er ließ ihr Herz zerspringen. Stille.

Stille

Die Gestalt sank zu Boden. Nein! Nicht Billy! Nicht auch Billy. Ohne auf den Mörder zu achten, zog Lilly die Gestalt zu sich heran. Und dann schrie sie. Sie schrie wie ein verlorenes Tier, das nichts mehr hat. Alles tat weh. Sie war allein. So unendlich allein! Der Mann, der in ihrem Armen lag, war Severus.

„Lilly! Lilly! Verdammt noch mal." Jemand rüttelte an ihrer Schulter. Sie wollte der Stimme folgen und konnte sich doch nicht rühren. Wie konnte sie Severus zurücklassen, wie sie bereits Baggy zurück gelassen hatte?

„Wach auf! Du dummes Ding! Du träumst!" Der, der sprach, schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht und Lilly starrte fassungslos in sein Gesicht.

„Severus.", keuchte sie. Ihre Stimme war rau, ihr Hals schmerzte.

„Merlin sei Dank!" Er hob sie auf und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper noch immer zitterte, wie der Angstschweiß nur so an ihr herunter floss. „Du hast geschrien, als würdest du umgebracht." Er hielt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Lilly konnte ihre Schluchzer nicht kontrollieren. Sie hatte geglaubt, es überwunden zu haben, doch jetzt war ihr klar, dass sie noch lange nichts von dem, was sie erlebt hatte, hinter sich zu lassen vermochte. Gerade hatte sie ihn sterben sehen. Er hatte sie beschützt, wie er sie auch jetzt beschützte. Vor sich selbst.

Sein Atem ging schwer. „Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt."

„Und ich mir erst.", sagte sie leise und versuchte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte nicht länger an den Traum denken, doch sobald sie den Blick hob und ihn ansah, strömten die Bilder wieder auf sie ein. „Nur ein Traum."

„Willst du drüber reden?"

Lilly wollte den Kopf schütteln, doch etwas hielt sie zurück. Wenn sie ihm nicht vertrauen konnte, wem dann? Er setzt so viel aufs Spiel, nur um mit ihr zusammen zu sein: seinen Arbeitsplatz, seinen Ruf und wer konnte schon sagen, was sonst noch. „Bones.", kam die schlichte Antwort aus ihrem Mund. „Ich hab… er wollte auf mich losgehen, und dann bist du… du hast dich vor mich gestellt und dann... dann warst du tot. Einfach so." Wieder liefen die Tränen. Sie sah ihn noch immer vor sich, die Augen starr, der Körper regungslos und kalt.

„Ich bin nicht tot. Ich bin hier." Er fuhr mit der Rechten über ihr Haar, ihren Rücken. „Merkst du das nicht?"

„Doch.", sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und atmete den Duft seiner warmen Haut ein. Ja, er war da. Und sie konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, warum er sich mit einem sechzehnjährigen Mädchen abgab. Es gab so viel, dass sie nicht über ihn wusste, und er kannte nicht nur jede Einzelheit ihres Körpers, sondern auch ihrer Geschichte. Er war ihr noch immer fremd, doch die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen machte das alles nur schmerzlicher. „Warum bist du hier?", fragte sie leise.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Warum du hier bei mir bist? Deine Karriere riskiert, deinen Arbeitsplatz, einfach alles?"

Er lächelte schmerzlich und plötzlich stand etwas wie Trauer um etwas, das er verloren hatte und nicht wieder herbringen konnte in seinen Augen. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Lilly schreckte zurück. Also doch. Er tat so, als würde sie ihm etwas bedeuten, und doch war sie es ihm nicht wert sich ihr zu öffnen. Und sie hatte ihm alles gegeben. „Dann gehe ich wohl jetzt besser." Sie versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen doch er hielt sie an den Oberarmen fest. „Lass mich los, bitte."

„Warum willst du es wissen?"

„Findest du nicht, ich verdiene etwas Offenheit deinerseits?", fragte sie spitz. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dir alles erzählt habe. Du weißt alles über mich und ich habe nur eine vage Vorstellung von dem, der du bist, Severus."

Sein Blick war so ernst und gleichzeitig so traurig, dass es ihr fast das Herz brach. „Es ist lange her, dass ich einem Menschen so viel von mir gezeigt habe, wie dir, Lilly.", erwiderte er trocken, beinahe schroff. Lilly schluckte hart. Vielleicht war sie doch zu weit gegangen. Seine Fingerspitze fuhr ihre Gesichtszüge entlang. „Und als ich das letzte Mal jemanden an mich heran gelassen habe, habe ich es kaputt gemacht, weil ich dumm war und nichts weiter wollte als Bestätigung."

„Wer war sie?" Lilly nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihm in die Augen. So traurig, so verloren. Es war, als spiegelten diese Augen ihre Seele, und waren doch um so vieles tiefer als die ihren. Sie glaubte aus ihnen lesen zu können, wie tief der Schmerz saß, der sie beide verband und der doch so unterschiedlich war von dem ihren.

„Sie ist tot.", antwortete er schlicht und Lilly zuckte innerlich zusammen. Tot. „Es ist meine schuld, dass sie tot ist."

„Was ist passiert?"

Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich wirkte er so verletzlich, so verwundbar und seine Worte hätten sie weglaufen lassen wollen, doch das taten sie nicht. „Das ist nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass meine Taten für das verantwortlich sind, was ihr und ihrer Familie zugestoßen ist."

„Wer war sie?" Ihr und ihrer Familie. Wer war diese Frau gewesen und warum hatte sie Severus abgewiesen? Lilly spürte Wut in sich hochsteigen. Wie konnte man einen anderen Menschen nur so sehr verletzen, dass er nie darüber hinweg kam? Doch sie kannte die Antwort: man musste kein Slytherin und vor Allem kein Zauberer sein um es tun zu können. Es reichte ein Moment der Ablehnung, ein kleiner Betrug, um all das Vertrauen, das eine Person in eine andere gesetzt hatte, restlos auszulöschen. Sie selbst hatte es getan.

Er holte tief Luft und sah sie wieder an. Seine Augen waren trocken. „Jemand, dem du so ähnlich bist und auch wieder nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich sie verrate, wenn ich bei dir bin, oder nicht."

Lilly hielt stand. „Hab kein schlechtes Gewissen, wegen mir. Bitte."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Was machen wir hier, Lilly? Ich wünschte ich könnte aufhören, aber ich kann nicht."

Sie lächelte schwach. Dann setzte sie sich auf und küsste ihn. Er hatte recht. Was sie hier taten, war ihr Leben zu verpfuschen und zwar gründlich, und sie beide liefen sehenden Auges ins offene Messer. Sie schwebten ohnehin in Gefahr: Oliver musste nur seine Meinung ändern und alles wäre vorbei.

Sie liebte Severus nicht, aber vielleicht hatten sie doch eine Chance? Vielleicht könnte sie ihm eine Chance geben. Irgendwann würde sie ihn kennen. Wirklich kennen. Und vielleicht würde Oliver sich entschließen die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Während sie ihn sanft in die Kissen drückte und mit den Lippen über seine Haut strich, fühlte sie, wie etwas in ihrem Inneren zu kribbeln begann. Erschrocken schlug sie die Augen auf und beobachtete sein Gesicht, als sie ihm durchs Haar fuhr. Es war vollkommen hirnrissig, aber vielleicht doch? Vielleicht. Nur eine Chance. „Mir geht's nicht anders.", sagte sie schließlich und presste den Mund auf seinen. Eine Chance. Eine Chance, wenn sie ihren besten Freund vollkommen und endgültig aufgeben konnte.


	24. Chapter 23

In dieser Nacht war Lilly nicht in den Gryffindorturm zurückgekehrt und am nächsten Morgen war es ihr vorgekommen, als sei die Welt wahnsinnig geworden. Noch bevor sie sich an den Frühstückstisch hatte setzen können, hatten Blanche und Mara sie mit Fragen überhäuft.

„Sag schon! Wer ist es? Ein Slytherin kann es nicht sein, Robin hätte mir erzählt, wenn er mitbekommen hätte, dass einer von ihnen nicht da gewesen ist.", Blanche quiekte beinahe vor Vergnügen Lilly auszuquetschen, doch diese hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Darf ich erst mal einen Tee trinken, bevor ihr mich ins Kreuzverhör nehmt?"

„Nein!", riefen Mara und Blanche im Chor und Lilly seufzte ergeben.

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr rumposaunt, dass ich letzte Nacht nicht da war, in Ordnung?"

„Geht klar, Chefin! Oh mein Gott! Ist es etwa Cedric Diggory? Er starrt zu uns rüber, seit du hier bei uns sitzt!", sagte Mara aufgeregt und warf einen verstohlenen Blick zum Hufflepufftisch hinüber, an dem der begehrteste Schönling der Schule saß und sein Brötchen mit einem Messer zersägte.

„Wenn er rüber guckt, dann wegen dir.", erwiderte Lilly. „Der Typ lässt jeden Morgen seine Gabel fallen, wenn du in die Große Halle kommst, Mara."

Lilly beobachtete, wie Maras Gesicht eine pururne Farbe annahm. „Red doch nicht sowas."

„Du kannst froh sein, dass Mara nicht zu McGonagall geht um dich anzuschwärzen.", sagte Blanche. „Immerhin ist sie Vertrauensschülerin, also bring sie nicht in Verlegenheit, Lilly. Also schieß los, wir wollen einen Namen."

„Warum?"

„Weil du mit irgendwem gehst, und wir wissen wollen, wem du den Liebestrank untergeschoben hast."

„Ihr braucht keinen Namen zu kennen, es ist nichts Ernstes." Lilly zog eine Kanne Tee zu sich heran und füllte ihre Tasse bis zum Rand. Heute Morgen brauchte sie besonders viel von dem Muntermacher.

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall.", lachte Mara, deren Gesichtsfarbe mittlerweile begann sich wieder in den normalen Bereich zurück zu begeben. „Du bist nur ganz plötzlich nicht mehr dauernd schlecht gelaunt und warst die ganze Nacht unterwegs. Ich hoffe ihr denkt daran, dass was passieren kann."

Lilly prustete in ihren Tee und verschluckte sich beinahe. „Du hörst dich an, wie die Mutter, die ich nie hatte."

„Es ist mir durchaus ernst! Wenn du nicht glaubst, dass du und er eine Zukunft habt, dann solltest du dich auch nicht für unter Wert verkaufen."

Ein lautes Klirren hallte durch den Raum, als Lilly ihre Tasse auf den Tisch knallte. Mara hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen, ohne es zu wissen. Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, eine gewaltige Ohrfeige, die Lilly nicht ertragen konnte. Sie starrte Mara an und glaubte, noch nie eine Freundin so gehasst zu haben, wie Mara in diesem Moment. „Das muss ich mir von dir nicht anhören!", zischte sie wütend. Als sie aufstand um aus der Großen Halle gehen, spürte sie der Blicke der Schüler um sich herum auf sich. Sie schritt an Oliver vorbei, der neben Mary Bristow saß und den Blick senkte, als Lilly ihn mit einem zornigen Blick bedachte.

Was wussten sie denn schon? Sie alle hatten doch keine Ahnung! Von nichts. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und stürmte die Marmortreppe hinauf.

Wochen vergingen, in denen Lilly nur das Nötigste mit Mara besprach. Sie war zu weit gegangen. Selbst wenn sie keine Ahnung gehabt hatte von dem, was Bones und Jimmy ihr angetan hatten, war das, was Mara ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte nur schwer zu entschuldigen, auch nicht, wenn sie es nicht böse gemeint hatte. Nicht wirklich, denn ein Angriff auf Lilly war es gewesen und sie hatte sie verletzen wollen, um sie in die Realität zurück zu holen. Aber das war gleich! Verdammt noch mal, Mara hatte kein Recht Lilly so anzufahren!

Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Die kalte Steinbank unter ihr lähmte ihren Körper, doch ihr war es egal. In letzter Zeit war sie nur öfter auf dem Quidditchfeld gewesen, als gemeinsam mit Severus im Raum der Wünsche, wenn kein Unterricht war. Dass niemand Verdacht schöpfte, kam ihr beinahe wie ein Wunder vor, doch andererseits hatte sie nicht bereits Anfang des Schuljahres begonnen sich von ihren Mitschülern zu distanzieren? Der Kontakt zu ihnen schien mittlerweile nur noch ein Mittel zum Zweck zu sein, um nicht allein da zu stehen, kurz bevor der Unterricht begann.

Doch heute konnte sie nicht einmal die Stimmen der anderen ertragen. Als sie am heutigen Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte sie geflissentlich ihren knurrenden Magen ignoriert und war sofort, ohne überhaupt einen Blick in die Große Halle zu werfen zum Schulhof gegangen, wo sich erst jetzt tröpfchenweise immer mehr Schüler einfanden. Das gestrige Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff war ein einziges Desaster gewesen. Vor lauter Regen hatten sie kaum etwas sehen können, der Wind hatte sie beinahe von den Besen gefegt. Und dann waren sie wieder gekommen. Die Dementoren, die die Schlossgründe bewachten, um die Schüler vor Sirius Black, dem Massenmörder, der im Sommer aus Askaban ausgebrochen war, zu beschützen. Urplötzlich war Lilly speiübel geworden. Sie hatten den Quaffel fallen gelassen und sich nur mit Mühe und Not auf ihrem Besen halten können. Und dann war das Spiel vorbei gewesen. Sie hatten verloren. Potter, ihr Sucher, war im Flug ohnmächtig geworden. Und dann hatte Dumbledore die Dementoren verjagt, kurz bevor Lilly selbst beinahe Potters Beispiel gefolgt war. Das Spiel war beendet. Cedric Diggory hatte den Schnatz gefangen und heute war es nicht nur die Niederlage des gestrigen Tages, die Lilly nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ.

Ihr Schädel brummte, als habe sie zu viel Alkohol getrunken, doch das war es nicht. Mit den Dementoren waren die Bilder wieder in ihrem Kopf aufgetaucht, die Schmerzen, die Scham. Sie konnte so viel Zeit mit Severus verbringen, wie sie nur wollte, vergessen würde sie niemals können. Niemals alles. Nach dem Spiel war sie mit ihrem Teamkameraden in den Krankenflügel gegangen, um nach Potter zu sehen, und Lilly hatte so getan, als ginge es ihr gut. Und dann, als sie sicher sein konnten, dass Potter außer einem zerbrochenen Besen keine bleibenden Verluste zu vermerken hatte, hatte Lilly sich schnell verabschiedet. Ursprünglich hatten sie und Severus sich für nach dem Spiel im Raum der Wünsche verabredet, doch sie hatte nur allein sein wollen. Nur weg von allen. Sie hatte den ganzen restlichen Tag im Bett verbracht, sich nach Severus gesehnt und nicht die Kraft gehabt aufzustehen. Er hätte ohnehin nicht auf sie gewartet, da war sie sich sicher.

Und jetzt? Es war lachhaft! Gestern noch hatte es geschienen, als würde die dichte Wolkendecke, die Hogwarts seit Wochen in ihrem Klammergriff hielt, sich nie mehr öffnen und jetzt brannte die Sonne auf den Schulhof hinab, sodass Lilly in der windgeschützten Ecke in der sie saß beinahe schwitzte. Warum mussten Quidditchspiele auch Samstags stattfinden? Hätten sie heute gespielt, hätten sie vielleicht gewonnen. Vielleicht. Wenn. Was für lächerliche Worte sie doch waren. Sie ließen einen hoffen und was zurück blieb war bittere Enttäuschung. Beinahe hätte sie sich gestern Abend wieder ins Bad geschlichen. Sie hatte gedacht die Schmerzen, die plötzlich wieder ihren Unterleib dominierten, seit die Dementoren auf das Spielfeld gekommen waren, würden nie mehr enden. Sie hatte die Rasierklinge behalten, doch als Lilly sie wieder in der Hand fühlte, das kalte Metall auf ihrer Haut spürte, erinnerte sie sich wieder an das Versprechen, das sie Severus gegeben hatte. Sie würde es nicht wieder tun. Das war es, was Bones gewollt hatte. Er hatte sie zerstören wollen, so wie er geglaubt hatte, sie habe ihn zerstört. Und Jimmy hätte gelacht.

Plötzlich war ihre Kehle wieder wie zugeschnürt. Wenn doch nur jemand da wäre, um sie in die Arme zu nehmen, sie zu halten und ihr zu sagen, dass sie nicht allein war. Aber da war niemand. Sie hatte alle Menschen, die ihr lieb waren vergrault, oder sie waren zu weit entfernt. Alle, bis auf Severus, und den konnte sie nie und nimmer in aller Öffentlichkeit ansprechen. Konnte nicht die Arme um seinen Hals schlingen, das Gesicht an seine Brust drücken. Sie durfte sich nicht nach seinen Küssen, nach seinem Körper sehnen. Nicht jetzt, wo jeder sie sehen konnte. Sie würde eine Möglichkeit finden müssen sich wieder heimlich mit ihm zu treffen.

Heimlich. Bisher hatten ihr die Heimlichkeiten nichts ausgemacht, ja sie hatte sie sogar als einen gewissen Reiz empfunden, doch jetzt wirkten sie nur noch bedrückend auf sie. Lilly konnte von ihrem Platz aus die Pärchen beobachten, die Hand in Hand die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genossen und Lilly spürte eiskalte Eifersucht in sich aufwallen. Ihr Leben hätte anders verlaufen sollen. Von Anfang an! Wäre ihre Mutter nicht gestorben, dann wäre sie bei ihr aufgewachsen, vielleicht sogar bei Severus. Dann hätte sie ihn als Vater angesehen und niemals so, wie es jetzt war. Sie hatte Angst davor sich wirklich in ihn zu verlieben. Nein, das durfte nicht passieren. Aber vielleicht war es schon zu spät? Sie wusste es nicht. Alles was sie wusste war, dass sie ihn jetzt gerne bei sie gehabt hätte, sein Knie an ihrem gespürt hätte. Wie gerne hätte sie ihn jetzt geküsst. Doch das war unmöglich.

Und dann sah sie ihn. Oliver. Er stand, eng umschlungen mit Mary Bristow nur ein paar Meter von Lilly entfernt. Es war zu viel. Es war einfach alles zu viel! Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lilly stand abrupt auf. Jeder, wirklich jeder verdammte Mensch hatte jemanden, und sie war allein, und es war einzig und allein ihre Schuld! Sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde jede Sekunde in tausend Stücke zerspringen. Sie vermisste ihre Brüder, wollte bei ihnen sein. Sie vermisste Severus, wollte, dass er sie hielt.

Sie registrierte die Tränen kaum, die ihre Wangen hinab liefen. Also hatte Mary Bristow Oliver gestern nach dem Siel getröstet. Bitte, sollte sie doch! Lilly war es egal. Alles war ihr egal. Und doch wieder nicht. Sie wollte eine Scheibe einschmeißen, Oliver die Nase brechen. Irgendetwas. Alles, nur nicht diese verdammte Hilflosigkeit. Sie stürmte an Oliver und Mary vorbei, durch die Tür, die sie ins Innere des Schlosses führte. Plötzlich versperrte _er_ ihr den Weg und sie konnte seinen Anblick nicht ertragen. Seine dunklen Augen, die sie gefangen zu nehmen drohten, und das schwarze Haar, in das sie so oft ihr Gesicht vergraben hatte. Ihr stockte der Atem und zwang sich weiter zu gehen, ohne ihm einen weiteren Blick zu schenken. Sie wusste: wenn sie es täte, konnte sie für nichts garantieren.

Er lief ihr nach, seine Schritten hallten laut in dem steinernen Gang. Er wollte sie einholen. Sie ging schneller. Sie konnte seinen Anblick nicht ertragen, nicht wenn sie sich so davor fürchtete, was sie empfinden könnte, sobald sie ihm erneut gegenüber stand.

„Lilly, jetzt warte doch mal!"

Sie hielt inne. Nicht Severus war ihr gefolgt, sondern Oliver und Lilly wich zurück, als er auf sie zukam. „Lass mich in Ruhe!", rief sie überrascht von der Gewalt ihrer Stimme. „Lass du mich bloß in Ruhe!"

Sofort verschwand der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck, seine Züge wurden hart, seine Augen wirkten wie leer gefegt. Er blieb stehen und sah sie an. Lilly wollte weiter gehen, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie war so lange gerannt und er würde ihr überall hin folgen. „Warum ausgerechnet der Kerl, Lilly?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll, seine Stimme war so rau, dass es Lilly kalt den Rücken hinab lief. „Du hättest jeden haben können." Doch er meinte etwas anderes, dass sah sie ihm an und plötzlich verriet ihr ein Ziehen in der Magengegend, dass sie Mitleid mit ihr hatte.

„Weil er mir Kraft gibt.", sagte sie schlicht.

„Kraft wofür um Himmels Willen? Was ist los mit dir?" Er schluckte hart, machte sich auf eine weitere Abfuhr gefasst und Lilly war geneigt sie ihm wieder zu erteilen. Zum wohl tausendsten Male. Aber sie konnte es nicht mehr. Er war ihr hinterher gelaufen, hatte seine neue Freundin stehen lassen um ihr, die ihn so sehr verletzt hatte, zu verfolgen, um bei ihr zu sein.

„Um zu leben. Um Jimmy zu vergessen und Bones, und alles." Sie weinte nicht. Sie konnte nicht mehr weinen. Sie war wie ausgetrocknet.

„Wer ist Jimmy?", fragte Oliver vorsichtig.

Lilly schwieg eine Weile, dann ließ sie sich an der Wand hinab gleiten und setzte sich hin. „Der Mann, an den Bones mich verkauft hat, weil er Schulden hatte."

Oliver sagte nichts und sah auf sie hinab. Da war es. Dieses Mitleid das sie nicht wollte. Von niemandem. Jetzt war es endgültig vorbei, sie würde ihre Selbstachtung verlieren, wenn er sie weiterhin so ansähe, als sei sie ein getretener Hund, dem man auf der Straße seine Essensreste zuwirft, weil man nicht ertragen kann ihn hungern zu sehen. Lilly schluckte hart und starrte auf ihre Hände, die geballt in ihrem Schoß lagen.

Oliver kniete sich zu ihr nieder, doch sie sah nicht auf. „Warum läufst du mir hinterher?", fragte sie schließlich.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen, doch sie wollte nicht. Sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sich seinem Griff zu entwinden, dabei hätte sie ihn bei den Schultern packen und von sich wegstoßen müssen. Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihren und sie wünschte sich weit fort. Nur weg von hier. Und seltsamerweise wünschte sie sich, er wäre mit ihr dort, an diesem anderen Ort. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich auf ihrer ganzen Haut aus, selbst ihre Zehen schienen mehr zu wollen. Das Gefühl, das dieser Kuss herauf beschwor war unvergleichlich, und doch konnte sie ihn nicht erwidern. Sie saß da, steif wie ein Brett und hätt ihn gerne näher zu sich hin gezogen. Schließlich wandte sie den Kopf ab. „Hör auf.", sagte sie und brachte das nächstbeste Argument, das ihr einfiel. „Was ist mit Mary Bristow, he?" Lilly erhob sich und wandte ihm den Rücken zu, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ich will dein Mitleid nicht."

„Wer redet denn von Mitleid? Lilly, ich-"

„Hör auf!", schrie sie. „Hör einfach auf! Lass mich in Ruhe! Bitte!" Sie konnte es nicht, konnte diese Gefühle nicht zulassen und wollte sie nicht fühlen! Wie sollte das gehen? Sie konnte und wollte Severus nicht verlassen.

„Lilly!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Es war Fred. „Hey! Man, ich such dich schon überall! Da ist n Brief für dich gekommen!"


	25. Chapter 24

Das Four Roses war eine Bar in der Nähe ihrer Wohnung. Welche Gäste diesen Ort aufsuchten war unverkennbar, nicht nur durch die Lage des Gebäudes, sondern auch durch die Wagen, die vor der Tür parkten. Kein einziger Mittelklassewagen stand davor, lediglich amerikanische Musclecars, viele davon mit Tribals verziert.

Als Lilly aus dem Mustang ihres Bruders stieg und ihre Jacke enger um sich zog, sah sie zu der Bar hinüber und wünschte sich, alles wäre wie früher. Sie war wieder zu Hause, nach nicht einmal drei Monaten, die sie in der Schule verbracht hatte. Ein eisiger Wind fegte durch die Straßen und ließ sie erschauern. Wie wenig einladend dieser Teil der Stadt Boston war, fiel ihr jedes Mal wieder von Neuem auf, wenn sie allein war, wenn die Straßen lediglich von den Laternen beleuchtet wurden und in jeder Seitenstraße jemand auf sie lauern konnte, der ihr nicht wohl gesinnt war, weil er möglicherweise einen Gräuel auf einen ihrer Brüder haben könnte. Weil Lilly ihr wunder Punkt war. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die Darleys aufeinander aufpassten, doch es war auch nicht unbekannt, dass Lilly die Schwächste der drei war. Deswegen hatte Billy ihr verboten Nachts allein nach draußen zu gehen, deswegen war immer wenigstens ein Mitglied seiner Gang immer in ihrer Nähe, wenn er oder Joe es nicht konnten. Doch Billy und Joe waren in Schwierigkeiten.

Das war alles, was Bodie ihr in dem kurzen Brief geschrieben hatte. Billy und Joe waren in Schwierigkeiten und Lilly sollte schnellstmöglich zurück nach Boston kommen. Nachdem Lilly den Brief gelesen hatte, war ihr kaum Zeit geblieben sich zu verabschieden. Die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und sie hoffte inständig, dass ihre Brüder noch zu retten waren. McGonagall hatte sie zurück zu dem Apartment gebracht und Lilly hatte dort niemanden aufgefunden. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen hatte sie Billys Autoschlüssel genommen, der auf dem Küchentisch gelegen hatte und war in seinem Auto zum Four Roses gefahren. Billy trennte sich nicht von seinem Auto, fuhr jeden Meter. Wo war er? Wo war Joe?

Sie überquerte den Parkplatz und spürte die Blicke einiger Männer auf sich, die ein Stück von der Tür zur Bar entfernt standen. Lilly ignorierte sie und betrat die Bar. Laute Rockmusik schlug ihr in mächtigen Wellen entgegen, schien ihren Herzschlag nur noch mehr zu beschleunigen.

„Hey! Du bist noch zu jung, hau ab!", rief der Barkeeper, sobald er sie erspäht hatte.

„Ich bin's, Tulio!", erwiderte Lilly und trat auf den Tresen zu.

Tulio erstarrte und schien eine Weile mit sich zu ringen. „Sie sind hinten.", sagte er schließlich und ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Tisches, um den herum mehrere, ihr bekannte Gesichter saßen, doch keines war das eines ihrer Brüder. Sie sahen auf, als Lilly zu ihnen trat. Im Nu war Bodie auf den Beinen. „Da bist du ja endlich! Scheiße, ich hab gedacht, die verfickte Eule hätte sich verflogen."

„Sch!", machte Lilly ungeduldig und zog einen Stuhl zu sich heran. „Nicht so laut, Bodie! Also was ist los?"

Tommy, Bodie und Heco starrten betreten auf die Gläser und Lilly schluckte schwer. Baggys Gesicht fehlte in der Gruppe und sein Verlust wurde ihr erst jetzt wieder wirklich bewusst. So lange, hatte sie so wenig wie möglich an ihn gedacht, doch die Lücke, die er hinterlassen hatte, konnte nicht gefüllt werden. Durch niemanden. „Wo sind die anderen?", fragte sie weiter.

„An ihren Ecken und arbeiten weiter, wie immer.", sagte Heco leise und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Bierglas.

„Ich meine: wo zum Teufel sind Billy und Joe! Was ist passiert? Und woher habt ihr gewusst, wie ihr mich erreichen könnt?"

„Joe hat's uns gesagt.", erwiderte Tommy.

Lilly seufzte und fuhr sich mir der Hand über den Nacken, über die Stelle, an der sich das Tattoo befand, das sie sich hatte stechen lassen, als sie mit Joe unterwegs gewesen war. Wie oft, hatten Severus Lippen die feinen Linien nachgezogen, hatten sie zum erschauern gebracht, und wie sehr wünschte Lilly sich, er wäre jetzt hier bei ihr, um ihr in dieser fürchterlichen Situation beizustehen. „Wo ist er?"

„Nachdem du abgehauen bist, hat Wallis nicht aufgeben wollen. Scheiße, sie hat alles auf den Kopf gestellt, sogar ein Foto von dir in den Zeitungen drucken lassen. Und dann hat sie angefangen wirklich rumzuschnüffeln, hat Bones verdammte Werkstatt durchsuchen lassen und am Ende haben die Bullen die Aufschüttung im Hinterhof gefunden."

Lilly konnte kaum atmen. Sie griff nach einem der vollen Schnapsgläser, die sich auf dem Tisch vor ihr befanden und kippte es in einem Zug herunter. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Wallis hatte gesagt, sie würde nachforschen, doch Lilly hatte nicht daran geglaubt, dass sie es wirklich tun würde. „Und weiter?"

„Sie haben Bones wieder ausgegraben und untersuchen lassen. Sieht so aus, als hätten sie rausgefunden, dass der Wichser mit einer der Pistolen erschossen wurde, die die verschissenen Cops in eurer Wohnung gefunden haben. Seitdem sitzen Billy und Joe." Bodie sah Lilly entschuldigend an und sie knallte das Schnapsglas auf den Tisch zurück.

„Scheiße!", murmelte sie und zog ein zweites Glas zu sich heran. „Wie lange schon?" Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Billy und Joe in Untersuchungshaft, weil sie Lilly hatten beschützen wollen.

„Ne Woche. Seitdem geht hier alles drunter und drüber. B-Street und The Hull wollen dieses Viertel übernehmen. Im Moment sind sie noch zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, aber wenn das so weitergeht, bleibt für uns nicht mehr viel übrig."

B-Street und The Hull waren zwei andere Gangs, die die banachbarten Viertel der Stadt unter Kontrolle hatten. Ihr Revier war unbewacht, ohne Billy. Seine Gang war kopflos. Doch was kümmerte das Lilly? Sie wollte ihre Brüder zurück, nichts weiter. „Und?"

„Und? Ohne Billy sind wir aufgeschmissen!"

„Was wollt ihr von mir? Ich kann euch da nicht helfen."

Lilly erhob sich. Bisher waren die Jungs ihr wie eine Erweiterung ihrer Familie vorgekommen, doch heute waren sie so verändert, dass Lilly einen Brechreiz niederkämpfen musste. Sie beobachtete, wie Bodie und Heco einen unsicheren Blick wechselten.

„Joe hat gesagt, wir sollten dir Bescheid geben, damit du weißt was abgeht.", sagte Bodie schließlich.

Und da wurde Lilly auf einmal klar, warum Bodie ihr geschrieben hatte, sie solle kommen. „Ihr wollt, dass ich aussage ich wär's gewesen, stimmt's? Als ob das irgendetwas bringen würde! Wallis ist es doch nur Recht, wenn ihr von der Straße verschwindet! Eine Gang weniger, um die sie sich kümmern muss! Scheiße, wie alt seid ihr?" Sie schrie jetzt und plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr Tonfall derselbe war, den Billy anschlug, wenn er wütend wurde. Lilly hielt inne und setzte sich wieder hin. Bodie starrte sie fassungslos an. „Tut mir leid.", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich weiß nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht."

Bodie hatte das Richtige getan, indem er sie gebeten hatte schnellstmöglich zurück zu kommen. Wallis würde so lange auf Druck auf Joe und Billy ausüben, bis sie klein bei gäben, auch wenn Lilly sich sicher war, dass es ewig dauern würde. Wallis glaubte nicht, dass Jimmy Lilly angegriffen hatte, sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass Joe, Billy und sie diesen Mord geplant hatten, ebenso wie den an ihrem Vater. Und ehe Joe und Billy ihre kleine Schwester verraten würden, oder ihre Freiheit in Gefahr brächten, würden sie beide die Tat einräumen. Bodie hatte vollkommen recht, das wusste Lilly.

„Es geht nicht nur um die Gang.", sagte Heco.

Lilly nickte. „Ja, ich weiß." Sie mussten einen Weg finden Joe und Billy aus dieser Misere heraus zu boxen, irgendwie.

„Hey, Darley!"

Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich abrupt um. Detective Wallis, flankiert von zwei weiteren Polizisten, stand in der Tür der Bar.

„Sind sie nicht minderjährig, Miss Darley?", fragte Wallis und trat auf sie zu. Augenblicklich waren Heco, Tommy und Bodie aufgestanden. Sie umringten Lilly wie ein Schutzschild, während Wallis immer näher kam.

„Ich bin lediglich auf der Suche nach meinen Brüdern, Detective.", erwiderte Lilly so kühl sie nur konnte. Jetzt nur keine Angst zeigen. Sie erhob sich langsam und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie Wallis musterte. Die Frau vor ihr, trug einen hellen Hosenanzug, der ihr eine ungewöhnliche Strenge verlieh, ihre Gesichtsmuskeln waren angespannt, ihre Augen stechend.

„Ist das so? Ich nehme an, mittlerweile wissen Sie wohl, wo die beiden sind. Die Frage ist, wo waren Sie so lange?"

„In der Schule, Detective. Ich weiß, dass mein Schulleiter Ihnen einen Brief hat zukommen lassen."

„Das stimmt." Wallis nickte knapp. „Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts. Niedliche Namen, die sich nicht nachvollziehen lassen, Miss Darley."

Lilly unterdrückte den Drang sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen und verfluchte innerlich die Abmachung der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung, nachdem das englische Zaubereiministerium sich nicht in staatliche Affären der USA einmischen durfte. Ein kleiner Gedächtniszauber hätte Wunder bewirkt, doch nach dem, was Bodie ihr erzählt hatte, war ihr Fall bereits in der Presse diskutiert worden. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

„Sie werden jetzt mitkommen, Darley.", sagte Wallis kalt.

„Wo ist der beschissene Haftbefehl, Lady?", fragte Bodie barsch und legte eine Hand auf Lillys Schulter wie um sie festuhalten.

Wallis seufzte ergeben und zog aus ihrer Hosentasche ein mehrfach gefaltetes Papier heraus. „Miss Lilly Darley, hiermit verhafte ich Sie im Namen der Bürger des US-Bundesstaates Massachusetts aufgrund des Verdachts der Mitwirkung und Ausführung der Morde an James Hendrickson, Bones Darley und William Bagshaw. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen, jede Aussage, die Sie machen, kann und wird gegen Sie verwendet werden."

Lilly war wie gelähmt, als Wallis auf sie zutrat. „Kommen Sie so mit, oder werde ich von den Handschellen Gebrauch machen müssen."

Ihre Kehle war staubtrocken, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. Wie war das passiert? Wann war es passiert? Alles lief aus dem Ruder, einfach alles. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf Bodie, Heco und Tommy, bevor sie von Wallis und den beiden Polizisten aus dem Four Roses eskortiert wurde. Wer sollte ihr jetzt noch helfen?


	26. Chapter 25

Als die Zellentür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, kostete es sie all ihre Kraft sich aufrecht zu halten. Wallis hatte ihr noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gegeben mit ihren Brüdern zu reden, stattdessen hatte sie ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie in kurzer Zeit mit ihrem Anwalt würde reden können. Mit einem Anwalt. Ein Anwalt! Wie war das passiert? Noch vor ein paar Stunden war ihre größte Sorge gewesen, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit von Severus fernhalten musste. Wie absurd dieser Gedanke war. Hätte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt gewusst, dass sie nur kurz darauf in einer kleinen Gefängniszelle sitzen würde, in einem Jugendgefängnis, von dessen Existenz sie bisher nur aus Erzählungen wusste, hätte sie sich vermutlich ohne länger darüber nachzudenken, an Severus' Brust geworfen und ihn angefleht sie zu verstecken. Egal wo, egal wie. Und jetzt war sie abgeschnitten von der Zaubererwelt, von ihren Freunden, von ihrer Familie.

Lilly durchquerte den kleinen Raum und ließ sich auf das spartanische Bett nieder, das unter ihrem Gewicht leicht ächzte. Wie sehr sie sich jetzt nach Hogwarts zurück wünschte, konnte sie kaum sagen. Sie wollte bei Severus sein, bei Blanche und Mara, selbst Olivers Gesellschaft wäre ihr jetzt mehr als willkommen gewesen. Sie hätte sich liebend gern in eine Diskussion mit ihm eingelassen, hätte sich gern mit ihm gestritten, von ihr aus auch über Severus, dessen Umarmung sie jetzt herbeisehnte, wie nie zuvor. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte die Angst, die in ihr aufwallte, herunterzuwürgen, versuchte an ihn zu denken, an den Mann, der ihr so viel gegeben hatte. Lilly fuhr sich mit der Kuppe ihres Zeigefingers über die Lippen und stellte sich vor, sie würden die seinen Küssen. Ein angenehm warmes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf, das die Furcht und die nahende Verzweiflung wegsperrte, zumindest für einen Augenblick. Lilly dachte an seine Augen und spürte seine Hände, die durch ihr Haar fuhren, über ihren Körper, hörte seine Stimme, die beruhigend und einfühlsam auf sie einredete.

Ein Schluchzen entrann ihrer Kehle und mit ihm der geflüsterte Name ihres Geliebten. Ihres Geliebten. Es war passiert, das wovor sie sich so sehr gefürchtet hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es. Sie wusste, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, und sie hatte sich so sehr dagegen gesträubt. Und jetzt war es passiert. Und sie wusste auch, dass es nicht sein, und dass niemals irgendjemand etwas davon erfahren durfte. Eine Person hatte es bereits heraus gefunden und das war schon eine zuviel. Sie würde seine Karriere ruinieren, und sein Leben. Sie durfte diese Gefühle nicht zulassen und doch konnte sie sich nicht dagegen wehren. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen. Wenn er bei ihr war, glaubte sie, die Welt könne ihr nie wieder etwas anhaben. Er war stark und unnahbar. Unnahbar für alle außer sie. Er hatte ihr so viel gegeben, sich ihr offenbart und Lilly fand es ungerecht es ihm zu vergelten, indem sie sich in ihn verliebte.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als die Tür der Zelle sich öffnete. „Ihr Anwalt ist da, Darley.", sagte die Polizistin, die Lilly in ihre Zelle gebracht hatte.

Lilly nickte und erhob sich. Wer auch immer dieser Anwalt war, den ihr der gute Vater Staat bezahlte, würde sich kaum für sie, oder ihre Geschichte interessieren. Er tat nur seinen Job. Ihr Herz sank, bei dem Gedanken daran, die nächsten Jahre hier im Gefängnis zubringen zu müssen, weil es keinerlei Beweise, keine Zeugen gab, die für sie sprachen. Niemand würde aussagen können, dass sie sich lediglich gegen Jimmy verteidigt hatte, und Wallis glaubte ihr nicht, auchd er Anwalt würde es nicht tun, und der Richter ohnehin nicht. Sie war eine Darley, das sagte schon alles, was sie wissen mussten. Sie schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf über sich selbst. Nicht jeder Anwalt oder Polizist dachte wie Wallis. Es musste einfach auch Gerechtigkeit in dieser Welt geben! Irgendjemand musste doch verstehen, was vorgefallen war. Dass sie Angst um ihr Leben gehabt hatte, dass Billy sie nur beschützen wollte, dass Joe nichts damit zu tun hatte.

Die Polizistin hielt Lilly eine weitere Tür auf und als Lilly den dahinter liegenden Raum erspähte, wurde das bisschen Hoffnung, das in ihr zu keimen begonnen hatte, mit einem gewaltigen Schlag zerstört. Ein Mann, in einem dunkelblauen Anzug saß hinter einem weißen Tisch. Eines seiner Beine ruhte auf der Tischplatte, unter seinen Schuhen klebten unzählige Kaugummis, mit dem anderen Bein versetzte er seinem Stuhl hin und wieder einen leichten Stoß, sodass er hin und her wippte. In einer seiner riesigen Hände hielt er einen Zahnstocher, mit dem er etwas aus seinen Zähnen beförderte, als Lilly eintrat. Er hob den Blick, betrachtete Lilly, dann ließ er den Zahnstocher auf den Tisch fallen und seufzte ausgiebig. „Also Sie sind die kleine Darley, ja?"

Lilly unterdrückte die Wut, die begann in ihr aufzubrodeln. _Die kleine Darley_. Alleine schon die Bezeichnung ließ sie schäumen! Sie war Lilly Darley, und weder klein, noch lediglich eine Darley. Sie hatte einen Vornamen und ihre Familie war nicht die Marke einer Firma, dessen Produkte man nach Größe sortierte! Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe um ihre Verwünschungen bei sich zu behalten und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber des Anwalts nieder. „Und Sie sind?"

„Sid Betts.", sagte er und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen, mit der er zuvor den Zahnstocher gehalten hatte. Zögerlich nahm Lilly die Hand und war froh, als der laffe Händedruck endlich beendet war. Unbemerkt wischte sie sich die Handinnenfläche an ihrer Hose ab. Betts fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die pomadierten Haare. „Ich schlage vor, Sie plädieren nicht auf Freispruch.", fing er schließlich an und holte eine Mappe von unter seinem Stuhl hervor, die er auf den Tisch knallte. Betts nahm das Bein vom Tisch und beförderte einen Kuli aus seinem speckigen Sakko. Es klickte mehrfach, als er die Mappe aufschlug und begann auf der ersten Seite herum zu kritzeln.

„Warum sollte ich nicht auf Freispruch, plädieren? Ich habe nichts Unrechtes getan."

„Zwei Männer wurden in ihrer Wohnung gefunden, Darley. Tot. Sie selbst haben ausgesagt, dass ihre Brüder einen von ihnen verfolgt haben, bevor er in seinem eigenen Blut in Ihrem Zimmer lag. Danach haben Sie die Flucht ergriffen und sich versteckt. Dass Sie sich jetzt gestellt haben, oder haben stellen lassen, kann man vielleicht so drehen, dass es eine allzu lange Jugendstrafe abwendet."

„Wie meinen sie das: ich habe mich stellen lassen."

Betts schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und blätterte die Mappe um. Von ihrem Platz aus konnte Lilly sehen, dass er kleine Panzer zeichnete, die hintereinander über das karierte Papier fuhren. Sie ballte die Fäuste, doch auch das blieb von Betts unbemerkt. Er kritzelte unbeeindruckt weiter. „Ihr Freund John Bodie hat sie aus ihrem Versteck gelockt, nicht wahr?"

Bodie? Bodie hatte sie nach Boston zurückgeholt, damit sie aussagen würde, das hatte er zugegeben, aber nicht, dass er gewollt hatte dass sie festgenommen wird. „Er hat Tulio gesagt, er soll Wallis anrufen, sobald ich in die Bar komme, nicht wahr?" Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. All sein Getue, als Wallis sie hatte abführen wollen, war nichts weiter als das Gewesen: eine Show, damit sie still mit der Detective mitging.

„Haben Sie's endlich gerallt, was?" Betts lächelte grausam und Lilly musste schwer Schlucken. Ihre Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. „Also ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung: Zeigen Sie Reue, dann sind Sie in spätestens zehn Jahren draußen, vielleicht in zwölf, wenn's nicht so gut für Sie läuft."

Das war's! Es war genug. Bitte, er würde nicht dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Brüder zu Gesicht bekam. Er wollte den Fall nur möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen, damit er zurückkehren konnte zu seinem Büro, wo er in Ruhe in seinen Zähnen herumpulen und Fernseh schauen konnte. Bitte, das sollte er haben! Aber sie würde nicht aufgeben. „Ich nehme an, ich habe das Recht einen Anruf zu tätigen.", sagte sie kühl. „Zumindest wird dieses schwächliche Bild von Gerechtigkeit in den Fernsehserien so vermittelt." Sie konnte die Bitterkeit aus ihrer Stimme nicht zurückhalten. Ihr war es egal.

„Ja, ich denke schon.", sagte Betts. „Aber der ist eigentlich dafür gedacht, dass Sie ihren Anwalt kontaktieren-"

„Die Person, die ich kontaktieren möchte hat leider kein Telefon, Mr Betts. Ich werde einen Brief schreiben müssen. Würden Sie diesen Brief abschicken, wenn ich ihn jetzt schreibe? Noch heute?", Lilly versuchte so selbstbewusst zu klingen, wie nur konnte, und das musste sie, wenn sie Betts dazu bewegen wollte ihr zu helfen.

Betts sah sie eine Weile überrascht an. „Natürlich." Er schob ihr den Block zu und den Kuli, mit dem er die Panzer gemalt hatte. „Aber beeilen Sie sich bitte, ich habe nicht allzu viel Zeit. Insbesondere nicht, wenn ich den Brief noch zur Post bringen soll."

Lilly atmete erleichtert auf und versuchte die Anwesenheit des schmierigen Anwalts zu verdrängen, als sie den Brief schrieb. Es gab nur eine Person in der Zaubererwelt, dessen Adresse sie kannte. Ob er ihr jedoch helfen würde, war die andere Frage.

_Lieber Oliver,_

_ich hoffe, dieser Brief erreicht dich rechtezeitig. Ich bin in großen Schwierigkeiten. Ich habe die erzählt, dass Bones tot ist, und ich habe dir auch von Jimmy erzählt. Offensichtlich glaubt man jetzt, ich habe sie beide umgebracht. Mein Anwalt, Mr Betts bringt diesen Brief zur Post. Niemand scheint mir zu glauben, dass ich die letzten Monate in Hogwarts war, sie glauben, ich habe mich versteckt. Jetzt hat eine gewisse Detective Wallis nicht nur meine Brüder festnehmen lassen, sondern auch einen Freund der Familie dazu überredet mich nach Boston zurück zu holen._

_Vor einiger Zeit habe ich mir Professor Snape anvertraut, und Professor McGonagall weiß auch bescheidt._

_Bitte, zeig den beiden diesen Brief! Ich darf meine Brüder nicht sehen, und so wie es aussieht, werde ich auf unabsehbare Zeit weggesperrt werden. Bitte, bitte, Oliver! Und beeil dich, ich flehe dich an._

_Deine Lilly._

Lilly setzte ihre Unterschrift unter den kurzen Brief, schrieb dann Olivers Adresse auf das nächste Blatt Papier und schob Betts die Mappe wieder zu. „Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass der Brief an sein Ziel kommt, Mr Betts."

Tage vergingen, über die Lilly weder etwas von ihrem Anwalt, noch von ihren Brüdern, noch von Oliver hörte. Es war eine wahre Tortur: jeden Morgen stand sie um dieselbe Zeit auf, wurde mit den anderen Mädchen zum Frühstück geführt, und anschließend brachte man sie wieder zurück in ihre Zelle, dasselbe geschah mittags und abends. Zeitungen waren erlaubt. Bücher waren erlaubt. Nichts von beiden wollte sie. Sie wollte nur raus, nur zu ihren Brüdern, nur zurück zur Schule, nur zu Severus. Überall hin, nur nicht hier bleiben. Sie starrte an die Decke und versuchte die Angst zu unterdrücken, die immer und immer wieder aufstieg und drohte sie zu ersticken. Lilly wollte nicht den Rest ihres Lebens hier verbringen, nicht einmal zehn Jahre, wie Betts es ihr vorhergesagt hatte, nicht einmal einen Monat würde sie aushalten können.


	27. Chapter 26

Stroiner: Noch einmal herzlichen Dank an Stroiner für dein Review nach Kapitel 17! ;)

Beinahe eine Woche brachte sie so zu, bis plötzlich dir Tür ihrer Zelle erneut, und nicht zu ihrer üblichen Zeit. Lilly hob den Blick und legte die Zeitung wieder auf das Bett. Sie hatte ohnehin nicht gelesen. Ihre Wärterin trat herein mit einem frischen Bündel Kleidung. „Eine gewisse Cathy Barnes hat die hier für Sie abgegeben.", sagte sie, und reichte Lilly das Bündel. „Sie sollten sich jetzt umziehen, wir bringen Sie dann zu Ihrer Verhandlung."

„Verhandlung?"

„Ja, Ihre Verhandlung." Die Wärterin legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Lilly eingehen. „Ich nehme an, Betts hat Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass die heute sein würde? Hätte ich mir denken können. Einen schlechteren Anwalt hätten Sie nicht zugewiesen bekommen können, fürchte ich."

Lilly nickte. „Ja, das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht.", sagte sie bitter. „Danke, Ma'am."

Die Wärterin lächelte leicht. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen was anderes sagen, Mädchen. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, sie heute Abend nicht wieder hier sehen zu müssen." Damit wandte sie sich um und verließ die Zelle um Lilly die nötige Privatsphäre zu geben. In Gedanken verfluchte sie Betts, dafür dass er ihr nichts gesagt hatte und auch dafür, dass er den Brief nicht abgeschickt hatte. Sie hatte es gewusst! Sie zog sich um so schnell sie konnte und starrte aus dem Fenster, wie sie es bereits so oft getan hatte. Das Fenster zeigte in Richtung des Innenhofs, über den sie dann und wann gehen durften. Lilly war froh, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden aus diesem elenden Loch heraus zu kommen und fürchtete sich gleichzeitig vor dem, was sie erwartete. Sie war Cathy dankbar dafür, dass sie ihr ein paar Kleidungsstücke heraus gesucht hatte. Eine schwarze, schlichte Jeans und eine weiße Bluse. Vermutlich hatte einer der Jungs die Kellnerin in ihre Wohnung gelassen, damit sie etwas für Lilly heraussuchen konnte. Lilly hatte sich auch bei ihr nicht mehr gemeldet und hatte sie seit dem Tag nicht mehr gesehen, als sie Hals über Kopf das Diner hatte verlassen müssen. Lilly beschloss, Cathy einen kurzen Brief zu schreiben, wenigstens das hatte sie verdient, auch wenn Lilly sich wünschte, sie könnte mehr tun. Sowohl Cathy, als auch Barney hatten sie stets gut behandelt, und Lilly hatte es ihnen vergolten, indem sie sie vergaß. So, wie sie ihre Freunde in Hogwarts vergessen hatte. Eine Taube landete auf dem Sims des vergitterten Fensters und Lilly verkniff ein paar Tränen, als die Tür ihrer Zelle wieder aufging und die Wärterin kam, um sie abzuholen.

„Betts wird im Gerichtssaal auf sie warten."

Lilly nickte und dann wandte sie der Taube den Rücken zu.

Das weiße Gerichtsgebäude wirkte im verregneten Novemberwetter nur noch abweisender, als bei hellem Sonnenschein. Lilly sah nicht einmal auf, als sie es betraten. Flankiert von zwei Polizisten, als könne sie jede Sekunde losbrechen und in einem wilden Blutrausch durch die Straßen von Boston toben, folgte sie dem Gerichtsdiener in den Saal, in dem ihre Verhandlung abgehalten werden würde.

Die Reihen des Publikums waren größtenteils leer, lediglich eine blonde Frau, die eine mit falschen Brillanten verzierte Brille trug, und auf einem Bleistift kaute, sowie ein paar andere Gesichter, die Lilly nicht einzuordnen vermochte, saßen da. An einem der beiden Tische, die hinter der Abstperrung standen, die das Publikum vom Richtertisch und dem sich davor befindlichen Parkett trennte, entdeckte Lilly vier weitere Personen. Zwei davon waren Männer mittleren Alters, die ihr vollkommen unbekannt waren, die anderen beiden hoben gleichzeitig die Köpfe, als Lilly durch eine Seitentür hinein geführt wurde. Sie spürte ihr Herz vor Freude einen Satz machen, als sie ihre Brüder sah. Beide schienen übernächtigt und erschöpft, doch ansonsten schien ihnen nichts zu fehlen. Lilly ging die letzten Schritte bis zu ihrem Tisch so schnell sie konnte und schloss ihre Brüder in die Arme. Der bekannte Geruch nach Tabak stieg ihr in die Nase und sie atmete tief ein.

„Alles klar, Lil?", fragte Billy prüfend und hob ihr Kinn an. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht, bevor er nickte.

„Soweit etwas klar sein kann, ist es das.", antwortete sie.

Joe drückte sie auf den Stuhl zwischen sich und Billy und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. „Du hättest in Hogwarts bleiben sollen.", sagte er leise. „Hat Bodie dir nicht geschrieben, dass alles unter Kontrolle ist?"

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Und das wäre ja auch eine Lüge gewesen. Er hat geschrieben, dass ich so schnell wie möglich kommen soll."

„Dieser verdammte Wichser.", murmelte Billy. „Ich dreh ihm seinen verfickten Hals um, das schwör ich!"

„Lass das.", schalt ihn Lilly. „Er hat Angst um das, was passieren könnte, wenn sie euch wegsperren, das ist alles."

Joe schnaubte. „Ja natürlich hat er das, weil er dann vielleicht selbst mal was tun müsste. Er hat nur Schiss nicht mehr zu wissen, wie er an was zu Fressen heran kommt, mehr nicht."

Billy nickte grimmig. „Er war dabei, als Wallis ins Four Roses gekommen ist. Das war an dem Tag, an dem die Bullen einen verdammten Untersuchungsbefehl für den scheiß Bodyshop anbrachten. Sie haben Bones gefunden und dann sind die Wichser gekommen um uns festzunehmen. Und dann hat Joe Bodie gesagt, dass er dir Bescheid geben muss." Er schwieg eine Weile. Lilly hörte, wie der Gerichtssaal sich langsam füllte, doch sie drehte sich nicht um, sah noch nicht einmal auf, als Betts endlich angerannt kam. „Ich hab Wallis den Brief von dieser McGonagall gegeben. Nichts. Sie glaubt immer noch kein Wort davon, oder?"

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie nicht mehr daran glaubte, dass sie alle drei heile aus dieser Verhandlung heraus kommen könnten, doch das tat sie nicht, er glaubte es auch. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie kurz. Er ließ ihre Hand nicht los, hielt sie fest, als eine Frau Anfang sechzig in einer Richterrobe den Raum betrat. Lilly tat ihr Bestes um ihre Angst nicht zu zeigen. Ihre Zukunft hing also von dem guten Willen dieser Frau ab? Sie folgte dem Beispiel ihrer Brüder und der drei Anwälte und erhob sich. Sie ließ den Blick schweifen. An dem Tisch zu ihrer Rechten stand ein griesgrämig dreinblickender Mann, dessen Hinterkopf eine kahle Stelle zierte. Der Staatsanwalt und neben ihm stand Detective Wallis. Lilly sah zu der Richterin auf. Die Frau erinnerte sie in gewisser Weise an Professor McGonagall, sie hatte denselben strengen Blick wie sie, doch der Blick mit dem sie Lilly, Billy und Joe bedachte, ließ Lilly das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. In ihren Augen war nichts von dem Verständnis, oder der Wärme, die Lilly jedes Mal von neuem in McGonagalls Augen entdecken konnte. Das goldene Schild vor ihr, wies sie als Richterin Shaw aus. Auch das hätte Betts ihr sagen müssen. Lilly warf ihrem Anwalt einen kurzen Blick zu. Sein Blick begegnete ihrem und er zwinkerte ihr flüchtig zu und Lilly brachte es nur mit Mühe zu Stande eine gleichgültige Miene zu bewahren. Sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass dieser unfähige Anwalt sie in nur noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, wenn er es überhaupt schaffte heute irgendetwas zu sagen. Er warf bereits jetzt immer wieder flüchtige und gleichzeitig sehnsüchtige Blicke auf seine Armbanduhr, als könne er so die Zeit dazu bewegen schneller vorüber zu gehen.

„Ruhe im Gerichtssaal!", tönte Shaws Stimme lauter, als man es von einer so zierlichen Person wie sie es war, erwartet hätte. Beinahe augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein. Shaw sah auf das Blatt Papier das sie in der Hand hielt. „Hiermit eröffne ich die Gerichtsverhandlung im Falle Darley. Die drei Angeklagten William Darley, Joseph Darley und Lilly Darley werden des Mordes an ihrem Vater, Bones Darley, im Juli diesen Jahres beschuldigt. Die Staatsanwaltschaft legt ihnen zur Last gegen ihren Vater, der eine flourierende Werkstatt führte, eine Intrige gesponnen und ihn dann ermordet zu haben, um das Geschäft zu übernehmen. Des Weiteren wird Lilly Darley des Mordes an James Hendrickson und William Bagshaw beschuldigt, die beide tot in der Wohnung der Geschwister Darley an der 34 Springy Avenue gefunden wurden. Sie selbst hat die Tat allerdings bereits eingeräumt. Ich bitte nun den ersten Angeklagten Joe Darley nach vorne."

Lilly schluckte einen lauten Protestschrei herunter. Sie hatte gar nichts eingeräumt und auch Baggy nicht getötet! Sie spürte wie Billys Handdruck sich verstärkte wie um sie zurück zu halten. Joe zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, dann stand er auf und vortrat. Lilly beobachtete er, wie er mit gestraften Schultern auf den Zeugenstand neben Shaw zuging. Sie wusste, dass er angst hatte vor dem, was auf ihn wartete, doch er hatte mehr als genug Übung darin seine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen. Sie alle hatten das. Ihr Vater hatte dafür gesorgt.

„Sie sind Mr Joseph Darley, geboren am vierundzwanzigsten April neunzehnhundertachtzig in Boston, wohnhaft 34 Springy Avenue in Boston, Massachusetts?"

Joe nickt. „Ja." Seine Stimme war rau und gleichzeitig vollkommen unbewegt.

„Mr Darley, Sie werden beschuldigt gemeinsam mit ihren Geschwistern, ihren Vater Bones Darley ermordet zu haben. Seinen Mord geplant, und durchgeführt zu haben."

Lilly konnte beobachten, wie seine Kiefermuskeln sich anspannten. Sie wollte noch vorne rennen, ihn umarmen.

„Ich weiß."

„Sie geben es also zu?"

„Nein.", sagte er hart. „Ich gebe gar nichts zu, Ma'am. Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst."

Shaw warf dem Staatsanwalt einen auffordernden Blick zu. Dieser stand sofort auf und begann auf den Zeugenstand zu zu gehen. Lilly kam er vor wie eine Marionette, die auf jeden Befehl der Richterin wartete. „Mister Darley.", begann er. „Die Mordwaffe wurde in Ihrer Wohnung gefunden."

Joe lächelte schwach, beinahe mitleidig, als wolle er ihnen sagen: _Ihr wollt ein Geständnis? Bringt was Besseres!_, doch er sagte nur. „Es gibt tausender solcher Pistolen."

Lilly atmete erleichtert aus. Natürlich, warum hatte sie nicht selbst daran gedacht? Wenn auch keine Zeugen für die Darleys aussagen würden, so war es doch auch so, dass niemand Beweise gegen sie hatte. Sie fing einen warnenden Blick Billys auf und vergaß ihn sofort wieder. Es war doch noch nicht alles verloren.

„Wollen Sie sagen, Mister Darley, dass sie keinerlei Motiv hatten, ihren Vater aus dem Weg zu räumen? Sein Geschäft war einträglich, nicht wahr?"

Billy an ihrer Seite schnaubte. Bones' Geschäft war einträglich gewesen. Allerdings! Wenn auch nicht die Werkstatt, die als Deckmantel für das illegale Hauptgeschäft herhielt. Aber natürlich! Es traf Lilly wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Bones' Waffen. Was war mit denen geschehen? Von ihnen hatte niemand ihr etwas erzählt.

„So kann man das auch sagen.", antwortete Joe. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Werkstatt so viel wert ist, dass jemand einen Mord dafür begehen würde."

„Wie war ihre Beziehung zu ihrem Vater, Mister Darley?"

Joe warf Lilly einen kurzen Blick zu und sie meinte in seinen Augen etwas wie Sorge und Kummer zu lesen, doch der Funke Emotion verschwand sofort wieder. „Beschissen. Aber nennen Sie mir eine Familie in Bostons Slums, die nicht vollkommen ruiniert ist."

„Nicht in jeder Familie steht Mord an der Tagesordnung.", sagte der Staatsanwalt. „Und Sie sind doch an den Tod gewöhnt, nicht wahr?"

Joes Verteidiger war schneller auf den Füßen, als Lilly sehen konnte. „Ich bitte mir derartige Kommentare zu verkneifen, Herr Staatsanwalt!"

„Ich wollte lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass am einundreißigsten August diesen Jahres…"

„Das tut hier nichts zur Sache!", donnerte Joes Verteidiger. „Euer Ehren, es kann nicht angehen, dass der Herr Staatsanwalt meinen Mandanten derart diskreditiert!"

„Abgelehnt!", sagte Shaw und der Verteidiger musste kleinbei geben. Leise grummelnd setzte er sich wieder hin. Nein, gegen Joe und Billy lagen keine Beweise vor, das stimmte. Nichts sprach gegen sie, außer ihr Ruf und die Anschuldigungen der Polizei. Die Frage war, ob die Richterin der Meinung war, dass diese Anschuldigungen genug waren, und mit was Lilly konfrontiert werden würde. Sie hoffte nur inständig, dass sie fähig war sich selbst aus dieser Lage heraus zu reden, denn Betts war dazu definitiv nicht in der Lage. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und sah sofort wieder zu Joe hinüber. Er hatte wieder einen Zahnstocher heraus geholt und bearbeitete damit, scheinbar unauffällig wie er meinte, sein Gebiss.

Joe hatte eine undurchdringbare Maske aufgesetzt und auch als Shaw ihn aus dem Zeugenstand entließ und er wieder zu seinem Platz zurück ging, bewegte sich kein Muskel in seinem Gesicht. Bevor er den Platz neben Lilly einnehmen konnte, rief Shaw sie auf. Billy drückte noch ein letztes Mal ihre Hand, Joe legte ihr kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter und dann stand sie. Ihre Knie fühlten sich so weich an, wie damals, als sie in Bones' Werkstatt hatte gehen müssen. Genau so weich, genau so zitterig. Sie glaubte, den kurzen Weg bis zum Zeugenstand nie überstehen zu kenne. Lilly spürte, wie sich die Blicke der Zuschauer in ihren Rücken bohrten und wünschte sich, die Verhandlung wäre nicht öffentlich gewesen. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie nicht würde erklären müssen, was Jimmy ihr angetan hatte, auch wenn das ihren Hals retten würde.

Lilly umklammerte das dunkle Holz, das um den Stuhl herum gezimmert worden war, auf dem sie Platz nahm. Von hier aus sah sie ihren Brüdern direkt ins Gesicht, sah Betts, dessen Blick wieder und wieder zu seiner Uhr huschte, dem der Zahnstocher aus dem Mund heraus ragte. Niemand, den sie kannte. Sie atmete tief durch und spürte ihr Herz rasen. Ihre Brüder hatten ihr nie beigebracht sich zu kontrollieren, keine Gefühle zu zeigen. Im Laufe der letzten Wochen hatte sie Übung darin bekommen und war noch immer so hoffnungslos wie zuvor.

„Sind Sie Miss Lilly Darley, geboren am vierten Oktober neunzehnhundertvierundachtzig in Manchaster, Großbritannien, wohnhaft 34 Springy Avenue in Boston, Massachusetts?"

„Ja." Das war die einfachste Frage. Billy hielt ihren Blick fest. Er nickte ihr zu. Sprach ihr Mut zu. Joes rechter Mundwinkel zuckte. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass er seinen braunen Schopf rot gefärbt hatte. Seine Haut wirkte so bleich, so zerbrechlich daneben, dass es ihr das Herz zudrückte. Nein, sie musste dafür sorgen, dass ihre Brüder unbescholten davon kamen.

„Sie werden beschuldigt mit ihren Brüdern den Mord an Bones Darley, ihrem Vater, geplant und durchgeführt zu haben mit der Aussicht sein Geschäft zu übernehmen. Desweiteren wird ihnen der Mord an James Hendrickson und William Bagshaw zulasten gelegt. Beide wurden tot in ihrem Apartment aufgefunden. Sie selbst haben eingeräumt, dass Sie Mister Hendricksons Ableben zu verschulden haben und auf Mister Bagshaws Leiche wurde ein Haar gefunden, das durch eine Genanalyse Ihnen zugeordnet werden konnte." Plötzlich sah Lilly, wie Billys Mundwinkel zuckten, doch in seinen Augen stand der Schmerz. Auch er vermisste seinen Jugendfreund. Lilly fragte sich, was so komisch war, doch sie bekam keine Chance Billy zu fragen. Sie sah dem Staatsanwalt, der immer näher an sie heran trat, und seine Anschuldigungen wie eine Priester von der Kanzel herunter betete. „Nachdem Detective Wallis Sie bat mit auf das Polizeirevier zu kommen, um eine vollständige Aussage zu machen, sind Sie mit einer gewissen Minerva McGonagall abgeholt worden und sie sind mit ihr gegangen, ohne sich den Weisungen der Polizei zu fügen. Danach hielten Sie sich versteckt und ließen über ihren Bruder William Darley, der sich ebenfalls weigerte der Polizei Auskunft über Ihren Verbleib zu geben, Detective Wallis einen Brief zukommen, der bestätigte, dass sie ein Internat besuchten, das den Namen Hogwarts trägt und sich in Großbritannien befindet. Nachforschungen jedoch haben ergeben, dass eine solche Schule nicht existiert. Da Sie sich also nach wie vor weigern Ihren Aufenthaltsort preiszugeben, und sich ebenfalls weigerten sich zu stellen, wird Ihre Abwesenheit als Schuldanerkenntnis gewertet."

_Das war es?_, dachte Lilly._ Ich war nicht da und deswegen würde sie verurteilt werden? Deswegen und wegen eines verdammten Haares?_ Sie setzt gerade zu einem Protest an, als Betts plötzlich aufsprang.

„Einspruch, Euer Ehren!", rief er. Der Zahnstocher fiel aus seinem Mund und auf den Tisch. „Meine Mandatin hat sich gestellt. Deswegen plädieren wir auf Strafmilderung!"

Lilly schluckte einen bissigen Kommentar herunter. Selbst sie, so wenig sie über ein Verfahren in einem Gerichtssaal wusste, merkte sofort, dass Betts nicht nur zur falschen Zeit, sondern auch das Falsche gesagt hatte. Anstatt darauf zu bestehen, dass seine Mandantin unschuldig war, lieferte er sie direkt ans Messer.

„Mr Betts." Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Richterin. „Mir ist klar, dass sie gerne möglichst schnell nach Hause fahren und Football sehen möchten, aber diese Verhandlung ist noch nicht beendet." Sie wandte sich wieder Lilly zu. „Haben Sie etwas zu sagen?"

Lilly ließ den Blick zu ihren Brüdern schweifen und straffte die Schultern. „Ich war mit Baggy- Mr Bagshaw, wie Sie ihn nennen – allein in der Wohnung. Billy und Joe waren im Four Roses und Baggy und ich-"

„Welche Beziehung hatten Sie mit Mr Bagshaw, Miss Darley?" Der Staatsanwalt stand immer noch und durchbohrte sie beinahe mit seinem Blick. Was sollte diese Frage.

„Wir waren ein Paar.", sagte sie schnell, auch wenn das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie hatten sich geküsst, ja und Lilly war sich sicher gewesen, dass aus ihnen etwas hätte werden können. Aber mehr war da nicht gewesen. Sie vermisste ihn noch immer, und sie hoffte, er wäre ihr nicht böse gewesen, dass er sie beide als ein Paar bezeichnet hatte.

„Sind Sie sich bewusst, Miss Darley, dass Mr Bagshaw zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem er ermordet wurde, bereits eine feste Freundin hatte?"

Lilly spürte, wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Baggy hatte kein Wort darüber verloren. Nichts, sie hatte es nicht gewusst. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als bohre sich eine spitze Nadel in ihr Herz. Warum erfuhr sie das erst jetzt? Er hatte sie benutzen wollen, wie Jimmy sie benutzt hatte. Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg, die ihr in die Augen schossen. „Nein.", sagte sie, ihre Stimme brüchig. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht."

„Dann wussten Sie also auch nicht, dass besagte Freundin ein Kind von ihm erwartete?"

„Nein.", sie klang mechanisch. Steif saß sie auf ihrem Stuhl, spürte die Blicke der Anwesenden auf sich und wünschte sich ans andere Ende der Welt. Ein Kind. Baggy wurde Vater und würde sein Kind nie kennen lernen.

„Sie sagen also, dass Sie nichts davon wussten, dass sie nicht eifersüchtig waren, dass sie keinen Grund hatten Mr Bagshaws Leben auszulöschen."

Lilly sah zu Betts hinüber, der, offensichtlich vollkommen desinteressiert und niedergeschlagen von der Abfuhr der Richterin, in seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken war und weiterhin auf die Uhr starrte. Lilly spürte heiße Wut in sich auflodern. Dieser Mann sollte ihr helfen! Sollte darauf bestehen, dass Baggys Freundin, die Mutter seines Kindes aussagte, doch das tat er nicht. Stattdessen begutachtete er seine Fingernägel.

„Ich wusste nichts von einer Freundin.", sagte Lilly, ihre Wut nur mühsam unterdrückend. „Und hätte ich es gewusst, wäre ich niemals mit ihm zusammen gewesen." Sie fing Joes Blick auf. Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf, als wolle er sie davon abhalten noch mehr zu sagen.

„Sie wollen sagen, als Sie erfahren haben, dass er Vater wurde, haben Sie beschlossen, dass er es nicht wert war, mit Ihnen zusammen zu sein?"

„Was? Nein!"

„Miss Darley, Sie haben Mr Bagshaw ermordet, und als James Hendrickson, der Bruder der Freundin, herbei gestürzt kam, um Mr Bagshaw zu helfen, und Mr Bagshaw erstochen am Boden vorfand, haben Sie auch ihn aus dem Weg geräumt."

„Nein!", Lilly schrie beinahe. _So ist es nicht gewesen!_, dachte sie panisch. Sie hatte Baggy nicht umgebracht! Er hatte Jimmy nicht gekannt! Jimmy hatte sie angegriffen. Das war eine Intrige gegen sie! Das durfte nicht wahr sein!

„Nein, Miss Darley? Wollen Sie sagen, dass sie Mr Hendrickson nicht erschossen haben? Mit seiner eigenen Waffe?"

Sie schluckte schwer. „Doch, aber-"

„Sie geben also zu James Hendrickson ermordet zu haben."

„Er hat mich angegriffen!"

„Weil sie den Freund seiner Schwester umgebracht hatten!"

„Schluss!"

Der Klang der bekannten Stimme ließ Lilly zusammenzucken. Sie hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet ihn hier zu sehen und nie war sie so froh gewesen, dass er im selben Raum war wie sie selbst. Seine Anwesenheit, ließ einen kleinen Funken der Hoffnung in ihr aufblitzen. Sie musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um seinen Namen nicht laut zu rufen, doch die zwei Tränen, die ihre Wange herunter liefen, konnte sie nicht zurückhalten. Unwirsch wischte sie sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er war aufgestanden und sah den Staatsanwalt fest an. Nur für eine Sekunde wanderte sein Blick zu Lilly, doch diese Sekunde reichte aus, damit Lilly ihr Herz in ihrer Kehle trommeln spürte.

„Wer sind Sie, Sir?", fragte Shaw überrascht.

„Severus Snape. Ich wünsche vernommen zu werden! Außerdem habe ich noch weitere Zeugen mitgebracht, die für Miss Darley aussagen werden.", seine tiefe Stimme durchdrang den Raum und Lilly war sich sicher, dass sie ihn liebte. Plötzlich wusste sie, was bisher nur eine Vermutung, eine Angst gewesen war.

Der Staatsanwalt starrte Severus eine Weile an, dann blickte er zur Richterin hinüber, doch bevor diese Severus' Antrag stattgeben konnte, war Betts erneut aufgesprungen, offensichtlich in der Annahme, Shaw würde Severus' ignorieren wollen und in der Hoffnung seinen guten Ruf wieder herstellen zu können. „Euer Ehren, meine Mandantin hat das Rech darauf Zeugen zu nennen, die für sie sprechen."

Shaw seufzte. „Ich weiß, Mr Betts. Bitte setzen sie sich wieder."

Betts, offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst, nahm wieder Platz und Lilly fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie dieser Mann überhaupt sein Studium hatte bewältigen können.

„Snape war der Name?", fragte Shaw.

Er nickte.

„Ich werde sie vernehmen, sobald wir hier fertig sind." Shaw seufzte. „Miss Darley, nehmen Sie bitte wieder bei Ihrem Anw… Ihren Brüdern platz, bitte."

Lilly erhob sich und ging gemessenen Schrittes wieder zu Joe und Billy zurück. Severus saß genau hinter ihnen. Bisher war Lilly so auf sein Gesicht, und die Freude ihn wieder zu sehen konzentriert gewesen, dass sie die beiden Frauen, die rechts und links von ihm saßen, nicht bemerkt hatte. Die eine war Minerva McGonagall, die ihr aufmunternd zunickte, die andere sah Lilly nicht an. Sie war blond, hatte ihr langes, glattes Haar in einen strengen Knoten im Nacken geschlungen und starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Lilly hatte sie nie zuvor gesehen.

Jetzt wurde Billy aufgerufen. Er, ebenso wie Joe, ließ das Kreuzverhör und die Anschuldigungen des Staatsanwaltes ohne Regung über sich ergehen, er erlaubte sich nicht einmal ein spöttelndes Lächeln, als der Staatsanwalt darauf beharrte, dass die Waffe, mit der Bones getötet worden war, ihm gehörte. An ihm schien alles abzuprallen, er ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Lilly kam nicht umhin ihn zu bewundern. Als auch er aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen wurde, und wieder zu seinen Geschwistern ging, wagte Lilly es, hinter sich zu blicken. Severus sah ihr fest in die Augen. Wie gern hätte sie jetzt seine Hand genommen, doch McGonagall saß neben ihm.

Sie beugte sich vor, sodass sie näher an Lilly war. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wir sind hier, um sie raus zu hauen." Doch trotz ihrer ermutigenden Worte, konnte sie den leisen Schimmer des Zweifels nicht aus ihrem Blick verbannen.

Die Frau an Severus' anderer Seite sah mit hasserfülltem Blick einen Blick zu den anderen Anwensenden. „Wenn diese Kimkorn auch nur ein Wort über das hier veröffentlicht, drehe ich ihr persönlich den Hals um.", sagte sie leise.

„Dann pass auf, dass dich niemand dabei erwischt, denn das wird sie bestimmt tun.", antwortete Severus.

Der Name sagte Lilly nichts, und als Billy sich wieder neben sie setzte, wandte sie den Blick von der Gruppe hinter ihnen ab. Sofort spürte sie wieder, wie Billys Hand sich um die ihre schloss.

„Euer Ehren.", sagte der Staatsanwalt. „Ich bitte darum die Zeugin Fredericka Hendrickson in den Zeugenstand zu bitten."

Shaw nickte und kurz darauf wurde eine junge Frau, Anfang zwanzig in den Gerichtssaal geführt. Ihre Kleidung saß hauteng an ihrem Körper, und dies, gepaart mit dem kräftigen Makeup, das sie aufgelegt hatte, ließen für Lilly keine Frage offen. Sie wusste genau, welchen Beruf diese Frau ausübte, ganz gleich wie eindeutig sich der Bauch unter der Bluse hervor stach. Fredericka Hendrickson war das, was Bones' und Jimmy aus ihr hatten machen wollen und Lilly wusste, dass Baggy sich nicht mit einer Prostituierten eingelassen hatte. Niemals. Sie schäumte vor Wut, als die Frau bestätigte, sie sei Fredericka Hendrickson, ja James Hendrickson sei ihr Bruder gewesen. Ihre Stimme, jedes Wort das sie von sich sagte, war wie ein Schlag in Lillys Gesicht. Wo um Himmels Willen hatten der Staatsanwalt und Wallis diese Zeugin aufgegriffen?

„Als Baggy mir sagte, er müsse mit seiner Tusse-", Fredericka nickte in Lillys Richtung. „- schluss machen, damit wir zusammen sein könnten."

Lilly presste ihre Kiefer so fest aufeinander, dass es ihr weh tat. _Gemeine Lügen!_, dachte sie. _Nichts als gemeine Lügen._

„Haben Sie Mr Bagshaw gefragt, wer seine Geliebte sei?", der Staatsanwalt lehnte am Zeugenstand. Die Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden war nur zu offensichtlich.

„Natürlich habe ich das. Er sagte es sei Lilly Darley und da habe ich natürlich Angst bekommen. Jeder weiß, zu was die Darleys fähig sind. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, das Bones' Darley urplötzlich von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist, und seine Kinder das Geschäft übernommen haben. Niemand hat es ihnen verübeln können, dass sie ihn aus dem Weg geräumt haben, wenn man bedenkt, was er ihnen angetan hat, aber deswegen hatte ich trotzdem Angst um Baggy." Ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern. So künstlich, dass Lilly sich beinahe übergeben hätte. „Aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören, sagte vor Lilly müsse sich niemand fürchten und dann ist er weg. Da habe ich meinen Bruder angerufen, damit er auf Baggy aufpasst. Und nicht mal eine Stunde wusste ich, dass mein Kind ohne Vater und ohne Onkel würde aufwachsen müssen."

Joe schnaubte verächtlich und flüsterte, was Lilly selbst dachte. „Wenn der Bauch echt ist, dann ist das letzte Kind, das da drin ist Baggys. Wohl eher das des ehrenwerten, verfickten Staatsanwaltes."

„Sie dürfen sich setzen, Miss Hendrickson.", sagte Shaw und bedachte Fredericka mit einem zweifelnden Blick, der Lillys Herz höher schlagen ließ. „Mr Snape? Kommen Sie bitte in den Zeugenstand."

Lilly hörte, wie er sich erhob, hörte das Rascheln seiner Kleidung, als er an McGonagall vorbei ging, auf den Gang hinaus trat und sich auf den Zeugenstand zu bewegte. Er trug Muggelkleidung, was Lilly zwar nicht überraschte, aber doch zum Stutzen brachte. Sie hatte bisher seiner Kleidung keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt, doch das, was er trug, war einfach zu ungewohnt. Sie hatte ihn unbekleidet gesehen, und doch war sie erstaunt darüber, wie gut er in seiner schwarzen Jeans und dem hellblauen Hemd wirkte. So viel jünger und gleichzeitig weniger autoritär.

„Schmachtest du den etwa an?", flüsterte Billy so leise in ihr Ohr, dass nur sie es hören konnte und sie spürte sofort, wie ihr die Farbe ins Gesicht schoss. Viel zu enthusiastisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Darüber unterhalten wir uns aber noch.", sagte Billy leise. _Ja, wenn wir heile hier heraus kommen._, dachte Lilly.

„Ihr Name ist also Severus Snape?", fragte Shaw, als Severus sich hingesetzt hatte.

„Ja."

„Wann wurden sie geboren?"

„Am neunten Januar neunzehnhundertsechzig in Manchester, Großbritannien"

„Lilly, der Mann ist vierzig!", flüsterte Billy wieder, doch Lilly winkte ab. Wenn sie über etwas jetzt nicht reden wollte, dann war es ihre Beziehung zu ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer, dem Mann, in den sie sich verliebt hatte.

„Wohnhaft in?"

„Manchester, 4 Spinner's End."

„Also gut. Welche Beziehung haben sie zu Miss Lilly Darley, Mr Snape?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lillys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Ich bin ihr Pate.", sagte er schließlich. „Außerdem bin ich ihr Lehrer in Hogwarts. Ich war da, als sie geboren wurde. Ihre Mutter und ich waren während unserer Schulzeit gut miteinander befreundet. Nach unserem letzten Schuljahr ist Lucy Rosier, wie sie damals noch hieß, in die Vereinigten Staaten gegangen, wo sie Bones Darley kennen lernte und mit ihm zwei Kinder bekam. Eines Tages wurde er gewalttätig und als sie dann bemerkte, dass sie wieder schwanger war, ist sie weggelaufen und ist bei mir unter geschlüpft. Lucy starb nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter." Er hielt kurz inne und Lilly wusste, dass er an die Umstände dachte, unter denen Lucy Darley starb. Das Blut, die Rasierklingen. „Ich gab ihr den Namen Lilly und nahm mir vor, sie groß zu ziehen. Leider habe ich es nicht geschafft und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Bones Darley einem Säugling nichts antun würde, und brachte Lilly zu ihm zurück. Da Lilly in Großbritannien zur Welt kam, hatte sie einen Anspruch auf einen Platz in Hogwarts. Also habe ich sie abgeholt, als sie elf Jahre alt war. Ich erfuhr, dass ihre Brüder sie groß gezogen hatten und begann mir Sorgen zu machen. Sie hatten getan, was in ihrer Macht stand, und doch tat sie mir leid, immerhin war es meine Schuld, dass sie bei ihrem miserablen Vater aufwachsen musste. Glücklicherweise war sie jetzt einen Großteil des Jahres in Hogwarts, einem Internat in Schottland. Die Schulgebühren wurden von einem Verwandten bezahlt, den ich ausfindig gemacht hatte, nachdem Lucy gestorben war. Lilly ist mittlerweile in ihrem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts und Anfang dieses Schuljahres erzählte mir Lilly von ihrem Sommer. Sie wirkte so verloren und ich habe sie darauf angesprochen, das schuldete ich ihrer Mutter. Lilly erzählte mir von einem Mann, der sie den ganzen Sommer über verfolgt hatte, von ihren Brüdern, die sie kaum allein aus dem Haus gehen ließen, weil sie Angst hatten vor dem, was dieser Mann ihr antun würde. Und dann erzählte sie mir, dass dieser Mann, ein gewisser Jimmy Hendrickson, sie angriff, als sie allein mit ihrem Freund Baggy in der Wohnung war, die sie sich mit ihren Brüdern teilte. Jimmy erstach Baggy und Lilly hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie entriss Jimmy seine Waffe und drückte ab."

Shaw hob die Augenbraue. „Das hat sie Ihnen so erzählt, Mr Snape?"

Severus' Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm und er erkannte, was das bedeutete. Er hatte lediglich Lillys Wort. Das Wort einer Frau, die niemandem von ihren Verbrechen erzählen würde. Er raffte sich zusammen und sah Shaw fest an. „Ja, das hat sie. Und ich glaube ihr. Sie ist niemand, der sehr gut Lügen erzählen kann, wissen Sie? Ich als Lehrer sollte erkennen, wenn meine Schüler mich anlügen." Es war das erste Mal, das er versuchte etwas komisch klingen zu lassen. Doch niemand lachte. Niemand, außer einer Frau in den hinteren Reihen. Lilly wandte sich um und erkannte, die Frau mit der brillantenbesetzten Brille.

„Danke, Mr Snape. Welche anderen Zeugen haben sie uns denn mit gebracht. Haben die auch so herzzerreißende Familiendramen auf Lager?", sagte der Staatsanwalt. Severus' Blick sprühte wütende Funken.

„Lassen Sie's gut sein, Mr White.", sagte Shaw in Richtung des Staatsanwaltes.

„Ich nehme an, wie sind bei der Frage nach der Existenz dieser Schule angelangt. Mr Snape. So wie sich das anhörte, ist dieses Hogwarts eine Privatschule. Ist das korrekt?"

„Ja."

„Ich nehme also an, dass die Gebühren für diese Schule relativ hoch sind?"

„Nein. Schüler, die das nötige Geld nicht aufbringen können, werden so zugelassen. Jedes Jahr erhält eine bestimmt Anzahl an ausgewählten Schülern die Möglichkeit diese Schule zu besuchen."

„Sie müssen zugeben, dass sich das alles sehr dubios anhört, Mr Snape. Können Sie mir sagen, wer diese Gebühren für Miss Darley bezahlt?"

Severus Blick schweifte zu der blonden Frau, die hinter Lilly saß. „Ich kann es nicht, aber Narzissa Malfoy wird Ihnen mehr dazu sagen können."

„Sehr gut. Sie dürfen sich wieder setzen. Welche sind die Zeugen, die sie benennen wollten, Mr Snape?"

„Minerva McGonagall und Narzissa Malfoy."

„Danke."

Als Severus den Platz wieder verließ, konnte Lilly ihm ansehen, dass er mit dem Verlauf, den seine Aussage genommen war, nicht zufrieden war. Er warf Lilly einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor er wieder aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Sie hörte ihn leise fluchen, als er sich wieder hinsetzte.

„Minerva McGonagall?"

„Ja!" McGonagalls Stimme zitterte. Ihre Schritte waren fest, als sie auf Shaw zuging und als sie sich in den Zeugenstand begab, war ihr Rücken so steif durchgedrückt, dass Lilly sich fragen musste, wie sie sich jemals wieder bücken würde. Während Shaw McGonagalls Personalien aufnahm, schloss sich auch Joes Hand um die ihre. Lilly wusste es. Sie hatte keine Chance. Ihre Brüder würden frei kommen, das war immerhin etwas, doch sie würde im Gefängnis sitzen, während Blanche, Mara, Fred, George und Oliver die Schule abschlössen und ihre Wege in der Zaubererwelt gingen. Lilly kniff die Augen zusammen und kämpfte erneut die Tränen nieder. Wie oft würde sie diesen Kampf noch gewinnen?

„Ich bin stellvertretende Schulleiterin der Hogwartsschule und verantwortlich für die Betreuung der Schüler des Teiles des Internates, in dem Miss Darley sich befindet. Meiner Meinung nach beschuldigen Sie dieses Mädchen vollkommen zu Unrecht. Bis auf dieses Haar, das sie gefunden haben, und die Aussage dieser unglaubwürdigen Person Fredericka Hendrickson, haben Sie nichts, das gegen sie spricht."

„Ihre Meinung zählt hier leider nicht, Mrs McGonagall."

„Irgendjemand muss hier ja mal für Miss Darley einstehen, wenn ihr Anwalt dazu nicht in der Lage ist!", sagte McGonagall bissig und warf Betts einen wütenden Blick zu. Er war mittlerweile eingedöst. „Ich bin froh, dass Miss Darley sich Professor Snape anvertraut hat, und ihrem Schulkameraden Oliver Wood einen Brief hat zukommen lassen, der Professor Snape um Hilfe bat. Ich habe bereits einen Brief an Detective Wallis geschrieben, doch dem schien nunmal niemand Glauben geschenkt. Deswegen habe ich hier eine Schulbescheinigung für Miss Darley." McGonagall griff in die große Handtasche, die sie dabei hatte, und holte in Blatt Pergament heraus. „Unterzeichnet von mir und vom Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore."

Shaw nahm das Blatt entgegen und beäugte es misstrauisch.

„Sie können es gerne überprüfen lassen. Es ist echt!", sagte McGonagall in einer hohen, gereizten Stimme.

„Sie können sich wieder setzen, Mrs McGonagall." Und ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, sagte sie laut. „Narzissa Malfoy"

Malfoy. Der Name sagte ihr etwas, doch es klingelte nicht. Erst als Lilly die Frau im Profil sah, als sie mit McGonagall den Platz wechselte, ging ihr ein Licht auf. Malfoy war der Name eines Drittklässlers, der im selben Jahrgang war, wie der Bruder der Weasleyzwillinge. Draco hieß er und war so stolz auf seine Abstammung als reinblütiger Zauberer, dass er beinahe immer mit hoch erhobener Nase einher stolzierte. Als Mrs Malfoy sich nun auf den Stuhl niederließ, hätte man meinen können, sie gebe sich Mühe nur so wenig davon zu berühren, wie sie nur konnte. Sie begann zu sprechen, bevor Shaw sie überhaupt nach ihren Personalien fragen konnte. „Mein Name ist Narzissa Malfoy, ich wurde geboren am dritten Mai neunzehnhundertfünfundfünfzig in Devon, Großbritannien. Heute lebe ich auf Malfoy Manor, dem Besitz meines Gatten im Lake District, bei einer Stadt namens Carlisle, ebenfalls in Großbritannien. Meine Beziehung zu den Darleys ist praktisch nicht vorhanden. Meine Mutter war die einzige Schwester ihres Großvater Markus Rosier. Seine Tochter Lucy war die Mutter der drei heute angeklagten. Als Mr Snape meinem Onkel mitteilte, dass er eine Enkelin habe, die in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen würde, stellte er sicher, dass diese Enkelin finanziell gut versorgt durch ihre Schulzeit kommen würde. Er hatte Angst, dass jemand herausfinden könnte, dass eine Rosier von Almosen ihre Zeit in Hogwarts überstehen müsste. Als er starb, richtete er ein Bankkonto ein, das für diesen Zweck ausgerichtet war, und übertrug mir die Vollmachten für dieses Konto. Seitdem kümmere ich mich darum, dass das Schulgeld für Lilly Darley ausgezahlt wird und dass sie genug Geld hat um ihre Schuluniform, Bücher und dergleichen zu bezahlen."

Lilly stockte. Sie hatte immer gedacht, das Geld, das sie jeden Sommer zugeschickt bekäme, sei ihr zugeteilt worden, so wie es die Weasleys auch bekamen. Sie hatte es darauf geschoben, dass die Preise für die Utensilien, die sie während eines Schuljahres benötigte, in den USA einfach niedriger waren und nicht, dass sie mehr Geld bekam, als die Weasleys. Die Weasleys waren eine Großfamilie, und hatten nur wenig Geld, deswegen mussten sie viele ihrer Bücher aus zweiter Hand kaufen. Lilly hatte das nie gemusst. Alles was sie besaß war neuwertig, sogar der Besen, auf dem sie flog, weil sie jedes Jahr so viel Geld zugeschickt bekam.

„Haben Sie Kontoauszüge, Mrs Malfoy?", fragte Shaw und Mrs Malfoy hatte die Papiere so schnell in der Hand, dass Lilly hätte schwören können, sie hätte sie die ganze Zeit über in der Hand gehabt. Sie händigte sie der Richterin aus.

„War das alles?" Sie erhob sich bereits und warf den Kindern ihrer Cousine einen abschätzigen Blick zu, der dem ihres Sohnes um Längen vorraus war. Lilly spürte, wie Billy sich versteifte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Joe ungläubig blinzelte. Ihr ging es nicht anders. Sie hatten eine Verwandte, die nichts, rein gar nichts von ihnen wissen wollte. Wie ihr Vater, dachte diese Frau, die drei Menschen, die da saßen, seien die Luft nicht wert, die sie atmeten. Und doch hatte sie versucht ihr, Lilly, zu helfen.

„Ja, das wäre alle. Danke, Mrs Malfoy."

Mrs Malfoy nickte knapp und verließ den Zeugenstand, ging an der ersten Sitzreihe vorbei und stolzierte aus dem Raum. Vermutlich hatte Severus sie hierhin geschleift. Nur Merlin wusste, welches Druckmittel er hatte verwenden müssen.

Shaw sah Mrs Malfoy kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Ich nehme an, das waren alle Zeugen?", fragte sie, sich an den Staatsanwalt wendend.

„Ja, euer Ehren."

„Also gut." Shaw sah zu Lilly hinüber. „Ich bin überzeugt. Sie waren also die letzten Wochen auf einem Internat in Großbritannien. Soweit, so gut. Dennoch bleiben die Aussagen und Beweise bestehen, die sie und ihre Brüder belasten. Deswegen-"

„Einspruch, euer Ehren!" Diesmal war es Joes Anwalt, der aufsprang. „Gegen meinen Mandanten liegen keinerlei Beweise vor, ebenso wenig gegen seinen Bruder. Ich gehe in der Annahme, dass Miss Wallis die beiden von der Straße haben will, da sie glaubt, die beiden passen nicht in das Bild, das sie gerne von den Straßen Bostons hätte!"

Shaw hob gerade zum Sprechen an, als sie erneut unterbrochen wurde. „Ich will eine Aussage machen, Euer Ehren!" Es war Bodie. Mit nur fünf Schritten stand er vor dem Tisch der Richterin.

„Langsam komme ich mir vor, wie in einer schlechten Fernsehsehsendung.", stöhnte White, der Staatsanwalt. „Euer Ehren, dieser Mann ist Mitglied Billy Darleys Gang."

„Bitte!" Noch nie hatte Lilly Bodies Stimme flehen gehört. Nie. Er zog sich die Mütze vom Kopf und wischte sich damit den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich war's."

„Bodie!", donnerte Billys Stimme durch den Gerichtssaal, als er aufsprang. Lilly konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen.

„Wie bitte?" Shaw blinzelte Bodie verwirrt an.

„Scheiße! Bodie, halt die Klappe." Auch Joe war aufgesprungen. Was immer Bodie getan hatte, was immer er ihnen angetan haben mochte, er war immer noch ihr Freund und weder Joe noch Billy wollten, dass er für das büßen musste, was sie getan hatten. Lilly konnte sich nicht rühren. Sie hatte gehört wie Severus hinter ihr erleichtert ausatmete. Sie war sich sicher, dass er es war.

„Ich will Ruhe im Gericht!", schrie Shaw. „Setzen Sie sich auf der Stelle hin!"

Lilly packte ihre Brüder bei den Ärmeln und zog sie auf ihre Stühle zurück. Bodie drehte sich zu den Darleys herum. Ein trauriger Ausdruck stand in seinen Augen, als er die drei betrachtete, die dort vor ihm saßen. „Tommy, Heco und die anderen brauchen euch.", sagte er leise. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Shaw. „Billy und Joe wollten nicht, dass mir was passiert. Sie sind halt sehr beschützerisch. Ihre Schwester wird das bestätigen können. Ich habe Bones erledigt. Er hat meine Schwester an Hendrickson verkauft, weil er ihm Geld schuldete. Also habe ich ihn erledigt." Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich komme wohl nicht mehr drum herum.", sagte er leise. „Ich war scharf auf Lilly Darley. Wer kann's mir verübeln. Sie ist n ziemlicher Feger." Er zwinkerte Lilly kurz zu und ihr blieb das Herz im Halse stecken. Was redete er da? Nahm er alles auf sich? Alles? Ein trauriger, um Verzeihung heischender Blick trat in seine Augen. „Also bin ich zu ihr rüber, als ich wusste, dass Joe und Billy im Four Roses sind. Leider war sie da mit Baggy zugange. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich hab ihn abgestochen. Hatte nen totalen Blackout. Und dann kam Hendrickson. Ich habe ihm die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen und abgedrückt." Er sah sich ein letztes Mal im Raum um. Sein Blick heftete sich auf Severus. „Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden, Euer Ehren? Sind Sie jetzt verdammt noch mal zufrieden?"

„Büttel, nehmen Sie diesen Mann fest!", rief Shaw. Genau in diesem Augenblick zog Bodie eine Pistole aus dem Hosenbund. Bisher hatte seine Jacke die Waffe verdeckt. Lilly spürte eine Hand im Nacken, die sie unter den Tisch zwang.

„Pfoten weg von mir, ihr verdammten scheiß Bullen! Ihr macht alles kaputt! Alles!"

Bodies Stimme hallte durch den Raum. Die Zuschauer waren aufgesprungen. Lilly hörte, wie sie in Richtung des Ausganges hetzten.

„Bodie, du verdammter Idiot! Nimm die Knarre runter!" Billy. Zwei Arme schlossen sich von hinten um Lillys Schultern. Joe.

Ein Schuss hallte durch den Raum und Lilly schloss die Augen, als sie hörte, wie ein lebloser Körper mit einem lauten Klatschen auf den Parkettboden fiel.


	28. Chapter 27

Der Regen prasselte auf sie nieder. Sie spürte jeden Tropfen, der auf ihren Kopf fiel und sich in ihrem Haar verlor. Sie atmete tief ein. Diese Luft, die sie nicht mehr geglaubt hatte in sich einsaugen zu dürfen. Nie wieder. Freiheit. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und dache an das, was diese Freiheit gekostet hatte.

Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie Bodies Gesichtsausdruck je würde vergessen würden. Den panischen, fiebrigen Blick, als er eine Person hinter Lilly angestarrt hatte. Lilly hatte gewusst, wen er für das verantwortlich machte, was er kurz darauf tun würde. Bodie hatte ein Geständnis abgelegt. Vor so vielen Zeugen, dass die Richterin, aber auch der Staatsanwalt hatten einräumen müssen, dass daran nichts mehr zu rütteln war, egal wie wahnsinnig er in diesem Moment gewesen sein musste. In diesem Moment, kurz bevor er sich die Pistole in den Mund gesteckt und abgedrückt hatte.

Er war augenblicklich tot gewesen. Er hatte gewusst, in welchem Winkel er die Waffe ansetzen musste um einen sofortigen Tod zu erzielen. Seine Professionalität hatte niemanden überrascht, aber alle geschockt. Wie hatte er das nur tun können?

Als Lilly unter dem Tisch gekauert hatte, Joes Umarmung spürte, hörte wie Billy auf Bodie zuging, wie die Zuschauer in Richtung Ausgang hetzten, hatten ihre Gedanken ausgesetzt. Sie war nur noch. Fühlte nur noch. Es gab kein Denken mehr. Nur noch das Pochen ihres Herzens, nur noch das Rasen ihres Blutes in ihren Adern. Und dann der Schuss. Lilly hatte geglaubt, es sei Billy, oder Severus. Jeder, nur nicht Bodie. Bodie war tot. Severus hatte ihn in den Freitod getrieben. Zumindest war es das, was sie befürchtete. Bodies Blick war so eindeutig gewesen, dass es ihr auch jetzt noch, Stunden später das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Doch Lilly wusste, dass ein solches Gefühl anhalten würde. Lange.

„Lilly!", rief Joe vom Fuße der Treppe. Er hielt die Tür einer Taxe auf und sah ungeduldig zu ihr hinüber. „Komm schon! Es ist schweinekalt!"

Lilly nickte knapp und nahm die wenigen Stufen zu der wartenden Taxe so schnell sie konnte. Als sie in das trockene des Wagens schlüpfte und ihr die warme Luft aus den Gebläsen das Gesicht rötete, dachte sie daran, was sie jetzt wohl tun würde, hätte Bodie nicht gelogen, wäre er noch am leben.

„34 Springy Avenue.", sagte Billy knapp. Seine Stimme war heiser und bebte vor unterdrückter Wut. Er kannte keine Trauer, nur Zorn. Zorn auf Bodie, Zorn auf die Polizei, Zorn auf den Staatsanwalt, Zorn auf Bones. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, spürte die harten Muskeln unter dem Ledermantel und dem Hemd das er trug. Seufzend legte er die Arme um sie. Sie hörte sein Herz schlagen und sie schloss die Augen. Wenn Bodie sich nicht so rücksichtslos geopfert hätte, dann wäre Lilly jetzt im Gefängnis auf unabsehbare Zeit. Was aus Billy und Joe geworden wäre, konnte sie unmöglich sagen. Fest stand lediglich, dass Lilly dann nicht mit ihnen in diesem warmen Taxi sitzen würde, froh, dass sie einander noch hatten. Doch war es das wert gewesen? Bodies Leben war so viel mehr wert, als ihre Freiheit. Hatte Severus das nicht so gesehen?

_Nein!_, dachte sie wütend. _Severus hat ihn nicht getötet! Er wird ihm ins Gewissen geredet haben, das ist alles!_ Und Lilly hoffte inständig, dass diese Vermutung der Wahrheit entsprach, auch wenn das Gegenteil ihre Gefühle nie hätte ändern können. Sie liebte ihn, das wusste sie jetzt, und es wäre ihr egal, wie viele Tote er zu verantworten hätte. Aber das hatte er nicht. Severus war ein Mann, der so etwas niemals bewusst tun würde. Nie!

„Alles in Ordnung, Lil?", fragte Billy leise.

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. Nichts war in Ordnung. Gar nichts. „Geht schon.", sagte sie stattdessen und fragte sich, ob Severus und McGonagall gut aus dem Gerichtssaal heraus gekommen waren. „Ich bin nur froh, dass … dass…"

„Ja, ich weiß.", sagte Billy uns plötzlich war da wieder dieser sanfte Tonfall, eine gewisse weiche Stelle in seiner sonst so harschen Sprache, die er nur dann zeigte, wenn er mit seinen Geschwistern allein war.

Die Fahrt zu ihrem Apartmentblock dauerte nicht lange. Lilly spürte die Schwere in ihren Gliedern, als sie ihren Brüdern in das Haus folgte und seufzte beinahe auf vor Erleichterung, als sie die Schwelle zu ihrer Wohnung endlich überschritten hatten. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die schmerzenden Augen. Sie hatte wieder geweint. Ohne es zu merken. Ihr tat alles weh vor Müdigkeit. Eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen einen kurzen Brief, eine Notiz an Cathy zu schreiben, doch das brachte sie jetzt nicht fertig, sie konnte ja kaum noch ihren Kopf aufrecht halten.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie etwas Kaltes an ihrer Wange spürte. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es ihre Lider aufzuschlagen.

„Bier.", sagte Joe schlicht und drückte ihr die Flasche in die Hand, bevor er sich über die Lehne der Couch schwang und neben ihr Platz nahm. Er selbst hatte sich auch ein Bier geholt. Im nächsten Moment hatte Billy sich auf Lillys anderer Seite nieder gelassen.

„Auf Bodie, diesen verdammten Irren.", sagte er leise, bevor er einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner eigenen Flasche nahm. Lilly wusste, auch sie sollte trinken, doch sie konnte nicht, konnte nicht einen Muskel bewegen. Sie sah zu Joe, der gedankenverloren auf sein Bier starrte.

„Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht?", sagte er.

„Der Bastard wollte nicht, dass die Gang vor die Hunde geht.", antwortete Billy und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über den kahlen Kopf. „Du weißt doch, wie er drauf war."

Joe nickte nachdenklich. „Scheiße!", murmelte er. Dann sah er zu Lilly hinüber. „Du bist so still."

Lilly schwieg. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte; konnte ihren Brüdern unmöglich erklären, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass Severus Bodies Tod zu verantworten hatte und gleichzeitig konnte sie es nicht glauben. So ein Mensch war Severus nicht. So war er einfach nicht, verdammt noch mal!

„Lass sie.", sagte Billy und leerte seine Flasche. Lilly reichte ihm ihre. Sie hatte keinen Durst.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre so stark, wie ihr.", sagte sie schließlich. Billys Kopf ruckte so schnell zu ihr herum, dass sie zusammengefahren wäre, hätte sie noch irgendwelche Reflexe in sich gespürt.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht bist.", erwiderte er schroff. Seine Augen funkelten und sie glaube Schmerz darin zu sehen.

„Er hat Recht, Lilly." Joe legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, wie er es so oft tat.

Was wussten die beiden denn schon? Sie waren nie hilflos gewesen, hatten sich immer zu wehren gewusst. Sie zeigten nicht einmal Angst, wenn es angebracht gewesen wäre. Wie im Gericht, als sie beide die Fragen des Staatsanwaltes und der Richterin an sich hatten abprallen lassen. Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe das Gefühl an jedem Bisschen, das schief läuft kaputt zu gehen. Ich will nicht mehr." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, doch sie wusste, dass Joe und Billy sie hören konnten.

„Sei froh, dass du nicht schon kaputt bist.", sagte Billy nach einem kurzen Schweigen. „Bones hat uns kaputt gemacht und deswegen wissen wir, wie wir uns schützen können."

„Ihr seid nicht kaputt.", widersprach Lilly, schlang den einen Arm um Joes Taille und griff mit der freien Hand nach Billys.

Billy hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Hast du dich mal umgesehen?"


	29. Chapter 28

Ein einvernehmliches Kopfnicken. Das war alles. McGonagall hatte nicht gefragt, wie es ihr ging, hatte nicht gefragt, ob sie nicht noch etwas länger bei ihren Brüdern bleiben wollte. Lilly hatte gewollt, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie zurück zur Schule musste. Es war das Jahr ihrer Z.A.G.-Prüfungen, und Lilly hatte ohnehin so viel Stoff nachzuholen, dass sie beinahe daran zweifelte, je wieder aufzuholen. Sie sah McGonagall hinterher, wie sie ihr voraus in die Große Halle trat, wo das Frühstück bereits in vollem Gange war. Gleich am nächsten Morgen nach der Verhandlung hatte sie eine Eule an McGonagall geschickt, in der sie sich für ihr Engagement bedankte, und bat möglichst schnell wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu dürfen. Die erste Nacht, die sie wieder in ihrem eigenen Bett verbracht hatte, war so unwirtlich gewesen, dass sie kaum ein Auge hatte zu tun können. Immer und immer wieder musste sie daran denken, dass Baggy in diesem Raum gestorben war, dass Jimmy in diesem Raum gestorben war, dass sie hier einen Menschen getötet hatte. Noch immer hatte sie die Anwesenheit der Toten spüren können, obwohl ihre Körper schon lange nicht mehr da waren. Lediglich ein neuer Läufer verdeckte die Flecken, die einmal Blutlachen gewesen waren und Lilly hatte darauf geachtet nicht auf den Teppich zu treten. Hier war alles wieder so nah. Aber war es ihr je fern gewesen? Die Ereignisse hatten sie verfolgt, bis nach Hogwarts, und sie schließlich wieder nach Boston gejagt, wo sie erneut mit ihnen konfrontiert worden war. In aller Öffentlichkeit. Und wieder war sie schutzlos ausgeliefert gewesen, nur dieses Mal hatten ihre Brüder ihr nicht helfen können. Dieses Mal hatte sie auf Menschen außerhalb ihrer Familie zählen müssen. Sie war nicht enttäuscht worden, im Gegenteil. Auch wenn ihre Aussagen ihr nicht viel weiter geholfen hatten, war sie dennoch froh gewesen zu erfahren, dass es Menschen gab, die nicht an ihre Schuld glaubten.

Lilly seufzte und betrat die Große Halle. Sie musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um Fred, Blanche, Mara und George am Gryffindortisch ausmachen zu können. Keiner von ihnen schien sie bemerkt zu haben. Sie waren tief über etwas gebeugt, das Lilly von ihrem Platz aus nicht erkennen konnte. Zielstrebig steuerte sie auf die vier zu und hoffe inständig, dass keiner von ihnen eine Ahnung von dem hatte, was in Boston vorgefallen war. Gerade hatte sie den Gryffindortisch erreicht, als sie es hörte. Ein ungewöhnliches Gemurmel, ein stetiges Brummen, das wie ein Schwarm Bienen über der Großen Halle kreiste. Lilly blieb abrupt stehen. Plötzlich spürte sie sie. Die stechenden Blicke, die neugierigen Blicke, die Blicke, vor denen sie fliehen wollte. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als sie so schnell sie nur konnte den restlichen Weg zurücklegte. Sie wusste, dass sich die Köpfe einiger Schüler nach ihr umdrehten, als sie an ihnen vorbei ging. Sie zog den Kopf ein, als sie sich zwischen Blanche und Mara setzte und hoffte, dass sie jetzt für die meisten Schüler nicht mehr sichtbar war.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?", fragte sie grußlos. Sie war einer Panik nahe, als sie in die Runde blickte.

Mara schluckte hart und setzte zu einer Antwort an, als Fred ihren Versuch im Keim erstickte. „Lies.", sagte er und knallte ihr eine Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ hin.

Lilly betrachtete die Titelseite und erstarrte, als sie ein riesiges Foto von sich selbst und Joe entdeckte, in dem Moment aufgenommen, da sie beide unter dem Tisch kauerten. Im Hintergrund sah man die Füße eines Mannes, der Bodie sein musste. Ihr stockte der Atem. Severus hatte etwas von einer Reporterin gesagt, doch Lilly hatte nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört. Mit zittrigen Fingern rückte sie die Zeitung zurecht, sodass sie den ganzen Artikel unterhalb des Fotos sehen konnte. Sie schloss einmal kurz die Augen, bevor sie zu lesen begann.

_**SCHÜLERIN DER HOGWARTSSCHULE WEGEN MORDES VOR GERICHT**_

_Lilly Darley (16), besucht, wie viele andere junge Hexen und Zauberer die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie ist in ihrem fünften Schuljahr, wie zahllose andere auch. Doch da hört die Ähnlichkeit der hübschen jungen Dame mit Gleichaltrigen bereits auf. Vergangenen Donnerstag stand besagte Schülerin vor Gericht in ihrer Heimatstadt Boston, wegen zweifachen Mordes und der Involvierung in einen Dritten._

_Am 31. August diesen Jahres wurden in der Wohnung, in der Darley mit ihren beiden älteren Brüdern lebt, die Leichen zweier Personen gefunden, die, wie sich heraus stellte, in enger Verbindung zu Lilly Darley standen. Einer der beiden ermordeten war William Bagshaw (19), der andere dessen zukünftiger Schwager James Hendrickson (34). Eine der Zeuginnen sagte aus: „Jeder weiß, zu was die Darleys fähig sind. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, das Bones Darley urplötzlich von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist, und seine Kinder das Geschäft übernommen haben. Jeder weiß, dass sie ihn aus dem Weg geräumt haben." _

_Besagte Zeugin, Fredericka Hendrickson, Schwester des ermordeten James Hendrickson, war zu dem Zeitpunkt des Mordes an ihrem Geliebten schwanger. Mr Bagshaw habe vorgehabt, sich von Lilly Darley zu trennen, sagte sie weiterhin aus. Und dann sei er in ihrer Wohnung gestorben, ebenso wie Miss Hendricksons Bruder, den sie dem Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes aus Sorge hinterher schickte._

_Nach dieser Aussage war für alle Anwesenden klar, dass diese widerwärtige Tat geächtet werden müsste. Keiner der Darleys war bereit die Verbrechen, die man ihnen zur Last legte, unter anderem den Mord am eigenen Vater, einzugestehen. Unsere Reporterin war sich bereits vollkommen sicher, dass die Richterin ein gerechtes Urteil fällen würde, als urplötzlich und völlig überraschend Severus Snape (40) sich in den Weg der Justiz stellte und verlangte als Zeuge vernommen zu werden._

_Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Haupt des Hauses Slytherin, bestand darauf, dass die junge Miss Darley keineswegs schuldig sei. Wie ein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung versuchte er vergeblich zu überzeugen. Er sagte, er sei es gewesen, der Darley zu ihrer Familie zurück gebracht hatte, nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war. Lucy Darley (geborene Rosier) flüchtete seiner Aussage nach, zurück nach Großbritannien, als sie feststellte, dass sie ein weiteres Kind unter dem Herzen trug. In rührseligen Worten, die man vom sonst so schweigsamen Snape nicht erwartete, berichtete er weiterhin, dass er dafür gesorgt habe, dass Miss Darleys Schulgebühren von einem Verwandten (Lucy Rosiers Vater, dessen Vermögen mittlerweile von den Malfoys verwaltet wird) bezahlt werden würden. Als ihr Pate fühlte er sich vermutlich dazu verpflichtet._

_Um die komplizierte Geschichte nicht allzu schnell abreißen zu lassen, führte Snape nun auch noch Minerva McGonagall (82) und Narzissa Malfoy (45, Cousine der verstorbenen Lucy Darley) als Zeugen auf. Erstere sagte ebenfalls aus, dass sie an Darleys Unschuld glaube, ohne irgendeine Begründung für das Vertrauen vorzulegen, dass sie ihrer Schülerin schenkt._

_Die Aussagen wurden zu Protokoll genommen, doch niemand schien von ihnen wirklich überzeugt zu sein. Richterin Shaw wollte die Beweisaufnahme gerade schließen, als ein dramatischer Akt der lächerlichsten aller Selbstaufopferungen vollzogen wurde. Ein Freund der Darley Familie, sprang ganz in snapescher Manier auf und verkündete, er habe all diese Morde begangen. Motiv: Eifersucht. Dieses, doch sehr fragwürdige Geständnis, beschloss er, indem er eine Waffe zog und sich das Leben nahm._

_Daraufhin blieb dem hohen Gericht der Muggel nicht mehr viel zu tun übrig. Die Darleys wurden freigesprochen. Spekulationen über den Hintergrund dieses theatralischen Geständnisses, sind unseren geschätzten Lesern überlassen._

_Es bleibt nur die Frage übrig, ob Severus Snape als Pate überhaupt fähig ist, Darley unparteiisch zu beurteilen, und ob Albus Dumbledore (Schulleiter der Hogwartsschule) nicht zu sehr auf das Vertrauen eines offenbar leicht beeinflussbaren Mannes setzt, wenn er eine Schülerin an seiner Schule duldet, der bereits in ihren jungen Jahren ein solches Verbrechen zulasten gelegt werden kann._

_Rita Kimmkorn_

Lilly starrte ungläubig auf den Text vor sich. Die Bloßstellung vor Gericht war eine Sache. Doch alles noch einmal lesen zu müssen, in einer Zeitung, die von der halben Schule gelesen wurde, war eine vollkommen andere. Im Vergleich zu dem relativ kleinen Gerichtssaal, war das, was sie jetzt erfahren musste eine einzige Katastrophe. Jetzt wusste sie, warum alle sie anstarrten, warum sie sich vorkam, wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Lilly musste nicht einmal die Hand heben um zu spüren, dass ihre Wangen glühten.

„Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt, Lilly?", fragte Blanche in einem unerträglich verständnisvollem Tonfall. „Wir sind doch deine Freunde."

Lilly unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Was wusste Blanche denn schon? Was wussten sie denn alle? Nichts! Rein gar nichts.

„Diese verdammte, blöde Kuh!", sagte Mara. Ein unverkennbar angewiderter Ausdruck war auf ihr Gesicht getreten. „Was fällt ihr ein, so etwas Widerwärtiges zu schreiben! Jeder der dich kennt weiß, dass du unschuldig sein musst, und wenn McGonagall und sogar Snape für dich einstehen, dann sollte das für jedes Gericht der Welt Aussage genug sein!"

„Genau das ist ja das Problem, Mara." Fred beugte sich ein Stückchen vor, sodass nur Lilly, Blanche, Fred und Mara ihn hören konnten. „Snape ist für dich eingetreten, und ich denke, dass du wissen solltest, dass ein lächerliches Gerücht die Runde macht."

Lilly spürte, wie ihre Kehle immer enger wurde, und sie hätte nicht einmal gut in Wahrsagen sein müssen, um zu erraten, was Fred als nächstes sagen würde,

„Einige hier glauben, dass du und Snape… na ja."

Lilly wusste nicht, wie sie darauf antworten sollte. Sie spürte nur, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Dieser verfluchte Kimmkorn hatte alles kaputt gemacht! Lilly hatte geglaubt in Hogwarts wenigsten ein Stück Normalität wieder zu finden, jetzt, wo sie sich nicht mehr um die Polizei sorgen musste. Sie musste mit Severus reden. Noch heute! Aber wie sollte sie das bewerkstelligen, wenn das Gerücht umging, dass sie und er… es wäre nur eine Bestätigung dessen. Severus! Sie musste ihn fragen, warum Bodie ihn so angesehen hatte, obwohl sie bereits die Antwort darauf zu kennen glaubte. Sie musste wissen, was er ihm gesagt hatte. Doch das Unterfangen schien jetzt vollkommen aussichtslos. Sie durfte sich ihm nicht mehr nähern. Ihr war, als würde ein Stück ihres Herzens heraus gerissen, fühlte die plötzliche Leere. Sie durfte nicht mehr in seine Nähe! Nie mehr!

„Hey, Lilly. Gut, dass du wieder da bist!" Eine viel zu vertraute Stimme erklang hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich abrupt um und fand sich sofort in Olivers Armen. Er zwängte sich zwischen sie und Blanche auf die Bank. Lilly war wie paralysiert, als er, noch immer den Arm um ihre Schultern geschlungen, seine Lippen kurz auf ihren Mund drückte. „Gut, dass du diesen Brief an meine Eltern geschickt hast, Schatz.", sagte er so laut, dass die meisten Schüler im Umkreis ihn hören konnten.

Lilly wusste was er tat und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Er versuchte sie zu beschützen. Vor den Blicken, vor dem Gerede. Die Tortur, die er dabei durchlitt, sie festzuhalten und zu wissen, dass er keine Chance hatte, musste unerträglich sein. Deswegen drückte er sie mit solcher Kraft an sich. Deswegen flehte sein Blick sie an das Spiel mit zu spielen. Sie küsste ihn flüchtig und demonstrativ auf die Wange.

„Seht ihr?", fragte George laut. Mehrere Köpfe drehen sich zu ihnen herum. „Vollkommener Humbug das mit Snape!"

Lillys Blick wanderte unauffällig zum Lehrertisch, als Oliver ihr einen Teller mit Essen hinstellte.

Ihre Gruppe war eine der letzten, die die Große Halle nach dem Frühstück verließen. Es war Samstag, und das bedeutete für die meisten Schüler auszuschlafen, dem Stress des Unterrichtes zu entkommen und sich ein paar Stunden Freizeit zu stehlen, die sie entweder draußen, oder faul in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen verbrachten. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Lilly sich ihnen gerne angeschlossen, doch im Moment wünschte sie sich weit fort von dem Getümmel. Zwar schien ein Großteil der Schüler auf Olivers Possenspiel herein zu fallen, doch einige beäugten sie noch immer misstrauisch. Lilly konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, wenn sie in einer Zeitung erfahren hätte, dass einer ihrer Mitschüler wegen Mordes angeklagt worden war, hätte sie auch Abstand gewahrt. Ihr war vollkommen bewusst, dass sie nicht anders gehandelt hätte, wäre sie an ihrer Stelle gewesen, und doch konnte sie sich nicht helfen: sie fühlte sich wie eine Aussätzige, obwohl ihre Freunde sich alle Mühe gaben ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht so über sie dachten. Zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit fühlte Lilly sich ihnen wieder verbunden, obwohl sie ihnen niemals die volle Geschichte erzählen würde.


	30. Chapter 29

Während die meisten ihrer Mitschüler sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzogen, erzählte Lilly ihren Freunden, in einer Nische sitzend das, von Baggy. Die ganze Zeit über hielt Oliver ihre Hand, sie spürte die Wärme die von ihm ausging, sog sie in sich auf, nahm die nötige Kraft daraus, die sie brauchte, um ihnen zu sagen, was Jimmy ihr angetan hatte, und wünschte sich, Oliver sei ein anderer. Sie erzählte ihnen, dass Bones gewollt hatte, dass sie anschaffen ging, dass Jimmy sie darauf hatte vorbereiten sollen. Sie sah, wie Blanche und Mara kreidebleich, wie Fred und George puterrot wurden und sie spürte Olivers Händedruck, der sich mit jedem Satz verstärkte. Seit ihrem letzten Gespräch hatte er genug Zeit gehabt über ihre letzten Worte nachzudenken, und er hatte die losen Fäden zu einem großen Ganzen wieder zusammen geknotet. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, sie hatte nicht allzu viele Fragen offen gelassen. Lilly erzählte ihnen alles, nur nicht das, was sie mit Severus teilte. Sie hätten es nicht verstehen können. Sie selbst verstand es genau und fürchtete um das, was bald kommen würde. Sie erzählte ihnen auch nicht von Bodies panischem Gesichtsausdruck, als er Severus anstarrte.

„Er hat wohl geglaubt, das sei der einzige Weg das Revier ihrer Gang bei zu behalten.", schloss sie ihre Erzählung. „Nur, weil er Billy den Rücken frei gemacht hat, können die Übrigen jetzt weiter machen, wie bisher."

„Aber…", begann Blanche noch immer bleich im Gesicht. „Er hätte sich nicht… ich meine…"

Lilly nickte betrübt. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihm im Kopf herum gespukt ist."

„Lilly, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich habe gedacht, dass Snape… ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er dein Pate ist.", sagte Mara und nahm Lilly kurz in die Arme.

„Was du immer denkst…"

„Ja, Mara ist zwar Vertrauensschülerin, aber keine vertrauensvolle Schülerin." Fred grinste.

„Der Witz war so schlecht, Fred, das glaubst du gar nicht.", erwiderte Oliver trocken. Er hatte Lilly nicht einmal aus den Augen gelassen, während sie redete und auch jetzt sah er sie immer noch an.

„Doch, das glaube ich schon."

„Ach halt doch den Mund.", sagte Mara und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Steinwand. „Wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte sie und Lilly sah ihr an, dass sie kein einfaches „_Gut." _hinnehmen würde.

Lilly zuckte die Achseln. „Es geht schon irgendwie.", antwortete sie müde. Ihre Lider wurden schwer. Der Jetlag machte sich bemerkbar. „Ich wünschte, das dieses ganze Angestarre endlich vorbei wäre, dabei hat es vermutlich gerade erst angefangen. Außerdem bin ich so müde, dass ich vermutlich gleich hier auf der Stelle einschlafe."

„Ich bringe dich bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum.", sagte Oliver und erhob sich. „Du musst schlafen, nach dem ganzen Stress." Er hielt sie noch immer an der Hand und zog sie hoch. Beinahe willenlos ließ sie sich von den anderen weg führen und die Marmortreppe hinauf. Sie sah nur auf ihre Füße, stützte sich so gut sie nur konnte an Oliver. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen.

„Ich muss mich kurz hinsetzen.", sagte sie und ließ sich auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz nieder. Oliver stand neben ihr. Plötzlich mied er wieder ihren Blick, seine Haltung war angespannt, die verschränkten Arme ließen ihn abweisend wirken. „Was ist mit Mary Bristow?", fragte sie, nachdem sie wieder halbwegs zu Atem gekommen war.

„Nach unserem letzten Gespräch habe ich sie zum Teufel gejagt.", sagte er. „Und ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich ihr hinterher trauere. Jetzt habe ich immerhin die Chance so zu tun, als wären wir zusammen."

„Oliver.." Sie wollte sich bedanken, doch sie wusste nicht wie. Sie sah zu ihm auf. Seine braunen Augen schimmerten verräterisch und Lillys Herz presste sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er ließ sich von ihr ausnutzen, in vollem Bewusstsein und mit offenen Augen.

„Schon gut.", antwortete er und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „Besser als nichts."

Sie griff wieder nach seiner Hand und fühlte sich schuldig. „Du bist der beste Freund, den ich je hatte, Oliver." _Aber nicht mehr._, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Ich will nicht, dass du nur wegen mir so einen heißen Feger wie Mary Bristow laufen lässt."

Oliver lachte hohl. „Mary hat am Lautesten spekuliert, wohin du so plötzlich fort musstest. Um sie ist es wirklich nicht schade."

„Vielleicht hättest du mit spekulieren sollen, dann würdest du dich jetzt nicht verpflichtet fühlen mich zu beschützen."

„Nein, das stimmt. Dann hätte ich nicht nur ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen, sondern auch keine Chance dir so nahe zu sein. Ich weiß, es ist vollkommen bescheuert, aber besser als nichts. Wenn ich dich schon nicht ganz haben kann, dann wenigstens nur zum Schein."

„Du hast recht, das ist wirklich vollkommen bescheuert."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Du musst das nicht machen."

„Doch. Lieber eine Illusion als gar nichts und die liebeskranken Weiber, die hinter mir her sind, bin ich auch los. Aber nimm dich in Acht vor Attacken gegen deine Wenigkeit, wenn du mit mir ausgehst."

„Mary ist nichts passiert."

„Mary ist ein Miststück. Wer die angreift, ist selbst schuld."

Lilly konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Er schaffte es so oft sie zum Lachen zu bringen und sie verdiente ihn gar nicht. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie die Tränen zurückkämpfen, als er einen Arm um sie legte und ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter bettete. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Vollidiot war."

Wie konnte er sich selbst so bezeichnen? Sie spürte eine warme Welle der Dankbarkeit in sich aufsteigen. „Du warst ein Vollidiot, aber leidtun, muss es dir nicht."

Als seine Lippen sich gegen ihre Stirn pressten, wehrte sie sich nicht, als er ihr Kinn anhob und sie erkannte, dass sie sich unendlich nah wahren, rührte sie sich nicht. Erst als er die Augen schloss und im Begriff war, sie zu küssen, zog sie sich zurück. „Lass das bitte.", sagte sie knapp. Da war es wieder. Das nagende Gefühl der Schuld. Sie wollte ihn nicht zurückweisen, nachdem er so viel Verständnis gezeigt hatte, doch sie konnte nicht aufhören an Severus zu denken, und hatte das Gefühl dass sie, wenn sie jetzt nachgab nicht nur ihn, sondern auch sich selbst und Oliver obendrei verraten würde. „Ich kann das nicht."

Er schwieg eine Weile. Sein Arm lag noch immer um ihre Schultern. Die Müdigkeit war verflogen, auch wenn die Erschöpfung geblieben war. „Geh zu ihm.", sagte er leise. So leise, dass Lilly ihn kaum hörte. Er klang, als würde er nur mit Mühe die Tränen unterdrücken. Nur langsam konnte sie sich von ihm lösen. Ja, sie wollte zu Severus, wollte von ihm geliebt werden, wollte ihn in ihrer Nähe wissen, doch sie wollte nicht das Gespräch suchen, das kommen würde. Vor Allem aber wollte sie Oliver nicht allein hier sitzen lassen. Doch er stand auf. „Komm, ich bring dich zu ihm." Ein schmerzliches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er ihr erneut die Hand hinstreckte.

„Du musst das nicht tun.", sagte sie erneut und es tat ihr ebenso weh wie ihm, als sie seine Hand nahm und sich aufhelfen ließ.

„Doch.", sagte er. „Das muss ich."


	31. Chapter 30

Ihr Herz raste, als sie vor seiner Bürotür stand. Sie hatte sich zusammenreißen müssen um nicht zu laufen, damit sie, falls sie doch jemandem auf dem Weg in die Kerker begegnete, nicht allzu sehr auffiel. Niemand hatte sie gesehen, dessen war sie sich sicher, und diese Gewissheit war, gerade jetzt, mehr als wichtig.

Lilly hob ihre zitterige Hand und klopfte kurz an die Eichentür vor sich. Sie hielt den Atem an, während sie auf eine Aufforderung von innen warte, warf immer wieder einen Blick nach rechts und links um sicher zu stellen, dass niemand den, von Fackeln beleuchteten Gang hinunter kam. Erleichtert entließ sie die angehaltene Luft aus ihren Lungen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Er stand vor ihr und alle Angst schien vergessen.

„Hat dich jemand gesehen?", fragte er leise.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wartete gar nicht darauf von ihm hinein gebeten zu werden. Sie betrat den Raum, schlug die Tür zu und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Er hatte keine Chance einen Protestlaut von sich zu geben, denn sofort verschloss sie seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen. Wie lange hatte sie auf dies hier gewartet. Der einzigartige Geruch der in ihre Nase stieg, das seidige schwarze Haar in das sie ihre Finger vergraben konnte, ließen ihre Knie weich werden. Sie ließ ihre Zunge über seine Lippen fahren, bis er ihr schließlich Einlass gewährte. Sie hörte sein Seufzen, als er ihren Kuss erwiderte, die Hände auf ihre Hüften legte und sie langsam in Richtung des Schreibtisches dirigierte. Lilly wölbte sich ihm entgegen, als ihr Gesäß gegen die Kante stieß. Er presste seinen Körper gegen ihren und hob sie an, sodass sie auf dem Tisch saß. Augenblicklich legte sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften um ihn näher an sich zu spüren. Sie fühlte seine Härte und drückte sich seufzend dagegen, während ihre Finger die enge Krawatte um seinen Hals lösten, damit sie ihre Lippen auf die weiche Haut legen konnte, die sie frei legten.

„Lilly…" Seine Hand glitt unter ihren Pullover, löste den Verschluss ihres BHs und schloss sich um ihre Brust, während sie sich daran machte sein Hemd zu öffnen. „Lilly…" Severus lehnte den Kopf an ihre Schulter. Ihn ihren Namen flüstern zu hören, versetzte sie in Ekstase, sie spürte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen, als ihre Haut in Flammen aufging. Sie drückte ihn noch enger an sich als sie seinen Oberkörper entblößte. Sie liebte diesen Körper, obwohl er weder vor Muskeln strotzte, noch sonst den Idealen entsprach, die sie sich von ihrem Traummann ausgemalt hatte. Im Gegenteil, er war schlank, beinahe zu schlank und hatte nichts von dem starken, beinahe bulligen Wesen, das sie an Baggy zuerst angezogen hatte. Doch das hatte sie alles schon vorher gewusst, schon vorher in sich aufgesogen. Sie war wie süchtig nach ihm. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie schmerzlich die Trennung von ihm wirklich gewesen war, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte.

Er löste sich von ihr und eine Welle der Enttäuschung schwappte über sie hinweg, als er einen Schritt zurück trat. Von weiter fort wirkte er beinahe zerbrechlich und doch wusste sie über die Kraft, die in ihm schlummerte; die sie an sich presste, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Nicht hier… komm…" Severus nahm sie bei der Hand. Sie konnte kaum auf ihren eigenen Beinen stehen und musste sich an ihn lehnen. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Tallie und führte sie zu einer Tür, die sie bisher nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Als er sie öffnete, sah sie eine Wendeltreppe hinauf, die sich weit nach oben schraubte. Doch sie fragte nicht, wohin er sie führte, als er wieder ihre Hand nahm und mit ihr die Treppen erklomm. Das Gefühl seine Hand um ihre zu spüren war elektrisierend, sie spürte die Anspannung in ihrem ganzen Körper, während sie versuchte sich nur auf die Wärme zu konzentrieren, die von ihm ausging. Nur wenige Augenblicke später befand sie sich in dem Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich zum ersten Mal geliebt hatten.

Sie lächelte. „Ich liebe Geheimgänge.", flüsterte sie, bevor sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn kurz auf den Mund küsste. Sie hielt ihn noch immer bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Sie wusste noch genau, wo sein Schlafzimmer sich befand. Sie wollte nicht denken müssen, nicht über Bodie, nicht über Oliver. Sie wollte ihn ansehen, ihn einfach nur ansehen, ihn lieben, mit ihm schlafen. Beinahe willenlos ließ er sich von ihr auf das Bett hinab drücken. Sie streichelte sein Gesicht, seinen Hals, seinen Oberkörper und konnte die Augen nicht von seinen lösen. Lilly küsste ihn ein letztes Mal auf die Wange, bevor sie ein paar Schritte zurück trat. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte sie jeden für verrückt erklärt, der ihr sagte, dass sie tun würde, was sie jetzt vorhatte. Als sie ihr Oberteil packte und es über den Kopf zog, ohne die Augen von Severus abzuwenden, hätte sie beinahe etwas wie Scham erwartet, die in ihr aufsteigen würde, doch da war nichts dergleichen, lediglich ein Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib, ein Ziehen und ein Verlangen, das beinahe ungekannte Dimensionen annahm. Nein, sie fühlte keine Scham, wenn er sie unbekleidet sah, im Gegenteil. Sein Blick, der über ihren Körper glitt, als sie sich langsam entkleidete, steigerte ihr Selbstbewusstsein ins Unermessliche. Unzählige Male hatten sie miteinander geschlafen, hatten sie einander unbekleidet gesehen, doch noch nie hatte sie sich vor ihm ausgezogen, jeden Moment auskostend den sein Blick auf ihr ruhte. Sie wollte sich auf seinen Schoß setzen, doch dazu bekam sie keine Chance. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes, war auch er unbekleidet, er packte sie bei den Hüften, warf sie aufs Bett und erstickte das Lachen, das aus ihrem Mund kam mit deinem Mund. Sie schlang die Arme. Sie glaubte explodieren zu müssen. Sie presste sich an ihn, wölbte sich ihm entgegen. Sie flüsterte seinen Namen, immer und immer wieder, bis sie ihn rief und endlich kam. Es war wie eine Erlösung, als sie immer noch fest hielt, während Tränen ihre Schläfen hinab rannen und sich in ihrem Haar verloren.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst.", sagte sie schließlich.

Er nickte. „Ja ich weiß." Er hielt sie immer noch fest. Er lachte leise. „Habe ich dir weh getan?"

„Nein. Natürlich nicht." Sie bettete den Kopf auf seine Brust. Da war es wieder, das Gefühl zu ihm zu gehören, das Gefühl das nicht sein durfte. „Severus, ich…"

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickt sie fragend an. „Was?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie würde es nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt, wo sie gerade so glücklich war. Sie strich mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Haut, die noch immer von einem leichten Schweißfilm überzogen war. „Nichts."

Severus seufzte und presste die Lippen auf ihren Scheitel. „Du bist so schön. Wie kann eine so schöne Frau wie du nur glauben, sie könnte sich ohne Risiko überfallen zu werden, von einem viel zu alten Mann ausziehen."

Lilly lachte leise, doch seine Worte trafen sie ungewollt. Er war nicht zu alt. Ja, er war viel älter als sie, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Er hätte ihr Vater sein können, doch ihr war es egal. Er war so viel mehr, als sie es sich je zu träumen gewagt hätte. „Sag das nicht."

„Was? Dass du schön bist?"

„Dass du viel zu alt bist."

„Aber das bin ich." Er seufzte und setzte sich auf. Seine Lippen verschmolzen noch einmal mit ihren, bevor er aufstand und wieder begann sich anzuziehen. „Du hättest nicht kommen sollen, weißt du?"

„Wegen dem Gerede?"

„Nein. Ach bei Merlin, niemand glaubt wirklich daran. Es ist ein kleines Gerücht, dass für ein paar Tage kursieren wird, nichts weiter."

„Oliver…"

„Ja genau, Oliver! Mit ihm solltest du schlafen, nicht mit mir!"

Wie waren sie so schnell so weit gekommen? Wütend über sich selbst wischte sie sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen. Noch immer spürte sie ihn in sich, noch immer hatte sie das Gefühl zu träumen, doch der Traum hatte sich in einen Alptraum verwandelt. „Ich will nicht mit Oliver schlafen.", sagte sie bissig und beobachtete, wie er wieder in seine Kleidung schlüpfte.

„Das ist das Problem."

„Was ist los mit dir?" Sie wollte schreien, wollte ihm sagen, dass alle anderen Männer ihr gleich waren.

Er seufzte und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante. Seine schwarzen Augen waren voll von Trauer, als er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahm. „Lilly, bitte… lass uns nicht…"

„Lass uns nicht was?" Sie riss sich von ihm los und schlang das Bettlaken um ihren Oberkörper. Sie konnte diesen traurigen Blick nicht ertragen. „Ich bin eigentlich zu dir gekommen um…" Verdammt! Jetzt war sie doch auf dieses Thema zu sprechen gekommen. Doch alles war besser, als jetzt das Unvermeidliche hören zu müssen. „Ich bin eigentlich gekommen um zu fragen, ob du mit Bodie geredet hast."

Sie konnte sehen, dass er auf diese Frage gefasst gewesen war, konnte sehen, dass er nur mit Mühe seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle halten konnte. „Ja.", sagte er schlicht.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt? Ich habe gesehen, wie er dich angesehen hat."

Er wandte den Blick ab und starrte auf seine Hände, als trügen sie die Schuld an Bodies Tod. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es seine Schuld wäre, wenn du unschuldig ins Gefängnis müsstest. Und so war es doch, oder nicht? Er hat dich nach Boston zurück geholt, Lilly, er wollte, dass du deine Brüder aus dem Schlamassel heraus holst und deinen eigenen Kopf hinhältst. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun würde, aber ich war so wütend, als Wood mir den Brief gezeigt hat, den du ihm geschrieben hast. Aber eigentlich hätte ich wissen müssen, dass die Aussage, dich vorzubringen hatte nichts bringen würde." Er wirkte verloren, wie er da saß, den Blick auf nichts Bestimmtes geheftet. Sie setzte sich auf und schlang von hinten die Arme um ihn. Sie hatte Schlimmeres erwartet. „Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich… ich war erleichtert, als er alle Schuld auf sich nahm, aber, als er… ich …" Er stockte und Lilly spürte, wie sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

„Ich weiß…", sagte sie und drückte ihn an sich. „Severus, ich… ich … ich glaube an dich."

Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Das würdest du nicht, wenn du wüsstest wer ich bin, Lilly."

„Dann kennst du mich nicht." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Ich liebe dich." Da. Es war heraus. Lilly erwartete keine Antwort, keine Regung und genau das geschah: Nichts. Nichts. Einfach nichts. Er sah weiterhin gerade aus, wandte sich nicht zu ihr um. Schwieg. Schließlich löste er sich von ihr und stand wieder auf.

„Du solltest gehen.", sagte er. Sie betrachtete seinen Rücken und dachte daran, wie gerne sie ihn wieder in den Armen gehalten hätte, gehört hätte, wie er ihren Namen flüsterte, wie gern sie den liebevollen Ausdruck seines Gesichtes gesehen hätte.

„Severus…", begann sie, doch sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Als er den Raum verließ, sie zurück ließ, in seinem Schlafzimmer, wusste sie, dass es vorbei war. Und es hätte keinen Sinn sich ihm wieder zu nähern. Nie wieder. Und ihre Augen waren trocken. Sie hatte keine Tränen mehr.


	32. Chapter 31

Ihn gehen zu sehen war schwerer gewesen, als ihre Brüder in Boston zurück zu lassen. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass es ihr das Herz in Stücke reißen würde, wenn er es täte. Doch das tat es nicht. Ihr Herz schlug weiter und sie verlor nicht die Fähigkeit etwas zu spüren. Ja, es tat weh, doch es war nicht unerträglich. Nachdem er den Raum verlassen hatte, hatte sie sich angezogen und sich aus seinem Quartier heraus gestohlen. Für einen Moment hatte sie überlegt, ihm eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, doch das tat sie nicht. Welchen Sinn hätte das gehabt? Es war vorbei, und dabei sollte sie es belassen. Sie war zu dem Treffpunkt gegangen, den sie mit Oliver ausgemacht hatte in vollem Bewusstsein, dass sie das Ende herauf beschworen hatte, weil sie etwas gesagt hatte, dass sie für sich hätte behalten sollen, wenn sie wollte, dass es so weiter ging. Und das wollte sie nicht, das hatte sie die ganze Zeit über gewusst. Sie wollte ihn, aber sie wollte ihn nicht so. Wollte nicht, dass sie jeden Schritt den sie taten genau planen mussten, wollte nicht, dass sie nicht zeigen durfte, was sie für ihn empfand, wenn sie nicht allein waren. Das war ihr klar gewesen an dem Tag, an dem Bodies Brief kam und das war ihr auch jetzt noch bewusst. Sie liebte ihn, und konnte nicht ertragen es nicht ausleben zu können. Nicht wirklich. Insbesondere nicht, wenn er ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich nicht benutzt, in keinster Weise. Sie beide hatten es gewollt und sie beide hatten sich in diese Situation hinein geritten. Auch wenn sie nie aufhören würde ihn zu lieben, so wusste sie doch, dass es besser so war.

Lilly hatte Oliver von Weitem gesehen und er hatte ihr mit einem schmerzlichen Lächeln entgegen geblickt. Die Scharade war nicht mehr notwendig, denn an dem Gerücht, das kursierte war nichts mehr dran. Gar nichts. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Es tat trotzdem weh, aber sie wusste auch, dass der Schmerz nicht für immer anhalten würde. Schmerz konnte schnell verschwinden, und wenn er verschwand, blieb eine Leere zurück, die nicht mehr auszufüllen war. Aber man konnte lernen diese Leere zu ignorieren, sie zu verdrängen, bis man sie irgendwann vergaß. Sie würde Severus vermissen, doch sie war ihm nach wie vor dankbar für das, was er ihr gegeben hatte. Sicherheit, Selbstvertrauen und in gewisser Weise auch Liebe. An diesen Gedanken würde sie sich festhalten können. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass sie nach Jimmy weiterhin leben konnte, weiterhin lieben konnte. Er hatte ihr die Möglichkeit eröffnet mit Optimismus in die Zukunft zu blicken.

Sie hatte Olivers Hand genommen, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das nicht künstlich gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn kurz umarmt und dann waren sie Hand in Hand zum Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Oliver hatte keine Fragen gestellt und Lilly hatte nichts gesagt. Als er sie am nächsten Tag wieder zu Severus hatte schicken wollen, hatte sie lediglich mit dem Kopf geschüttelt.

„Es ist vorbei.", hatte sie gesagt und beobachtet, wie er nur mit Mühe die Erleichterung, die sich auf seinem Gesicht abzuzeichnen gedroht hatte, niederringen konnte.

„Das tut mir leid." Und sie sah ihm an, dass dem nicht so war. Er hasste Severus, obwohl, oder gerade weil er wusste, was er für sie gewesen war.

Seitdem war eine Woche vergangen. Lilly saß in der Bibliothek und suchte aus einem dicken Wälzer über die Verwendung von Pilzen etwas heraus, das sie in einem Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde verwenden konnte. Ihre Lider drohten jede Sekunde zu zu fallen und es fiel ihr schwer sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren. Sie fuhr zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie fuhr herum.

„Wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Oliver grinste breit und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank.

„Schon gut." Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Diese Z.A.G.s machen mich fertig.", sagte sie. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Severus die Fünftklässler bisher mit Arbeit verschont hatte, doch seit er sie in seinem Schlafzimmer zurück gelassen hatte, meinte sie doppelt so viel für das Fach tun zu müssen, und die doppelte Arbeit für Zaubertränke mit der doppelten Arbeit für alle anderen Fächer unter einen Hut zu bekommen, fiel ihr mehr als schwer.

„Was soll ich denn sagen? U.T.Z?" Seine Hand streifte ihre, als er das Buch zu sich heran zog, in dem sie gerade las.

Sie lächelte ihn an. Wenn sie alleine waren, wie jetzt, hatte er meist Abstand gewahrt und seine Berührungen fielen so sparsam aus wie nur möglich, als sei sie zerbrechlich. Sie wollte nicht zerbrechlich wirken, doch wenn er sie so ansah, mit diesem unsicheren Blick, fühlte sie sich beinahe wohl. Unvermittelt musste sie an den Kuss denken, den Kuss den sie so rüde unterbrochen hatte. Oliver schien seitdem Angst zu haben, sie zu verletzen, oder wieder zurück gestoßen zu werden. Und Lilly war allein. So unendlich allein, obwohl sie von Freunden umgeben war. Sie wusste kaum was sie tat, als sie eine Hand auf seine Wange legte und sich für den einzigen Kuss revanchierte, den er ihr je gegeben hatte. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich, er erstarrte für einen Moment, ehe sie spürte wie seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln formten und er sie näher an sich heran zog. Sie musste nach vorne blicken. Warum nicht mit Oliver? Sie wusste, es war eigentlich zu früh, doch was machte das schon? Die ganze Schule glaubte ohnehin, sie seien zusammen, warum sollte sie nicht versuchen die Leere in sich zu füllen so gut sie nur konnte?

„Das ist ja unerhört! Raus hier! Raus aus meiner Bibliothek!"

Lilly spürte ihr Gesicht heiß werden, als sie und Oliver von Madam Pince, der Bibliothekarin heraus geworfen wurden, und sie gerade mal so viel Zeit hatten ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche zu stopfen, ehe sie damit drohen konnte ihnen Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen. Oliver lachte laut auf, als sie auf dem Gang vor der Bibliothek standen und zog sie in die Arme. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du je aus der Bibliothek geflogen bist, oder?"

„Nein.", lachte sie. „Wo waren wir?"

Noch immer lachend küsste er sie erneut auf den Mund. Lilly wartete auf das Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend, doch es kam nicht. Stattdessen, breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme in ihrem Leib aus, als sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte und seiner Zunge Einlass gewährte. Lächelnd löste sie sich von ihm und schob ihn ein Stücken fort, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Wolltest du mir irgendwas sagen eben?"

„Hm?" Oliver schien für einen Moment verwirrt. Er wirkte so glücklich, so über alle Maßen glücklich und seine Freude war ansteckend. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln. Dann schien ihn die Erkenntnis zu treffen. Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. „Ach ja. Ich habe gerade einen Brief von meinen Eltern bekommen. Fährst du Weihnachten nach Hause?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Vermutlich schon." Lilly sah über seine Schulter hinweg. Das ganze Gelände war von einer dicken Schneeschicht überzogen. „Du?"

Er nickte. „Ja, ich fahr nach Hause. Meine Eltern haben dich auch eingeladen."

„Was?" Lilly sah ihn überrascht an. „Warum sollten deine Eltern mich einladen? Sie kenne mich nicht."

Oliver zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und fing ihren Blick mit seinem auf. „Nein, aber sie haben deinen Brief an mich weiter geleitet und sie würden dich gerne kennen lernen. Sie glauben, dass zwischen uns beiden was läuft." Er lächelte verlegen. „Was meinst du?"

Plötzlich war ihre Kehle wie ausgetrocknet. Ein lähmendes Gefühl der Panik drohte in ihr aufzusteigen, doch sie kämpfte es nieder. Sie wollte etwas wagen! Bitte! Dann jetzt! „Ich denke schon.", sagte sie leise und küsste ihn erneut. „Ich schicke Billy und Joe gleich morgen früh eine Eule."

Oliver lachte erleichtert. Ihn so glücklich zu sehen, verdrängte die Panik. Sie zog ihn an sich und presste die Lippen auf seine. Ein neuer Anfang. Bitte. Gut… es wurde Zeit.


	33. Chapter 32

-4 Jahre später-

Sie hatte den Arm um seinen Brustkorb geschlungen, der sich regelmäßig hob und senkte. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag hören. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf dieses Geräusch. Nur dieses Geräusch. So friedvoll. So viel friedvoller als das, was sich um sie alle herum abspielte.

Lilly liebte es, wenn sie eng umschlungen im Bett lagen, kurz bevor einer von ihnen in den Schlaf hinüber glitt. Sie liebte es, wenn er vor ihr einschlief und sie so die Möglichkeit hatte ihn in aller Ruhe zu betrachten. Die vollen Lippen, die weiche Haut, die gerade Nase. Der Adamsapfel, der so deutlich zu sehen war. Lächelnd beugte sie sich vor und küsste seinen Hals, seine Brust. Ja, sie hatte ihn lieben gelernt, und es hatte so lange gedauert. Es war lange gewesen, nachdem sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Vorher hatte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt, doch das Gefühl der ersten Verliebtheit war niemals da gewesen und sie wusste warum. Jimmy hatte ihr dieses Gefühl genommen, denn sie hatte Angst vor der vorsichtigen, Annäherung, wie Lilly sie sich eigentlich immer gewünscht hatte. Sie konnte nicht warten, denn sie hatte Angst davor, dass es zu spät sein könnte.

Lilly seufzte und setzte sich auf. Wie viel Jimmy ihr damit tatsächlich geraubt hatte, war ihr erst mit der Zeit klar geworden, lange nachdem die anfängliche Scham und sie ständige Angst sich gelegt hatten. Erst als sie sah, mit welcher Hingabe Mara sich dem ersten wirklichen Flirt und der darauffolgenden Annäherung gewidmet hatte, sah Lilly, was sie verpasst hatte. Die Unsicherheit, die Mara zuweilen beinahe tänzelnd durch das Schloss hatte laufen lassen, und die Freude, als Fred ihr endlich gestand, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. All das hatte Lilly verpasst und sie wünschte sich, ihr Vater wäre ein anderer Mensch gewesen, dann wäre es nicht passiert. Hätte er nur den kleinsten Funken Zuneigung zu ihr verspürt, dann hätte sie sich in Oliver verlieben können, so, wie er es verdient hätte. Aber nicht so.

Sie küsste ihn ein letztes Mal auf die Stirn, bevor sie aufstand, sich den Morgenmantel überzog und so leise wie nur irgend möglich das Schlafzimmer verließ. Die alte Holztreppe knarzte unter ihren Füßen, als sie sie hinab stieg. Das Haus hatte Olivers Tante gehört, bevor sie starb und es ihm vermachte. Lilly hatte die alte Frau nie kennen gelernt, und Oliver hatte all ihre Spuren beseitigt, bevor er mit ihr hierhin gekommen war.

Kurz darauf waren sie nach Godric's Hollow gezogen, ein Dorf im Südwesten Englands, und in dem mehrere Zaubererfamilien lebten. Zuerst war sie überrascht gewesen darüber, dass er so bald nach ihrem Abschluss mit ihr zusammen ziehen wollte, doch eigentlich war ihr dieser Vorschlag gelegen gekommen. Die Wimbourner Wespen hatten ihr nach ihrem letzten Spiel als Kapitän der Gryffindorquidditchmannschaft einen Posten als Ersatzjägerin zugesprochen. Damit war sie zwar nicht im selben Verein wie Oliver, der vor knapp einem Monat zum ersten Hüter ernannt worden war, aber immerhin konnte sie Quidditch spielen. Seitdem zerrissen sich Zeitschriften wie „Welcher Besen?" und „Hexenwoche" regelrecht die Mäuler über den Hüter der Mannschaft Eintracht Pfützensee und die Schulabgängerin, mit der er zusammen gezogen war, und die in dem Verein spielte, der mit seinem gerade um den Titel kämpfte.

Nicht dass Lilly das sonderlich interessiert hätte. Ja, sie spielte Quidditch und trainierte hart, doch eigentlich konnte sie nur wenig an das Spiel denken, das für sie einmal so viel gewesen war. Jetzt war Quidditch eine Nebensache, etwas, das sie und Oliver über Wasser hielt, doch ihre Gedanken waren bei ihren Freunden.

Vor zweieinhalb Jahren war ein Zauberer zurückgekehrt, der totgeglaubt gewesen war. Seine Anhänger nannten ihn den dunklen Lord; die meisten jedoch wagten nicht einmal seinen Namen auszusprechen. Zu Anfang hatte niemand an seine Rückkehr geglaubt, das Ministerium hatte nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass die größte Gefahr, die die Zaubererwelt je zu bewältigen gehabt hatte, wieder da war und hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um diejenigen, die für die Wahrheit kämpften, klein zu halten. So auch Albus Dumbledore, der einzige, von dem es hieß, dass dieser dunkle Zauberer sich vor ihm fürchtete. Und dann war er im Ministerium aufgetaucht und der Zaubereiminister konnte nicht länger leugnen, dass er die Tatsachen verdrängt hatte. Das war in Lillys letztem Schuljahr gewesen.

Seitdem waren beinahe anderthalb Jahre vergangen. Mara hatte eine Stelle als Hilfskraft für Charity Burbage, der Muggelkundelehrerin von Hogwarts angenommen und Blanche war ins Heilertraining gegangen und bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt war alles gut verlaufen. Doch dann war Blanche urplötzlich von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Niemand wusste wo sie war, oder was sie tat. Sie wussten noch nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt noch lebte und Mara… Anfang des Sommers war Charity Burbage spurlos verschwunden und Mara hatte die Zeichen richtig gedeutet. Sie hatte ihre Stelle gekündigt und Ende Juli waren sie und Fred abgetaucht. Die Todesser, die Anhänger des dunklen Lords, hatten das Ministerium übernommen und damit waren nur wenige übrig, die sich offen gegen ihn stellten.

Vor knapp einer Woche hatte Lilly einen Brief des Ministeriums erhalten, der sie zu einer Anhörung bestellte. Das wäre morgen. Oliver hatte sie gebeten, ja sie sogar angefleht mit ihm zu verschwinden, nach Boston, zu ihren Brüdern. Doch Lilly wollte sich nicht verstecken und sie sah keinen Grund dazu. Sie war ein Halbblut, und da nach dem neuen Statut des Zaubereiministeriums nur Menschen Zauberstäbe tragen durften, die mindestens einen magischen Vorfahren vorzuweisen hatten, konnte ihr nichts passieren. Sie äußerte sich niemals politisch und hielt keinen Kontakt mit Leuten, die dies taten. Nein, sie würde sich nicht verstecken. Sie nicht. Sie würde kämpfen, wenn es an der Zeit war, aber so lange es ging, würde sie den Schein wahren. Für Oliver. Seine Eltern hätten es nicht ertragen, wenn auch er im Untergrund verschwunden wäre.

Lilly stand am Fenster, ein Glas Wasser in der Hand und beobachtete, wie ein Paar mittleren Alters die Straße entlang ging und musste lächeln. Vielleicht, wenn sie Glück hatten, würden sie und Oliver auch eines Tages so diese Straße entlang gehen. Am Heiligen Abend, Hand in Hand. Vielleicht. Wenn alles gut ging und die Welt nicht bald unterging. Mit einem Seufzer wand sie sich ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Vielleicht, wenn sie jetzt etwas lesen würde, könnte sie sich ablenken. Nach außen hin, hatte sie so getan, als würde ihr die morgige Anhörung nichts ausmachen, doch dem war nicht so. Zum einen plagten sie noch immer die Erinnerungen an das letzte Mal, als sie vor Gericht stand, und zum anderen wusste sie noch nicht einmal, warum sie vorgeladen worden war und dass diese Anhörung gerade am Weihnachtstag stattfinden musste, war ihr ein Rätsel. Und zwar ein Rätsel, das ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, welches Buch sie in die Hände bekam, zog sie eines aus dem Regal und setzte sich damit in einen der durchgesessenen Ohrensessel, eines der wenigen Möbelstücke, das sie von Olivers Tante behalten hatten. Kaum hatte sie es aufgeschlagen, als ihr mehrere Zeitungsartikel in den Schoß fielen. Sie musste nicht auf den Umschlag des Buches sehen, um zu erkennen, dass es _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ war, das Buch, das die Oberklassen der Hogwartsschule in Zaubertränke benutzten, wenn sie es schafften die Note in ihren Z.A.G.s zu erzielen, die es ihnen ermögliche in den letzten beiden Schuljahren Zaubertränke fortführen zu können. Lilly hatte lange mit sich gehadert, ob sie Zaubertränke wirklich weiterbelegen sollte, nachdem sie über mehrere Monate hinweg beinahe jeder freie Minute mit dem Lehrer zugebracht hatte, der dieses Fach unterrichtete. Aber wem hätte sie ihre Vorbehalte klarmachen sollen? Sie war immer gut in Zaubertränke gewesen und niemand hätte ihr geglaubt, wenn sie gesagt hätte, sie hätte keinen Spaß mehr daran. Denn das hatte sie. Noch immer.

Nachdem Lilly mit Oliver zusammen gekommen war, konnte sie Severus nicht mehr ansehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihn zu betrügen, wenn sie bei Oliver war. Dabei war er es doch gewesen, der es beendet hatte. Sie wusste, sie redete sich etwas ein, doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihr Herz sich vor Freude überschlug, wenn er den Raum betrat und sich gleichzeitig vor Trauer verkrampfte. Sie hatte sich nicht helfen können. Nie. Dabei liebte sie Oliver. Er bedeutete ihr so viel, so unendlich viel.

Natürlich hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt, dass sie noch immer an Severus dachte. Wie hätte sie ihm das antun können? Ihre Affäre mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer war beendet. Trotzdem hatte sie nicht aufhören können von Zeit zu Zeit an ihn zu denken. Nicht wenn sie mit Oliver zusammen war, aber immer, wenn sie allein war. So wie jetzt.

Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie die Lampe aufleuchten, die neben ihrem Sessel stand und betrachtete den Zeitungsartikel, der zuoberst lag. Unter einem großen Bild des Schulleiters, las sie die Überschrift des Artikels zum wohl tausendsten Male.

_**POTTER SAGT AUS: „SNAPE TÖTETE DUMBLEDORE."**_

Als Lilly den Tagespropheten im Juni aus dem Schnabel der üblichen Kuriereule entnommen hatte, war ihr der Schreck in alle Glieder gefahren und auch jetzt konnte sie es noch immer nicht wirklich glauben. Nein, Severus hatte nie über seine Vergangenheit reden wollen, nie wirklich, doch dass er ein Todesser war, konnte und wollte sie nicht wahrhaben. Doch hier stand es, schwarz auf weiß. Harry Potter, der Junge, der den ersten Fall des dunklen Lords herbeigeführt hatte, sagte aus, er habe beobachtet, wie Severus Albus Dumbledore, den Schulleiter der Hogwartsschule ermordet hatte.

Harry Potter. Auf ihm ruhte die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt, jeder erwartete, dass er das Unmögliche wieder vollbringen würde. Auch Lilly war da keine Ausnahme. Sie wusste, zu was er fähig war, war sie doch Mitglied in Dumbledores Armee gewesen, einer geheimen Schülerverbindung, die sich gegen den grausigen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Unterricht von Dolores Umbridge wehrte, einer Hexe, die vom Ministerium abbestellt worden war, um die Schüler von Hogwarts davon abzuhalten wirksame Magie zu erlernen. Und Potter hatte sie unterrichtet. Er hatte sein Bestes gegeben. Lilly hatte gelernt einen Patronus herauf zu beschwören, Schildzauber richtig zu vollführen. Sie konnte all das, was sie gebrauchen könnte, sollte sie je in Gefahr geraten. Dabei war Potter zwei Jahre jünger als sie selbst, und doch war er derjenige, auf den sie alle ihre letzte Hoffnung bauten.

Severus. Er hatte Dumbledore getötet. Aber warum? Lilly wollte nicht glauben, dass er im Auftrag des dunklen Lords gehandelt hatte. Aber alles deutete darauf hin. Was sollte sie von ihm denken? Nein. Sie schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. Nein, sie sollte gar nicht an ihn denken, das war nicht fair gegenüber Oliver. Und doch nahm sie den nächsten Zeitungsartikel zur Hand.

_**SEVERUS SNAPE NEUER SCHULLEITER DER HOGWARTSSCHULE**_

_Severus Snape (44) wurde gestern zum Schulleiter von Hogwarts ernannt. Zaubereiminister Pius Thicknesse gab gestern bekannt, das der ehemalige Meister der Zaubertränke ab dem nächsten Schuljahr, das am ersten September beginnt, die Schulleitung übernehmen wird. Unter Snape sollen Reformen des Ministeriums durchgeführt werden, die dafür sorgen sollen, dass die Qualität des Unterrichts an der angesehensten Schule für Jungmagier gesteigert wird. Kommentar Seite 5._

Doch Lilly hatte nicht auf Seite fünf nachgesehen. Kein Wort über Dumbledores Tod. Nichts. Der neue Zaubereiminister war ihr nicht geheuer. Scrimgeor, Thicknesses Vorgänger war sang- und klanglos verschwunden, und seit Thicknesse seinen Platz eingenommen hatte, wurde die Berichterstattung des Propheten immer undurchschaubarer. Aber sie musste nicht lange überlegen, um die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln strich sie mit der Fingerkuppe über das Bild, das neben dem Artikel abgedruckt war. Severus sah ernst in die Kamera. Ernst und undurchschaubar. So, wie er sich immer gegeben hatte. Immer, außer wenn er mit ihr zusammen gewesen war. Dann hatte er ab und an die Maske fallen lassen können.

Aber was war, wenn das, was er ihr gezeigt hatte auch nichts weiter als das gewesen war. Eine Maske? Sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie sollte sich betrogen fühlen, verletzt, aber das tat sie nicht. Alles was sie empfand, war Trauer.

Ein Geräusch oberhalb der Treppe ließ sie zusammen fahren. So schnell sie konnte ließ sie die Artikel wieder im Buch verschwinden und verstaute das Buch wieder im Regal.

„Lilly? Komm wieder ins Bett!", hörte sie Olivers Stimme verschlafen.

„Ja, ich komme!", rief sie zurück.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf das Buch und fragte sich, ob sie nur sich selbst belog, oder auch Oliver.


	34. Chapter 33

Es regnete. Es regnete in Strömen und Lilly konnte gar nicht schnell genug die Kapuze aufsetzen, nachdem sie in die Londoner Seitengasse appariert war, in der sich der Besuchereingang zum Ministerium befand. Eigentlich sollte sie jetzt auf dem Weg zu Olivers Eltern sein, und zu ihren Brüdern. Stattdessen musste sie zu einer Anhörung. Sie fluchte leise, als sie die Tür der Telefonzelle aufriss. „Sollte es Weihnachten nicht eigentlich schneien?", fragte sie sich laut und nahm den Hörer in die Hand. Je schneller sie im Ministerium war, desto schneller wäre es vorbei. Sie versuchte das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen zu verdrängen und drückte auf die Sechs. Und dann geschah es. Ein abruptes Reißen hinter dem Bauchnabel, sie hatte das Gefühl wild durch die Luft geschleudert zu werden, ohne Orientierung. Wirbel aus bunten Farben, aus Hell und Dunkel jagten um sie herum und dann schlug sie hart mit dem Knie auf. Ein Portschlüssel. Sie war an einem anderen Ort. „Scheiße!" Lilly stöhnte auf und schloss sofort die Hände um das schmerzende Knie. Doch bereits eine Sekunde später, bereute sie ihren Impuls bitterlich. Sie spürte etwas Spitzes, Hölzernes in ihrem Nacken. Ein Zauberstab.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie, ein unkontrolliertes Zittern in ihrer Stimme. Warum geriet sie immer in solche Situationen.

„Hände, wo ich sie sehen kann!", sagte eine feste Frauenstimme. Lilly hätte dieser Stimme immer ein Gesicht zuordnen können.

„Blanche?"

„Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe! Hände nach oben."

Lilly schluckte schwer, dann folgte sie der Aufforderung. Sie war in eine Falle geraten. Die Person hinter ihr konnte jeder sein, sowohl Blanche, als auch jeder andere Mensch, der ihr vielleicht nicht so wohlgesonnen war, wie ihre Schulfreundin. Sie lebten in einer Zeit, in der sich niemand sicher sein konnte, wer einem wirklich gegenüber stand.

Der Druck des Zauberstabes in ihrem Nacken verschwand. Lilly hörte die Schritte, der Person die um sie herum ging. Sie hob den Kopf und sah in ein Gesicht, das sie seit mittlerweile über neun Jahren kannte. Das ihrer Freundin Blanche Riddle, doch wie konnte sie sicher sein, dass sie es auch wirklich war?

„Welches Buch habe ich auf unserer ersten Zugfahrt von Hogsmeade nach London gelesen?"

Lilly musste gar nicht lange überlegen. „Du bist nie mit uns nach London gefahren, weil du in Hogwarts aufgewachsen bist. Dumbledore war dein Großvater.", doch sie wartete gar nicht darauf, dass Blanche ihren Zauberstab sinken ließ. „Wer macht die besten Burger der Welt?" Eine lächerliche Frage, doch genau diese Lächerlichkeit, machte sie so unglaublich wichtig. Unzählige Male hatte sie ihren Mitschülern in Hogwarts von Barnes Diner vorgeschwärmt, wenn die Hauselfen sich den ganzen Tag mit Shepherd's Pie abgemüht hatten und Lilly keinen Bissen herunter gekriegt hatte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über das bekannte Gesicht. „Barney.", sagte sie und Lilly atmete erleichtert aus, als die Arme der Freundin sich um sie schlossen und fest an sich drückten. Blanche. Endlich. „Hallo, Lilly.", sagte Blanche, noch immer lächelnd, doch ihre Augen wirkten so fern, so unerreichbar. Ihnen schien jede Freude abhanden gekommen zu sein.

„Blanche? Wo warst du?" Lilly griff nach Blanches Hand. Sie war eisig. Doch Blanche schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.

„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte und wir haben keine Zeit, sie zu erzählen."

Doch Lilly wollte davon gar nichts hören. Zu lange hatte sie darauf gewartet, etwas von ihrer Freundin zu hören, zu lange hatte sie um sie bangen müssen.

„Komm mit nach Godric's Hollow, Blanche! Bitte! Ich muss wissen-"

„Nein, musst du nicht!", unterbrach Blanche sie kalt. Ein frostiger Zug ließ ihr Lächeln gefrieren und Lilly schreckte zurück. Blanche hatte sich verändert. Lilly würde sie nicht überzeugen können, diesen Ort mit ihr zu verlassen, ihr zu erzählen, was mit ihr geschehen war. Mit Schrecken musste sie erkennen, dass Blanche vollkommen unzugänglich geworden war.

„Dann lass mich gehen, Blanche. Ich muss ins Ministerium.", sie wusste nicht, warum Blanche sie hierhin geholt hatte, oder warum, aber dass sie die Taste präpariert hatte, in vollem Wissen, dass Lilly sie berühren würde, war ihr jetzt vollkommen klar.

„Nein."

„Was meinst du mit Nein?"

„Du musst nicht ins Ministerium. Ich habe dich dahin bestellt."

Sie hatte es gewusst. Sie hatte gewusst, dass etwas faul war, an dieser Vorladung, doch sie hatte halb damit gerechnet in einen Hinterhalt gelockt zu werden. Was war hier los? „Warum?" Lilly war sprachlos. Wie kam es, dass Blanche, Blanche eine ihrer ältesten Freundinnen, versuchte sie hier festzuhalten? Sie von zu Hause fortlockte. Zu Hause. Godric's Hollow. Oliver!

„Du musstest von Godric's Hollow weg. Es ist zu gefährlich."

Lilly spürte eine würgende Panik in sich aufsteigen. Kalte Angst machte sich in ihr breit und sie spürte wie ihre Knie nachzugeben drohten. Was um alles in der Welt geschah hier?

Plötzlich wurde die Tür der marmornen Eingangshalle aufgerissen, doch bevor Lilly auch nur einen Blick auf die Neuankömmlinge werfen konnten, packte Blanche sie am Handgelenk und Lilly spürte, wie sie durch Raum und Zeit hindurch gepresst wurde. Ihr blieb die Luft weg. Es war als würde sie von allen Seiten gleichzeitig in die Enge getrieben und auseinandergerissen. Als wieder Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen dringen konnte, befanden sie sich auf einer Klippe über dem Meer. Salzige Seeluft peitschte ihr ins Gesicht und sie musste die Augen zusammenkneifen um überhaupt noch etwas sehen zu können. Sie hätte unmöglich sagen können, ob die Tränen, die über ihre Wange liefen, Tränen der Angst, waren, oder durch den unablässigen, harten Wind hervorgerufen wurden. Sie sah sich um. Blanche hatte sie losgelassen und war ein paar Schritte zurück getreten. Sie hatte noch immer den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

„Blanche! Lass mich gehen!" Lilly spürte geradezu, wie schrill ihre Stimme klang, obwohl sie sich über das Pfeifen des Windes selbst kaum hören konnte. Ihr Hals schmerzte vor Unterdrückten Schluchzern.

„Nein! Und behalt die Hände oben, verdammt noch mal!"

Durch den Schleier aus Tränen konnte sie Blanches Gesicht kaum erkennen, doch ihre Stimme ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Nein, das war nicht mehr das Mädchen, mit dem sie sich in Hogwarts angefreundet hatte, mit dem sie einen Schlafsaal geteilt hatte, dem sie erzählt hatte, was im Sommer vor vier Jahren geschehen war. „Was um Himmels Willen ist los mit dir, Blanche?"

Doch Blanche schwieg.

Lilly blinzelte die Tränen fort. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Blanche war eine von ihnen geworden, anders konnte es gar nicht sein, warum sonst, sollte sie sich so verändert haben? Aber warum dann, sagte sie, dass Lilly bei ihr bleiben musste, weil es in Godric's Hollow zu gefährlich war? Zu gefährlich. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie Oliver. Sie hatte ihn zurück gelassen, hatte ihm sogar einen Schlaftrank untergejubelt, damit er nicht mitbekam, wie sie fortging. Er hätte mitkommen wollen. Und jetzt war er schutzlos denen ausgeliefert, die die Gefahr in ihr Haus bringen würden. Und es wäre Lillys Schuld! Lillys verdammte Schuld! Weil sie nicht gewollt hatte, dass er sie begleitete. Und Blanche hatte das gewusst, ließ Oliver bewusst ins offene Messer laufen. Ein unbeschreiblicher Zorn breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie hatte ihr vertraut! Sie hatte Blanche vertraut! Und Blanche war gerade dabei das Leben, das sie sich hier aufgebaut hatte, zu zerstören! Erst war Lilly von Severus enttäuscht worden, doch dass sich auch Blanche jetzt in die Reihen derer, die ihr Vertrauen missbrauchten einreihte, war nicht zu ertragen. So schnell sie konnte zog sie ihren Zauberstab. Sie würde Blanche verhexen, ihr einen Schockzauber auf den Hals hetzen! Sie musste zu Oliver! Doch sie war zu langsam. Noch ehe sie überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte um den Fluch auszusprechen, sah sie das rote Licht aufblitzen und dann war alles dunkel.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie außer Gefecht war, doch als sie wieder zu sich kam, war sie allein. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen setzte sie sich auf und hielt sich die Stirn. Ein Zettel lag in ihrer Hand.

_Kehr nicht nach Godric's Hollow zurück. Geh nach Boston._


	35. Chapter 34

Es war beinahe ein Jahr her, seit Lilly das letzte Mal durch die Straßen ihrer Heimatstadt gegangen war. Damals hatte sie Gesellschaft gehabt. Damals war sie nicht allein gewesen. Noch immer jagte ihr ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie daran dachte, was in dieser Stadt alles geschehen war. Hier hatten ihre Eltern sich kennen gelernt, hier war sie aufgewachsen. Hier hatten Billy und Joe ihr Bestes getan um sie aufzuziehen, dabei waren sie selbst nicht viel älter als ihre jüngere Schwester. Hier hatte alles seinen Anfang genommen: ihre Angst, ihre Alpträume, ihre Liebe zu ihren Brüdern, und die Angst sie zu verlieren. Alles was sie anfasste ging zu Bruch. Jeder Mensch, dem sie nahe stand verließ sie. Erst Baggy, dann Severus, dann Blanche und jetzt auch noch Oliver. Sie alle waren nicht freiwillig gegangen. Die Umstände hatten sie dazu getrieben. Ihr graute vor dem, was kommen mochte.

Sie hatte nicht auf Blanche gehört. Als Lilly wieder zu sich gekommen war, vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde, und Blanches Zettel in ihrer Hand gefunden hatte, war sie augenblicklich nach Godric's Hollow appariert, nur um ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt zu finden. Doch auch das Dunkle Mal, das Zeichen des dunklen Lords, hatte sie nicht aufhalten können, auch nicht die zerborstene Tür. Das ganze Haus war auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Am Fuße der Treppe, dessen Geländer in Einzelteilen auf dem Boden lag, fand sie das Buch, in dem Lilly noch in der Nacht zuvor geblättert hatte. _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_. Sie hatte es aufgehoben und dann doch da gelassen. Die Zeitungsartikel waren verschwunden gewesen. Und da wusste sie, wer ihr Haus so zu Grunde gerichtet hatte. Sie war nach oben gegangen und was sie dort sah, würde sie niemals vergessen. Es hatte keinen Kampf gegeben. Er war im Schlaf gestorben. So, wie sie ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Nackt, nur halb bedeckt, sein Zauberstab zu weit von ihm entfernt um ihn rechtzeitig zu erreichen, selbst wenn er wach gewesen wäre. Die Todesser hatten das Haus durchsucht, vermutlich nach ihr, und dabei nichts an Ort und Stelle gelassen und Oliver nur getötet, weil sie es konnten. Er hatte ihnen nicht einmal Probleme bereitet. Sie hatten Lilly treffen wollen, und das hatten sie getan.

Lilly ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Es machte ohnehin keinen Sinn sie fortzuwischen. Während sie durch die Straßen einer Stadt ging, die ihr so vertraut war, die frühmorgendliche Stille mit ihren Schritten durchbrach, fragte sie sich, warum sie überhaupt noch lebte! Warum sie? Warum wurde ihr alles, was ihr lieb und teuer war, weg genommen? Sie hatte niemanden mehr. Niemanden, außer ihren Brüdern. Schließlich stand sie vor dem Gebäude, dass Billy und seine Gang das Büro nannten. Hier war immer jemand. In dem Appartement, in dem sie einst gewohnt hatte, hatte sie niemanden auffinden können. Weder Billy, noch Joe. Hier jedoch, würde sie jemanden treffen, der ihr würde sagen können, wo ihre Brüder waren, dessen war sie sich sicher. Der Kontakt, den sie zu ihren Brüdern pflegte, war seit ihrem Schulabschluss immer spärlicher geworden, und Lilly wusste, dass sowohl Billy als auch Joe ihr übel nahmen, dass sie nicht nach Boston zurück gekehrt war. Aber was hätte sie hier mit ihrer Ausbildung anfangen sollen? Nichts. In dieser Stadt gab es kaum Hexen und Zauberer, und diejenigen, die hier waren, freundeten sich nicht mit fremden an. In England hatte ihre Zukunft gelegen, ihr Freund, ihre Arbeit, ihr neues Heim. Weder Billy noch Joe hatten das verstehen können und nie würde sie die enttäuschten Gesichter vergessen, als sie ihnen sagte, sie würde in England leben. Doch jetzt war alles anders. Sie hatte nichts und niemanden mehr in England. Das Land war ihr zu dem geworden, was es auch für ihre Mutter gewesen war. Ein Land, in dem sie nichts zurück lassen konnte, weil sie dort nichts mehr hatte. Was würde geschehen, wenn auch hier in Boston alle Stricke rissen? Würde sie dann auch wie ihre Mutter beschließen ihr Leben zu beenden? Nein, das würde sie nicht. Denn auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie sie zu dem Mann stehen sollte, der ihr das Leben gerettet hatte, so hatte sie ihm doch ein Versprechen gegeben. Sie bedeutete ihm nichts, das wusste sie jetzt, und doch war dieses Versprechen das letzte, was sie von ihm hatte.

Lilly atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und betrat das Büro.

Der schale Geruch des zerfallenden Gemäuers stieg ihr wieder in die Nase. Dieser vertraute Geruch, der sie nicht aufhielt, obwohl er sie an den Sommer erinnerte, in dem Baggy gestorben war. Festen Schrittes durchquerte sie die Eingangshalle des ehemaligen Krankenhauses. Die Wände, einstmals weiß, waren jetzt grau. Der Putz war an mehreren Stellen gerissen und ihre Schritte hallten laut wider, als sie über die teilweise zersprungenen Fliesen ging.

Lilly kannte den Weg, den sie gehen musste um an den Ort zu gelangen, an dem der Stoff hergestellte wurde. Sie hätte nicht einmal dem beißenden Geruch folgen müssen. Sie war diesen Weg so oft gegangen, dass sie ihn auch jetzt noch, nach all den Jahren im Schlaf hätte gehen können. Der wenige Strom, den sie für Licht benötigten, wurde durch einen dieselbetriebenen Stromgenerator erzeugt, den sie laut brummen hörte. Seit Jahrzenten war das ehemalige Krankenhaus nicht mehr ans Stromnetz angeschlossen. Es gab keine Heizung, nur ein paar Gasstrahler die dafür sorgten, dass die wichtigen Flüssigkeiten nicht gefroren.

Gasflaschen hingen an ein paar Säulen, Schläuche hingen von der Decke hinab. Nichts hatte sich hier verändert. Lilly fuhr sich noch ein letztes Mal mit der Hand über die geschwollenen Augen und wusste, dass sie verweint aussah. Was machte das schon. Sie brauchte jemanden, der sie in den Arm nahm, ihr sagte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Irgendwie. Und wenn sie dafür mit rotgeränderten Augen vor Billys Gang treten musste, dann war das halt so.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Tommy!", es war Billys Stimme und ihr Herz raste. Nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann wäre sie imselben Raum wie er. Doch der brüske Ton, die mit seinen Worten mitschwangen, ließen sie innehalten. „Wenn ich noch einmal erlebe, dass du den Stoff selber nimmst, anstatt ihn abzupacken, dann schwöre ich dir, ich reiß dir deinen verschissenen, wertlosen Arsch auf, bis deine Schwester dich nicht wiedererkennt. Ist das klar?" Eine gemurmelte Antwort. Dann Stille. „Hau ab. Und wenn du morgen wiederkommst, bist du verdammt noch mal nüchtern, oder ich schwöre dir, dass du es bereuen wirst!" Torkelnde Schritte. Lilly presste sich an die Wand, um nicht mit Tommy zusammen zu prallen. Er hatte es wieder getan. Lilly hatte geglaubt, Tommy hätte es geschafft Abstand zu dem Stoff zu gewinnen, aber wie sollte er das tun, wenn er ihn doch herstellen und verkaufen sollte. Es war ein Teufelskreis und hier war der Punkt, den sie an ihrem Bruder nicht verstand. Warum nur, zog er immer wieder neue junge Männer in dieses Leben hinein? Weil er kein anderes kannte? Lilly stockte. Wie viele Todesser waren da, wo sie jetzt waren, weil sie nie etwas anderes gekannt hatten? Der Vergleich hinkte, aber er war da. Wie sollte sie diejenigen verurteilen, die Oliver getötet hatten, wenn sie ihrem Bruder so leicht verzeihen konnte, wenn er einen Menschen bedrohte?

Oliver. Oliver! Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund um den Schluchzer zu ersticken, der sich aus ihrer Kehle herausschleichen wollte und versagte.

„Wer ist da?" Schritte. Billy kam auf sie zu. Ein leises Klicken. Er hatte eine Pistole gezogen, als er auf den Flur hinaus trat.

Lilly löste sich von der Wand und trat in den Lichtkegel, der aus der Tür hinaus fiel. Billy erstarrte. „Was machst du hier?"

Doch Lilly antwortete nicht. Sie ging auf ihn zu und schlang die Arme um ihn. Der bekannte Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, die bekannte Wärme begann die Kälte aus ihrem Körper zu verdrängen. „Billy.", sagte sie, ihre Stimme erstickt von Tränen. „Billy."

Er schob sie ein Stück von sich fort, sah ihr in die Augen. Das kalte Blau in seinen war stechend. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Härte in seinen Zügen. „Lilly. Was machst du hier?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen, obwohl sie es wollte. Sie wollte schreien, brüllen, wollte ihrem Schmerz Luft machen, damit sie wieder atmen konnte. Er schüttelte sie. „Verdammt, sag mir was du hier machst? Denkst du, du kannst hier einfach so auftauchen und so tun, als wär nichts geschehen, he? Du hältst dich so fern von uns, wie du nur kannst, und wenn es dir schlecht geht, kommst du zurückgekrochen." Er stieß sie von sich.

Lilly schlug hart auf den Boden. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was hier geschah. Billy. Ihre letzte Zuflucht. Es riss ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie wusste, wenn sie Billy die Stirn bieten wollte, müsste sie stark sein, doch das war sie nicht. Sie war so schwach, so schwach, so unglaublich schwach. „Billy, bitte."

„Hör auf!" Er schrie. „Hör verdammt noch mal auf! Ich hab alles für dich getan! Alles! Ohne mich wärst du nichts! Und du haust einfach ab, zu deinem Lover, der so großen Schiss vor mir hat, dass er kein Wort rauskriegt! Erst die verdammte Schule, dann dieses Weichei!"

„Nenn ihn nicht so!"

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Sein Gesicht war ihrem so nah, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte. „Ich soll ihn nicht so nennen?" Billy packte sie am Hinterkopf und hielt ihren Kopf so an Ort und Stelle. Sie wollte zurück weichen, doch sein Griff erlaubte keinerlei Bewegung. „Sag mir, Lilly, ob der Fick gut genug ist um deine Familie zurück zu lassen."

„Er ist tot.", sagte sie atemlos. Sie riss sich von ihm los und stieß ihn von sich weg. „Er ist tot! TOT!" Lilly wollte aufspringen. Weglaufen, doch ihre Knie gaben nach, knickten sofort wieder unter ihr ein. Es zerriss sie. Es tat so weh. Ihr Körper drohte zu zerspringen, wie ihr Herz, das bereits in Trümmern lag. Sie krümmte sich, als könne sie damit zusammenhalten, was nicht mehr zusammen sein wollte. „Er ist tot, Billy."

Er rührte sich nicht. Starrte nur auf sie hinab. Schließlich kniete er sich zu ihr nieder und Lilly rutschte auf dem Boden von ihm weg. Das war nicht der Bruder, den sie gekannt hatte. Er, genau wie Blanche, wollten nichts mehr von ihr wissen, wollten ihr nur weh tun. Der ganze Schmerz. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass ein Mensch nur so viel davon ertragen konnte, bis der Verstand einen betäubenden, gnädigen Schleier darüber legte. Doch der Schleier kam nicht und Lilly musste mit ansehen, wie ihr Leben in abertausend Scherben zersprang.

Billy packte sie bei den Schultern und zog sie an sich. Sie zitterte, wollte fort von ihm. Und doch. Die Umarmung war alles, was sie gewollt hatte. „Sch.", machte er. Er klang so wie damals, wenn sie aus einem Alptraum erwacht war und schrie. Er war wieder der große Bruder, den sie brauchte. Sie klammerte sich an ihn. Ihr war egal, wie er vorher zu ihr gewesen war, auch wenn sie es nicht würde vergessen können. Sie war wieder zu Hause.


	36. Chapter 35

Es war nicht so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, denn sie hatte es sich niemals ausgemalt. Es war so, wie das Fernsehen es vorschrieb. Die Sonne schien, ihr Licht brach sich in den bunten Butzenscheiben der hohen Kirchenfenster und verlieh dem Raum eine unwirtliche Atmosphäre. Die Kirche war voll und als Bones ihren Arm nahm und sie in den Gang hinein traten, sah Lilly so viele bekannte Gesichter, die ihr freudestrahlend zunickten, dass sie vor Stolz beinahe platzte. Da waren Joe und Billy, sie standen neben dem Mann im weißen Anzug, der ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Blanche und Mara saßen in einer der vorderen Reihen. Professor McGonagall wischte sich verlegen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Plötzlich spürte Lilly, wie eine Hand sich um ihre schloss. Sie wandte den Kopf und erkannte eine Frau. Sie sah ihr so ähnlich, dass sie ihre ältere Schwester hätte sein können. Doch es war ihre Mutter. Lucy Darley drückte ihre Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie, ihre Tochter und ihr Ehemann auf den Altar zu. Lilly konnte den Bräutigam nicht erkennen, doch sie wusste wer es war. Es war Oliver. Das alles war nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Ihr ganzes Leben ein einziger, böser Traum. Und dann drehte er sich um und Lilly blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Baggy. Oliver. Severus. Jimmy. Baggy. Oliver. Severus. Jimmy. Und dann nur noch Severus. Er lächelte und schlagartig war alles um sie herum dunkel. Nur ein schmaler Lichtstrahl erhellte sein Gesicht. Das Gesicht, dass sie einmal so geliebt hatte, das sie immer noch liebte, wurde zu dem Baggys. Auch er lächelte. Seine Zähne, einstmals weiß, waren rot. Rot von Blut. Und dann Oliver. Seine braunen Augen starrten sie an. Starrten. Starrten ausdruckslos. „Du hast mich allein gelassen.", hörte sie ihn sagen. Und dann schrie sie. Sie schrie und schrie, bis ihre eigene Stimme sie aus dem düsteren Traum riss. Sie schreckte auf und augenblicklich schlossen sich zwei starke Arme um sie. Joe. Ihr Atem ging so schnell, als sei sie gerannt.

„Ist gut, Lil. Ich bin da. Alles ist gut."

Lilly wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Sie waren verklebt und brannten. Billy hatte sie nach Hause gebracht, in ihr altes Zimmer. Es war noch so, wie sie es zurück gelassen hatte. Er hatte nicht mit ihr geredet, war einfach nur bei ihr geblieben, hatte sie gehalten, bis sie einschlief, zu erschöpft um sich mit ihm zu streiten. Sie sah auf. Joe sah noch genauso aus, wie vor einem Jahr. Wenigstens das hatte sich nicht verändert. Der unbändige Zorn, der in Billys Augen getreten war, als er sie sah, hatte ihr die Luft zum atmen geraubt. Billy hatte sich verändert. Und es war ihre eigene Schuld. Sie hätte sich mehr um ihre Brüder kümmern müssen.

„Nein.", sagte sie und löste sich von ihm. Sie nahm ihn bei den Händen. Sie waren warm und trocken, so, wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Nichts ist gut."

„Was ist passiert? Billy sagt, du warst so aufgelöst." Joe lächelte sarkastisch. „Er hat sogar vergessen wütend auf dich zu sein."

„Seit wann ist er so?"

„Ach, hör gar nicht auf ihn." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Er ist n bisschen eingeschnappt, weil du dir n richtiges Leben aufgebaut hast und das eben nicht in Boston stattfindet."

„Ich werde nicht mehr nach England zurück gehen.", sagte sie trocken. „Oliver ist tot. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es seinen Eltern sagen soll." Seine Eltern. Lilly erinnerte sich noch genau an die Herzlichkeit, mit der sie Weihnachten vor vier Jahren empfangen worden war. Und jetzt wartete sie wahrscheinlich sehnsüchtig auf die Ankunft ihres Sohnes. Aber er würde nie wieder zu ihnen zurück kommen, nie wieder durch die Tür treten. Und sie würden glauben, Lilly sei etwas zugestoßen. Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. „Ich muss ihnen schreiben."

„Nein musst du nicht. Bleib sitzen, verdammt!" Joe legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und zwang sie, sich wieder zu setzen. „Du bist viel zu aufgeregt."

„Bist du jetzt unter die Pädagogen gegangen, oder was? Vermutlich glaubt seine Familie ich wär tot!"

„Warum sollten sie das glauben? Lilly, ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was passiert ist!"

Lilly erstarrte. Das Bild des dunklen Mals, das über ihrem Haus schwebte tauchte wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. „Todesser.", flüsterte sie, beinahe aphatisch.

„Was? Was zur Hölle sind Todesser?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte weder Joe noch Billy von dem Mann erzählt, der die Zaubererwelt terrorisierte. Wenn sie es jetzt tat, dann gäbe es kein Zurück. Sie würden Lilly nie wieder dorthin zurückkehren lassen. Sie wandte den Blick ab und zuckte zusammen, als sie Billy in der Tür stehen sah, die Arme vor der breiten Brust verschränkt, noch immer war dieser harte Zug um seinen Mund.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er und sie wusste, er hatte ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Sie hatte ihm so viel verheimlicht, aus Angst, er würde versuchen ihr zu verbieten nach Hogwarts oder zu Oliver zurück zu kehren.

„Vor… vor ein paar Jahren hat das alles angefangen.", begann sie zögerlich. Ihre Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke. „Da ist dieser … er nennt sich selbst den dunklen Lord-" Billy schnaubte verächtlich, doch Lilly ließ sich nicht unterbrechen. „Alle hatten geglaubt, er wäre verschwunden, aber er ist wieder gekommen und hat seine Anhänger wieder um sich herum versammelt."

„Was hat das mit dir zu tun?" Billy machte einen Schritt in das Zimmer hinein. Die Matratze gab unter seinem Gewicht nach, als er sich neben Lilly nieder ließ.

„Diese Anhänger, sie werden auch Todesser genannt, hassen alles und jeden, der nicht reinblütig ist, also der nicht aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammt. Die Todesser haben seit der Wiederkehr des Dunklen Lords, versucht ihre Machtbasis auszuweiten. Sie haben gefoltert und getötet, wenn jemand ihnen in die Quere kam, aber bis zum Sommer haben wir alle gedacht, die Sache würde gut ausgehen. Irgendwie. Aber dann… dann hat… dann ist Albus Dumbledore, der einzige der dem dunklen Lord die Stirn bieten konnte umgebracht worden, von einem Lehrer von Hogwarts. Kurz darauf haben die Todesser das Ministerium übernommen und… heute Morgen… ich war nicht da, und als ich zurück kam…" Sie brach ab. Welchen Sinn hätte es denn, ihnen jedes Detail vor Augen zu führen, davon würde die Erinnerung nicht blasser werden, der Schmerz nicht geringer.

„Warum?", fragte Billy beinahe sanft und strich mit der Hand über ihren Rücken. „Ich dachte seine Eltern wären Zauberer."

Lilly nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, warum.", sagte sie erstickt. Und es stimmte. Sie ahnte, dass es etwas mit ihr zu tun gehabt hatte, doch es war eben nur genau das. Ein Gefühl. Ihr Vater war ein Muggel gewesen, doch bisher hatte sie noch von keinen Angriffen gegen Halbblüter gehört.

Billy seufzte. „Dann bleibst du also hier?"

Joe warf seinem Bruder einen strafenden Blick zu, doch er sagte nichts. Es würde lange dauern, bis Billy ihr wieder vollends wohlgesonnen war. Doch dass er nicht mehr schrie, war immerhin ein gutes Zeichen.

Sie nickte. Wohin sonst sollte sie gehen? „Ja, ich bleibe hier.", antwortete sie. Und sie wollte nichts mehr mit Zauberern zu tun haben. Wenn sie das Band zerriss, das sie mit der Zaubererwelt verband, vielleicht würde sie dann nicht immer wieder und wieder und wieder neu verletzt werden.

Billy erhob sich und machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen. „Gut.", sagte er. „Ich werde Barney fragen, ob er dich wieder einstellt." Und dann ging er. Ließ, seine Geschwister zurück.

Lilly musste schlucken. Sie hasste es, wenn er so zu ihr war. So war er früher nicht gewesen. Früher hatte er sich darum geschert, wie es ihr ging. Nicht so jetzt. Jetzt schien es ihr, als wolle er ihr weh tun, wo immer er konnte. Er erinnerte sie an Bones, wenn er so war. Doch das hätte sie nie gesagt.

Mit einem Seufzen nahm Joe sie wieder in die Arme. „Du solltest hier ausziehen.", sagte er unvermittelt. „Billy hat sich verändert, seit du weg gegangen bist. Manchmal erinnert er mich an unseren alten Herren." Lilly zuckte zusammen. Dann war es nicht nur sie, die so dachte. „Aber so wird man hier wohl, wenn man kaum jemanden hat."


	37. Chapter 36

Um diese Uhrzeit war selten jemand in Barney's Diner. Jeden Tag gab es einen fließenden Übergang zwischen denen die zum Frühstück herkamen und denen, die den Laden auf der Suche nach einem Mittagessen aufsuchten und jeden Tag kam danach eine lange Zeitspanne, während der lediglich ab und an ein paar Kunden herein kamen. So auch heute. Lilly wischte mit einem feuchten Tuch über den Tresen und war froh dafür ihre Hände benutzen zu dürfen. Zwar hatte sie ihren Zauberstab auch jetzt noch immer dabei, doch sie wusste, dass er ihr in einer wirklich brenzligen Situation wahrscheinlich keine große Hilfe sein würde. Magie hatte ihr Leben so kompliziert gemacht, so verdammt kompliziert. Sie hatte ihr ihre Freunde geraubt und den Mann, den sie geliebt hatte. Sie seufzte und zog ein trockenes Tuch hervor um damit noch einmal über die metallene Oberfläche zu fahren. Es war bald drei Monate her, dass sie nach Boston zurück gekehrt war. Sobald sie konnte, hatte sie Olivers Eltern einen Patronus geschickt, der ihre Nachricht an sie wiederholte. Sie hätte es ihnen selbst sagen sollen, doch sie konnte nicht. Lilly konnte ihnen nicht gegenübertreten, weil sie Angst hatte vor dem, was sie in England erwarten würde, doch vor Allem, weil sie seinen Eltern nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Rein rational 220

war ihr vollkommen klar, dass sie ihn nicht umgebracht hatte. Nein, das waren andere gewesen. Aber sie hatte ihm einen Schlaftrunk eingeflößt, der ihn den Angriff hatte verschlafen lassen. Sie hatte ihn schutzlos zurück gelassen, und das war beinahe genauso gut.

„Wohl nicht viel zu tun, was?‚

Lilly fuhr zusammen und sah auf. Wallis. Natürlich. „Kann ich Ihnen was bringen?‚, fragte sie tonlos. Sie würde dieser Frau wohl nie verzeihen können, dass sie sie wegen nichts und wieder nichts hatte einsperren wollen.

Wallis ließ den Blick über die Karte schweifen, die an der Wand hinter Lilly hing. „Einen entkoffeinierten Cappuccino, bitte.‚

Lilly nickte knapp und machte sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen. „Zum Mitnehmen, oder wollen Sie den hier trinken?‚ Die Fragen kamen mechanisch, doch sie bemühte sich so höflich wie nur irgend möglich zu bleiben. Cathy hatte heute ihren freien Tag, und wäre nicht zur Stelle, wenn Lilly sich gerade heute mit einem Kunden anlegte.

„Hier.‚, antwortete Wallis und Lilly stellte eine der großen Porzellantassen unter die Maschine. Wunderbar. Der Tag hätte so normal sein können.

Als der Cappuccino fertig war, stellte Lilly ihn der Polizistin vor die Nase und wandte sich erleichtert einem der beiden anderen Kunden zu, der gerade bezahlen wollte. Doch die kurze Zeitspanne, die diese Aufgabe Lilly von Wallis befreite, war einfach zu kurz. Der Tisch war so schnell abgeräumt und sauber gewischt, dass Wallis ihre Tasse nicht einmal halb leer hatte, als Lilly wieder am Tresen ankam.

„Seit wann sind Sie wieder hier?‚, fragte Wallis interessiert.

„Schon etwas länger.‚, antwortete sie ausweichend.

„Schule fertig?‚

Lilly biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie daran dachte, wie vehement Wallis und der Anwalt damals darauf beharrt hatten, dass sie untergetaucht war. „Mhm.‚, machte sie und begann wieder den ohnehin sauberen Tresen zu säubern. 221

„Und Sie sind wieder hier? Warum? Ich dachte, Sie hätten in England bessere Chancen als hier? Immerhin war das doch eine Privatschule, oder so, nicht wahr?‚

Das war genug. Höflichkeit hin oder her. Das ging zu weit! Lilly ließ den Lappen fallen, sodass er mit einem lauten Klatschen auf dem Tresen landete. „Ich hatte meine Gründe, in Ordnung?‚

„Private?‚

Lilly erstarrte. Was zu viel war, war zu viel. Sie kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. Wieder dieses Bild. Oliver, der mit leblosen Augen an die Decke starrte. Es zerriss ihr das Herz, das gerade angefangen hatte nicht mehr jeden Abend weh zu tun. Das gerade anfing einen Alltag zu führen. „Und wenn.‚, sagte sie. Ihre Stimme bebte. „Und wenn, dann geht Sie das nichts an.‚

„Doch, ich denke schon.‚ Wallis lächelte nicht. „Ich kann mir denken, warum Sie zurück gekehrt sind. Es ist Ihnen in England zu unbequem geworden, nicht wahr?‚ Sie beugte sich vor und sprach so leise, dass nur Lilly sie verstehen konnte. „Ich weiß, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück gekehrt ist, und dass er und seine Gefolgsleute nicht viel auf Hexen und Zauberer wie dich halten. Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein: ich will keine Schlammblüter auf meinen Straßen, ist das klar?‚ Ihre Augen funkelten und Lilly blieb beinahe das Herz stehen.

„Woher wissen Sie…‚

Wallis zuckte die Schultern. „Denk nicht, dass deine Mutter die einzige war, die je nach Boston gekommen ist. Meine Mutter war eine Bulstrode. Sie hat einen Zauberer geheiratet.‚

„Sie arbeiten für die Polizei!‚

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Irgendjemand muss sich ja darum kümmern, dass wirkliche Zauberer nicht den Muggeln auffallen, oder?‚ Wieder dieses Lächeln. „Ich rate dir, wieder zu verschwinden, Mädchen. Du weißt ja, wie schnell ich dich hinter Gittern bringen kann.‚

„Hey!‚ Barney steckte seinen Kopf durch die Öffnung, die den Raum hinter dem Tresen mit der Küche verband. „Wallis, wenn Sie meine erstklassige Kellnerin von 222

Ihrer Arbeit abhalten, dann kaufen Sie verdammt noch mal meinen Burgerbestand leer. Sonst werde ich arm!‚

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen.‚, sagte Wallis, lehnte sich zurück und legte einen Fünfdollarschein auf den Tresen. „Ich bin schon weg.‚ Sie zwinkerte Lilly kurz zu, bevor sie ihr den Rücken kehrte und aus dem Diner verschwand.

Sie hatte es gewusst! Lilly nahm die Tasse mit dem mittlerweile kalten Cappuccino und beförderte die Flüssigkeit in den Ausguss. Das Geld steckte sie in die Kasse. Mit Wallis war von Anfang an etwas faul gewesen. Wie sie um Billy und Joe herum schlich, und sich nicht um die anderen Gangs scherte, wie sie mit solcher Vehemenz versucht hatte Lilly weg zu sperren.

Lilly fluchte, als ihr die Tasse entglitt und in tausend Scherben zerbrach. „Verdammt!‚ Sie bückte sich um die Scherben aufzuheben. Immer wenn sie gedacht hatte, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden, wurde es schlimmer. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als befände sie sich in einer stetigen Achterbahnfahrt, nur dass die Höhepunkte immer seltener und immer niedriger wurden. Sie war froh gewesen wieder ein wenig Normalität in ihrem Leben zu haben.

„Was wollte die?‚, fragte Barney, noch immer mit dem Kopf durch die Luke.

Lilly sah auf. „Mir den letzten Nerv rauben.‚, antwortete sie und beförderte die Scherben in den Mülleimer.

Barney betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Weißt du, seit das mit Baggy passiert ist, sucht sie förmlich nach einer Gelegenheit dich und deine Brüder loszuwerden. Es ist, als hätte sie Blut gerochen.‚ Er schwieg eine Weile und dann schob er einen Teller Pommes Frittes durch die Öffnung. „Iss was. Vielleicht solltet ihr Darleys wirklich darüber nachdenken von hier zu verschwinden.‚

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln nahm Lilly den Teller an. „Und wo sollen wir hingehen, Barney?‚

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht zu den Leuten von eurer Mutter? Ich hab Lucy gekannt. Sie war ein anständiges Mädchen. Eine Schande, dass sie Bones geheiratet hat, auch wenn ich dich sonst nicht hier hätte.‚ Barney zwinkerte ihr zu. „Und dass du hier 223

bist, und Cathy dich akzeptiert ist wirklich ein Wunder. Aber manchmal frage ich mich, ob Lucy euch nicht am besten alle drei mit nach England genommen hätte.‚

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Barney. Sie ist nach England gegangen um da zu sterben.‚ Sie sah auf den Teller vor sich hinab und schob sich lustlos eine Pommes Fritte in den Mund. Sie hatte keinen Hunger, war wieder an dem Punkt angelangt, an der sie nichts mehr spürte als Einsamkeit. „Außerdem ist in England niemand mehr.‚ Nur mit Mühe konnte sie die Tränen zurückhalten, die wieder in ihr aufstiegen. Und sie hatte geglaubt nie wieder weinen zu können, nachdem Severus sie verlassen hatte.

Sie spürte Barneys mitleidvollen Blick auf sich, doch ihr war es egal. Alles Mitleid dieser Welt berührte sie nicht mehr.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit deinem Freund passiert ist.‚, sagte er. „Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht gewollt hätte, dass du einfach so sang und klanglos aufgibst. Du hast mir doch erzählt, er sei Sportler gewesen? Wo ist dann dein Kampfgeist?‚

Lilly schluckte. Er hatte Recht, ging ihr auf. Oliver hatte immer und immer wieder von Neuem von ihr verlangt, dass sie nicht aufgab, dass sie weiterkämpfte. Er war ihr eine Stütze in diesem Kampf gewesen und sie hatte geglaubt ihn gewonnen zu haben. Sie konnte sich nicht ihr Leben lang auf die Hilfe anderer verlassen. Sie musste eigenständiger werden.

Sie atmete tief durch, dann sah sie Barney wieder an. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Wozu bin ich eine Gryffindor?‚

Auch im Laufe der nächsten Stunden kam nur ab und an ein neuer Kunde. Es war einer der ruhigsten Tage, die Lilly je in Barney's Diner erlebt hatte, wenn man von Wallis' Besuch absah. Noch immer packte sie die kalte Wut, wenn sie daran dachte, mit welch subtilen Mitteln die andere Hexe es bewerkstelligen konnte ihr Angst einzujagen. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte ihre Brüder nicht wieder allein lassen, insbesondere nicht jetzt, wo sie wusste, worauf Wallis aus war. Zwar war für sie längst das Alter überschritten, während dessen junge Zauberer spätestens ihre Ausbildung beginnen sollten, doch das änderte noch immer nichts an der Tatsache, dass Wallis alle drei Darleys als Schandfleck betrachtete. Ihre Mutter war eine Hexe gewesen, die ihre Welt verlassen, und in Wallis' Augen sogar verraten hatte.

Lilly ballte die Hände zu Fäusten um das Zittern der Wut in ihnen zu verbergen. Ausgerechnet Wallis! Jeder der sie ansah, wusste sofort, wer ihre Vorfahren gewesen waren! Ihre dunkle Hautfarbe verriet es! Und selbst wenn ihre Eltern Einwanderer gewesen waren, so änderte das doch nichts an der Tatsache, dass jeder, dem sie auf der Straße begegnete, ihr eine Familiengeschichte andichtete. Gerade Wallis' musste das Stigma kennen. Dachte nicht jeder, der sie sah an die Versklavung der Afrikaner? An die harte Arbeit unter tödlichen Umständen, welche die Sklaven abzuleisten gehabt hatten? Dachte nicht Wallis manchmal daran, wie es sich anfühlte auch heute noch, Jahrzehnte nach der Gleichberechtigung der Schwarzen als jemand abgestempelt zu werden, der weniger wert war?

Lilly schnaubte beim bloßen Gedanken daran. Wallis wäre eine perfekte Todesserin gewesen. Sie verleugnete sich selbst und beurteilte ohne wirklich einen Grund für ihr hartes Urteil zu haben.

Die Glocke oberhalb der Tür klingelte laut und Lilly sah auf. Billy und Joe betraten das Diner und augenblicklich schien es ihr, als sei die Temperatur des Raumes innerhalb nur weniger Minuten um mehrere Grad gefallen. Ihre Brüder hatten sich offensichtlich gerade gestritten, sie sahen einander nicht an und steuerten sofort auf den Tisch zu, an dem sie meistens saßen, wenn sie ins Diner kamen. Dass die Polster sich nach all den Jahren nicht bereits ihren Körpern angepasst hatten, war ein Wunder. Lilly ließ einen Blick durch den Laden schweifen um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand bald nach ihr rufen würde, dann steuerte sie auf ihre Brüder zu und glitt neben Billy auf eine der Bänke.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie wollte nicht, dass der Streit von neuem losbrach, aber besser die beiden klärten was zwischen ihnen war, oder es würde bald böses Blut geben. Sie fragte sich, wie die beiden so lange ohne ihr Schlichten ohne Probleme ausgekommen waren.

Billy war der erste, der das Schweigen brach. „Joe will nicht dazu gehören."

Lilly musste schlucken. Sie wusste, was das hieß. Billy wollte, dass Joe in die Gang eintrat. Offiziell. Doch der Eintritt musste teuer erkauft werden. Billy hatte es getan, Baggy hatte es getan, Bodie hatte es getan und alle anderen auch. Jetzt auch noch Joe? Joe sollte wahllos jemanden töten um zu beweisen, dass er ein richtiger Kerl war?

Joe funkelte seinen Bruder wütend an. Lilly wusste, dass Joe nicht wollte. Er war anders als Billy; ihr viel ähnlicher als ihm. Billy hatte sie beide groß gezogen und hatte dafür so viel schneller erwachsen werden müssen, auch wenn er nur zwei Jahre älter war als Joe. Er war viel härter, viel unnahbarer, viel erbarmungsloser. Er hatte so viel von Bones, dass es Lilly manchmal erschreckte, er war so voller Wut, voll Aggression, die er kaum zu unterdrücken vermochte. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Lilly?", begann Joe und zog damit wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er bewunderte seinen Bruder, ebenso wie Lilly, doch weder er noch sie vergötterten ihn. Er hatte sein Bestes getan, und er hatte es gut gemacht. Mit Bones hätten sie alle ein weitaus schwereres Los gehabt. „Hättest du es lieber dein Bruder wäre Soldat, oder ein Mitglied einer Gang."

Lilly stand langsam auf. „Ich nehme mal an, ihr nehmt, was ihr immer nehmt?" Sie wollte nicht antworten, doch gerade als sie sich umdrehte um wieder zum Tresen zu flüchten, spürte sie, wie Joes Hand sich um ihr Handgelenk schloss.

„Lilly?"

Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick sah sie ihn an. Er sollte ruhig sehen, dass er ihr weh tat, in dem er ihr eine solche Frage stellte. „Am liebsten hätte ich zwei lebendige Brüder. Ist das machbar?" Und damit wandte sie sich ab. Sie spürte die Blicke ihrer Brüder in ihrem Rücken, als sie sich zu der Luke hinunter beugte. Barney war gerade dabei den Grill sauber zu kratzen. „Zwei von deinen Spezialburgern und zwei riesige Portionen Pommes Frittes für Joe und Billy."

Barney nickte. „Bring ihnen was zu trinken, ja? Aufs Haus."

„Ja gut." Doch Lilly drehte sich nicht wieder um. Sie wusste, sie sollte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwenden, doch sie konnte die Blicke ihrer Brüder im Moment einfach nicht ertragen. „Billy will, dass Joe Mitglied der Gang wird.", sagte sie unvermittelt. „Er soll die übliche Prozedur durchlaufen. Dabei ist das totaler Blödsinn. Er ist doch sowieso so gut wie immer dabei."

Barney seufzte. „Du weißt doch, dass es nicht um das Dabeisein geht, sondern um das Dazugehören."

Lilly hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Ein unglaublich Paradoxon."

„Denk mal drüber nach, was ich dir heute gesagt habe." Barney ließ zwei große Schaufeln voll Pommes Frites in das heiße Fett gleiten.

„Du willst uns wohl los werden, was?"

Barney wandte sich von seinem Herd ab und trat auf Lilly zu. „Ich würde um Einiges ruhiger schlafen, wenn ich wüsste, dass ihr drei in Sicherheit seid." Er sah an Lilly vorbei. „Setz dich zu deinen Brüdern. Ich kann mich schon allein um die paar Kunden kümmern. Kein Widerspruch!"

Lilly schluckte ihren Protest herunter und lächelte zögerlich. „Danke, _Dad_." Das Wort fühlte sich seltsam an auf ihrer Zunge. Doch es stimmte. Wenn jemand wie ein Vater für sie, Billy und Joe gewesen war, dann war es Barney. Er blinzelte sie überrascht an und sie beugte sich vor, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

„Und prügel wenn nötig Vernunft in die beiden.", sagte Barney etwas kleinlaut, bevor Lilly zwei große Gläser mit Eistee füllte und sich wieder zu ihren Brüdern setzte.

Das Schweigen das hier am Tisch herrschte war beinahe unerträglich und Lilly musste an sich halten um nicht gleich wieder aufzuspringen und wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen. Sie hasste es, wenn ihre Brüder sich derart anfeindeten und sie wollte weder dass Joe zur Army ging, noch dass er wahllos jemanden tötete, nur damit er Teil des Clubs wurde, doch vor Allem wollte sie nicht, dass Joe und Billy ihr bisheriges Leben so weiter führten, wie bisher. Es war zu gefährlich. Wallis wartete gewiss nur wieder auf den ersten sich bietenden Anlass um sich auf sie alle zu stürzen und auf eine zweite wahnsinnige Rettung konnten sich nicht setzen.

„Wallis war hier.", sagte sie.

Billys Kopf ruckte nach oben. „Was wollte sie."

Sie seufzte und erzählte, was Wallis ihr gesagt hatte. „Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl dabei.", schloss sie. „Wallis hat es schon einmal geschafft, warum nicht wieder?" Ihr Blick ruhte auf Billy. Sie wusste, dass Joe so dachte wie sie, doch Billy war ein vollkommen anderes Thema. Er hatte die Fäuste geballt, die vor Wut zitterten.

„Was fällt ihr ein, so mit dir zu reden." Er sprang auf und machte Anstalten Lilly aus der Bank zu schieben.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Nichts!", er hatte die Stimme erhoben. Die paar Kunden, die noch im Diner waren drehten neugierig die Köpfe.

„Bleib verdammt noch mal sitzen!" Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn wieder in den Sitz zurück. Dann sage sie leiser: „Wenn du dich alleine mit ihr anlegst, Billy, dann hast du keine Chance."

„Lil hat Recht, Billy.", warf Joe ein. „Wir sollten aufpassen."

„Natürlich!", spie Billy. „ Damit siehst du deine Chance dich endlich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, was?"

Joe schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen. „Verdammt noch mal! Was denkst du von mir? Du bist mein Bruder, aber ich will nicht für immer so leben, wie Bones uns zurück gelassen hat, Billy! Du etwa?"

Billy schwieg. Er starrte auf seine Hände. Seine Lippen zuckten, als wolle er Joe etwas entgegen schleudern, das er nicht herauslassen wollte. Lilly legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie eine lange Zeit an. „Was denkst du?", fragte er schließlich.

Lilly zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und musste an das denken, was Barney ihr gesagt hatte. „So kann es nicht weiter gehen, Billy. Wir haben die Chance unser Leben zu verändern. Jetzt."

Billy schnaubte und stand endgültig auf. Lilly wusste, er würde sich auf kein weiteres Gespräch einlassen und ließ ihn aus der Bank hinaus.

„Und wo sollen wir hingehen?", war das letzte, was er sagte, bevor er das Diner verließ. Sie sah ihm hinterher und fragte sich, ob sie wirklich eine Chance hatten. Sie hatte Barney dieselbe Frage gestellt.


	38. Chapter 37

Die Schlüssel schlitterten über die Oberfläche des kleinen Sideboards, das gleich neben der Eingangstür zu ihrer Wohnung stand.

„Cathy?", rief Lilly in die Wohnung und hängte ihren Mantel an die Garderobe. „Cathy, ich bin zu Hause!" Sie streifte ihre Stiefel ab, schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe und trat weiter in die Wohnung hinein. Sie hatte Joe nach Hause gefahren, nachdem sie beide gegessen hatten, und Barney sie früher hatte gehen lassen. Joe war ausgezogen noch bevor Lilly wieder nach Boston gekommen war. Er sagte, er brauchte seinen eigenen Raum, doch eigentlich war klar, dass auch er sich so von Billy entfremdet hatte, dass er ihm nicht länger zur Last fallen wollte. Auch Lilly hatte es nicht länger als unbedingt nötig allein in einer Wohnung mit Billy ausgehalten. Er war aufbrausend, und oft unberechenbar. Daher hatte sie Cathys Angebot dankend angenommen, bei ihr einzuziehen. Wie zuvor im Diner hatte Cathy bisher auch die meisten ihrer Mitbewohnerinnen aus ihrer Wohnung heraus getrieben. Nur Lilly schien sie zu akzeptieren.

„Ich bin hier!", kam Cathys Stimme aus der Küche. „Warum bist du schon hier?"

„Barney hat mich früher gehen lassen. Billy und Joe sind mal wieder dabei sich zu verkrachen."

Cathy seufzte und schüttete den Inhalt einer Tüte Chips in eine Glasschüssel. „Schon wieder? Mann, die beiden sind schlimmer als Chip und Chap."

Lilly zwang ihre Lippen zu einem schwachen Lächeln. Ihr war nicht nach Lachen. „Was hast du heute gemacht?", fragte sie und streckte die Hand aus nach der Schüssel aus.

Cathy zuckte die Schultern und grinste Lilly vielsagend an. „Hab mich mit wem getroffen."

„Aha.", machte Lilly. Sie hatte schon lange den Verdacht, dass Cathy sich mit jemandem traf, auch wenn ihre Mitbewohnerin bisher noch nichts dazu gesagt hatte. Ganz offensichtlich war es nicht Barney, denn der war definitiv im Diner gewesen. „Mit wem?", fragte sie beinahe beiläufig, doch wie sie erwartet hatte, ging Cathy nicht darauf ein. Bitte, sollte sie doch ein großes Geheimnis darum machen. Je weniger Lilly davon wusste, desto besser. Sie wollte nicht über die Beziehungen von anderen reden. Nicht jetzt. Vermutlich nie wieder.

„Du hast ein Päckchen bekommen." Cathy schob ihr ein in Packpapier gewickeltes, schmales Paket zu. „Mach es auf, und sag mir von wem es ist."

„Und wenn ich es dir nicht sagen will?"

„Sagst du es mir trotzdem. Du kannst nicht viel vor mir verbergen." Cathy riss die Augen weit auf und sah Lilly durchdringend an.

_Du hast keine Ahnung, was du alles nicht weißt._, dachte Lilly bitter und schob sich ein paar Chips in den Mund, bevor sie sich daran machte das Packpapier aufzureißen. Ihr Atem stockte, als sie das Buch erkannte. _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene._ Versonnen strich Lilly über den Einband. Sie hatte ihr Buch nicht mitgenommen, hatte es liegen lassen, wo es gelegen hatte, als sie das Haus in Godric's Hollow betreten hatte. Doch es war nicht ihr Buch. Das Buch, das hier vor ihr lag war um Einiges älter, um viele Jahre älter, der Einband war zwar neu, doch die Seiten waren vergilbt. Sie schlug das Buch auf. _Dieses Buch ist Eigentum des Halbblutprinzen._ Dem Halbblutprinzen? Wer war der Halbblutprinz? In der Hoffnung einen weiteren Hinweis zu erhalten, schlug sie die nächste Seite auf. Ein kleines, rechteckiges Pergament lag zwischen den Seiten der Einführung. Augenblicklich erkannte Lilly die Schrift. Sie hatte sie so oft gesehen und würde sie überall erkennen.

„Von wem ist es?", fragte Cathy neugierig und zog das Buch zu sich hinüber. Lilly hielt sie nicht auf, zu paralysiert war sie von dem Schriftstück in ihrer Hand.

_Ich habe das in dem Raum gefunden, in dem wir so viel Zeit verbracht haben. Es hat einmal mir gehört. Bis vor einiger Zeit hatte ich es vergessen, aber jemand hat es gefunden und dort versteckt. Es ist nicht das beste Buch zu diesem Thema, doch ich habe ein paar Anmerkungen gemacht. Ich hoffe, sie werden dir helfen können, auch wenn ich bete, dass dieser Tag nie kommen wird. Eines Tages. _

_Es tut mir so leid._

Lilly spürte, wie die Tränen wieder in ihr aufzuwallen drohten. Sie presste das Stück Pergament an ihre Brust, als könne sie so verhindern, dass die Wunde weiter aufriss. Sie streckte die Hand nach dem Buch aus, das Cathy anstarrte, als sei es unmöglich, dass es überhaupt existierte. „Kann ich es haben? Bitte?"

Wortlos reichte Cathy ihr das Buch und mit fahrigen Bewegungen schlug Lilly eine Seite nach der anderen um. Überall waren in seiner Schrift Notizen eingefügt worden, wenn die Anweisungen des Autors nicht seiner Meinung entsprachen und Lilly wusste, dass sie diesen Korrekturen vertrauen konnte. Immerhin hatte er ihr alles über Zaubertränke beigebracht, was sie wusste. Auf den Ecken einiger Seiten waren Zaubersprüche vermerkt, die Lilly nie zuvor gesehen hatte. _Sectumsempra. Für Feinde._, stand da auf einer Seite. Für Feinde. Glaubte er etwa, sie schwebe in Gefahr? Warum half er ihr? War er nicht in ihrem Haus gewesen? War er nicht dabei gewesen, als Oliver ermordet worden war? Wer sonst hätte die Zeitungsartikel verschwinden lassen wollen um sich zu schützen? Um nicht mehr mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht zu werden als nötig?

„Lilly? Was bedeutet das?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte sie heiser.

Cathy nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer. „Natürlich weißt du das. Zaubertränke? Was ist los, verdammt?"

„Severus hat es mir geschickt.", sagte Lilly beinahe abwesend.

„Wer? Ich dachte dein Freund…"

„Severus war einer meiner Lehrer.", sagte Lilly, noch immer das Buch in ihren Händen anstarrend. „Ich war mit ihm zusammen… noch bevor Oliver."

„Moment… Dieser Typ, der hier auch in der Zeitung war? Dieser große, dunkelhaarige, der die Zeugen zu dem Prozess geschleift hat?"

Lilly nickte knapp.

„Heiliger … der ist doch viel zu alt, Lilly."

„Es ist schon lange vorbei." Ihre Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. Es war lange vorbei, doch sie hatte keine Minute vergessen, auch wenn sie Oliver geliebt hatte, ihn immer noch liebte. War es möglich Gefühle für zwei Personen zur gleichen Zeit zu haben? Auch wenn beide unerreichbar waren? Severus hatte klar gemacht, dass er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, und doch schickte er ihr dieses Buch. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er tat es ihrer Mutter zuliebe. Weil sie seine vermutlich einzige Freundin gewesen war. Er hatte nie über andere Personen in seinem Leben gesprochen. Nur über Lillys Mutter und diese andere Frau, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er war. Obwohl Lilly diese Frau nicht kannte, konnte sie die Wut nicht verleugnen, die jedes Mal in ihr aufstieg, wenn sie an sie dachte. Auch wenn sie tot war, auch wenn Severus sich einredete, er habe ihren Tod zu verschulden! Diese andere Frau hatte Severus einfach so verlassen; sie hatte ihn zerstört zurück gelassen und jeder Versuch von Lillys Seite wieder zusammen zu kitten, was sie konnte, war zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Die ganze Zeit und sie hatte es eigentlich immer gewusst. Er war für Lilly immer so unerreichbar gewesen, wie Oliver es jetzt war. Und doch wärmte der Gedanke an ihn sie immer noch, doch wenn sie sich klar machte, dass es vollkommen aussichtslos war, dass sie sich etwas vorgemacht hatte, wenn dieser Gedanke verlief wie eine Spur im Sand, dann ließ er einen kalten Fleck zurück.

Cathy riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Aber mal ehrlich: Zaubertränke? Was für eine Freakschule war das denn bitte, dass dein ehemaliger Lehrerlover dir sowas schickt?"

Lilly seufzte, es hatte keinen Sinn es Cathy weiterhin zu verheimlichen, auch wenn sie der Zaubererwelt den Rücken gekehrt hatte. „Wenn du das irgendwie weitertratschen solltest, wird dir niemand glauben, ich hoffe das ist dir klar?"

„Wer redet denn von tratschen? Ich tratsche nicht! Na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen, aber nur über Leute, dich ich nicht mag. Jetzt erzähl! Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, warum du mit deinem tollen Privatschulabschluss in Barney's Diner arbeiten willst!"

„Ich will in Barney's Diner arbeiten, weil ich mich einfach nicht von dir trennen kann." Lilly lachte kurz. Cathy schaffte das. „Außerdem könnte ich mit meinem Schulabschluss hier in Boston nichts anfangen. Oder wie viele Firmen in Boston werden deiner Meinung nach von Hexen und Zauberern geleitet?"

„Nicht dein ernst!" Cathy starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Dann beugte sie sich vor und zog an Lillys Nase, bis sie aufschrie. „Du hast keine Warze auf der Nase."

Ein leises Lachen brach aus Lilly hervor. Der Ton erschreckte sie für einen Moment. Es war lange her, dass sie wirklich gelacht hatte. „Aber auf einem Besen kann ich reiten."

Doch Cathy schien ihr gar nicht zu zuhören. Sie hatte sich zurückgelegt, einen Finger auf dem Kinn und schien intensiv nachzudenken. „Und dieser Typ, der in der Zeitung war, dieser Lehrerlovertyp, hatte auch keine Warze, aber dafür einen riesigen Riecher." Sie beäugte Lilly mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Erzähl mir nicht von Liebe, Lilly. Ich weiß, was die Nase eines Mannes über…" doch sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, denn noch bevor sie das nächste Wort aussprechen konnte, hatte Lilly ihr eines der schweren Couchkissen ins Gesicht geworfen.

„HEY!", schrie Cathy. „Oder stimmt diese These etwa nicht?"

„Da hab ich gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Du denkst auch nur dadran!"

„Wie du hast nicht drüber nachgedacht? War's so gut?"

„Ach du spinnst doch!" Lilly stand auf und ging in die Küche zurück unter dem Vorwand sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen, doch eigentlich wollte sie der peinlichen Befragung entfliehen.

„Heiliger Strohsack!", sagte Cathy ungläubig und Lilly spürte den Blick der anderen im Rücken. „Du bist immer noch in ihn verschossen!"

„Und wenn?", entfuhr es Lilly plötzlich. Das Glas, das sie soeben dem Schrank entnommen hatte, entglitt ihren zitternden Händen. „Scheiße! Gib mir nichts mehr in die Hand, was zerbrechen könnte!"

„Hast du dir was getan?" Im nächsten Moment stand Cathy neben ihr und hatte ihre Hand an sich gezogen um sie genauer zu betrachten. „Nein, kein Blut. Ach, warum heulst du denn jetzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", brachte Lilly hervor, bevor sie Cathy um den Hals fiel und ihre Schluchzer nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Cathy schwieg, während sie ihr über den Rücken strich. Lilly wusste, dass die andere nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, sie selbst konnte nicht sagen, was sie hören wollte. Es war, als sei die alte Wunde wieder aufgebrochen, eine Wunde, die nie hatte heilen können. Warum hatte er ihr das Paket geschickt? Er wusste doch, was er ihr bedeutete. Nein. Er wusste, was er ihr einmal bedeutet hatte. Vermutlich dachte er, sie hatte ihn schnell vergessen, und hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht, ihr das Buch zu schicken, außer, dass er ihr helfen wollte, wenn die Zeit kam, da sie wieder in Gefahr schweben würde. Er war ihr Pate. Nicht mehr.

Cathy führte sie zur Couch zurück und zwang sie, sich hinzusetzen. „Ich dachte, du würdest an diesem, an diesem Wood hängen. Noch immer."

„Das ist ja das Problem.", sagte Lilly und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Wenn du in diesen Snape… na ja liebst?"- sie machte eine Frage daraus, die Lilly nicht beantworten konnte –„warum bist du dann mit Wood zusammen gewesen?"

Lilly zog die Nase hoch und starrte auf ihre Hände. Diese Hände, die so viel Unheil angerichtet hatten. „Weil… ich habe Severus gesagt, wie es um mich steht und da hat er Schluss gemacht, und Oliver… er war immer für mich da, weißt du? Immer, und irgendwie habe ich gedacht, dass ich, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin, alles vergessen kann. Und ich habe… hatte ihn lieb, unglaublich lieb, aber nie so, wie er es verdient hätte. Und dann ist es meine Schuld, dass er… dass er."

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang!", sagte Cathy laut. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld!"

„Woher willst du das wissen? Ich… ich musste weg, und ich habe gewusst, dass es nicht gut für mich enden könnte, und dann habe ich ihm, damit er nicht aufwacht, einen Schlaftrank gegeben und als ich wiederkam, da war er… hätte ich ihm den Schlaftrank nicht gegeben… es war genau, wie mit Baggy, er war im Weg und er war da, und dann."

„Hör auf damit!", schrie Cathy und nahm Lilly so fest bei den Schultern, dass es weh tat. „Pass auf, ich weiß nicht, was mit deinem Oliver passiert ist, aber das mit Baggy, das warst nicht du! Das war Hendrickson! Nicht du! Es war nicht deine Schuld, verstehst du? Du hast nichts damit zu tun! Nichts! Es ist nicht deine Schuld!"

Lilly unterdrückte einen weiteren Schluchzer. „Cathy, wenn es nicht meine…"

„Ist es nicht! Und wenn ich es noch einmal höre, dann schmeiß ich dich raus! Ich schwör's! Weißt du was du jetzt brauchst?" Cathy stand auf und holte zwei Flaschen kalten Bieres aus der Küche. „Das hier. Und morgen machen wir uns Gedanken darüber, wie wir dich emotionales Wrack wieder an die Oberfläche befördern. Irgendein Mann in dieser Stadt muss doch gebrochene Herzen heilen können."

Lilly nickte knapp und nahm das Bier entgegen, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie nie wieder so lieben könnte, wie sie Severus geliebt hatte. Ihn immer noch liebte.


	39. Chapter 38

„Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch, Miss?", fragte der Verkäufer mit einem typischen, viel zu freundlichen Lächeln, das sofort verriet, dass er es verabscheute Kunden zu bedienen.

Lilly erwiderte das Lächeln in derselben Manier, zählte das Geld ab, legte es auf den Tresen und nahm sich die Einkäufe. Ihr war gleich, ob der Mann ihr die Waren gern verkaufte, oder nicht, die Hauptsache war, dass er es tat. Seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatte sie keinerlei Zaubertrankzutaten mehr gekauft, hatte Zaubertränke gemieden, wo sie nur konnte. Doch Barneys Ermutigungen, sein Rat sich nicht länger zu verstecken, Wallis' Drohung, das Buch, das Severus ihr geschickt hatte, und letztendlich auch Cathys Zuspruch hatten sie dazu gebracht den einzigen Tag der Woche, an dem Barneys Diner geschlossen hatte, dazu zu nutzen, sich dorthin zu begeben, wo sie Zaubertrankzutaten bekommen würde.

Gerade war sie auf die Straße getreten, als der Verkäufer ihr hinterherrief. „Hey, Miss! Sie haben was vergessen!"

Seufzend drehte sie sich um, und sah, dass der Verkäufer, eine kleine Flasche und ein Kästchen in der Hand, auf sie zu kam. „Danke.", sagte sie, als er ihr die Gegenstände in eine ihrer Jackentaschen steckte. Der Mann lächelte, wünschte ihr noch einen schönen Tag und ging wieder in seinen Laden hinein.

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg die Straße entlang, die der Winkelgasse in London glich. Zwar waren die Gebäude hier weder alt, noch sonderlich bemerkenswert, doch dafür war dieser Teil der Stadt für Muggel nicht zugänglich. Severus, als er nach Boston gekommen war um ihr zu sagen, dass sie in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden sei, hatte ihr erklärt, wie sie hierhin kommen würde. Mit einem neuerlichen Seufzer trat sie durch die Flügeltür, die in das Gebäude führte, das die Zaubererwelt von der der Muggel trennte. Von hier aus wurden die Zauberer in Schüben wieder auf die Hauptstraße gelassen, andere apparierten von diesem Raum aus. Ein Flohnetzwerk gab es hier nicht, und auch wenn es eines gegeben hätte, hätte Lilly es nicht benutzen wollen. Die wenigen Male, die sie mit Flohpulver gereist war, waren für sie die reinste Tortur gewesen.

Lilly presste die Tüte mit ihren Einkäufen fest an ihren Körper, bevor sie sich ein Mal um die eigene Achse drehte und in Joes Wohnung apparierte. Sie hatte ihm einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet, sich von hier aus zur Einkaufsstraße zu begeben. Zwar wusste sie, dass sie auch von ihrer Wohnung aus hätte apparieren können, doch sie hatte Joe seit über einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte sie herein gelassen und ihr einen Kaffee angeboten. Er war noch immer wütend auf Billy, sagte, er wollte nicht für immer und ewig Drogen und Waffen verkaufen und Lilly hatte ihn verstanden. Ihr selbst wäre es nicht anders ergangen, und wenn sie ehrlich war musste sie sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie unmöglich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage in Barneys Diner arbeiten wollte. Es juckte ihr unter den Fingern etwas zu tun, das eine höhere Bedeutung hatte, als den Hunger oder Durst anderer Menschen zu stillen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Joe hatte sie Angst vor der Welt, die ihr Abschluss ihr ermöglichte. Sie hatte einmal dort gelebt, und obwohl sie sich vorgenommen hatte sich nicht weiter zu verstecken, fiel es ihr schwer sich einen Beruf auszumalen, in dem sie aktiv an der Gestaltung der Zaubererwelt mitwirken konnte.

„Joe?", rief Lilly in den Raum hinein. Er konnte sich keine große Wohnung leisten, doch für ihn reichte es. Sie bestand aus einem großen Zimmer, einem Flur und einem Bad. „Joe? Bist du da drin?" Lilly stellte ihre Einkäufe auf den quadratischen Tisch und klopfte an die Badezimmertür. Nichts. Sie fluchte innerlich, nahm ihre Einkäufe wieder auf und verließ die Wohnung. Warum war Joe einfach so gegangen? Er wusste doch, dass sie wiederkommen würde. Als sie die Treppe hinunter ging und auf den Parkplatz vor dem Haus trat, dachte sie daran, dass Billy ihn vermutlich für einen Job gebraucht hatte. Lilly verstaute die Tüte auf dem Beifahrersitz und ließ den Motor an. Sie sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Joes Wohnung hoch und fragte sich, ob sie nicht doch noch einmal nachsehen sollte, ihm vielleicht eine Nachricht hinterlassen sollte. Nein, sie würde ihn anrufen, sobald sie zu Hause war. Sie fuhr los, doch als sie sich in den Straßenverkehr einfädelte spürte sie, dass sie das ungute Gefühl, das sie beim Anblick der leeren Wohnung verspürt hatte nicht zurücklassen konnte. Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Nein, ihm ging es gut. Wäre irgendetwas passiert, dann wäre Billy der erste, der es erfahren hätte. Warum machte sie sich überhaupt Sorgen? Sie war über eine Stunde lang weg gewesen. In dieser Zeit konnte so viel passieren! Vielleicht war er auch nur bis zur nächsten Tankstelle gefahren, um sich eine Schachtel Zigaretten zu holen.

Lilly beugte sich vor und zog ihre eigene Schachtel hervor. Sie steckte sich eine der Zigaretten zwischen die Lippen und zündete sie an. Sie hatte lange nicht geraucht. Nicht, seit sie mit Severus zusammen gewesen war. Aber jetzt war sie wieder in Boston, hier gehörte es dazu.

Vielleicht war er auch gegangen um sich für die Army zu melden? Lilly schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und inhalierte den ersten Zug. Was für eine abstruse Idee! Er hätte es ihr gesagt, wenn er vorgehabt hätte das zu tun, worüber er und Billy im Streit lagen. Sie hatten den Konflikt noch immer nicht beigelegt und es sah nicht so aus, als würde Lilly irgendwann eine Schlichtung herbeiführen können. Zwar erledigte Joe nach wie vor jeden Job, den sein Bruder ihm auftrug, doch das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden war gespannt und Lilly fand weder die richtigen Argumente, noch die nötige Kraft, die sie benötigte, um die beiden wieder miteinander zu versöhnen. Aber nein. Joe würde nicht einfach so gehen. Er redete zwar viel, doch er würde es nicht übers Herz bringen von hier auf jetzt einfach zu verschwinden.

Aber warum machte sie sich solche Gedanken? Die Wohnung war leer gewesen. Das hatte nicht zu bedeuten. Rein gar nichts! Lilly parkte den Wagen an seinem gewohnten Ort und stieg aus. Sie musste aufhören sich ständig um ihre Brüder zu sorgen. Sie waren alt genug um das selbst zu tun, und vor Allem um selbstständig ihre Wohnung zu verlassen. Sie war nicht mehr in England, hier musste sie wenigstens nicht jede Minute um ihr Leben und das der Menschen fürchten, die ihr nahe standen. Plötzlich fühlte sich ihre Kehle wie zugeschnürt an. Was würde sie tun, wenn sie nie wieder von Mara hören würde? Von Fred und von George? Was war, wenn Blanche auch sie aus dem Weg geräumt hatte? Nein. Blanche hatte versucht Lilly zu helfen, zumindest hatte sie das gesagt. Aber warum dann nicht Oliver? War nicht auch sie mit ihm befreundet gewesen, wenn auch eher durch Lilly? Blanche war niemals so gewesen. Hatte niemals jemandem schaden wollen. Und doch war Oliver jetzt tot, und sie war in diesen Mord verwickelt.

Mit zitterigen Händen versuchte sie den Schlüssel ins Loch zu stecken, doch der Bund entglitt ihren Fingern. Mit einem lauten Klirren fiel er auf die Fliesen und Lilly bückte sich um ihn aufzuheben und plötzlich haben ihre Beine nach. Sie wusste kaum, warum es jetzt wieder passierte. Sie hatte seit Wochen nicht mehr geweint, hatte seit Wochen nicht mehr an ihn denken müssen. Lilly musste sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand anlehnen, um nicht der Länge nach hin zu schlagen. Warum, warum, warum musste es so weh tun? Warum musste sie Menschen lieben, wenn ihr Verlust noch mehr schmerzte als allein zu sein? Erst ihr Vater, der sie nie hatte haben wollen, seinen Verlust hatte sie kaum gespürt, denn er war nicht für sie da gewesen. Dann Baggy. Sie hatte immer geglaubt das Schlimmste sei gewesen sich für seinen Tod verantwortlich zu fühlen, doch das stimmte nicht. Als er aus ihrem Leben gerissen wurde, hatte sie sich abgekapselt, mit niemandem Kontakt haben wollen, mit niemandem außer Severus, der als einziger Zugang zu ihr Hatte. Doch Oliver zu verlieren war unbeschreiblich. Sie konnte sich nicht länger verstecken. Sie musste unter Menschen, um ihren Lebensunterhalt zu bestreiten, musste freundlich sein, damit sie etwas zu essen hatte. Es war ihr gelungen seinen Tod zu verdrängen, doch damit ging einher, dass sie auch an ihn nicht mehr dachte. Sie hielt sich von Sport fern, von Zeitungen, von Bildern, eigentlich von Allem, was sie an etwas erinnern konnte, das ihren geregelten Tagesablauf unterbrechen könnte. Doch dann war das Buch gekommen. Das Buch und die Nachricht, die sie wieder in die Zaubererwelt zurück rissen, in eine Welt, die ebenso wenig eine heile war, wie die ihrer Brüder. Doch wenigstens war sie hier nicht allein. Hier waren Cathy, Barney, Joe und Billy. Hier musste sich niemand verstecken. Hier lauerte die einzige Gefahr darin, dass Joe und Billy eines Tages geschnappt würden. Hier mussten sie lediglich darauf achten nicht aufzufallen.

Mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein Schluchzen. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit sich in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen. Wenn die Tränen kommen wollten, dann sollten sie sie in Ruhe lassen, bis sie allein war. Wirklich allein. In ihrem Bett, nur umzingelt von der Dunkelheit und von Träumen, die sie immer weiter in die tiefen Abgründe reißen würden.

Lilly richtete sich auf und öffnete die Tür und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand übers Gesicht. Cathy würde sehen können, dass sie geweint hatte, aber sie würde keine Fragen stellen. Vielleicht. Hoffentlich. Ihre Kehle war wie ausgedörrt, als sie die Küche betrat, die Tüten auf den Tresen stellte und ein Glas aus dem Schrank nahm. Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich und die Stimme, die sprach, ließ sie so heftig zusammenfahren, dass sie das Glas fallen ließ.

„Cathy? Hast du was zu essen- ach du scheiße!"

Lilly fuhr herum und sah ihren Bruder, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet in der Tür stehen.

„Billy?", brachte Lilly mit Mühe hervor. „Du… und Cathy?"

„Oh, Lilly, bist du schon wieder da?" Eine leicht bekleidete Cathy zwängte sich an Billy vorbei und ging zum Kühlschrank hinüber. „Ich dachte, du kämst erst später."

Sie schien die einzige zu sein, der die ganze Situation nicht unangenehm war. Lilly schluckte hart und wandte den Blick von Billy ab. Nicht, dass ihr Bruder nicht gut aussah, aber sie hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis ihn sich so offensichtlich nackt näher anzusehen. Sie griff in ihre Hosentasche und ließ mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs die Scherben verschwinden.

Dann wandte sie sich an Cathy. Ihr Anblick war um Einiges leichter zu ertragen. „Billy ist der mysteriöse Mann in deinem Leben?" Wie konnte sie nur? Cathy musste doch wissen, dass sie mit Billy keine Zukunft haben konnte. Er driftete von einer Affäre in die nächste und selten dauerte eine Liebelei länger als eine Nacht.

„Ja." Cathy grinste ihre Freundin breit an und nahm zwei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Hast du ein Problem damit?"

Lilly zwang sich Billy wieder anzusehen. „Kannst du dir bitte was anziehen?"

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Eines der seltenen ehrlichen Lächeln. „Ich hab dich gewickelt und du hast Probleme mich so zu sehen?"

„Ja?"

Doch Billy machte keinerlei Anstalten sich zurückzuziehen. Er schloss die Arme um Cathy, als sie wieder zu ihm zurück ging und sich an ihn lehnte und Lilly sah sofort, dass die beiden sich näher stehen mussten, als sie gedacht hatte. Es passierte selten, eigentlich nie, dass Billy tagsüber bei Frauen war, mit denen er zuvor eine Nacht verbracht hatte. Cathy schien ihm mehr zu bedeuten, als die anderen Frauen, deren Namen eigentlich niemand wirklich kannte.

„Wo warst du?", fragte er mir einem Blick auf die Einkaufstüten.

Lilly lächelte schwach. „Du warst doch froh, dass ich nicht hier war, oder?" Sie nahm die Taschen wieder an sich und zwängte sich an den beiden vorbei um die Dinge in ihr Zimmer zu bringen. Auch wenn sie froh war, dass Cathy ihr endlich ihren geheimnisvollen Liebhaber offenbart hatte, auch wenn es eher unabsichtlich geschehen war, konnte sie den heißen Stich der Eifersucht nicht ignorieren, der jegliche wirkliche Freude zunichte machte. Billy und Cathy waren dabei sich etwas aufzubauen. Billy. Der wohl größte Playboy dieser Stadt ließ sich in eine ernste Beziehung hineinziehen. Und sie? Sie war allein. Wieder stiegen die Tränen in ihr auf. Sie würde sich nie wieder einem Mann nähern können. Drei Mal hatte sie es getan und drei Mal war sie verletzt und allein zurück geblieben. Ein viertes Mal konnte sie das nicht durchstehen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Sie wollte nicht wieder verletzt werden, ganz gleich ob sie den Schmerz zu verantworten hatte, oder wiedrige Umstände. Es ging nicht mehr.

Das Klingeln ihres Handys riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Augenblicklich ließ sie ihre Einkäufe auf ihr Bett fallen und zog das Handy aus ihrer Tasche. Joes Nummer stand auf dem Display. Lilly nahm ab.

„Joe?"


	40. Chapter 39

Der Reifen ihres Wagens quietschten, als sie ohne zu Bremsen die letzte Kurve nahm. Sie durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Jede Sekunde war kostbar. Alles konnte passieren. Alles. Sie fluchte laut, als der Golf vor dem abgelegenen Warenhaus zum Stehen kam. Sie hatte Billy nicht gesagt, wohin sie ging. Es war zu gefährlich. Wallis hatte ihr klar und deutlich gesagt, was geschehen würde, wenn sie in Begleitung kam. Die Verzweiflung drohte ihr den Atem zu nehmen, als sie die Autotür aufstieß. Sie durfte sich die Angst nicht anmerken lassen. Die Angst um ihren Bruder. Verdammt! Sie hatte geahnt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sein könnte! Dass etwas faul war!

Lilly schlug die Tür mit solcher Wucht hinter sich zu, dass sie die Vibration des Schlages in ihrer Brust spürte. Ihr war es gleich. Ihr war es gleich, ob Wallis sie hörte. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Joe irgendetwas passierte. Wenn nötig, würde sie Wallis das Herz mit bloßen Händen heraus reißen. Das Blut kochte in ihren Adern als sie mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf die schwere Eisentür zuging, die Wallis ihr beschrieben hatte. Es war eine Falle. Bitte! Wallis wollte sie aus der Stadt haben, das konnte sie vergessen! Sie würde nicht klein bei geben. Ehe die Darleys Boston verließen, würde die Hölle gefrieren. Das hier war ihr zu Hause. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich so mit ihrer Heimat, ihrer Familie verbunden gefühlt wie jetzt, da sie bedroht wurde und zum ersten Mal verstand sie Billys Angst, sie könnten auseinanderdriften. Was würde sie tun, wenn Joe… nein. Das durfte sie gar nicht denken. Wallis brauchte ihn. Noch. Sie stieß die Eisentür auf und betrat das Lagerhaus. Hier drin war es kalt, und der Geruch nach abgestandener Luft schlug ihr entgegen, als wolle er sie ersticken. Lilly straffte die Schultern. Es brauchte mehr um sie einzuschüchtern.

Sie straffte die Schultern. Noch hatte sie die Tür im Rücken. Noch konnte sie fliehen. Aber das würde sie nicht tun, egal was jetzt passierte. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte an das, was Oliver von ihr erwarten würde. Sie hatte ihn so oft enttäuscht. Nicht jetzt. Sie musste stark sein, sie musste verdammt noch mal kämpfen, wenn sie ihre Familie zusammenhalten wollte. „Wallis?", rief sie mit kräftiger Stimme in den Raum. Der Laut schien von der Dunkelheit um sie herum verschluckt zu werden. Sie tat einen weiteren Schritt in die Lagerhalle hinein, stellte sich bloß und sie spürte die Angst, die sie dazu bewegen wollte umzukehren und wegzulaufen.

Ihr Fuß stieß gegen etwas Weiches, sie verlor die Balance und schlug der Länge nach hin. _Nein!_, dachte sie. „Joe?", sie klang schwach, als sie nach dem Körper tastete, über den sie gestolpert war. Das Stöhnen der Person ließ sie aufatmen. Er lebte noch. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit, sie konnte Formen erahnen.

„Joe?", fragte sie wieder und fasste ihn bei den Schultern. Doch er antwortete nicht. Sie ertastete sein Gesicht. Die Wangen waren hohl, die Nase groß. Sie schrak zurück. Das war nicht Joe. Sie sprang auf, doch bevor sie sich vollends aufrichten konnte, spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz. Sie schrie auf. Die Augen des Fremden leuchteten in der Dunkelheit rot auf. Etwas riss an ihrem Arm und schleuderte sie wieder gen Boden. Warmes Blut rann ihren Unterarm hinab und das, worüber sie gestolpert war, stürzte sich auf sie. Die Luft wurde ihr aus den Lungen gepresst, als es sich auf sie setzte. Das war also Wallis Absicht gewesen, sie hierhin zu locken und die Drecksarbeit einem Wesen zu überlassen, das sich ihrer annehmen würde. Der Zauberstab war ihr aus der Hand geflogen. Sie hatte keine Chance, aber sie konnte es nicht geschehen lassen. Die Lippen der Bestie legten sich auf die Wunde und begannen das Leben aus ihr heraus zu saugen. Nein! Nicht jetzt! Nicht, wenn sie nicht wusste, was mit Joe geschehen war. Sie würde nicht aufgeben. Licht! Sie brauchte Licht! „Lumos…", presste sie hervor. Der Körper des Biestes war schwer, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren. Wenn sie nichts tat, war ihr Leben vorbei. Helle Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen und ein Gefühl der Leichtheit überkam sie. Ein Gefühl, das sie bekämpfen musste. Ein leichtes Glimmen ließ erahnen wo ihr Zauberstab war. Sie hatte es geschafft. Lilly streckte die freie Hand aus. Wenn sie ihn nur erreichen konnte.

Das Biest grollte und schlug nach der Hand, mit der Lilly nach dem Zauberstab tastete. Ein beißender Gestank nach heißem Blut schlug ihr entgegen, als das Monster sich über sie beugte. Das Glimmen des Zauberstabs wurde kurz heller, dann erlosch es. Sie war allein in der Dunkelheit. „Wallis hat nicht gesagt, dass du auch eine Hexe bist.", sagte die raue Stimme der Bestie über ihr und Lilly erkannte sie. Doch das war unmöglich! Er war tot! Sie selbst hatte ihn umgebracht.

„Hendrickson!"

„Hast du mich vermisst, Liebes?", er lachte leise und beugte sich wieder zu ihr hinab. Seine scharfen Zähne fuhren über die weiche Haut an ihrem Hals und Lilly wagte es nicht einmal zu atmen. „Ich dachte, wir könnten noch etwas spielen, bevor ich dich erledige, was hältst du davon, he?" Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre und erstickte so Lillys Schrei. Wie konnte das sein? Sie hatte ihn umgebracht! Er war nicht bekannt mit der Zaubererwelt! Wie konnte er das sein, was er war. Sie wimmerte, als seine Zähne ihre Unterlippe aufschlitzten, mit einer Leichtigkeit, als bissen sie in weiches Brot.

„So gefällst du mir.", sagte er. „Besser, als wenn du wie eine Furie auf mich schießt. Du hast nur eine Kleinigkeit nicht gewusst, Lilly Darley. Und zwar dass alles geplant war. Oh, du glaubst gar nicht welche Selbstbeherrschung es mich gekostet hat dich nicht zu beißen, als ich dich das erste Mal genommen habe." Seine Hand glitt ihren Körper entlang, zwängte sich zwischen ihre Beine.

„Bitte.", sagte sie leise. Sie konnte das nicht noch einmal durchstehen. Nicht wieder.

„Und dein Blut hat schon damals so unglaublich gut gerochen. So jung und so frisch."

Sie schrie auf, als seine Zähne sich in ihren Hals schlugen. Sie bäumte sie auf, versuchte ihn wegzuschieben. Doch auch jetzt war er zu stark. Mit der einen Hand hielt er ihren Körper zurück, mit der anderen öffnete er ihre Hose und schob sie herunter. Sie konnte nicht klar denken. Sie wusste nur, dass sie es nicht zulassen durfte. Ihre Sinne begannen zu schwinden. Er löste sich von ihr. Seine Lippen, feucht von ihrem Blut fuhren über ihre Wangen.

„Weißt du es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass Wallis dich einfach nur von der Bildfläche verschwinden lassen will. Du würdest dich gut machen als eine von uns." Er küsste sie wieder und sie hatte keine Kraft mehr sich zu wehren. Und doch spürte sie ihn, spürte sein Glied, das gegen ihren Schenkel drückte, spürte, wie seine Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang, schmeckte ihr eigenes Blut. „Andererseits…", sagte er schließlich und schob ihr Oberteil hoch. Seine Hand schloss sich fest um ihre Brust und sie unterdrückte ein weiteres Wimmern. „Andererseits weiß ich nicht, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn du irgendwann mal so stark bist, wie ich. Du hasst mich oder? Das könnte sich ändern." Sein Daumen strich über ihre mit Blut und Tränen benetzte Wange. Lilly konnte nicht mehr schlucken. Sie war wie gelähmt. Sie schloss die Augen. In der Dunkelheit hätte sie ihn ohnehin nicht sehen können, doch es war, als könnte sie so eine Barrikade zwischen sich und Hendrickson aufbauen. Und plötzlich sah sie etwas. Ein Gesicht. Sie kannte es, sie liebte es. Und er hatte sie verlassen. Severus. Er lächelte und sie spürte die bekannte Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte gewollt, dass sie zu Oliver ging. Sie hatte Oliver verloren. Sie hatte auch ihn verloren, aber das änderte nichts an dem, was sie für ihn empfand. Lilly wusste, ihre Sinne schwanden. Sie würde sterben. Dass sie ihn sah, ihn, der so weit fort war, sagte ihr, dass ihr Leben bald vorbei sein würde. Aber immerhin würde sie nicht Hendrickson sehen müssen.

Und dann konnte sie plötzlich wieder atmen. Ein silbernes Schimmern drang durch ihre geschlossenen Lider. Hendrickson war nicht mehr über ihr. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Da war er. Ihr Patronus. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie sie ihn herauf beschworen hatte, doch er war da, zog Kreise um sie herum. So schnell sie konnte zog sie ihre Hose wieder hoch und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Hendrickson konnte nicht fort sein. Er musste noch hier sein. Irgendwo, wartete darauf, dass der Patronus verschwand. Lilly sah auf den Panther herab, der mit wachsamen Augen in die Dunkelheit starrte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass ein Patronus einen Vampir fern halten konnte, doch sie war froh dass er da war. „Lumos.", flüsterte sie und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs begann zu leuchten. Sie wusste, sie musste hier heraus, musste weit weg von Hendrickson, doch wie sollte sie sicher stellen, dass Joe nicht doch hier war.

Irgendwo, weit weg wurde ein Schalter umgelegt und plötzlich war der Raum erhellt von schummerigem Neonlicht. Lilly blinzelte gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit an, doch der Panther blieb an ihrer Seite. Sie sah sich um. Überall standen leere Regale, der schmutzige Betonboden war von einer dünnen Staubschicht bedeckt. Hier war lange niemand mehr gewesen.

„Eine wirklich interessante Vorstellung, Darley!"

Lilly zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. Wallis stand nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt, hinter ihr kauerte Hendrickson. Er hatte den Mund zu einer angewiderten Grimasse verzogen, die seine spitzen Vorderzähne deutlich hervorhob. Sein Blick war auf Lillys Patronus gerichtet, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. An seinem Kinn klebte Blut. Ihr Blut.

Wallis lächelte Lilly herablassend an. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du einen Patronus herauf beschwören kannst, Schlammblut."

Lilly reckte ihr trotzig das Kinn entgegen. „Du solltest wohl deine Feinde besser kennen lernen, bevor du sie in hinterhältigen Fallen lockst, Wallis." Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab noch immer fest umklammert, rechnete jeden Moment mit einem Angriff.

„Nicht, dass ich es nicht versucht hätte, aber dieser neue Schulleiter ist eine harte Nuss, die sich nicht knacken lässt. Ich habe ihm geschrieben und Informationen über dich eingefordert. Nichts."

_Deswegen hat er mir das Buch geschickt!_, ging ihr auf. Er hatte gewusst, dass Wallis etwas plante. „Wo ist Joe?", fragte sie.

„Siehst du ihn irgendwo?" Wallis zuckte die Schultern und hielt Joes Handy hoch. „Dein Bruder lässt seine Sachen gerne herum liegen."

Lilly schluckte schwer und spürte sofort wieder den Schmerz ihrer Wunde. Ihre Haut brannte, doch es war ihr gleich. Solange der Patronus da war, würde Hendrickson sie nicht angreifen. Sie hatte es Wallis einfach gemacht. So unglaublich einfach. „Was soll dieses Spiel?"

„Was? Das mit dem Biest hinter mir?", sie wandte sich kurz zu Hendrickson um, doch der schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten wie wild. Lilly spürte seinen Blick und musste an sich halten um nicht zurück zu weichen.

„Hendrickson war ein Mittel zum Zweck. Es hat mich nicht einmal einen Imperio gebraucht um ihn mit deinem Vater zusammen zu bringen, weißt du? Bei Bones war etwas mehr Überzeugungskraft vonnöten, aber nicht viel. Und dann dieses kleine Kämpfchen in der Wohnung in der du und deine Brüder zusammen gewohnt haben…" Wallis lächelte. „Es war wirklich interessant zuzusehen. Du hast geglaubt, du hättest Jimmy Hendrickson erledigt. Jimmy Hendrickson, dem ich unter dem Imperio Vampirblut gegeben habe, bevor er in deine Wohnung kam." Sie warf Hendrickson noch einen Blick zu. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er zu dem wurde, was er ist. Er schuldet mir etwas. Sein Leben."

„Du bist krank.", flüsterte Lilly. Bones. Wallis hatte Bones dazu bewegt sie an Hendrickson… Bones. Er war nie der Vater gewesen, den sie gebraucht hatte, doch sein Verhalten an diesem Tag… es war nicht er gewesen. Er hatte sie nie zuvor angerührt. Ja, sie war ihm egal gewesen, auch in diesem Moment, doch er hätte nie selbst Hand an sie gelegt, wäre er selbst Herr seine Sinne gewesen, das hätte sie doch wissen müssen. Sie schluckte schwer. „Warum hast du mich nicht einfach umgebracht! Warum?"

„Wo wäre da der Spaß geblieben."

Das Lächeln auf Wallis Gesicht wurde breiter, als sie auf Lilly zu ging und ihrerseits ihren Zauberstab zückte.

„Bleib weg von mir!", schrie Lilly und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Wallis. „Was willst du, verdammt noch mal! Warum willst du mich und meine Brüder unbedingt loswerden? Wir tun nichts!"

„Ihr seid da, reicht das nicht schon?" Wallis war schneller, als Lilly.

Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich, es war als würden tausend und abertausend Messer in ihr Fleisch fahren. Es zerriss sie von innen, es zerriss sie von außen. Sie glaubte platzen zu müssen und gleichzeitig hatte sie das Gefühl als würde ihr Körper zusammen gepresst. Ihre Muskeln schrien, ihr Knochen ächzten und als Lilly endlich wieder atmen konnte, wusste sie, dass Wallis sie dem Cruciatusfluch ausgesetzt hatte. Ihr Atem ging schwer. Sie war so schwach und plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand an ihrer Kehle. Lilly schlug die Augen auf. Ihr Patronus war verschwunden. Hendrickson war wieder über ihr, drückte ihre Kehle zu. Er fletschte die Zähne und Lilly wünschte sich, dass es endlich, endlich vorbei war.

„Lass sie, Jimmy!", bellte Wallis und augenblicklich war Hendrickson verschwunden. Er trat schwer atmend zurück. Die Gier nach Blut stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Lilly rappelte sich auf. Die warme Flüssigkeit lief ihren Nacken hinab. Ihre Glieder waren so schwer, dass sie kaum daran glaubte, dass sie wirklich aus eigener Kraft stehen konnte. Es pochte hinter ihren Ohren, in ihrem Kopf.

„Hat dir das gefallen, Darley?" Wallis kam noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich habe dir eine Chance eingeräumt meine Stadt zu verlassen. Du bist geblieben. Bitte, dann kriegst du auch, was dir zusteht."

_Für Feinde._ Dieser kurze Satz flammte plötzlich hell vor Lillys innerem Auge auf. Für Feinde. Blitzschnell, schneller, als sie für möglich gehalten hatte, hob Lilly wieder ihren Zauberstab. „SECTUMSEMPRA!" Sie wusste nicht, was der Spruch bewirken würde, und es traf sie ebenso überraschend wie Wallis. Lilly hatte auf ihre Schulter gezielt. Blut sprudelte daraus hervor, wie aus einem Springbrunnen und Wallis schrie auf. Lilly hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sie sah noch, dass Hendrickson sich auf Wallis stürzte, alle Vorsicht vergessend und Lilly wandte sich ab.

So schnell sie nur konnte stolperte sie zur Tür. Wallis hatte nicht abgeschlossen und Lilly stürzte ins Freie. Sie wusste, sobald Hendrickson mit ihr fertig war, würde er sich auf sie stürzten. Mit klopfendem Herzen rannte sie auf ihren Wagen zu, eine Hand auf die noch immer blutende Wunde an ihrem Hals gepresst. Als sie den Motor anließ sah sie, wie die Tür des Lagerhauses erneut aufgestoßen wurde. Lilly blickte nicht zurück, als sie so schnell sie nur konnte davon fuhr. Sie zitterte so stark, dass sie kaum schalten konnte. Es war vorbei. Wallis würde sie künftig in Frieden lassen. Sie fuhr auf den nächsten Parkplatz und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Jetzt, da die Angst langsam abebbte wurde ihr klar, dass sie der Zaubererwelt nicht entfliehen konnte. Niemals.


	41. Chapter 40

„Lilly? Wo bist du gewesen? Wer war das?" Billy schlug mit den Händen gegen den Türrahmen und versperrte ihr so den Weg. Er starrte mit wutverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck auf das getrocknete Blut, das noch immer an ihrem Shirt klebte.

„Verdammt noch mal, Billy! Ich bin nicht ausgezogen, damit du mir in meinem neue zu Hause auch noch Befehle erteilst!" Sie schob ihn beiseite, doch er packte sie am Arm.

„Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich keine Fragen stelle, wenn du so zugerichtet nach Hause kommst!"

Sie riss sich von ihm los. „Lass mich wenigstens die Wunden desinfizieren, bevor du mich in die Mangel nimmst!", erwiderte sie bissig. Widerwillig ließ er sie los und sie konnte endlich ins Bad. Sie seufzte erleichtert, als sie sich auf den Rand der Badewanne setzen konnte. Sie war kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, sie hatte so viel Blut verloren, und sie glaubte ihr ganzer Körper sei übersät mit blauen Flecken. Sie hatte zwar Diptamessenz gekauft, doch sie wollte nicht jetzt schon ihren eisernen Vorrat anbrechen. Das hier war nichts, das nicht auch auf natürlichem Wege würde heilen können. Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und hörte, wie Billy die Schränke durchwühlte.

„Cathy?", rief er. „Wo ist Verbandszeug?"

„Im oberen Schrank.", tönte Cathys Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. Billy hatte sie gebeten – nicht befohlen, gebeten – ihn mit Lilly allein zu lassen.

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie ein feuchter, kühler Lappen über ihr Gesicht fuhr und sie seufzte erleichtert.

„Wo ist Joe?", fragte sie schwach.

„Ich kann ihn auf seinem Handy nicht erreichen, aber er ist mit Tommy im Büro, der hat eben angerufen." Billy fuhr ihr durchs Haar. „Was machst du immer, he?"

Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn direkt an. „Hendrickson.", brachte sie mit Mühe hervor. „Er ist nicht tot."

„Was? Lilly, hast du was genommen? Du hast ihn erledigt. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie den Bastard in einem Leichensack aus unserer Wohnung getragen haben."

„Billy, du verstehst nicht…", ihre Stimme stockte. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. „Er ist ein Vampir.", flüsterte sie.

„Ein Vampir? Verdammt, Lilly. Wo warst du? Was hast du verdammt noch mal genommen?" Er hob wieder die Hand um sie bei den Schultern zu packen, doch Lilly schlug die Hand brüsk weg.

„Ich habe nichts genommen, Billy!", fuhr sie ich an und sprang auf. „Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Wallis hat mich angerufen. Mit Joes Handy. Sie sagte, ich sollte zum alten Lagerhaus von BioTec kommen, sonst würde sie Joe… und als ich da ankam…"

„Du bist einfach so dahin gefahren?" Billy sprang auf. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er auf sie zuging. Sie hatte Angst, ja, aber nichts war so schlimm, wie der Schrecken der ihr noch immer in den Gliedern saß, doch sie wich nicht zurück. Nicht einen Schritt. „Einfach so? Ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen? Nachdem diese Schlampe dir gedroht hatte? Verdammt, für so beschissen dumm hätte ich dich nicht gehalten!"

„Es ging um Joe, Billy."

„Joe ist im Büro! Du hättest mich nur fragen müssen!"

„Die Zeit war knapp.", sagte Lilly ruhig und streckte ihm trotzig das Kinn entgegen. „Und ich bin hin gefahren, weil ich Angst um Joe hatte, wie du auch manchmal Angst hat. So eine Angst, und eine Wut, dass du Bones deswegen umgelegt hast. So dumm bin ich, ja. Ich bin so dumm, weil du und Joe alles seid, was ich noch habe."

Billy schwieg, doch sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie seine Schläfe begann zu pochen. Er war wütend. Bitte. Sollte er wütend sein. Sie würde nicht bereuen versucht zu haben ihrem Bruder zu helfen, höchstens, dass sie auf Wallis billigen Trick hereingefallen war. Und dann erzählte sie Billy, was im Lagerhaus vorgefallen war und zeigte ihm die Bisswunden.

Als sie geendet hatte ließ er sich auf den Badewannenrand gleiten. „Ich dachte…", begann er mit rauer Stimme. „Ich dachte…" Er starrte sie fassungslos an, dann stahl sich ein unsicheres Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Dann sagte er beinahe unwillig: „Ich glaube du wirst doch langsam so wie Joe und ich. Das habe ich nie gewollt. Ich habe wohl ganz schön versagt." Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Lilly verstand. Auf seinen Schultern ruhte so viel Verantwortung und sie wusste, sie hätte solch eine Last nie tragen können. Aber sie ürde so weit gehen, sie nur konnte, wenn es bedeutete ihre Familie so retten zu können. Genau wie Billy.

Sie löste sich aus ihrer Starre und ging auf ihren Bruder zu. Sie legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihn an sich. Er zog sie an sich und presste sein Gesicht gegen ihren Bauch. Er zitterte und es dauerte eine Weile bis sie merkte, dass er weinte.


	42. Chapter 41

Wind und Regen peitschten ihr ins Gesicht, als Lilly die Wärme ihres Autos verließ. Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Sie hatte Hendrickson nicht wieder gesehen, und auch wenn seit dem Zwischenfall zwei Wochen vergangen waren, hatte sie seitdem keine Nacht mehr ruhig schlafen können und jeden Tag, auf dem Weg zur Arbeit hatte sie Angst, er würde sich wieder auf sie stürzen.

Doch da war niemand. Auf dem Parkplatz vor Barney's Diner standen lediglich drei Wagen, und außer ihr schien niemand hier zu sein. Sie atmete erleichtert auf und schlug den Kragen ihrer Jacke hoch, bevor sie ihr Auto abschloss. Nach Billys Zusammenbruch, war ihr Verhältnis zu ihrem Bruder wieder besser geworden. Über Wochen hinweg hatten sie kaum miteinander reden können, und auch wenn sie jetzt kaum Gesprächsstoff hatten, fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht mehr gereizt und sie verspürte nicht, wie zuvor den Drang aus dem Zimmer zu rennen, wenn er es betrat. Das Unglaubliche war geschehen: sie hatte sich wieder mit ihm versöhnt. Als Joe dann zu ihnen gestoßen war, hatte er sich entschuldigt und es hatte Lilly fast zerrissen zu sehen, wie schuldig er sich fühlte. Er hatte sein Mobiltelefon verlegt und erst so war es Wallis gelungen Lilly in eine Falle zu locken. Joe redete nicht mehr davon in die Army einzutreten, doch er weigerte sich nach wie vor, sich der Gang anzuschließen und darüber war Lilly mehr als froh. Wallis konnte ihnen zwar keinen Schaden zufügen, und doch hatte Lilly ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Sie glaubte, wenn Joe sich doch entschließen würde dem Wunsch ihres Bruders zu folgen, dann würde etwas in Gang gesetzt, das niemand mehr aufhalten konnte. Barneys Worte gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Wenn sie ein neues Leben anfangen würden… in einer anderen Stadt… doch weder Billy noch Joe würde sie davon überzeugen können. Nicht allein. Vielleicht könnte sie Cathy überzeugen. Vielleicht.

Lilly wandte sich von ihrem Golf ab und ging auf das Diner zu, dessen Eingangstür gerade geöffnet wurde. Ein großgewachsener, dünner Mann mit schwarzem, schulterlangem Haar trat heraus und Lilly blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Mittlerweile regnete es so stark, dass sie die Züge des Mannes kaum erkennen konnte. Doch es konnte nicht sein. Das konnte nicht Severus sein! Und doch folgte sie ihm. Er sah sie nicht an, schien sie gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er verschwand um eine Ecke des Gebäudes herum, dorthin, wo die Mülltonnen standen. Als Lilly dort ankam, war da niemand mehr.

„Severus?"

Als keine Antwort kam, spürte sie bittere Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen und gleichzeitig ärgerte sie sich über sich selbst. Warum sollte er hier auftauchen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Vermutlich war die Person weiter gegangen. Sie hatte sich eingebildet, dass der Mann hierhin gegangen war. Wie vollkommen hirnrissig. Sie wandte sich ab und betrat das Diner. Severus hatte ihr das Buch geschickt, weil er geahnt hatte, dass Wallis wieder hinter ihr her war, das war alles. Sie musste aufhören in jedem Mann, der ihm nur im Entferntesten ähnelte, _ihn_ zu sehen.

„Morgen, Schlafmütze! Beschissenes Wetter für Anfang Mai, meinst du nicht?", flötete Cathy fröhlich, als sie Lilly sah und stellte ihr eine große Tasse Kaffee hin.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?", fragte Lilly vorwurfsvoll und nahm den Kaffee dankend an.

„Du siehst so niedlich aus wenn du schläfst." Cathy grinste breit, als sie Lillys fassungsloses Gesicht sah. „So mein ich das nicht, Dummkopf. Du bist so blass in letzter Zeit, da hab ich mir gedacht, ich lass dich schlafen."

Lilly seufzte und sah sich um. Natürlich war sie blass. Sie hatte so viel Blut verloren und wurde von Alpträumen geplagt. Alpträumen, in denen sie durch dunkle Gassen rannte, immer auf der Flucht, genau wissend, wer sie verfolgte. Doch das sagte sie nicht. Das sagte sie niemandem. „Nicht viel los heute, was?" Lilly hob die Tasse an ihre Lippen und verbrannte sich beim ersten Schluck beinahe die Lippen. „Alles klar?"

„Hier ist immer alles klar. Und bei dir?" Cathy beugte sich vor und sah Lilly mit einem ihrer durchdringenden Blicke an. Ein Kunde rief nach ihr, doch sie winkte ihn ab. „Gleich, Kumpel!", rief sie ihm zu, bevor sie sich wieder Lilly zuwandte.

Lilly zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Natürlich. Warum fragst du?"

Mit einem lang gezogenen Seufzer lehnte Cathy sich zurück und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus auf den verregneten Parkplatz. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich hab ihn ja nur in der Zeitung gesehen vor ein paar Jahren, aber ich glaube, dein Lehrerlover war hier, Lilly. Immerhin hatte er einen verdammt englischen Akzent, und davon kommen hier nicht allzu viele hin und so einen Riecher haben auch nicht viele."

Lilly verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Kaffee. Sie hatte sich also doch nicht getäuscht? „Severus? Er war hier? Was wollte er?"

Cathy zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Ich nehme an, er wollte dich sehen. Er hat sich hier umgeschaut und einen Kaffee bestellt, aber dann ist er auch ziemlich schnell wieder weg. Hat wohl kalte Füße bekommen. Aber mal im Ernst, der Typ? Einen hübschen Kerl stelle ich mir anders vor."

Lilly musste sich hinsetzen, sie traute ihren Beinen nicht mehr. Severus war hier gewesen. Warum? War wieder etwas passiert? Sie schluckte schwer. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie ihn wieder. Wie er ging. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte und er war gegangen, hatte sie abgewiesen, hatte sie zurück gelassen. Lilly schlug die Hand vor den Mund um den Schluchzer zurück zuhalten. „Warum?", fragte sie wieder. Doch Cathy hatte keine Antwort darauf.

„Der gute Sevie scheint sich wohl doch mehr um dich zu scheren, als du gedacht hattest, oder?"

„Scheint wohl so.", sagte Lilly. Sie spürte, wie ihre Kehle eng wurde. „Aber, er hat mich verlassen Cathy… und Oliver… ich glaube er war dabei, in der Nacht, als Oliver ermordet wurde. Ich… ich hatte Fotos, alte Zeitungsausschnitte in einem Buch für Zaubertränke aufbewahrt, und… und als ich wieder kam, waren sie weg. Nur er kann sie mitgenommen haben, Cathy. Warum sollte er jetzt hierhin kommen und dann verschwinden, bevor er mich sieht? Cathy, das macht keinen Sinn!"

„Weißt du, ich kann dir nicht helfen.", sagte Cathy schlicht. „Pass auf, hier ist im Moment sowieso nicht viel los. Beweg deinen süßen Arsch dahin, wo sein hässlicher auch ist und frag ihn."

Lilly schluckte schwer. Cathy hatte ja keine Ahnung, was in England auf sie wartete, insbesondere dort, wo Severus gerade war. Er war ein Todesser. Sie hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen, doch es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Severus hatte Albus Dumbledore, den größten Feind des dunklen Lords getötet. Severus war da gewesen, als Oliver sein Leben verlor. Und doch… er hatte ihr das Buch geschickt, hatte Wallis jegliche Auskunft verweigert und jetzt war er hier gewesen.

Sie setze die noch immer halbvolle Tasse auf dem Tresen ab. Wofür war sie eine Gryffindor? Was hatte sie zu verlieren? Ihre Brüder würden auch ohne sie auskommen können, wenn ihr etwas passieren würde. Es würde ihnen das Herz brechen, aber sie würden darüber hinweg kommen. Billy hatte jetzt Cathy, und Joe… Joe würde auch gut klar kommen. Lilly stand auf. Wenn Severus ihr wirklich noch immer wohlgesonnen war, würde er nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas geschah, und wenn nicht… dann würde sie wenigstens die Antworten aus ihm heraus pressen, die sie haben musste, um ihn vergessen zu können.

„Cathy, du hat Recht.", sagte sie. „In Allem, bis auf einen Punkt: Severus Snape hat den mit Abstand attraktivsten Hintern, den ich je gesehen habe."

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen wandte sie sich ab.

„Viel Erfolg, Kleines!", rief Cathy ihr noch hinterher. „Ja, ich komm ja schon du Maulaffe!"

Doch als Lilly wieder in den Regen hinaus trat, war sie keineswegs mehr so optimistisch. Innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde konnte alles passieren.


	43. Chapter 42

Es war Freitag. Die Schüler strömten gerade zu ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde, als Lilly das Gelände der Hogwartsschule betrat. Es war seltsam. Sie hatte erwartet, dass die Schule von magischen Barrieren umgeben war, die ihr den Zutritt verweigern würden. Doch dem war nicht so. Die Tore hatten weit offen gestanden und als Lilly nun auf den weitläufigen Rasen trat, konnte sie beobachten, wie einige Schüler aus dem Portal hinaus traten, oder von den Gewächshäusern her darauf zuströmten. Es war eine alltägliche Szene. Es war nicht lange her, dass auch sie zu der Schülerschar gehört hatte, die den Neuankömmling misstrauisch betrachteten. Einige erkannte Lilly wieder, doch auch sie war kein unbekanntes Gesicht, immerhin hatte sie Oliver als Kapitän der Gryffindorquidditchmannschaft abgelöst, und sie hatte vor gerade einmal zwei Jahren ihren Abschluss gemacht, es war also nicht überraschend, dass man sie erkannte. Lilly atmete tief durch, bevor sie hinter einer Gruppe schwatzender Viertklässler die Stufen zur Hauptportal erklomm. Hier auf diesen Stufen hatte sie gesessen, am Morgen, nachdem sie das erste Mal mit Severus geschlafen hatte. Hier hatte sie mit Oliver gesessen und er hatte sie gefragt, warum nicht er derjenige war, in den sie sich verlieben konnte. Damals hatte er ihr leid getan. Heute hätte sie sich am Liebsten in eine Ecke verkrochen um nie wieder heraus zu kommen. Er war noch nicht lange tot, nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr, und schon war sie wieder im Begriff den Mann aufzusuchen, an den Oliver nie hatte erinnert werden wollen. Sie wusste, dass Oliver die Eifersucht auf den anderen nie hatte überwinden können. Es war ein Thema gewesen, das Lilly immer gemieden hatte, und sie hatte gewusst, dass es besser so war.

Doch Oliver war nicht mehr. Sie war allein. Und Severus hatte sie offensichtlich nicht vergessen. Was sollte sie tun? Bis ans Ende ihrer Tage ihr schlechtes Gewissen mit sich herum tragen, weil sie einen Mann liebte, der unerreichbar war? Den sie nicht hatte vergessen können, obwohl sie glücklich mit einem anderen gewesen war? Den sie sich aus dem Kopf schlagen musste, aber nicht konnte. Sie sollte gehen, das wusste sie, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie musste mit ihm reden

„Miss Darley, was machen Sie hier?", fragte eine barsche Frauenstimme. Minerva McGonagall stand am Fuße der Marmortreppe und starrte zu ihr hinüber. Lilly blieb stehen und beobachtete, wie McGonagall sich durch die Menge der Schüler hindurchzwängte. Vor Lilly blieb sie stehen und starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Hallo, Professor.", sagte sie schlicht. Lilly war erleichtert ihre ehemalige Lehrerin offensichtlich wohlauf zu sehen. Wohlauf, bis auf die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen. Minerva McGonagall hatte immer alles daran gesetzt, dass den Schülern von Hogwarts nichts zustieß. Zu einer Zeit wie dieser hier zu sein, war sicherlich mehr als eine simple Herausforderung.

McGonagall ging gar nicht auf den Gruß ein. „Sie sollten nicht hier sein.", sagte sie.

„Professor.", begann Lilly und stockte. Wie sollte sie McGonagall nur ihr Anliegen vortragen? Sie konnte doch unmöglich verlangen mit Severus zu reden. McGonagall würde Fragen stellen. Fragen, die Lilly nicht beantworten konnte.

„Darley,", begann McGonagall so leise, dass nur Lilly sie verstehen konnte. „Nach dem, was in Godric's Hollow passiert ist, können Sie nicht einfach hier herein spazieren.

„Sie wissen davon?"

McGonagall schnaubte und sah sich um. Die Eingangshalle hatte sich geleert. „Natürlich weiß ich davon und ich weiß auch, welche Lehrer dieser Schule nicht hier waren, als es geschah. Sie sind hier nicht sicher."

„Ja ich weiß.", antwortete Lilly. „Aber ich musste herkommen."

„Warum? Sie sollten dorthin zurück, wo sie her gekommen sind, wo sie sicher sind."

Lilly straffte die Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass mir hier irgendwas geschehen wird. Immerhin bin ich zur Hälfte eine Rosier, nicht wahr? Ob ich will oder nicht."

„Sie wären nicht die erste mit _reinem Blut_, die spurlos verschwunden ist. Denken sie an Wood." Ihre Stimme brach. Lilly wusste, dass McGonagall viel auf Oliver gehalten hatte und umgekehrt.

„Das tue ich, Professor.", sagte Lilly. „Jeden Tag, glauben Sie mir." Dann schwieg sie und sah sich um. „Ich muss mit ihm reden, Professor."

„Mit wem um Merlins Willen müssen Sie reden?", fragte sie spitz.

„Mit meinem Paten."

McGonagall bemühte sich sichtlich um ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht, doch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, wie sie es taten, wenn sie sich nur schwer zusammenreißen konnte. „Sie sind wie ihre Mutter.", sagte sie knapp. „Und ich will nicht, dass sie das falsch verstehen, ich habe Lucy Rosier immer sehr geschätzt, aber wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, egal wie viel Schaden es anrichten würde, dann musste sie mit ihrem Dickschädel durch die Wand."

„Ich verstehe nicht. Was wollen Sie mir sagen?"

„Ich will Ihnen sagen, dass Sie sich ihren Paten aus dem Kopf schlagen sollen." Lilly zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Und denken Sie nicht,", fuhr McGonagall fort. „dass ich nicht geahnt hätte, was los war, als er zu mir kam und mich bat für Sie auszusagen. Und dann im Gerichtssaal… ich glaube das war das erste Mal, dass Rita Kimmkorn den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hat. Aber ich habe nichts gesagt, denn offensichtlich vertraute Dumbledore ihm und ich hatte keinerlei Beweise, aber Sie können mir glauben, dass ich nicht zulassen werde, dass Sie sich wieder in die Misere stürzen. Er ist es nicht wert, verstehen Sie das endlich!" Sie hatte Mühe ihre Stimme leise zu halten und klang beinahe schrill.

„So gut gemeint ihre Ratschläge auch sein mögen…", begann sie, doch McGonagall ließ sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Gehen Sie.", sagte sie. „Gehen Sie, bevor Sie nur eine herbe Enttäuschung erleben."

„Was ist hier los?", fragte eine Frau, die aus einem der Schatten in das Licht der Eingangshalle trat. Sie war klein und dick, ihr schwarzes Haar trug sie in einen festen Knoten gebunden und vom ersten Augenblick an wusste Lilly, dass diese Person niemand war, dem sie in einer dunklen Gasse begegnen wollte.

Lilly konnte beobachten, dass McGonagall sichtlich um Haltung bemüht war, als die Frau auf sie zukam und Lilly war froh, dass hier keine Schüler mehr herum standen.

„Eine ehemalige Schülerin, Alecto.", antwortete McGonagall spitz. Alecto… der Name kam Lilly bekannt vor, doch sie konnte ihn nicht direkt einordnen.

„Unbefugte sind auf dem Gelände dieser Schule nicht gestattet, McGonagall.", sagte die Frau und betrachtete Lilly feindselig. „Wer ist sie? Sie kommt mir bekannt vor. Verwandt mit Narzissa Malfoy?", fragte sie, als sei Lilly gar nicht anwesend. Und dann fiel es Lilly wieder ein. Der Name der Frau und ihres Bruders hatten im Tagespropheten gestanden. Sie waren nach Severus' Ernennung zum Schulleiter als neue Lehrer eingestellt worden. Alecto Carrow unterrichtete Muggelkunde. Doch welch eine Art von Muggelkunde konnte das sein, jetzt, da der dunkle Lord alles hier kontrollierte.

„Mein Name ist Lilly Darley.", sagte Lilly. „Narzissa Malfoy war die Cousine meiner Mutter."

Doch die Antwort schien Carrow keineswegs zufrieden zu stellen, ihre Augen sprühten Funken und Lilly dachte daran, dass ihre Mutter eine Blutsverräterin gewesen war, denn sie hatte einen Muggel geheiratet.

„Sollten Sie nicht im Unterricht sein, Alecto?", warf McGonagall ein in einem verzweifelten Versuch die Situation zu retten.

„Ich war auf dem Weg zum Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum.", erwiderte Carrow, und ließ die Augen nicht von Lilly. Ihre Finger zuckten, und Lilly war sich sicher, dass sie jeden Moment ihren Zauberstab ziehen würde.

„Dann schlage ich vor, Sie gehen zu Professor Flitwick, damit er sie dort hinein lässt."

„Halt den Mund, alte Schachtel!", fauchte Carrow und McGonagall verstummte augenblicklich. Es war einfach unfassbar. Professor Minerva McGonagall wurde in den Hallen von Hogwarts beleidigt, und sie ließ es sich gefallen, ohne Widerstand.

Lilly spürte, wie die Wut in ihr zu brodeln begann und sie verfluchte sich dafür sich verkrochen zu haben, anstatt zu kämpfen, gegen den dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte und seine Gefolgsleute. Das hier war unerträglich.

„Nimm das zurück.", zischte Lilly.

„Darley…", sagte McGonagall eindringlich. „Halten Sie sich da heraus."

„Versuchst wohl immer noch deine Schülerlein zu beschützen, was McGonnie? Ich schlage vor, du gehst jetzt in _deinen_ Unterricht, während ich mich um diesen Gast kümmere."

„Das denke ich nicht!", gab McGonagall zurück.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde mich später um dieses Schlammblut hier kümmern, aber ich fürchte vorerst muss ich sie zum Schulleiter bringen, nicht wahr?"

McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich in Panik, und Lilly bemühte sich um eine ausdruckslose Miene. Carrows Zauberstab war auf ihre Brust gerichtet, und ihr war vollkommen klar, dass sie, wenn sie sich jetzt zur Wehr setzte, Severus nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde und ihr war vollkommen gleich, welcher Gefahr sie sich aussetzte, wenn sie ihn falsch einschätzte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und folgte Carrow die Marmortreppe hinauf. Lilly war nie in Dumbledores Büro gewesen, doch natürlich wusste sie, wo sich das Büro des Schulleiters befand. Trotzdem war ihr das Schloss fremd und vertraut zugleich. Und doch wirkte es düster, ja beinahe bedrohlich.

„Was verschlägt dich hierhin, Darley?", fragte Carrow beiläufig, so als befänden sie sich bei einem angenehmen Smalltalk.

Lilly schluckte schwer und antwortete nicht. Sollte Carrow doch von ihr denken, was sie wollte, ihre Beweggründe für ihre Anwesenheit hier hatten niemanden zu interessieren außer sie selbst und Severus.

„Nicht sehr gesprächig, was?" Noch immer dieser beinahe gleichgültiger Tonfall „Hm, genau wie Wood. Seltsam, er hat geschlafen, als wir in sein Haus eingedrungen sind und wir waren nicht wirklich leise…"

Eine Welle der Übelkeit ergriff sie und sie blieb urplötzlich stehen. Carrow drehte sich langsam zu ihr um, und Lilly konnte nicht weiter zurückweichen. Sie spürte die eiskalte Wand im Rücken. Carrow lächelte, doch ihre Augen blieben kalt, doch der kleine Funken Schadenfreude, der aus ihnen heraus strahlte, ließ Lillys Herz nur umso schneller schlagen. „Wir wollten ja eigentlich dich haben. Seltsamerweise hat der Dunkle Lord Interesse an dir, aber du warst ja nicht da, also mussten wir nehmen, was wir kriegen konnten, nicht wahr? Mein Bruder wollte ihn ja wecken, aber Snape-"

„Hör auf!", zischte Lilly. Sie konnte, wollte das nicht hören. Jedes Wort aus Carrows Mund war wie ein Dolchstoß mitten in ihre Brust. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer, es war, als müsse ihr Brustkorb platzen, so weh tat es. Und Carrows Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter, als sie die Schwäche ihres Gegenübers sah.

„Du hast Recht, ich sollte dich zu Snape bringen." Sie packte Lilly am Arm und zerrte sie hinter sich her.

Lilly musste sich Mühe geben nicht über ihre eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich. Das hier musste nicht sein! Sie hatte sich aus freien Stücken hierher begeben, hatte gewusst, dass hier alles enden könnte! Aber warum tat es dann so verdammt weh? Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, als Carrow vor der Statue eines Wasserspeiers stehen blieb.

„Passwort?", fragte dieser.

Carrows Gesicht verzog sich zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen. „Dumbledore.", sagte sie und der Wasserspeier sprang augenblicklich zur Seite und gab die Sicht auf eine Wendeltreppe frei, die sich langsam empor schraubte.

Dumbledore… welch eine Ironie. Lilly riss sich mit einem Ruck von Carrow los und betrat vor ihr die Treppe. Sie konnte die Berührung dieser Frau nicht länger ertragen und wenn es vorbei sein sollte, dann wollte sie es schnell hinter sich bringen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie glauben sollte. Sie hatte die Vermutung gehabt, dass Severus bei dem Angriff auf das Haus dabei gewesen war, doch jetzt da Carrow es ihr nur noch bestätigt hatte, war aus der leichten Übelkeit ein Brechreiz geworden, den Lilly nur mit Mühe niederkämpfen konnte.

Beinahe ruckartig kam sie an der obersten Treppenstufe an und ohne anzuklopfen stieß Carrow die Tür auf und gab Lilly einen Stoß, sodass sie in das Büro des Schulleiters hinein stolperte. Sie befand sich in einem großen, runden Raum, dessen Wände mit Bücherregalen, Vitrinen ausgestattet waren. Das Licht der Nachmittagssonne strömte durch riesige Fenster hinein und erhellte den Raum. Überall standen kleine Tische, auf denen sich magische Instrumente befanden. Lilly konnte sich nicht erinnern auch nur eines davon jemals in Severus' Büro oder Gemächern gesehen zu haben. Er musste sie von Dumbledore übernommen haben. Dumbledore! Da, hinter einem großen Schreibtisch hing ein riesiges Porträt, auf dem ein schlafender Albus Dumbledore zu sehen war. Lilly sah sich um und war beinahe erleichtert ihn nicht hier zu sehen.

„Snape!", rief Carrow in ihrer krächzenden Stimme hinter ihr. „SNAPE!"

„Kein Grund zu schreien, Alecto." Erst als Severus hinter dem Schreibtisch auftauchte, sah Lilly, dass sich dahinter eine Tür befand, die in diesem Moment hinter ihm zuschlug. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte Lilly seinen ungläubigen Blick auf sich zu spüren, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick starrte er Carrow an. „Was ist?", fragte er streng, als hätte er einen unfähigen Schüler vor sich.

„Darley war in der Großen Halle.", sagte Carrow und griff wieder nach Lillys Arm, wie eine Jägerin, die ein erlegtes Tier präsentiert. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie den Impuls zurückhalten sich loszureißen. Zum ersten Mal, sah Severus sie direkt an. Sein kalter Blick ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Das war nicht mehr der Mann, den sie einmal gekannt hatte, ging ihr auf. Er war anders. Sie hatte ihn falsch eingeschätzt, er war nicht heute Morgen nach Boston gekommen, oder doch? Sie konnte es unmöglich sagen. Er war so unnahbar, wie nie zuvor.

„Danke, dass du sie hergebracht hast. Ich werde sie verwahren, bis wir sie dem Dunklen Lord zukommen lassen können."

Carrow strahlte. „Gut." Mit einem Nicken und einem gehässigen Blick auf Lilly, wandte sie sich ab und verließ das Büro.

Plötzlich war Lilly allein in einem Raum mit Severus. Sie spürte ihr Herz in ihrem Hals hämmern und als die Tür hinter Carrow ins Schloss fiel, zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen, hatte Angst vor dem, was sie in seinen Augen sehen würde.

„Sie hätten nicht hierhin kommen sollen, Darley.", sagte er knapp und sie hörte, wie seine Schritte sich ihr näherten.

Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen um sich zu sammeln. Sie war so weit gekommen. Sie konnte nicht zurück. „Sind wir jetzt wieder beim Nachnamen?" Langsam hob sie den Kopf und wappnete sich für das, was kommen würde. Er stand in angemessenem Abstand von ihr und betrachtete sie mit undurchdringlicher Miene.

„Waren wir das nicht immer?" Seine Stimme war gleichgültig und doch meinte sie einen gewissen bitteren Unterton mitschwingen zu hören. Ein Unterton, der ihr Mut gab. Sie war ihm doch nicht gleichgültig.

„Severus…"

„Sie werden mich mit Professor anreden, ist das klar?", bellte er und wieder zuckte sie zusammen. Nein, so kam sie nicht weiter.

„Warst du heute Morgen in Boston?"

Er schwieg und studierte ihr Gesicht. Ein riesiger Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Er war da gewesen.

„Warum?"

Noch immer keine Antwort. „Verdammt, warum sagst du nichts? Du hast mir dein altes Buch für Zaubertränke geschickt, nachdem Wallis dir geschrieben hatte, habe ich Recht?"

Sie sah, wie er mit sich rang, doch dann wandte er ihr den Rücken zu und trat an eines der Fenster. Er war verschlossen, wie zuvor, doch nicht länger unberührbar. Sie hatte Recht, und das machte ihr Mut. „Severus, rede mit mir!"

„Du musst hier weg, Lilly.", sagte er schließlich. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als sie ihn ihren Namen aussprechen hörte.

„Nicht ehe ich meine Antworten habe."

„Antworten worauf, du scheinst schon alles zu wissen."

„Alles…", murmelte sie. Langsam trat sie an ihn heran. Sein schwarzes Haar glänzte in der Sonne, deren Licht durch die Butzenscheiben in den Raum fiel. Lilly wollte die Hand danach ausstrecken, seine Stirn an ihre drücken, doch sie wagte es nicht einmal die Hand zu heben. Er stand vor ihr, gar nicht so weit weg und doch so unendlich weit entfernt. Es brauchte nur etwas Mut, doch den konnte sie unmöglich aufbringen. Sie hatte Angst vor dem was kommen würde, so wie sie schon den ganzen Tag gebangt hatte, doch dies war anders. Dies war weit mehr als das, was jede Vorstellung erlaubte. Lilly schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete die Luft aus, die sie so lange zurückgehalten hatte. Es war still hier im Raum. So unendlich still. Lediglich das Schnarchen einiger Schulleiter in ihren Porträts war zu hören.


	44. Chapter 43

„Sag mir… warst du dabei, als sie Oliver…"

„Warum fragst du überhaupt!" Ich konnte nicht mehr an mich halten. All die Jahre, all die Zeit, in der ich alles herunter geschluckt hatte. Der stumme Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme, das leichte Zittern. Wie sollte ich das ertragen? Wo ich doch schon so viel hatte ertragen müssen! Es ging nicht. „Verdammt Lilly, warum musst du fragen?" Ich fuhr herum und sah in diese braunen Augen, in die ich so oft geblickt hatte.

„Weil ich es wissen muss, Severus."

Das Schlucken fiel mir schwer. Ich dachte an den Moment, als er mir und den Carrows den Auftrag erteilte sie, Lilly zu ihm zu bringen. Wie hätte ich ablehnen können, war doch alles, worauf ich hingearbeitet hatte in reichbare Nähe gerückt. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen sie zu schützen.

„Lilly…", begann ich und versuchte mich nicht von ihrem vorwurfsvollen Blick einschüchtern zu lassen. Ich wusste, dass ich ihr weh tun musste. Sie wollte die Wahrheit und bei Gott ich wusste, dass sie diese hören musste. Doch da war dieses würgende Gefühl in meiner Kehle, das mich nicht sprechen lassen wollte. Warum konnte ich es nicht einfach sagen, es hinter mich bringen? Dann wäre alles vorbei und ich müsste mir keine Gedanken machen. Ich hätte nicht nach Boston apparieren sollen, das war mir bereits klar gewesen, als ich in das Diner kam, von dem sie mir erzählt hatte. Damals, vor so langer Zeit.

Vorsichtig, ohne ihre Haut zu berühren strich ich eine Haarsträhne aus diesem so jungen Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, das ich nicht verdiente. Ich war nicht der Mann, den sie glaubte in mir zu sehen. Plötzlich presste sie ihr Gesicht gegen meine Handinnenfläche und ich wusste kaum, was ich tun sollte. Sollte ich sie wegstoßen? Sie an mich ziehen? Nein, sie wäre nur in Gefahr. „Er ist nicht wach geworden, Lilly.", sagte ich und beobachtete, wie die Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen und ich ekelte mich vor mir selbst. Sie wollte es hören, und wieder nicht. Sie wollte es hören, weil ihr klar war, dass sie es wissen musste und sie wollte es nicht hören, weil sie nicht hören wollte, dass ich jemanden getötet hatte den sie liebte. Und sie hatte ihn geliebt, hatte es immer getan und ich hatte es gewusst, hatte sie ausgenutzt, weil ich meine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Es war einer von vielen Fehltritten gewesen, und doch einer der gravierendsten.

Wood. Ich hatte ihn gehasst. Hatte ihn gehasst, wie ich James Potter gehasst habe, doch das war lange her und Wood habe ich Lilly wohlweißlich überlassen. Ich hatte gewusst, dass sie sich ihm zuwenden würde, hatte gewusst, wie nahe sie sich standen und ich hatte alles nach innen gekehrt, damit niemand sah, wie sehr ich Wood dafür hasste, dass er sie bekam und wie sehr ich mich dafür hasste, dass ich sie liebte.

Doch auch dieses Mal ließ sie sich nicht verschrecken. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Sie glaubte, sie war schwach, doch das war sie nicht. Ihre Hände fanden mein Gesicht. Die Wärme, die von ihnen ausging löste etwas in mir aus. Etwas, das ich nicht wahrhaben wollte. Es sollte bloß weg! Nicht jetzt! Nicht hier, wo das Ziel so bald erreicht sein würde! Potter, wenn Potter hier wäre, dann könnte ich ihm sagen, was ich ihm zu sagen hatte, was er wissen musste um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Er war die letzte Hoffnung, doch ich konnte nicht. Ich versuchte mich auf das Ziel zu konzentrieren, doch ich schaffte es nicht. Wie von Sinnen, zog ich sie an mich. Es war mir egal. Urplötzlich war mir alles egal. Ihre Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, endlich, nach so langer Zeit, war wie nichts je zuvor.

Wie schaffte sie das nur? Es hatte mich all meine Selbstbeherrschung gekostet sie zu verlassen, weil es besser für sie gewesen war. Ich war nicht der Richtige für sie, das war mir immer klar gewesen und doch presste ich sie jetzt an mich, als wolle ich sie nie mehr loslassen. Ihr Duft, ihre Haut, ihr weiches Haar. Sie wieder in meiner Nähe zu wissen, war alles was noch zählte. Sie schlang die Arme um meinen Nacken und zog mich noch enger an sich heran.

Als sie sich schließlich von mir löste, ich ihren Atem nicht mehr auf meinem Gesicht spürte, drohte die Realität wieder auf mich einzustürzen, dabei wollte ich doch nur diesen einen Moment des Vergessens genießen. Nur einen verdammten Moment. Ich sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen, sah, wie sie um Haltung kämpfte und wünschte, ich hätte diese Worte nie gesagt. _Er ist nicht wach geworden._

Ich hasste es sie so zu sehen, verabscheute mich dafür, dass ich ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Es war, als hätte sich die Vergangenheit wiederholt. Immer wenn ich glaubte, dass das was ich tat das Richtige war, verlor ich jemanden, der mir lieb und teuer war.

Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ihre Unterlippe erzitterte. Ich musste sie wegstoßen, es bedurfte nur noch einer Kleinigkeit. Ich warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Dumbledores Abbild hatte aufgehört Schlaf vorzuheucheln und ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck kaum deuten. Seine blauen Augen funkelten. Ich hatte ihn hintergangen, indem ich mich mit einer Schülerin einließ, doch Lilly war so viel mehr als das. Sie war nicht einfach nur eine Affäre gewesen, das hätte ich mir nicht verzeihen können. Lilly Darley war so viel mehr und gerade das machte mir Angst. Ich konnte mit einem schlechten Gewissen leben, doch ich konnte nicht ertragen ohne sie zu sein. Ich hatte es versucht und versagt. Ich wandte den Blick von Dumbledores Porträt ab.

„Lass uns woanders hingehen.", sagte sie leise und mit einem kurzen Blick zur Tür. Es war eine Schande, dass ich sie nicht verschließen konnte. Lilly hatte recht, jeden Moment konnte wieder jemand herein stürzen. Gerade heute. Warum musste Lilly ausgerechnet heute kommen? Gerade heute, wo Potter jede Sekunde auftauchen konnte.

Lilly streifte ihre Jacke ab. Mit einem leisen Klirren fiel sie zu Boden. Ihre hellblaue Bluse betonte ihre Formen. Sie musste geradewegs vom Diner hierhergekommen sein. Die Frau, die hinter dem Tresen gestanden hatte, hatte dieselbe Bluse getragen. Ich beugte mich vor und küsste ihre Nase, dann nahm ich sie bei der Hand.

„Was machst du immer mit mir, hm?" Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Irgendwie schaffte sie es immer die Seite von mir ans Tageslicht zu befördern, die ich niemandem zeigen durfte. Es hatte mich bisher all meine Selbstbeherrschung gekostet ihr nichts zu erzählen, doch jetzt würde ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten können, das wusste ich. Sie war mit Gewalt wieder in mein Leben eingedrungen und würde es an sich reißen.

Ich zog sie hinter mich her, zu der Tür hinter dem Schreibtisch. Sie sah, dass Dumbledore nicht schlief. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Plötzlich huschte ein Lächeln über Dumbledores Gesicht, dann sah er mich an und sein Blick sagte mir alles, das ich wissen musste. Ich nickte kurz, dann zog ich Lilly mit in den kleinen Raum, in dem sich mein Schlafbereich befand.

Sie wollte vergessen. Ich wollte vergessen. Nur für einen Moment. Die Zeit war knapp, wir hatten nur so wenig davon. Ich küsste sie auf den Mund, auf die Wangen. Meine Lippen berührten ihren Hals, ihren blonden Schopf. Es war, als sei keine Zeit vergangen und doch spürte ich diese leise Wut in mir aufsteigen. Diese leise Wut, dass Wood sie genauso berührt hatte wie ich. Wood war tot. Und doch. Es tat mir leid, dass sie ihn verloren hatte, doch ich hasste mich dafür, dass es mir leid tat. Sie gehörte mir, sie war die Frau mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen wollte, ganz gleich was heute noch geschah. Doch ich konnte nicht, denn ich hatte mir geschworen den Sohn der Frau zu beschützen, deren Tod auf meinem Gewissen lastete.

Zu Anfang hatte ich beinahe geglaubt, Lilly sei wie sie. Sie war ebenso ungestüm, ebenso offen mir gegenüber und doch war sie anders. Lilly Darley war nicht Lily Evans. Lily Evans hatte ich geliebt. Lilly Darley war die Frau für die ich alles gegeben hätte. Es war so seltsam. Drei Frauen hatten mein Leben bestimmt und ich hatte geglaubt das Andenken an die eine zu wahren, indem ich einem Baby ihren Namen gab. Unglaublich grotesk! Wie hätte ich wissen sollen, dass dieses Baby, die Tochter einer Freundin…

„Lilly…", flüsterte ich ihren Namen. Das erste Mal hatte ich noch Lucy vor Augen gehabt, sie sah ihr so ähnlich, so unglaublich ähnlich, und ihr Name hatte mich zurückschrecken lassen. Jetzt war es nur noch sie.

„Hm?", machte sie, während sie mir den Umhang von den Schultern streifte und die Krawatte löste.

„Ich liebe dich."

Sie hielt inne. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, als sie antwortete. „Ja.", sagte sie. Sie brauchte es nicht zu sagen. Diese drei kleinen Worte hatte sie bereits gesagt, vor einer halben Ewigkeit. Damals hatten mich die Worte in die Realität zurück geholt, heute sprach ich sie aus und das Hier und Jetzt war weit weg.

Lilly zog mich wieder zu sich herunter. Sie ergriff die Initiative. Und als ich mit ihr in die Kissen sank, war mir klar, dass ich verloren war.


	45. Chapter 44

Sie lag auf mir, ihre Finger waren mit meinen verschlungen und ich wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment jemals endete. Das, was außerhalb dieses Raumes auf uns wartete, könnte alles zerstören, was wir hier angefangen hatten. Ich konnte nicht aufhören mit der Hand über ihre nackte Haut zu fahren, zu sehr hatte ich dieses Gefühl vermisst, zu oft hatte ich mir vorgestellt, dass _er_ sie so berührte. Ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass ich das hier verlor, doch ich wusste, dass ich keine Wahl hatte.

„Severus?", ihre Stimme klang rau, beinahe schläfrig. Sie kämpfte mit der Müdigkeit und ich wünschte mir beinahe dass sie einschlief, damit ich sie hier liegen lassen konnte, während ich … ich konnte und wollte nicht daran denken. Noch war dieser Moment nicht vorbei.

„Was ist?" Ich drückte sie fester an mich und sie seufzte. Ein Laut, der mir Freude bereitete, wie kein anderer.

„Wirst du jetzt wieder gehen und mich alleine lassen?" Sie klang wie ein kleines Kind, ein Kind, das sie nicht mehr war, und gleichzeitig doch, seit Bones und dieser Hendrickson ihre Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hatten.

„Noch nicht." Sie würde nicht weinen. Sie verstand. Ich wünschte mir, sie würde ihre Wut auf mich heraus kehren, damit es mir leichter fiel zu gehen. „Ich muss etwas erledigen."

„Es hat etwas damit zu tun, dass diese Carrow in den Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum gehen soll, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte. „Ja." Sie fragte nicht danach, doch ich hatte ihr genug verheimlicht, die ganze Zeit. Ich hatte versucht so offen wie nur irgend möglich zu sein, doch es war nicht genug gewesen und ich wusste, dass ich ihr vertrauen konnte. Dumbledore hätte es nicht gut geheißen, doch er hatte niemandem vertraut. Nicht einmal mir. „Es geht um Potter.", sagte ich schließlich.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah mich durchdringend an. „Was hast du mit Potter zu tun."

„Seine Mutter war die Frau, von der ich dir erzählt habe, wenn du dich erinnerst."

Ich konnte sehen, wie ihre Mine sich für einen Moment verzog. War es Mitleid, oder Eifersucht? Ich wusste es nicht. Lilly stemmte sich hoch und setzte sich auf, ohne ihren schönen Körper zu verhüllen. Wie gerne hatte ich die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt, doch ich wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde. Wie musste es sich für sie anhören, wenn ich ihr erzählte, warum ich ihr den Namen Lilly gegeben hatte?

„Bist du sein Vater?"

Die Frage war lachhaft, doch ich hielt mich zurück, ich spürte lediglich, wie ein unfrohes Grinsen sich auf meinem Gesicht breitmachte. „Nein.", antwortete ich und setzte mich auf. „Ich habe Lily Evans kennen gelernt, als wir beide Kinder waren. Meine Eltern verstanden sich nicht, und sie war meine einzige Freundin. Irgendwann sind wir beide nach Hogwarts gekommen. Sie war muggelstämmig, aber das war mir egal." Ich sah sie direkt an, konnte jede Regung in ihrem Gesicht sehen, konnte beobachten, wie sie bei dem Namen _Lily_ zusammenzuckte. Sie wich ein wenig zurück und hatte jeden Grund dazu. „Sie war in Gryffindor, ich in Slytherin und in Gryffindor lernte sie Potter kennen." Ich verstummte. Potter. Der Name ließ noch immer die alte Wut in mir hochkochen. Doch er war auch ihr Sohn. Er hatte ihre Augen. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und plötzlich lagen ihre schmalen Finger darauf. Sie gab mir den Mut weiter zu reden. „Ich habe sie verloren, weil ich so darauf aus war einer von ihnen zu sein. Einer der Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords und Lilly konnte es nicht verstehen. Sie heiratete Potter und dann bekam sie ein Kind von ihm. Und dann… eines Tages hörte ich, wie in Dumbledores Gegenwart eine Vorhersage gemacht wurde. Es würde ein Junge geboren werden, der dazu fähig sein sollte den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen und ich habe die Information an _ihn_ weiter gegeben. Die Beschreibung traf auf Lilys Sohn und kurz darauf war sie tot." Ich geriet ins Stocken. Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich. Ich war überrascht darüber, wie viel Trost diese Geste in sich barg. Ich legte die Hände auf ihre Taille und zog sie enger an mich, sodass sie in meinem Schoß saß. „Ich hatte Dumbledore gebeten sie zu retten, nachdem ich erfuhr, was der dunkle Lord mit ihr vorhatte, aber er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Er machte mir klar, dass der Junge, der überlebt hatte auch Lilys Sohn war und ich tat mein Bestes ihn zu beschützen."

„Wie du mich beschützt hast?"

Ich schob sie ein Stück von mir fort. Ich wollte ihr Gesicht sehen. Dieses Gesicht, das ich so oft in meinen Träumen gesehen hatte. „Ja, aber…"

Lilly nickte. „Ich verstehe…", eine gewisse bittere Note schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und automatisch schlossen sich meine Hände um ihre Unterarme.

„Geh nicht.", sagte ich. „Lilly, bitte."

„Meinst du mich oder sie?" Mit einem Ruck riss sie sich von mir los und ich konnte nur zusehen, wie sie aufstand und ihre Sachen zusammenklaubte. „Ich verstehe dich. Endlich verstehe ich dich. Du siehst in mir deine geliebte Lily Evans! Ich bin doch nur dein Ersatz für etwas, das du verspielt hast, oder sehe ich das falsch!"

„Ja, das tust du allerdings!" Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Wir hatten nie gestritten. Sie war im Recht, das wusste ich und eigentlich hätte ich sie gehen lassen sollen, aber ich wollte nicht. „Ich denke nicht an sie, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin! Sie ist ein Teil von mir, ja, aber sie ist tot, Lilly! Wie hätte ich wissen sollen, dass du die Frau sein würdest, die ich jeden verdammten Morgen neben mir liegen sehen will, als ich dir ihren Namen gab?"

Sie hielt inne und ließ sich auf die Bettkante nieder. „Warum erzählst du es mir dann?"

„Damit du weißt, was es bedeutet, wenn du dich entschließen solltest bei mir zu bleiben. Aber du lässt mich nicht ausreden!"

Langsam hob sie den Blick und sah mich durchdringend an. „Dann lass ich dich jetzt ausreden.", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich habe immerhin nicht umsonst meine Arbeit und meine Familie stehen und liegen lassen."

Umsonst. Das Wort tat weh. Ich sah auf die zerwühlten Laken. Umsonst. Das war es also für sie: Nichts. „Lilly, wenn du…"

„Es tut mir leid, dich wieder unterbrechen zu müssen, aber mit umsonst meinte ich, dass ich gekommen bin um Antworten zu bekommen."

Wie seltsam. Sie redete mit mir, als sei ich all die Jahre der Schüler gewesen. Lilly bückte sich und holte aus ihrer Hosentasche eine Schachtel Zigaretten. Sie reichte mir eine und kam wieder ins Bett zurück. Sie packte mich bei den Schultern, und legte meinen Kopf an ihr Schlüsselbein. Ich ließ es mir gefallen und schob mir die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen. Wie lange hatte ich nicht mehr geraucht. Es schien ewig her. „Wie es aussieht, wird Potter heute hierher kommen. Der Dunkle Lord hat befohlen, dass Carrow im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws auf ihn wartet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er da will, aber ich muss mit ihm sprechen."

„Worüber?"

„Über das, was Dumbledore ihm nicht mehr sagen konnte." Dumbledore… ich hatte ihm so viel zu verdanken, doch die letzte Bitte, die er an mich gerichtet hatte war eine zu viel gewesen. „Ein Jahr in etwa, bevor er… bevor ich ihn umgebracht habe…"- sie zeigte keine Regung- „hat er ein verfluchtes Objekt zerstört und es hätte ihn beinahe mitgenommen. Du wirst dich nicht daran erinnern, doch seine Hand hatte angefangen… sie wurde immer schwärzer und schwärzer und er wäre ohnehin gestorben. Da bat er mich… Draco Malfoy hätte ihn töten sollen, der Dunkle Lord hat es ihm zur Aufgabe gegeben, und Dumbledore ahnte, dass Draco es nicht würde tun können, also sollte ich…"

„Sch.", machte sie und legte einen ihrer warmen Finger auf meine Lippen. Ich schloss die Augen, als sie meine Hand in ihre nahm. „Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte ich. Ich musste Potter finden, musste ihm sagen, was er tun sollte. Er musste sterben um den zu besiegen, der nicht sterben konnte. So ähnlich hatte Dumbledore es mir gesagt. Vor ein paar Monaten, kurz nachdem ich Lilly das Buch geschickt hatte. Es war so ungerecht. Ich hatte so dafür gekämpft, dass er lebte, und jetzt musste er sterben, ich musste ihn zur Schlachtbank führen. Lily Evans' Sohn. Heute Nacht würde ein weiteres Leben ausgelöscht werden, und ich lag hier mit Lilly Darley, drückte mich vor der Wirklichkeit und scherte mich nicht darum, was geschehen würde, wenn der Dunkle Lord hier auftauchte, und sie hier fand. Wie so oft, schien sie in meinen Kopf hineinschauen zu können.

„Warum will… warum will Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer mich haben?" Angst schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Zurecht, auch ich hatte Angst vor dem, was kommen würde. Es kam nur selten vor, dass er jemanden lebend haben wollte. Er wollte ein Exempel statuieren. An ihr und ihrer Freundin Mara McGregor.

„Er will dich, weil Blanche ihm nicht gehorcht."

Lilly zog scharf die Luft ein. „Blanche ist eine… sie ist eine Todesserin, nicht wahr?"

Ja, das war sie. Wenn auch die, die am offensten zeigte, dass sie es nicht freiwillig war. Der Dunkle Lord hatte mehrfach versucht sie mit einem Imperiusfluch zu belegen, doch ohne Erfolg. „Er hat ein besonderes Interesse an ihr, aber welches weiß ich nicht."

Ein plötzliches Brennen, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Verflucht!" Ich sprang auf. Es war soweit, er war auf dem Weg hierher. Potter war im Schloss.

„Was ist los?", fragte Lilly panisch, während ich, so schnell ich nur konnte in meine Kleidung hinein schlüpfte. Ich zeigte ihr meinen linken Unterarm. Das Dunkle Mal, das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords stach auf der hellen Haut hervor. Sie wich nicht zurück.

„Es brennt. Potter ist hier. Carrow muss ihr Mal berührt haben. Der Dunkle Lord ist auf dem Weg hierher."

Ich wollte mich gerade umwenden, als sie mich zu sich herunterzog und küsste. Ein Kuss und ich war wieder drauf und dran alles zu vergessen. „Ich kann nicht.", sagte ich und schob sie von mir weg. „Was immer passiert, Lilly, bleib hier in diesem Raum und warte bis ich wiederkomme. Behalte deinen Zauberstab in deiner Nähe."

„Severus!", rief sie mir hinterher. Ich drehte mich ein letztes Mal um. „Pass auf dich auf."

Ich rang mir ein ermutigendes Lächeln ab. Lilly. Sie saß noch immer auf dem Bett, ihre braunen Augen flehten mich an, bei ihr zu bleiben. Diese eine Sache musste ich noch erledigen, dann würde ich zu ihr zurückkehren können. Dann würden wir über alles reden können.

Doch als ich die Tür hinter mir zuzog, konnte ich das dumpfe Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass mich beinahe glauben machte, dass ich sie nie wiedersehen würde.


	46. Chapter 45

Die Nacht war eingebrochen. Ich hatte es nicht gemerkt. Die Gänge des Schlosses wurden nur spärlich von unstetem Fackelschein erhellt. Es war eine laue Nacht und ich wünschte mich weit fort von diesem Ort, an dem sich das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt entscheiden konnte. Heute Nacht, wenn ich es schaffte allein mit Potter zu reden. Das dunkle Mal brannte noch immer und ich wusste, der dunkle Lord würde bald hier eintreffen und mit ihm alle Todesser, die sich ihm anschließen wollten. Und sie würden in Scharen kommen, denn es galt den Jungen zu töten, der ihren Meister einmal aufgehalten hatte. Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass ich mich einmal als einer der Ihren gefühlt hatte. Ich verabscheute sie alle. All die Schmeichler, all die Heuchler, all die Mörder. Ja, ich wusste, auch ich war einer, und auch wenn ich den Rest meines Lebens darauf verwenden würde es wieder gutzumachen, so wusste ich doch, dass es vergeblich war. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als ich Schritte hörte, die Schritte von mehreren Personen, die auf mich zukamen, doch keiner davon war als der schlurfende Gang von Alecto Carrow auszumachen. Mit klopfendem Herzen presste ich mich an die Wand, hinter eine Rüstung. Ich musste sichergehen, auf wen ich stoßen würde, ehe ich mich angreifbar machte. Sie waren schon sehr nahe. Ich konnte die schemenhafte Gestalt von Minerva McGonagall erkennen. Sonst war da niemand. Aber ich hatte mich verhört. McGonagall war nicht allein. Potter musste in ihrer Nähe sein. Ich kannte seinen Tarnumhang, hatte ihn gar selbst einmal benutzt. McGonagall schien mich bemerkt zu haben. Auch sie blieb stehen und hob den Zauberstab, bereit zum Angriff. Kein Zweifel, sie versuchte jemanden zu beschützen. Wie lächerlich das doch war! Wenn sie nur wüsste. Lily Evans' Sohn… führ ihn hatte ich genug riskiert, er war der Grund, warum ich hier war, war der Grund, dafür, dass ich für Dumbledore spioniert hatte!

„Wer da?", hörte ich sie fragen.

„Ich bin es.", gab ich mich leise zu erkennen. Als ob sie es nicht schon geahnt hätte. Sie misstraute mir und das aus gutem Grund, immerhin war ich es gewesen, der Dumbledore ermordet hatte. Warum wusste niemand. Niemand außer Lilly und mir. Langsam schob ich mich von der Wand weg und trat auf den Gang mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Ich musste alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um mit Potter zu reden, auch wenn ich dafür Minerva McGonagall paralysieren musste. „Wo sind die Carrows?", fragte ich.

„Vermutlich da, wo immer sie die beiden auch hin befohlen haben, Severus.", entgegnete McGonagall kühl. Ihre Geringschätzung berührte mich nicht im Geringsten. Ich trat einen Schritt näher und ließ den Blick über den Gang hinter ihr schweifen. Da war nichts, aber er musste da sein. Ich wusste es: Potter war da! Nicht mehr lange, und ich könnte mit Lilly von hier verschwinden!

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, das Alecto einen Eindringling gefasst hätte."

„Tatsächlich? Noch einen? Meinen Sie ernsthaft, dass mehr als zwei unerwünschte Personen sich an einem Tag ins Schloss trauen würden? Und was vermittelte Ihnen diesen Eindruck?"

Erst als McGonagalls Blick auf meinen linken Arm fiel merkte ich, dass ich ihn angewinkelt hatte.

„Oh, aber natürlich, Todesser wie sie haben Ihre ganz eigenen Mittel und Wege um miteinander in Verbindung zu treten. Das hatte ich vergessen."

Ich schluckte eine bissige Bemerkung herunter. Todesser. Wenn sich jemand von diesen Feiglingen losgesagt hatte, dann war es wohl ich. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie diese Nacht an der Reihe sind in den Korridoren zu patrouillieren, Minerva."

„Haben Sie etwas dagegen einzuwenden?"

„Ich frage mich, was Sie zu so später Stunde aus dem Bett geholt haben könnte."

„Ich dachte, ich hätte eine Ruhestörung vernommen."

„Wirklich? Aber es scheint alles still zu sein." Ich war dieses Versteckspiel leid. Ich wollte es nur hinter mich bringen. Es war wichtig, für mich, ebenso wie für sie. „Haben Sie Harry Potter gesehen, Minerva? Wenn ja, muss ich nämlich darauf bestehen-"

Sie bewegte sich so schnell, dass ich nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit hatte um zu reagieren. Ihr Zauberstab raste geradezu, als sie mir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzte. Geradenoch rechtzeitig konnte ich einen Schild heraufbeschwören, der McGonagall beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hätte. Ich fluchte innerlich als ich merkte, dass mein Plan nicht aufging. Sie widersetzte sich mir! Ich würde Potter nicht zu Gesicht bekommen! Alles war verloren! Lilly! Sie war noch immer in meinem Büro und ich würde nicht zu ihr zurückkehren können! Doch ich hatte kaum Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Im nächsten Moment flog eine der Fackeln von der Wand und augenblicklich war der Korridor von einem riesigen Feuerring erfüllt, der auf mich zuschoss. Mit einem Schwenker meines Zauberstabs, konnte ich den Feuerring in eine Schlange verwandeln, die sich auf dem Boden kringelte. McGonagall ließ sie zu Rauch werden und kurz darauf schossen mehrere hundert Dolche auf mich zu. Ich ließ die Rüstung hinter der ich mich zuvor versteckt hatte hervor schnellen und die scharfen Klingen bohrten sich in das blank polierte Metall.

„Minerva?" Flitwick! Seine piepsige Stimme war hinter McGonagall aufgetaucht. Auch er hatte mich entdeckt. „Nein!", schrie er. „Sie werden in Hogwarts nicht weiter morden!" Mit einem lauten Scheppern erwachte die Rüstung zum Leben. Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich, drückte zu. Ich konnte kaum atmen, Sterne tanzten vor meinen Augen, als mit immer weniger Luft in den Lungen blieb. Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck konnte ich mich befreien. Ich musste hier weg, musste einen Weg finden später zurück zu kehren, mit den Todessern, damit ich Potter sehen konnte, damit ich Lilly hier heraus bekam. Sie durfte hier nicht mit hinein gezogen werden. Ich ließ die Rüstung auf meine Opponenten zufliegen. Sie krachte gegen die Wand und zersprang. Beinahe war ich dankbar, dass niemand verletzt wurde, doch die aufsteigende Wut konnte ich kaum zurück halten. Sie zerstörten alles, wofür ich in den letzten Jahren gekämpft hatte! Alles! Durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit. Ich musste weg hier. Nur weg! Ich wandte mich von ihnen ab und rannte. Rannte so schnell ich konnte, durch eine Tür. Ich befand mich in einem leeren Klassenraum. Es gab keinen Ausweg… keinen außer das Fenster. Ich wusste, was ich tun musste. Ich nahm Anlauf und sprang hinaus. Das Glas schnitt mir ins Fleisch, ich spürte, wie meine Haut aufriss. Mir war es gleich. Ich würde einen anderen Weg finden müssen.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf den Wind, konzentriete jeden Gedanken darauf, dass er mich tragen musste, dass die Luft mich nicht fallen lassen durfte. Und dann geschah es. Ich flog, flog auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Der Dunkle Lord und seine Gefolgsleute würden in der Heulenden Hütte sein. Dort musste ich jetzt hin. Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf das Schloss, in dem Lilly auf mich wartete. Ich musste zu ihr zurück. Irgendwie.

Und dann hörte ich McGonagalls Stimme. Sie war beinahe kreischend. „Feigling!", rief sie. „Feigling!"


	47. Chapter 46

Die Heulende Hütte lag auf der Kuppe eines Hügels oberhalb des Dorfes Hogsmeade. Nur widerwillig bewegte ich mich auf das einstmals sicherlich imposante Gebäude zu. Die Tür stand offen, davor waren zwei Gestalten in schwarzen Roben positioniert worden. Sie betrachteten mich abschätzig.

„Solltest du nicht im Schloss sein, Snape?", fragte der eine. Macnair. Seine bullige Statur passte zu ihm wie die Faust aufs Auge. Er arbeitete für das Zaubereiministerium. Als Henker für gemeingefährliche Tierwesen.

„Ich bin hier, Macnair.", sagte ich kühl. „Mehr musst du nicht wissen." Er betrachtete mich abschätzig, mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Der Andere, ein junger Mann, der einmal Schaffner gewesen war, bevor Macnair ihn unter den Imperiusfluch gestellt hatte, beachtete mich gar nicht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging ich an Macnair vorbei. Ich musste hier sein, das war mit vollkommen klar, doch ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ich von hier aus nichts würde ausrichten können. Ein klammes Gefühl breitete sich in meiner Magengegend aus. Ich musste den Dunklen Lord aufsuchen, ihn bitten mich wieder in die Schule zu schicken, mit den anderen Todessern, damit ich Potter sprechen konnte. Eine Bewegung zu meine Linken ließ mich herumfahren. Die schlanke Gestalt Narzissa Malfoys stand im Türrahmen. Ihre hohen Wangenknochen stachen aus ihrem dünnen Gesicht hervor. Vermutlich war sie eine der wenigen Menschen auf dieser Seite der Front, die mir leid tat. Ihr Sohn Draco hätte Dumbledore töten sollen, doch er hatte es nicht gekonnt. Auch ihr Ehemann war nicht fähig gewesen die Befehle des Dunklen Lords auszuführen. Die Malfoys hatten ihm Obdach gewähren müssen, von ihrem Heim aus waren die Operationen des letzten Jahres gelenkt worden und als ihnen dann Potter entwischt war, nachdem sie ihn in ihrem Haus gefangen gehalten hatten, war es mit der Geduld des Dunklen Lords vorbei gewesen. Ich wusste, wie sehr Narzissa ihre Familie liebte und ich wünschte mir beinahe ich könnte ihr helfen. Aber wie, wenn ich mir doch selbst kaum zu helfen wusste?

„Er ist da.", sagte sie mit einer vom Schweigen rauen Stimme. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte und nickte lediglich. „Der Sturm auf die Schule hat bereits begonnen."

Sie bedeutete mir, ihr in den Raum hinter sich zu folgen. Ich erkannte ihn wieder, es war der Raum, in dem sich ein Geheimgang befand, der zum Schloss führte. Die Wenigsten wussten davon, scheinbar noch nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord, sonst hätte er kaum die Heulende Hütte als Treffpunkt für seine Todesser gewählt.

Narzissa drehte sich abrupt um und bedeutete mir, die Tür zu schließen. In ihren Augen stand die blanke Verzweiflung. „Severus, hast du meinen Sohn gesehen?", fragte sie schließlich."

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was sollte ich sagen? Ich hätte heute auf die Schüler achtgeben sollen. Ich hatte gewusst, dass die Zeit knapp bemessen war, doch statt mich um die Sicherheit der Schüler zu kümmern, wie es meine Aufgabe gewesen war, hatte ich den Tag damit verbracht die unmögliche Beziehung mit Lilly wieder neu aufzubauen. Das konnte ich einer Mutter nicht sagen. Sie hätte alles für ihren Sohn gegeben und ich war unfähig gewesen ihn zu beschützen. Wer konnte sagen, was gerade in diesem Moment in der Schule geschah? Vielleicht war er längst tot, und ich hätte eine Möglichkeit finden müssen die Kinder aus dem Schloss zu kriegen, doch ich hatte es nicht getan. Warum konnte ich nichts richtig machen?

„Wo ist Lucius?", fragte ich, wie um mich selbst abzulenken. Es brachte nichts, mich über mich selbst zu ärgern. Ich musste einen Weg finden das widergutzumachen, das ich in Gefahr gebracht hatte durch meine Unfähigkeit.

„Mein Mann ist bei meiner Schwester. Sie sind auf dem Weg zum Schloss, wenn sie nicht schon da sind. Ich bin geblieben um… um… ich muss ihn bitten… Hilf mir Severus. Ich habe dir auch einmal geholfen. Denk daran."

Ich dachte daran. Es gab kaum einen Tag, an dem ich nicht daran dachte, wie viel ich ihr schuldete. Für Lilly. Ich hatte sie angefleht für Lilly auszusagen. In meiner Verzweiflung hatte ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können. Damals hätte ich wissen müssen, dass die Aussagen, die ich herbei schaffte nicht ausreichen würden. Ich war zu Bodie gegangen, hatte gewusst, dass er Lilly verraten hatte und hatte ihm ins Gewissen geredet. Noch heute verfolgte mich das Bild das sich mir bot. Er, mit gezogener Waffe. Er hatte Lilly bedroht, hatte ihre Brüder bedroht. Auch damals hatte ich kaum gewusst, was mit ihm los war, wusste es noch immer nicht. Nie zuvor hatte ich eine solche Angst um Lilly gehabt und war beinahe erleichtert gewesen, als er sich selbst das Leben nahm. Beinahe. Und doch konnte ich das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass ich ihn zu dieser Tat getrieben hatte.

„Die Malfoys haben ihn zu oft enttäuscht, Narzissa.", sagte ich in dem Tonfall, der von mir erwartet wurde. Kalt. Berechnend. Es widerte mich an.

„Was sagst du da?" Meine Worte hatten sie getroffen. Hart. Sie trat einen Schritt auf mich zu, bis sie keinen Meter mehr von mir entfernt stand. „Gerade du! Hast du nicht auch versagt Potter hierher zu bringen?"

Ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern, ihr sagen, dass Potter lediglich hatte entkommen können, weil die Carrows unfähig gewesen waren ihn festzuhalten, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde.

Gleichzeitig fielen Narzissa und ich auf die Knie, und als die spürte, wie die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords auf mir ruhten, wurde mir speiübel. Ich sehnte den Moment herbei, in dem das Licht in ihnen für immer erlosch, doch dieser Moment war in weite Ferne gerückt.

„Geh, Narzissa.", sagte er mit dieser kalten, hohen Stimme, die mir die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ.

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die blonde Frau neben mir sich unbehaglich regte. Sie konnte einen direkten Befehl nicht verweigern. Sie erhob sich langsam und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

„Steh auf, Severus.", drang die verhasste Stimme an mein Ohr. Ich tat, was er von mir verlangte, so wie ich es immer tat. Er vertraute mir, wie er vertrauen konnte, doch mir war auch vollkommen bewusst, dass ich nicht unersetzlich für ihn war. Ich hatte, wie er glaubte viel für ihn und seinen Krieg getan, doch dass ich seit dem Tod der Potters nicht mehr für ihn arbeitete, war ihm unbekannt. Er hielt mich für einen Narren, dabei war er es, den ich an der Nase herum geführt hatte. All die Jahre.

„Mylord.", ich verbeugt mich kurz und sah dann auf. Das schmale, bleiche Gedicht, die feurigen Augen, die mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen, die spinnenartigen Hände. Wie ich ihn hasste. Nichts konnte sich mit der Heftigkeit dieses Gefühls messen, nichts außer vielleicht das, was ich für Lilly Darley empfand.

„Hast du mir nicht etwas aus der Schule mitbringen wollen, Severus?", fragte er beinahe beiläufig und trat weiter in den Raum hinein hinter ihm schwebte die Schlange, die er immer um sich hatte. Sie ringelte sich, wie ein Tier unter Wasser. Der Anblick wäre lächerlich gewesen, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass diese Zeit kommen würde, eine Zeit in der er die Schlange nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen würde. Sie war gekommen. Die Tür stand noch immer offen und ich starrte in die dunkle Leere der heulenden Hütte.

„Ich wollte es tun, Mylord.", begann ich und zwang mich dazu ihn anzusehen. „Aber Potter…"

„Potter…", unterbrach er mich „wird früher oder später zu mir kommen, Severus. Alecto… ALECTO!"

Alecto… Alecto Carrow? War sie hier? Ich schluckte schwer. Sie und ihr Bruder mussten entkommen sein und mich beschlich eine dunkle Vorahnung. Ich sah nicht zur Tür, tat so, als wäre ich unberührt von dem, was kommen würde. Und dann traten Alecto und Amycus Carrow in den Raum, zwischen sich schleiften sie die reglose Gestalt einer jungen Frau. Mein Herz blieb stehen, als sie sie auf den Boden warfen und sie leise aufstöhnte. Ich konnte noch nicht einmal die Augen schließen. Der Blick des Dunklen Lords ruhte auf mir. „Sie war in deinem Büro, Severus.", sagte er. „Du weißt, dass ich sie haben wollte, nicht wahr?"

Ich schluckte schwer und hub zu einer geheuchelten Erklärung an, der er schnitt mir mit einer Geste das Wort ab. Es war vorbei. Endgültig vorbei.

„Sie wollte es nicht tun, Mylord.", verkündete Alecto Carrow leise und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, das mich erzittern ließ. „Da habe ich es getan."

Lilly. Lilly. Lilly. Ich sah nur sie, sah nur sie, die sie auf dem Boden lag und nur mit Mühe und Not atmen konnte. Sie hatten sie gefoltert. Ich wollte diese beiden, dreckigen Sadisten töten. Hier und jetzt! Doch ich konnte nicht. So viel stand auf dem Spiel. Ich spürte wie meine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. In Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords habe ich immer Ruhe behalten können nicht so jetzt.

„Geht! Lasst uns allein.", sagte der Dunkle Lord scharf und die beiden verließen den Raum mit bedauernden Blicken.

Ich wollte zu ihr, wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, ihr sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch das konnte ich nicht. Ich konnte sie nicht anlügen, und hatte es nie getan. Also blieb ich stehen und starrte auf sie herab.

„Ich hatte Blanche befohlen es zu tun.", sagte er leichthin und zog seinen Zauberstab. Den Zauberstab, den er aus Dumbledores Grab entfernt hatte. „Doch sie hat sich offensichtlich geweigert."

Lilly keuchte und sah zu mir auf. Ihre braunen Augen schienen mir etwas sagen zu wollen, schienen mich anzuflehen ihr zu helfen. Doch wie, wenn ich meine Rolle schützen musste, um diesen Krieg zu beenden. Ich spürte, wie mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Der Dunkle Lord hatte Blanche dazu zwingen wollen ihre Freundin zu foltern und insgeheim war ich dankbar dafür, dass sie es nicht getan hatte. Doch etwas Grausameres als den Schmerz des Cruciatus durch die sadistischen Carrows zu erfahren, war kaum denkbar. Was hatte _er_ vor? Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden.

„Crucio.", flüsterte er beinahe liebevoll und im nächsten Moment hallte ihr Schrei durch den ansonsten leeren Raum. Ihr Schrei schien an jeder Faser, an jedem Nerv meines Körpers zu reißen, schien mich in Fetzen zerreißen zu wollen. Sie zuckte, und ich spürte jedes Brennen, jeden Stich, jeden noch so kleinen Schmerz in ihrem Körper, als sei es der meine. Ich hörte nur, wie ich ihren Namen rief, spürte wie meine Knie nachgaben. Ohne einen bewussten Gedanken warf ich mich über sie, als könnte ich dadurch den Fluch abfangen, als könnte ich statt ihrer leiden. Doch sie schrie noch immer. Ich sah, wie ihre Augen in ihren Höhlen rollten, wie sie unkontrolliert zitterte und ich konnte sie nicht einmal halten. Sie schrie und schrie und ich spürte, wie die Tränen in meinen Augen aufstiegen. Tränen der Verzweiflung und der Wut. Und dann war es vorbei. Sie lag schlaff in meinen Armen, ihre Lider zitterten und sie sah mich direkt an. Ich hatte wieder versagt, doch das war mir beinahe egal. Er hatte ohnehin beschlossen sie aus dieser Welt fort zu reißen, dann konnte er mich ihr direkt hinterher schicken.

„Wieder ein Schlammblut, Severus?"

Ich presste die Lider aufeinander. Ich spürte ihren warmen Körper an meiner Brust ruhen, spürte ihren Atem, der über den Stoff meines Gewandes strich. Das Leben war nicht fair, das hatte ich vor langer Zeit begriffen, doch das, was hier geschah, wollte ich nicht wahrhaben. Ich hatte sie in Gefahr gebracht, als ich in Boston auftauchte. Ich presste ihren Kopf gegen meine Brust, dort, wo mein Herz zu zerspringen drohte. Wie viel, konnte ein Mensch nur aushalten, bevor er wahnsinnig wurde.

„Ich dachte, als du um Lily Potters Leben gefleht hast, da wäre es lediglich Begehren gewesen. Ich dachte, es sie sei vorbei, deine Vorliebe für diese nichtswürdigen Parasiten."

Ich wollte ihn anschreien, wollte ihm sagen, was ich von ihm hielt, doch ich konnte nicht. Lilly sah mich direkt an und ich sah Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick. Eine Entschlossenheit, die mich beinahe stolz machte. Sie war wirklich eine Gryffindor. „Ihre Mutter war Lucy Rosier, Herr.", sagte ich knapp.

„Lucy Rosier, ja?" Der Dunkle Lord ging um uns herum und ich wusste, dass wir keine Gnade zu erwarten hatten. Weder Lilly, noch ich. „Ein Halbblut?", er schien wirklich interessiert.

Nur widerwillig sah ich auf, sah in diese roten Augen und sammelte all meinen Mut. „Ja, Herr. Ein Halbblut wie ich." _Und wie du._, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu, doch es wäre töricht gewesen den Satz laut auszusprechen.

Der Dunkle Lord schnaubte. „Ein Halbblut wie du? Dann passt ihr ja vielleicht doch zusammen." Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem grausamen Lächeln und entblößten die spitzen Zähne. „Severus, vielleicht hast du doch Geschmack." Sein Blick streifte Lilly. Der kalte Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. „Vielleicht werde ich sie doch leben lassen. Ich werde darüber entscheiden, wenn das hier alles vorbei ist." Er würde es nicht tun. Er hatte Wood töten lassen, hatte sie tot sehen wollen. Warum sollte er jetzt vor einem Mord zurückschrecken?

Ich schluckte schwer. Sie wollte, dass ich nicht aufgab, der feste Blick ihrer braunen Augen war mir so vertraut, ich wusste, was sie von mir verlangte. Wir hatten eine Verpflichtung. Wir beide. Weil wir beide Dumbledores Plan verpfuscht hatten. Ich streifte meinen Umhang hab und legte ihn unter ihren Kopf. Mir war vollkommen klar, dass der Dunkle Lord diese Geste als Schwäche betrachten würde, wie alles, was ich für Lilly getan hatte. Mir war es gleich.

Ich stand auf. Der Dunkle Lord schien sich kaum noch um Lilly zu kümmern, er nahm an dem verstaubten Tisch inmitten des Raumes Platz. Sie war blass, doch langsam kehrte die Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurück. Er spielte mit Dumbledores Zauberstab, als sei es sein liebstes Spielzeug.

„Herr.", sagte ich, dankbar dafür, dass er sich scheinbar nicht mehr für Lilly interessierte. „Der Widerstand bröckelt."

„Und das ohne deine Hilfe. Du bist zwar ein fähiger Zauberer, Severus, aber ich denke nicht, dass du jetzt noch von großer Bedeutung sein wirst. Wir sind fast am Ziel. Fast."

Meine Gedanken rasten. Ich konnte sie kaum ordnen. Wäre Lilly nicht hier… doch ich wusste was sie von mir erwartete. „Lasst mich den Jungen finden. Lasst mich Potter zu euch bringen. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn finden kann. Herr, bitte!" Ich hoffte inständig, dass er glaubte, ich wolle mich beweisen, wiedergutmachen, dass ich mich ihm widersetzt habe, indem ich mich vor Lilly geworden hatte. Ich trat auf ihn zu, etwas, das nur die Wenigsten wagten und ließ Lilly hinter mir zurück.

Der Dunkle Lord stand auf. „Ich habe ein Problem, Severus.", begann er.

„Herr?" Ich verstand nicht. Was sollte dieser Themenwechsel? Was wollte er?

Der Dunkle Lord betrachtete seinen Zauberstab eingehend. Mein Blick huschte unwillkürlich immer wieder zu Lilly.

„Warum arbeitet er nicht für mich, Severus?"

Ich sah wieder zu ihm, sah wieder in dieses verhasste Gesicht. „Herr? Ich verstehe nicht. Ihr habt außergewöhnliche Zauber mit diesem Stab vollbracht."

„Nein.", sagte er langsam. „Ich habe meine üblichen Zauber vollbracht. Ich bin außergewöhnlich. Aber dieser Zauberstab. Nein. Er hat die Wunder nicht offenbart, die er verheißen hat. Ich spüre keinen Unterschied zwischen diesem Zauberstab und dem, den ich vor all den Jahren bei Ollivander erworben habe."

Er schien nachdenklich und ich hatte nochimmer nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er von mir wollte. Warum schickte er mich nicht einfach davon? Warum, wenn er sagte, ich sei nicht mehr von Nutzen, tötete er mich nicht einfach? Warum? Warum? Er spielte sein grausames Spiel und er spielte es gut. Und ich wollte nur eins. Wollte, dass Lilly es nicht würde sehen müssen, sie hatte schon so viele Menschen sterben sehen.

„Keinen Unterschied…" Sein Ton war angespannt, er kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte den Zauberstab wütend an, als sei es dessen Fehler, dass etwas nicht so ablief, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.

Ich schwieg. Lillys Atem ging leichter und ich wünschte mir, er hätte sie getötet. Ich wusste, was kommen würde, und sie würde es mitansehen. Ich würde Potter die Nachricht nicht überbringen.

Der Dunkle Lord ging auf und ab, sein Schritt fest und eilig zugleich. „Ich habe lange und scharf nachgedacht, Severus.", fuhr er fort. „Weißt du, weshalb ich dich nicht in die Schlacht schicke?"

Mein Blick fiel auf Lilly. Der Dunkle Lord wollte, dass sie litt. Wenn sie litt, würde Blanche sich ihr Leiden zuschreiben, wie ich es mir zuschrieb. Er kannte unsere Schwächen und nutzte sie aus, wo sie konnte. „Nein, Herr.", sagte ich leise, doch die Angst machte sich in mir breit. Lilly rührte sich nicht, ihr Blick war auf mich gerichtet. Sie schien zu begreifen. Noch immer zitterte sie. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Ich war nur allzugut vertraut mit den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatusfluches. Ein letzter Versuch. Ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch.

„Aber ich bitte Euch, lasst mich zurückkehren. Lasst mich Potter finden."

„Du klingst wie Lucius.", sagte der Dunkle Lord abfällig. „Keiner von euch versteht Potter, wie ich es tue. Es ist nicht nötig ihn zu finden. Potter wird zu mir kommen, ich kenne seine Schwäche, wie ich die deine kenne." Er sah Lilly an und sein triumphaler Blick ließ seine Augen aufleuchten. „Euren einzigen großen Fehler. Er wird es verabscheuen zusehen zu müssen, wie die anderen um ihn herum niedergestreckt werden. Wohl wissend, dass es seinetwegen geschieht. Er wird dem um jeden Preis Einhalt gebieten wollen. Er wird kommen."

„Aber Herr, er könnte versehentlich von einem anderen statt von Euch getötet werden."

„Meine Anweisungen an meine Todesser waren vollkommen klar. Nehmt Potter gefangen, tötet seine Freunde. Je mehr, desto besser. Aber ihn tötet nicht. Doch… ich wollte über dich sprechen, Severus. Nicht über Harry Potter."

Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander und starrte ihn an.

„Du warst sehr nützlich für mich. Sehr nützlich."

„Mein Herr weiß, dass ich nur danach strebe ihm zu dienen." Der Satz blieb mir beinahe im Halse stecken. Doch er kam und ich fühlte mich wie ein wildes Tier, in die Enge getrieben, das nach jeder Fluchtmöglichkeit griff, die sich ihm bot, auch wenn es noch so hoffnungslos war. Lilly. Wenn nur Lilly heil hier heraus kam. Vielleicht konnte ich ihn eine Weile hinhalten, bis ich einen Weg fand sie fortzubringen, zu ihren Brüdern, dorthin wo sie sicher war. „Aber lasst mich gehen und den Jungen finden, Herr. Ich will ihn zu Euch bringen, ich weiß, ich kann es."

„Ich habe es bereits gesagt: Nein. Meine Sorge im Augenblick ist, was geschehen wird, Severus, wenn ich endlich auf den Jungen treffe."

„Herr, es ist doch gewiss keine Frage."

„Aber es gibt eine Frage, Severus. Es gibt eine." Der Dunkle Lord hielt inne. Seine Finger drehten den Zauberstab hin und her. Sein Blick galt mir. Mir allein und ich konnte ihm nicht ausweichen. „Warum haben beide Zauberstäbe, die ich benutzte versagt, als ich sie gegen Harry Potter richtete?"

„Ich kann das nicht beantworten, Herr."

„Du kannst es nicht?", fuhr er mich an. „Mein Zauberstab aus Eibenholz tat alles, was ich von ihm verlangte, Severus, außer Harry Potter zu töten. Zwei mal versagte er. Ollivander erzählte mir unter der Folter von den Zwillingskernen, er riet mir den Zauberstab eines anderen zu nehmen. Das tat ich. Aber Lucius' Zauberstab zerbrach, als er auf den von Potter traf."

„Ich…ich kann es nicht erklären, Herr.", sagte ich, und meine Eingeweide verkrampften sich, als mein Blick zu der Schlange huschte, die sich ringelte und wand, die nichts weiter wollte als aus ihrer glühenden Sphäre zu entkommen. Sie schwebte über Lilly und ich konnte mich nicht rühren.

„Ich suchte einen dritten Zauberstab, Severus. Den Elderstab. Den Zauberstab des Schicksals, den Todesstab."

Die Schlange riss ihr Maul so weit auf, das ich jeden einzigen ihrer scharfen, giftigen Zähne sehen, ihre Schlitzaugen waren auf Lilly gerichtet und unbewusst nahm ich einen Schritt auf sie zu. Der Dunkle Lord wollte sie töten, und erzählte die Geschichte einer Legende. Seine Existenz fußte auf einem Märchen, einer Kindergeschichte! Einen Zauberstab, der jedes Duell gewann… so etwas gab es nicht!

„Ich nahm ihn seinem vorigen Herren ab.", fuhr er fort. „Ich holte ihn aus dem Grab von Albus Dumbledore!"

Mit starrem Gesicht sah ich wieder zum Dunklen Lord. Was interessierte mich dieser Stab, was interessierte mich das unglaubliche Verbrechen, das er begangen hatte, als er Dumbledores Grabmal aufbrach. „Herr, lasst sie leben." Meine Stimme war brüchig und so leise, dass ich sie selbst kaum hörte.

„Diese ganze lange Nacht, in der ich meinem Sieg so nahe bin, sitze ich schon hier und ich frage mich, ich frage mich, warum der Elderstab sich weigert das zu sein, was er sein sollte; sich weigert das zu leisten, was er der Legende nach für seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzer leisten muss. Und ich glaube, ich habe die Antwort." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah mich durchdringend an. „Vielleicht kennst du sie bereits. Du bist schließlich ein kluger Mann, Severus. Du warst mir ein guter und treuer Diener, und ich bedaure, was geschehen muss."

„Herr." Nein. Alles war verloren. Ich hatte es gewusst in dem Moment, in dem Alecto Carrow den Raum betrat. Wäre nur ich es gewesen, dann hätte ich meinem Schicksal ins Auge blicken können, aber nicht Lilly. Sie war doch noch so jung, sie hatte noch so viel vor sich.

„Der Elderstab, kann mir nicht richtig dienen, Severus, weil ich nicht sein wahrer Meister bin. Der Elderstab gehört dem Zauberer, der seinen letzten Besitzer getötet hat. Du hast Albus Dumbledore getötet. Solange du lebst, Severus, kann der Elderstab nicht wahrhaft mir gehören. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, ich muss den Zauberstab bezwingen, Severus. Den Zauberstab bezwingen. Und dann werde ich endlich Potter bezwingen."

„Lasst Lilly leben, ich flehe euch an…"

Doch er reagierte nicht, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte keinen Sinn für Bitten und Flehen, er dachte nur an sein Ziel, das er so stur verfolgte, wie einst Dumbledore. Sie beide waren sich ähnlich und doch wieder nicht. Dumbledore hätte nie ein Menschenleben ausgelöscht, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war. Der Dunkle Lord jedoch ließ eine Spur aus Leichen hinter sich. Menschen, die sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatten, Menschen, die ihm gedient hatten und Menschen die einfach nur da waren. Wenn doch nur Lilly es nicht mitansehen musste, wenn Lilly doch nur an einem anderen Ort wäre.

Der Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords peitschte durch die Luft und im ersten Moment bemerkte ich nichts. Rein gar nichts. Ich sah zu Lilly und mir stockte der Atem. Blitzschnell bewegte sich die Schlange auf mich zu und mein Schrei drang nicht einmal mehr aus meinem Mund. Mein Kopf war innerhalb der Sphäre. Der glitschige Schlangenlkörper wand sich um meinen Hals, drohte mich zu ersticken. Helle Lichter flammten vor meinen Augen auf und vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich Lillys Gesicht. Ihr schlafendes, friedliches Gesicht, um ihren Mund spielte ein sanftes Lächeln. Und dann Schmerz. Meine Haut stand in Flammen. Die Zähne der Schlange bohrten sich ein meinen Hals und nichts als ein erstickter Schrei war mir vergönnt. Meine Knie gaben nach und ich stürzte zu Boden. Das Zischen der Schlange drang ein letztes Mal an mein Ohr.

„Ich bedaure es.", sagte der Dunkle Lord, und ich hörte, wie seine Schritte sich entfernten. Ich versuchte zu atmen. Spürte, wie mein warmes Blut auf mir heraus floss, ich presste die Hand darauf , doch ich wusste, dass es nichts nützen würde. Der Dunkle Lord ging. Ich war allein. Ich schloss die Augen und plötzlich fühlte ich, wie eine warme Hand sich auf meine Wange legte. Lilly. Nein… sieh nicht hin. Lilly. Geh. Geh solange du noch kannst. Ihr Gesicht. Ich kann es kaum erkennen. Sie murmelt etwas. Ich kann es nicht verstehen, obwohl die Worte mir bekannt vorkommen. Ich sehe wie ihre Lippen einen kurzen Satz formen, der mir so viel bedeutet, dass es mich den Schmerz beinahe vergessen lässt. Meine Kräfte schwinden. Alles droht in Dunkelheit zu versinken, während ihre Tränen meine Haut benetzen. Etwas kühles streicht über die Wunde, doch es nützt nichts. Ich werde sterben. Ich sehe zu ihr auf. Sie wird das Letzte sein, das ich sehe. Mir wird kalt. Und dann… Potter. Er steht über mir. Die grünen Augen. Die gleichen Augen, mit denen mich seine Mutter angesehen hatte. Meine letzte Chance…

Meine letzte Chance etwas richtig zu machen. Mit einem letzten Willensakt ließ ich meine Erinnerungen aus mir heraus. Er würde wissen, was er damit anfangen sollte. Meine Hände, die mir kaum noch gehorchten griffen nach ihm, zogen ihn zu mir herab. „Nimm es. Nimm es."

Lilly.

Lilly.

Ihre Wärme auf meiner Haut.

Ich hane es getan.

Es ist vollbracht.

„Sieh mich an.", bringe ich hervor.

Ihre braunen Augen.

Ihre Wärme.

Ihr Leben.

Sie weint.

Mein Herz schlägt schneller in einem verzweifelten Versuch…

Das Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren.

Blut, das nicht mehr meines ist.

Lilly.

Ich liebe dich.

Ich…


	48. Chapter 47

Es war ein leichter Dämmerschlaf. Nicht viel mehr. Träumen und Wachen hingen in der Schwebe. Jeder Knochen, jede Faser meines Leibes schmerzte und doch … kein Körper. Nichts. Leere. Schmerz. Kälte und Wärme.

Langsam wurde es wärmer und schlagartig das Bewusstsein… Leben. Ich spürte wie es wieder nach mir griff. Doch ich wollte nicht. Leben. Ich wollte nicht mehr. War es nicht genug? Hatte ich nicht genug getan?

Nass. Meine Zunge tat was sie wollte, gehorchte nicht meinem Todeswunsch. Wie von selbst nahm sie die Flüssigkeit auf, die nach Nichts schmeckte. Nach Nichts und doch… ich kannte diesen Geschmack. Bitter und doch frisch.

Eine bekannte Stimme drang an mein Ohr und als ich sie hörte spürte ich mein Herz wieder schlagen. Ich verstand nicht, was sie sagte, aber es reichte, sie zu hören.

„Lilly.", brachte ich hervor. Meine Kehle war rau und wie ausgedörrt. Jeder Atemzug schmerzte.

„Severus?" Sie klang erleichtert und aufgeregt zugleich. „Bist du wach?"

Ich lag weich. Die Matratze gab leicht nach. Sie saß an meinem Bett. Ich war in einem Bett? Ich wollte den Kopf schütteln, wollte zurück in die Dunkelheit, wo ich keinen Schaden mehr anrichten konnte, doch sie ließ mich nicht. Sie legte eine Hand auf meine Wange und wie von selbst klappten meine Lider auf. Wir befanden und in einem Raum, den ich nicht kannte. Es war Nacht.

Alles war fremd. Ich wusste, dass ich an einem unbekannten Ort war, ohne dass ich mich umsehen musste. „Wie…"

„Sch…", machte sie leise und legte einen ihrer schmalen Finger auf meine trockenen Lippen. „Du hast viel Blut verloren."

Lilly lächelte traurig und strich mir über die Stirn. Ich fühlte wieder. Das Leben hatte mich zurück gezerrt in eine Welt, in der mir nur eine Sache wichtig war, und diese Sache hatte ich nicht verdient. Sie sah müde aus. Unter ihren geschwollenen Augen hatten sich dunkle Ringe gebildet und wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich meinen können über ihre Stirn zogen sich schmale Falten.

Mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es mir, meinen Kopf zu schütteln. „Was ist passiert?"

„Severus, du bist noch zu…"

„Lilly!" Ich war überrascht über die Heftigkeit in meiner Stimme. Sie zuckte zusammen und beinahe sofort war dieses dumpfe Gefühl der Schuld wieder in meiner Brust. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, aber ich fand nicht die Worte.

Sie seufzte tief und ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie meinen Zauberstab auf das Nachttischchen legte. Die Todesser mussten ihr ihren eigenen abgenommen haben.

„Ich habe seit einiger Zeit immer Diptam dabei.", sagte sie schließlich. Ich war nicht überrascht. Immerhin hatte sie genug erlebt um vorbereitet sein zu wollen. „Und als er.. Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer … weg war, habe ich getan, was ich konnte." Sie griff nach meiner Hand und ich erinnerte mich daran, dass sie etwas gemurmelt hatte, dass ich nicht hatte ausmachen können. „Und dann war Potter da. Ich weiß nicht, wie er in die Heulende Hütte gekommen ist. Du… du hast ihm eine Erinnerung gegeben und ich habe dich hierhin gebracht, in die Wohnung, die ich mir mit Cathy teile." Sie sah mir lange in die Augen und jede Sekunde, die sie so verharrte, war eine Sekunde, in der mein schlechtes Gewissen immer und immer größer wurde. „Trink das.", sagte sie schließlich und hielt mit ein Glas mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit an die Lippen. Ich kannte diesen Trank, hatte ich ihn doch selbst einmal für sie gebraut und beinahe augenblicklich wurde meine Sicht klarer. Ich konnte ihren Blick nicht ertragen, ganz gleich wie sehr ich diese Augen liebte. Ich liebte. Es war unfassbar. Und wieder war es meine Schuld, dass sie litt, weil ich sie liebte.

„Was ist… weißt du, was in Hogwarts passiert ist?"

Lilly nickte. „Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ist tot. Potter hat ihn umgebracht.", sagte sie und ich spürte, wie mir ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen fiel. Immerhin das war nicht schief gelaufen. Doch Potter war nicht tot. Er war nicht gestorben! Lily Evans' Sohn lebte. Ich seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Mara hat mir geschrieben.", fuhr sie mit erstickter Stimme fort. „Fred…" Sie hielt inne. Sie brauchte nichts weiter zu sagen. Fred Weasley war tot und welche anderen unschuldigen Menschen der Dunkle Lord mit in den Tod gerissen hatte, wusste vermutlich nur Merlin allein.

Ich drückte ihre Hand und wusste doch, dass diese Geste nichts bedeutete. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte ich. Mir tat es leid. Für Molly und Arthur Weasley, die einen Sohn verloren hatten. Für Fred Weasleys Geschwister, deren Bruder gestorben war. Für Lilly, Mara und Blanche, die einen Freund verloren hatten.

„Ja, mir auch.", antwortete sie und wischte sich mit der freien Hand über die Augen. Ich hasste es, sie weinen zu sehen, doch ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Uns verband so wenig, so wenig bis auf das Leid. Worauf sollte eine solche Beziehung wirklich Fuß fassen? „Lilly, was soll jetzt werden?", fragte ich sie und mir graute vor der Antwort.

Sie zuckte nur hilflos die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Severus.", sagte sie und stand auf.

Ohne es zu wollen, streckte ich die Hand nach ihr aus und sie legte sich zu mir. Ihre Hand lag auf meiner Brust, ihr spürte ihren Warmen Atem, der über meinen Nacken strich.

„Erzähl mir von deiner Familie.", verlangte sie unvermittelt.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen, Lilly."

„Dann erzähl es mir trotzdem."

„Es ist keine schöne Geschichte, weißt du?"

„Welche Geschichten sind das schon noch. Sag mir, warum du dich den Halbblutprinzen nennst. Es stand in dem Buch, das du mir geschickt hast."

Dieser Name. Dieser lächerliche Name! Ich musste ein schwaches Grinsen unterdrücken. „Ich wollte während meiner Schulzeit ein wenig heraus stechen aus der Masse.", sagte ich langsam. „Mein Vater war ein Muggel und meine Mutter eine geborene Prince, also schien es für mich naheliegend mir diesen Namen zu nehmen, auch wenn ich ihn nur für mich benutzte." Ich hielt kurz inne. „Meine Geschichte ist deiner gar nicht so unähnlich."

Sie sah auf. Das Mondlicht schien auf ihr blondes, glattes Haar und ließ es silbrig aufleuchten. Ich nahm eine ihrer Strähnen und wickelte sie um meinen Finger.

„Eileen Prince verliebte sich in einen Muggel und heiratete ihn, was ihre Familie dazu brachte sie zu verstoßen. Tobias Snape war kein reicher Mann und er, seine Frau und sein Sohn lebten in einem kleinen Haus in der Nähe von Manchester. Tobias mochte nichts, weder seine Frau, noch seinen Sohn, noch Magie und sein Sohn war froh, als er in Lily Evans endlich eine Freundin fand." Ich musste schlucken. Das war nichts, worüber ich nachdenken wollte. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht denken. „Als Lily und ich nach Hogwarts kamen, war es wie eine andere Welt. Meine Mutter hatte mir von der Schule erzählt und ich konnte es kaum abwarten dorthin zu kommen und als der Sprechende Hut mich dann auch noch nach Slytherin schickte, war es für mich wie ein Wunder. Doch Lily kam nach Gryffindor und so haben wir uns langsam immer weiter entfremdet. Irgendwann lernte ich Lucy kennen und alles wurde ein bisschen einfacher. Aber eben nur ein bisschen, und dann war auch sie weg. Und ich wollte nicht länger nur im Schatten anderer stehen! Als mein Vater starb und kurz darauf meine Mutter war es wie eine Befreiung für mich. Ich hatte gerade die Schule abgeschlossen und endlich konnte ich machen was ich wollte. Ich Trottel ging zu Voldemort."

Ich sah, wie sie bei der Nennung des Namens des Dunklen Lords zusammen zuckte. Ich selbst hatte ihn nie zuvor genannt, doch jetzt, da ich wusste, dass er tot war, fiel es mir leicht.

„Ich denke ich verstehe, warum du es getan hast.", sagte sie leise. „Manchmal wünscht man sich, wer anders zu sein."

Ich antwortete nicht und auch sie schien kein Bedürfnis zu reden. Ich hörte sie atmen, hörte, wie ihre Atemzüge tiefer wurden. Ruhiger. Sie schlief.

Und auch ich spürte, wie die Müdigkeit langsam drohte mich zu überwältigen. Doch ich durfte nicht schlafen. Jetzt war die einzige Gelegenheit für mich nachzudenken. Wie von selbst legten sich meine Arme um ihren Oberkörper, und ich wusste, dass es nicht so bleiben durfte. Hatte ich wirklich noch bis vor ein paar Stunden gedacht, dass sich alle Probleme in Luft auflösen würden, sollte Voldemort besiegt werden?

Es war geschehen, das wonach ich mich beinahe siebzehn Jahre gesehnt hatte. Voldemort war gestürzt worden. Potter hatte ihn umgebracht. Lily Evans war gerächt, doch was sollte jetzt aus mir werden? Ich konnte unmöglich wieder nach Hogwarts zurück kehren um dort zu unterrichten. Die anderen Lehrer würden mich nie wieder akzeptieren, selbst wenn sie wussten, was geschehen war und warum. Selbst wenn Potter sich auf meine Seite schlug, und ich konnte sein Mitleid nicht ertragen, würden sie mir nie wieder vertrauen. Nicht, dass sie das je getan hätten. Lily hatte mir vertraut, Lucy hatte mir vertraut, Dumbledore hatte mir vertraut. Sie alle waren nicht mehr. Und Lilly… Auch Lilly vertraute mir und ihr hatte ich nichts als Unglück gebracht. Es war meine Schuld gewesen, dass sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war und es war meine Schuld, dass sie unter dem Cruciatusfluch hatte leiden müssen.

Voldemort war nicht mehr, doch woher sollte ich wissen, dass ich nicht noch mehr über Lilly bringen würde, wenn ich bliebe?

Wie von selbst fuhren meine Finger noch einmal durch ihr himmlisch weiches Haar. Meine Lippen fanden ihre. Nur für einen Moment. Einen kurzen Moment, der so schnell vorbei war, das ich bald gar nicht mehr daran glaubte, dass es geschehen war. Ich hob ihren Oberkörper leicht an. Sie hatte einen tiefen Schlaf. Lilly hatte mich einmal vergessen. Sie würde es wieder schaffen.

Sie seufzte leicht und murmelte meinen Namen. Für einen Moment glaubte ich nicht, dass ich würde gehen können. Mir schien es, als schrie etwas in mir. Ich musste gehen. Einfach nur gehen.

Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab wieder an mich und als ich aus ihrem Zimmer trat, den dunklen Flur entlang ging, auf die Tür zu, die nach draußen führte, sah ich eine Gestalt, die in einem der Türrahmen lehnte. Es war die Frau, die ich auch im Diner gesehen hatte. Sie nickte nicht, sie zeigte keine Rührung und als ich die Tür öffnete, tauschten wir einen letzten Blick. Ich würde nicht wieder kommen.


	49. Chapter 48

Ich ließ mich in den durchgesessenen Sessel fallen und ließ meinen Blick über das, vom trüben Licht der Januarsonne beschienenem, Bücherregal schweifen. Selten hatte ich so wenig Lust zum Lesen verspürt wie in den letzten Jahren. Ich sah zum _Tagespropheten_, der verkündete, dass Kingsley Shacklebold nun permanent den Posten des Zaubereiministers übernommen hatte. Endlich jemand, der auch bereit war, etwas zu tun. Er hatte Dumbledore im Kampf gegen Voldemort immer unterstützt, und auch, als der Dunkle Lord dann an die Macht kam, war er nicht untätig geblieben.

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben, die sich bereits den ganzen Tag ankündigten. Dieses Haus würde vermutlich niemals aufhören, mir Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten. Ich war hier aufgewachsen, hier, in dieser Stadt hatte ich Lily Evans kennen gelernt. Es war die pure Ironie, dass ich jetzt, da alles vorbei war, da das Leben eigentlich besser werden sollte, wieder hier war, in Spinner's End, dort, wo alles angefangen hatte.

Potter, hatte das Ministerium und seine Auroren von mir fern gehalten. Potter von allen Menschen. Beinahe wünschte ich mir, sie wären gekommen um mich nach Askaban zu stecken. Um zu vergessen. Um sie zu vergessen. Es fiel mir schwer, schwerer als beim ersten Mal, denn diesmal waren es nicht die Umstände, die mich von ihr fern hielten, sondern ich selbst.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich wollte nicht öffnen, wollte niemanden sehen, ganz gleich wer es war. Doch das Klopfen wurde immer lauter, und mit ihm das Pochen hinter meinen Schläfen. Verdammt noch mal, warum konnte man mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?

Ich riss die Haustür auf und war nicht wenig überrascht dort ein Gesicht zu sehen, das mir seit Jahren nicht mehr unter die Augen getreten war.

„McGregor?", fragte ich verblüfft und erst jetzt bemerkte ich ihre vor Zorn funkelnden Augen.

„Snape.", antwortete sie und rümpfte die Nase in einer Art und Weise, die mich an ein trotziges und stolzes Kind erinnerte. „Kann ich reinkommen? Es geht um Lilly Darley und ich will das nicht auf der Schwelle mit dir bereden."

Das war eine Seite an ihr, die ich überhaupt nicht kannte. Als Schülerin war sie zurückhaltend gewesen, ja schien sogar Angst vor mir zu haben, doch dieses aufbrausende Wesen, ließ mich nicht unbeeindruckt. Und doch. „Was soll mit Lilly Darley sein?", fragte ich, so, als würde es mich nicht interessieren. Doch allein den Namen zu hören riss eine Wunde auf, die nicht einmal begonnen hatte zu heilen.

„Spiel nicht den dummen!", fauchte sie und drängte sich an mir vorbei. Ich hatte keine Kraft sie zurück zu halten. Sie sah sich nicht einmal um. Resigniert schloss ich die Tür hinter ihr. Das spärliche Licht hielt ihr Gesicht vor mir verborgen, doch ich musste es nicht sehen. Jedes Wort, das sie sprach, war wie ein mächtiger Peitschenhieb. „Sie hat es mir erzählt! Kurz nachdem du sie verlassen hast. Zum zweiten Mal, wohl gemerkt. Ohne ein Wort. Du bist ein verdammter Taugenichts und ein Feigling! Oliver war besser für sie, aber den hast du ja fein aus dem Weg geräumt und jetzt ist Lilly-"

„Du musst mir nicht sagen, dass er besser für sie war.", entgegnete ich aufgebracht. Was fiel ihr ein, sich einzumischen! Was fiel Lilly ein, jemand anderem von uns zu erzählen? „Und ich habe ihn nicht getötet!"

„Du warst dabei! Du hättest es aufhalten können!" Warum sie? Warum warf sie mir jetzt vor, was ich mir wünschte, dass Lilly es mir vorgeworfen hätte? Dann wäre es einfacher gewesen. Es wäre einfacher gewesen sie zu vergessen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie mich hasste. Doch sie tat es nicht und genau das, war das Problem. Alles was ich tun konnte, um sie mich hassen zu lassen war zu gehen, ohne ihr auch nur ein Wort des Abschieds zu gönnen. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was du ihr angetan hast?", fragte Mara McGregor schließlich und sah mir direkt ins Gesicht.

Ihr harter Blick ließ die Wut in mir hoch kochen. „Was ich ihr angetan habe? Ich bin gegangen, damit es ihr besser geht!"

„Falsch gedacht Snape. Ich wünschte es wäre anders, aber sie liebt dich! Und du verstehst es einfach nicht, glaubst du würdest alles nur tun, weil es das Beste ist, und denkst nicht daran, wie es anderen dabei geht."

„Wenn man keine Ahnung hat, wovon man redet, sollte man den Mund halten, McGregor. Und jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Haus, bevor ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetze!"

Ihre Worte hatten mich hart getroffen, doch das schlimmste an ihnen war, dass sie mich genau da trafen, wo sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

Sie schnaubte wütend und strafte mich mit einem weiteren verächtlichen Blick, bevor sie sich von mir abwandte und wieder auf die Tür zuging. „Ich habe genug von dir.", sagte sie kühl. Und dann sah sie mich noch einmal an. „Du glaubst wirklich, du bist das größte Rätsel, dass es auf dieser Welt zu lösen gibt, nicht wahr? Hast du sie mal gefragt, was sie will? Hast du eine Ahnung davon, wie es ihr geht?"

Nein, das hatte ich nicht. Und ich wollte es nicht wissen! Ich wollte nicht über sie nachdenken! Doch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Mara McGregor die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen.

Was tat ich hier? Was um Merlins Willen tat ich hier? Wie von allein trugen mich meine Beine zu der Wohnungstür, aus der ich vor über einem halben Jahr geflohen war. Als ich vor der Tür ankam, hielt ich für einen Moment inne. Ich war sechsundvierzig und benahm mich wie ein pubertierender Teenager! Und ich hatte mir geschworen diesen Ort nie, nie wieder aufzusuchen!

Mit wild pochendem Herzen hob ich die Hand und schlug drei Mal kurz gegen die Tür und wartete. Nichts. Vermutlich hätte ich erleichtert sein sollen, aber das war ich nicht. Ich war viel zu lange weg gelaufen, wurde mir klar und McGregor hatte recht gehabt. Ich drückte mich vor der Verantwortung und Lilly war eine erwachsene Frau, war es bereits gewesen, als sie erst in der fünften Klasse war. Eine verzweifelte Frau war sie gewesen, aber eine Frau nichtsdestotrotz. War es das, was ich auch damals schon in ihr gesehen hatte? Für sie war es vermutlich viel zu schnell gegangen, ich hätte mir Zeit lassen müssen. Doch auch damals hatte ich nicht geglaubt, dass es von Dauer sein würde, also hatte ich versucht jede Sekunde so intensiv wie nur möglich zu gestalten. Ich hatte gewusst, dass es nichts weiter war, als eine Illusion, die nicht ewig halten konnte. Aber ich hatte mich geirrt. Es war keine Illusion gewesen, kein Traumgebilde. Es war wirklich gewesen und als ich erkannte, was geschah, hatte ich es beenden müssen. Weil ich nicht konnte. Ich hatte mir eingeredet, dass ich es tat, um sie zu schützen und um nicht zu riskieren, dass die Mission, die ich mir selbst gesetzt hatte, nicht in Gefahr geriet. Lily Evans Sohn zu beschützen, glaubte ich, sei mein Lebensinhalt. Ich hatte mir schon immer gut etwas vorgaukeln können, ebenso, wie ich mir vorgegaukelt hatte, dass Voldemorts Seite diejenige war, die mir Erfüllung bringen würde, wie ich gelaubt hatte, reines Blut sei wichtiger als Leben. Das war lange her. Und auch wieder nicht.

Ich überlegte, ob ich gehen sollte, doch etwas hielt mich hier an Ort und Stelle. Ich war es leid, wegzulaufen, ging mir auf. Ich hatte Angst, war ein Feigling. McGonagall hatte recht. McGregor hatte recht.

Ich lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und beschloss so lange zu warten, bis Lilly nach Hause kam. Es war nicht fair gewesen, sie zu verlassen, das hatte ich die ganze Zeit über gewusst, doch wie schlecht es ihr wirklich gehen musste, war mir erst klar geworden, als McGregor plötzlich in meiner Tür gestanden hätte. Eine Ohrfeige hätte bei Weitem nicht so viel bewirkt, wie ihr Auftreten es getan hatte. McGregor hatte niemals ein Wort an mich gerichtet, doch dass sie so aus der Fassung geriet und mich anschrie, mich sogar in meinem eigenen Haus aufsuchte, hatte mich wachgerüttelt.

Ich hörte Schritte die Treppe hinauf kommen und ich spürte, wie sich mein Rückgrad versteifte. Doch als nicht sie, sondern ihre Mitbewohnerin um die Ecke kam und wie angewurzelt stehen blieb, sank mein Herz wieder und ich erinnerte mich an unsere letzte Begegnung. Sie war froh gewesen, dass ich ging. Wie dachte sie jetzt? Doch im Grunde war es mir egal. Ich wollte nur zu Lilly. Sie sehen. Bei ihr bleiben.

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene kam sie auf mich zu und zog ihren Wohnungsschlüssel. „Du solltest froh sein, dass ihr Bruder dich nicht hier sieht.", sagte sie kurz angeboten und schloss die Tür auf, ohne mich anzusehen.

Ich war es leid, einfach nur leid. Diese abfällige Art, in der alle Welt meinte mit mir reden zu können. Als sei ich an allem Übel der Welt schuld! Natürlich wusste ich, dass ich viel falsch gemacht hatte, aber so viel Herablassung hatte nicht einmal ich verdient. „Wo ist sie?"

„Im Krankenhaus.", sagte sie knapp und sah mich endlich direkt an. „Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist?"

„Im Krankenhaus?" Ich starrte sie fassungslos an und spürte wie meine Knie nachzugeben drohten. Nein! „Was ist passiert!"

Sie sah mich eine lange Zeit an und plötzlich war die Härte aus ihrem Blick gewichen. Fast schien es mir so, als würde sie mich jeden Moment hinein bitten, doch das tat sie nicht.

„Geh hin.", sagte sie knapp. „Reginald Street Hospital. Und sieh zu, dass du Billy nicht über den Weg läufst."

Krankenhäuser waren für mich ein Graus. Allein eines zu betreten, ganz gleich, wie freundlich es auszusehen versuchte, erfüllte mich mit einem Gefühl, das ich kaum beschreiben konnte. Ich glaubte, etwas schweres, kräftiges, viel zu stark, als das ich es niederringen konnte, drückte sich in meinen Rücken und schob mich voran, während ich mich gegen den unweigerlichen Geruch des Todes sträubte, der von diesem Ort ausging.

Die weißen Fliesen waren blank gescheuert und die Frau hinter der Rezption starrte lustlos auf einen unstetig flimmernden Bildschirm.

„Ich würde gerne zu Lilly Darley.", sagte ich so ruhig ich nur konnte. Lilly konnte alles passiert sein! Vermutlich… Wallis. Sie hatte Lilly in einem unachtsamen Moment erwischt, oder… ich dachte an die Gangs, mit denen ihre Brüder verfeindet waren. Alles war möglich. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte das Bild aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, das sich mir bot, als ich daran dachte. Lilly am Boden liegend. Blutüberströmt. Wie ich sie einmal gesehen hatte, und wie ich sie nie wieder sehen wollte.

„Ja. Sie ist in Raum 314."

Ich nickte knapp und wandte mich von ihr ab, ohne mich zu bedanken. Ich konnte keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden. Ich versuchte mich auf die Raumnummern zu konzentrieren, während meine Beine mich so schnell sie nur konnten weiter zerrten und eine unbändige Angst machte sich in meiner Magengegend breit. Sie war nicht tot. Nein, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass ihr nicht etwas zugestoßen sein konnte. Sie lebte. Noch. Vielleicht kam ich gerade rechtzeitig. Ich stieß mit jemandem zusammen und merkte es kaum. Ein leises Schreien war zu hören. Ich ignorierte es.

Da war er. Raum dreihundertundvierzehn. Die Tür war geschlossen. Ich hielt einen Moment inne und versuchte mich auf das vorzubereiten, was mich hinter ihr erwarten würde. Ich hob gerade die Hand um die Klinke herunter zu drücken, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Plötzlich stand mir ein hagerer junger Mann gegenüber. Seine braunen Augen hätte ich überall wieder erkannt, waren es doch Lillys. Ich sah, wie seine Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten, als er erkannte, wer ich war, sah wie seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten und machte mich auf den Schlag gefasst, der unweigerlich kommen musste. Doch er kam nicht.

Stattdessen trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und ich erkannte eine leichte Beule, die sich unter seiner Lederjacke hervortat. Er hielt sie mit einer Hand fest. Ein leises Fiepen kam aus seiner Richtung und er wandte sich ab, so schnell er konnte und ging schnellen Schrittes den Flur entlang.

Die Tür stand offen und ich konnte einen schmalen Gang erkennen. Zwei Betten standen in diesem Raum, doch anscheinend war nur eines von ihnen belegt. Ich spürte, wie mir das Herz bis zum Halse schlug.

„Joe?", hörte ich ihre Stimme leise fragen.

„DAS IST DOCH NICHT IHR ERNST!", schrie eine Stimme hinter mir, doch ich schenkte ihr keinerlei Beachtung. Ich trat langsam näher, und als ich um eine Ecke blickte, bat sich mir ein Bild, das ich niemals erwartet hätte, und für eine Sekunde vergaß ich zu atmen.

„SIE BRINGEN KEINE WELPEN AUF DIE SÄUGLINGSSTATION!"

Lilly hob langsam den Blick. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein Wesen, so winzig, dass ich kaum glauben konnte, dass es existieren konnte.

„Severus…", sagte sie leise und ich hatte Angst, sie würde das Kind enger an sich drücken, als könnte sie es so vor mir beschützen. Vor mir. Es war kaum zu glauben. Wie konnte so etwas nur passieren?

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, traten Tränen in meine Augen und ich wagte kaum näher zu treten. Sie musste mich hassen. Was hatte ich ihr nur angetan? Sie war gerade einmal zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt und ich hatte ihr diese unglaubliche Bürde zugemutet. Ein Kind! Ein Kind!

Langsam hob sie die Hand. Streckte sie nach mir aus und ich konnte kaum sagen, wie viel mir diese winzige Geste bedeutete. „Es tut mir leid…", sagte ich heiser und durchquerte den Raum in nur wenigen Schritten. Ich schloss sie in die Arme und übersäte ihr Gesicht, das Gesicht des Kindes mit Küssen.

Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sag nicht immer, dass dir etwas leid tut. Du bist doch hier."

Ja. Ich war da. Und ich hatte so viel verpasst. So unendlich viel. Sie legte eine Hand auf meine Wange und ich legte vorsichtig einen Arm um sie und das Kind.

„Eileen Darley… darf ich dir deinen Vater vorstellen?"

Eileen. Ich sah auf meine kleine Tochter hinab, und konnte kaum begreifen, dass, wie butterweich sich meine Arme anfühlten, als Lilly mir das winzige Wesen übergab. Dieses Leben, das wir geschaffen hatten und dieses Leben, mit dem ich nie gerechnet hätte.

Lilly lehnte den Kopf an meine Schulter. „Severus?"

Ich konnte nicht antworten, mir schien es, als hätten meine Stimmbänder den Geist aufgegeben. Alles was ich tun konnte, war dieses kleine Wunder anzustarren und zu flennen wie der Vollidiot, der ich war.

Ich spürte ihren sanften Kuss auf meiner Wange und schlagartig wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nie wieder von ihr getrennt sein wollte.


	50. Epilog

Epilog

Jimmy Hendrickson war einmal glücklich gewesen. Damals, als die Welt noch in Ordnung war, war er ein Mensch gewesen. Jetzt war er so viel mehr und doch so viel weniger. Er hatte eine Frau getroffen, die ein übles Spiel mit ihm gespielt hatte. Er hatte ihren Wünschen Folge geleistet, ohne einen eigenen Willen zu haben.

Und doch hatte es ihm Spaß gemacht. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt.

Er war nichts weiter gewesen, als ein Instrument und er hatte dieses Dasein gehasst. Und dann, als sich ihm endlich die Chance geboten hatte Rache zu nehmen, auch wenn es nur ein kleine Stückchen Genugtuung hätte sein können, war ihm die Situation entglitten. Genugtuung. Was für ein Wort! Er hatte nicht genug. Nie. Der Durst trieb ihn um, die Gier nach mehr, und er hatte die Frau gehasst, die ihn dazu verdammt hatte.

Wallis. Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht das Blut zu trinken, das ihn verwandelt hatte und er hatte sich nicht gegen ihre Befehle verweiger können. Darley. Sie hatte ihn umgebracht und ihm damit ein neues Leben geschenkt, das er nicht wollte. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, die kleine blonde Schlampe zu töten, doch sie hatte etwas getan, das ihn befreite. Endlich von Wallis befreite.

Mit jedem Tropfen Blut, den er in sich aufnahm, wurde er stärker, und doch… es war Wallis Blut und sie hatte noch immer Gewalt über ihn. Selbst im Tod. Sie wollte die kleine Darley tot sehen. Jimmy bekam das Bild nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf heraus. Eine tote Lilly Darley wäre ein sauberes Bild, denn sie war eine Schande, eine Blutsverräterin. Blut. Blut war verräterisch. Er spürte es jede Minute, jede Sekunde, jeden Augenblick, da Wallis Blut durch seine Adern floss und ihn am Leben hielt. Er wollt es nicht mehr, wollte dieses Gefühl nicht länger ertragen müssen.

Jimmy trat einen Schritt zurück.

Ein beißender Gestank stieg ihm in die Nase. Ein Gestank, der ihm die Erlösung bringen würde. Er wusste nicht einmal, woher er es wusste, doch ihm war voll und ganz klar, wie er sein Leben würde beenden können. Er müsste brennen, um der Hölle zu entfliehen, die diese Erde plötzlich für ihn war.

Er atmete tief ein, diesen Geruch des Benzins.

Wallis Leiche lag keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt. Er würde auch sie verbrennen. Er packte den schlaffen Körper bei den Armen und hielt ihn an sich gedrückt. Sie war kalt. So kalt, wie er und war doch viel länger warm gewesen

Seine Finger zitterten nicht einmal, als sie das Feuerzeug heraus holten und aus ihm den erlösenden Funken schlugen.

ENDE

(17.06.10)


	51. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

Ich danke hiermit allen Lesern und auch allen die bisher reviewt haben und es vielleicht noch tun werden. Ich freue mich über jedes Fitzelchen Feedback. Diese Geschichte wurde für diejenigen geschrieben, die sie gerne lesen wollen. Anders kann man es nicht bezeichnen. Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön geht an Savertin, die diese Geschichte von Anfang an begleitet hat! Tausend Dank!

Diese Geschichte zu schreiben hat mir unglaublich viel Spaß gemacht und ich konnte gar nicht aufhören. Ich liebe Lilly und ihre Familie, auch wenn sie noch so anstrengend sind. Persönlich ist Lillys Schicksal natürlich niemandem zu wünschen. Sie tut mir einfach nur leid, auch wenn im Endeffekt alles gut ausgegangen ist. Ihr Leben ist sicherlich nicht das einfachste und ich hoffe sie nimmt mir nicht übel, was ich ihr in meinem Kopf alles angetan habe.

Trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Schwächen, ihrer Unbeständigkeit und ihrer zeitweiligen Depression ist sie dennoch sehr stark. Sie hat immer weiter gemacht und wird auch zukünftig nicht aufgeben.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich die Idee diese Geschichte mal als Hörbuch aufzunehmen. Was haltet ihr davon? Ich würde es natürlich auf eine frei zugängliche Plattform stellen. Sollte ich das tun?

Und damit komme ich auch schon zum letzten Punkt: Im Moment schreibe ich an einer Fortsetzung zu dieser Fanfiction. Allerdings komme ich aufgrund von Unikram nicht sonderlich schnell vorran. Sobald ich sie allerdings fertig geschrieben habe, werde ich sie hier posten. Was haltet ihr davon?

Bis dahin hoffe ich auch weiterhin auf eure Reviews und freue mich, dass ihr es bis hierhin geschafft habt!

Noch einmal danke! 

Chrissy9


	52. Author's Note 3

Author's Note #3

Ich bin es wieder einmal mit einem kleinen Update. Die Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte habe ich abgeschlossen und ich bin gerade dabei sie hochzuladen. „Solange es Geht"

Wenn ihr die auch noch lesen wollt: seid mir herzlichst Willkommen.

Des Weiteren habe ich mir vor Kurzem einen eBook-Reader zugelegt und bin begeistert wie gut es sich darauf lesen lässt. Keine Sorge: ich bin und bleibe dem richtigen Buch verbunden (hey, immerhin will ich mir „Es hätte anders sein sollen" auch mal irgendwann binden lassen). Aber für diejenigen, denen es vielleicht genauso geht und nicht immer ans Internet wollen, wenn sie etwas lesen, oder den Laptop mit sich rumschleppen, nachdem man alles mühsam herunterkopiert hat ODER sich die ganze Klamotte sogar ausdrucken (das habe ich früher zeitweise gemacht), habe ich „Es hätte anders sein sollen" jetzt als PDF hochgeladen.

Lange Rede kurzer Sinn:

Schreibt mich an, wenn ihr die PDF haben wollt ;)

Und wie gesagt… die Fortsetzung wird gerade hochgeladen. Pro Review 5 Kapitel. Das alte Spielchen…

Herzliche Grüße,

Chrissy9


End file.
